Todo Comenzó con un Viaje
by gruvia-naruhina
Summary: Todo comenzó con un viaje. Me mudé a Tokyo en busca de trabajo, pero a cambio me encuentro con una fiesta, una pandilla y un morocho que cambiará mi forma de ver el mundo, pero, ¿de qué me quejo? Al fin y al cabo, todo comenzó con un viaje…
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola amigos!

¡Les quería dar una segunda bienvenida a mi nueva historia! No saben cuanto me alegra volver a empezar un proyecto nuevo para todos ustedes otra vez. Todo esto es gracias a que desde un comienzo me sentí muy a gusto con todas las personas y con el sitio, por lo que esta nueva historia va dedicada a todas las personas que forman parte de la comunidad de fanfiction.

Con todo mi aprecio y cariño, esta historia va dedicada a ustedes, los adoro.

**Capítulo uno (Prólogo): La llegada**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Allí me encontraba. Sentada junto a un niño que no dejaba de llorar desde el despegue. Al notar que esto no cambiaría, pregunté a una coqueta azafata si algún asiento se encontraba disponible. Asintió, señaló y me llevó hasta él.

Aún podía escuchar perfectamente las quejas del pequeño, por lo que me coloqué mis blancos auriculares y continué mi lectura.

En menos de lo esperado aterrizamos. Me encontraba ahora en el aeropuerto de Tokyo, en donde supuestamente mi primo me estaría esperando. Pero no fue así.

Una vez encendido mi celular, revisé los mensajes recibidos, y el primero en la lista era ni más ni menos que de mi primo. "Aún no termino. Espérame un rato" decía. Había estado nueve horas sentada en un avión y ahora se le sumarían dos más. Mi trasero terminaría plano.

Sin darle más importancia me dirigí a los primeros asientos que se cruzaron ante mis ojos. Me senté lentamente colocando mis maletas delante de mis piernas.

Curiosa y aburrida comencé a mirar a los alrededores. Las tiendas para turistas, los pequeños puestos de comida rápida y guías turísticos buscando a sus clientes era lo que más destacaba entre la multitud.

Parecía ser un día particularmente lleno de personas, pero yo no era alguien que pudiera decir mucho, ya que era la primera vez que viajaba al extranjero, lo que me hacía sentir algo nerviosa.

Me resultaba entretenido ver a las personas corriendo de avión en avión, o los costosos precios de los regalitos que se encargaban de estafar a los ingenuos. Pero por alguna razón, toda mi atención fue a parar a una de las pequeñas pantallas que rodeaban el lugar.

"Nuevamente un centro comercial fue asaltado por la Pandilla Negra. Es el quinto asalto exitoso en tres días"

-¡¿Tres días…?!- susurré, captando las miradas de algunas peronas.

"Esta pandilla es una de las más buscadas por los policías de Tokyo- cuando se estaba por mostrar la foto más reciente de uno de los integrantes, sentí una leve presión sore mi hombro derecho.

-¡Gajeel –kun!- dije emocionada. Me levanté bruscamente y lo envolví en un abrazo.

-¡O-oye…!- dijo avergonzado – ¿Desde cuándo eres tan fuerte?- sonrió cuando vio mi rostro. Bufé divertida.

-Gee-hee- se burló. Al parecer él aún no me tomaba en serio. Bueno, era tres años más grande que yo, pero aún así no tenía que burlarse. Él era mi primo. Muy diferentes, aún así, muy iguales.

Gajeel es un chico de veinte años. Con esa edad, él ya había logrado adquirir el trabajo de su vida. Obtuvo muchos logros en su universidad, lo que lo llevó a obtener el puesto de Asistente personal del director de una de las empresas de tecnología más reconocida de todo Japón.

A simple vista él no parece ser muy inteligente o aplicado, pero es todo lo contrario. Su aspecto físico es el de una persona a la que no le tendrías mucha confianza a primera vista, todo por las perforaciones en su rostro, su descuidado cabello y musculatura destacable. Pero como su prima sé, que era una persona muy amable y bondadosa. Aun que la mayor parte del tiempo se burla de mi o me trata agresivamente.

Pero no me molesta, porque es mi primo y así como es lo quiero.

-¿Esperaste mucho?-

-No, no tanto- sonreí – fue peor el avión-

-Bueno, ya me contarás en el camino. Vamos, Juvia-

¡Así es! Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar, una simple chica recién egresada en busca de un trabajo de medio tiempo. Pero esta búsqueda solo es parte de una aventura que cambiará mi vida para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece una continuación?

Recuerden que este es solo el prólogo, por lo que no se preocupen si aún no aparecieron los demás personajes.

Ya saben que siempre voy a recibir muy agradecidamente todo lo que ustedes me manden, ya sean ideas, sugerencias, críticas, todo lo acepto siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los amo muchísimo,

gruvia_naruhina


	2. Chapter 2

¡Bienvenidos chicos y chicas!

Como sé que el prólogo es cortito, decidí subir el segundo capítulo para que puedan entender mejor la historia, ¿si?

Gracias por todo el apoyo de siempre 3

**Capítulo 2: Una fiesta inolvidable**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habíamos llegado. Esta era la gran casa de la que tanto había escuchado hablar. Pero esto era… cómo decirlo… de otra categoría.

La casa de mi primo era lo suficientemente grande como para poder crear un zoológico, ¿e-era eso lo suficientemente gráfico…?

Bueno, sé que suena algo exagerado, pero era la pura verdad. La cuestión era que yo me iba a quedar aquí hasta que consiguiera un trabajo, pero al ver la casa por dentro me hacía dudar si esforzarme en buscar empleo…

Sacudí mi cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos, no me iba a aprovechar de la amabilidad de mi primo. Era prácticamente una mansión. La casa constaba de una entrada majestuosa, con una sacada de cuentos de hadas que llevaba al segundo piso, en el cual se podían ver los cuatro dormitorios y tres baños.

Está bien. Tal vez no sea _tan _grandiosa como yo la veo, pero seguía siendo impresionante para una chica como yo que vivía en un apartamento de un solo dormitorio y un baño.

-¿Vas a ver tu habitación o no, mujer?-preguntó exasperado al ver que no me movía. –¡Juvia ya va! Rayos…- mascullé.

-¡¿Huhhh?! ¿Dijiste algo…?- preguntó molesto fingiendo no escucharme. –Nop- respondí sonrientemente.

Me apresuré a llegar hasta él y poder así observar la que sería mi nueva habitación. –Woah…-

-Impresionante, ¿no?- sonrió orgulloso, por lo que le di un leve codazo para que dejara de presumir. Lo observé fijamente a los ojos e hice una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. –Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, Gajeel –kun –

-No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, Juvia. Somos primos – sonrió al tiempo que revolvía mis azulados cabellos.

Si. Mi cabello era peculiarmente celeste, bueno más bien azul muy claro, pero cada persona puede verlo como quiera. Mis ojos son bien grandes y también azules, pero oscuros. Mi piel es tan clara que no me es raro escuchar que me pregunten sobre mi salud, aun que siempre fui una chica saludable por respeto a mi cuerpo. Tengo 17 años y soy relativamente alta.

-Bien. Ya viste tu habitación. Ahora saca tu mejor vestido que en la noche iremos a una fiesta de negocios-

-¿Fiesta de negocios? Juvia no sabía y no tiene nada que ponerse – Oh, por cierto. Tengo la manía de hablar en tercera persona, algo que muchas personas ven extraño, pero a mi no me molesta, me parece divertido.

-Ahh…- se quejó - ¿es que tengo que hacer todo yo?- se dio la vuelta y tomó una chaqueta de arriba de mi maleta –Toma, - me la lanzó –vamos a comprar algo- como pude la agarré y lo seguí lo más rápido que pude a la entrada.

-¡Gajeel –kun~!- lo llamé mientras corría detrás. De pronto él frenó abruptamente haciendo que me golpeara contra su espalda y cayendo al suelo.

-Ah, es cierto que no te conté- me levanté del suelo y lo miré a los ojos haciendo un puchero. –Mi jefe dará una fiesta esta noche para poder "impresionar" –remarcó con sus dedos – a las demás empresas y así poder trabajar juntos en un futuro proyecto y además tener contactos, y nos permitió a sus empleados llevar a sus esposas, y como no tengo esposa, ni novia, ni prometida, asumí que tu podías ser mi compañera-

-Gajeel –kun…- dije emocionada a punto de llorar. –No llores tonta que no es para tanto- me pegó en la cabeza. Esa era una de mis características. Llorar. No importaba la situación o la causa, mis lágrimas podían salir en cualquier momento.

-Vamos-

-¡Si!-

Y allí estaba. Entrando al gigantesco salón de fiestas. Parecía extremadamente costoso gracias a las decoraciones y los materiales con los que se crearon el lugar.

Me encontraba luciendo

un vestido rojo pasión entallado hasta el comienzo de mis caderas y luego caía hasta mis pies como una larga falda lisa. Sin breteles. Era realmente hermoso.

Mi cabello estaba sujetado en un moño rodeado por una trenza hecha con mi mismo cabello y dos mechones dando forma a mi rostro.

Gajeel en cambio llevaba un traje negro con una rosa en el bolsillo y su cabellera negra estaba recogida en una coleta baja. No se había esforzado mucho a mi parecer…

Al entrar, un hombre nos recibió muy formalmente llamándonos por nuestros apellidos, haciendo que me sonroje levemente. Nos explicó las ubicaciones de cada cosa que hubiese en el salón. Alimentos dulces a la izquierda, alimentos salados a la derecha, fuente de chocolate al fondo. Listo.

Mi primo se excusó por unos momentos para ir a saludar a sus compañeros de trabajo, dejándome recorrer el lugar por mi cuenta. No me molestaba, era como una niña en tienda de muñecas, descubriendo nuevas cosas por todos los lugares. Tímidamente me acerqué a un pequeño balcón ubicado al fondo de la pista de baile.

Abrí sigilosamente las ventanas para pasar y ahí fue cuando me encontré con un precioso jardín.

Flores por todos lados, árboles, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue la inmensa piscina iluminada.

Sin percatarme un "Wow" se escapó de entre mis labios. Mis pies fueron abriéndose paso para poder pisar ese deslumbrante suelo. Era hermoso. La música del baile sonaba de fondo mientras admiraba el cielo nocturno en medio de las aromatizadas flores.

Me encontraba tan centrada en mi mundo que unos minutos me tomaron en reaccionar al darme cuenta de que la música ya no se escuchaba, ya que estaba tapada bajo los gritos de los invitados.

No se escuchaba nada. Volví al balcón sigilosamente y observé entre la abertura de las ventanas. Todos los invitados corrían de un lado a otro, gritando y empujándose entre ellos para poder escapar de unos intrusos que habían invadido el evento.

No estaban golpeando ni lastimando a nadie, pero si comían y destrozaban el hermoso lugar. Botellas volaban, sillas y mesas ni se diga. La fuente de chocolate había dejado a más de uno cubierto. Era un desastre.

Inconscientemente me alejé asustada hacia atrás para que no me viesen, y así, buscar una manera de ayudar a mi primo y a los demás invitados.

Me detuve al sentir algo en mi espalda que no estaba allí antes. –Deberías fijarte por dónde caminas…- una voz profunda se escuchó. Sobresaltada me volteé inmediatamente, solo para encontrarme con unos oscuros y profundos ojos azules que me miraban fija y seriamente.

-¡A-Aahh…!- se me escapó de la sorpresa. El chico cubrió mi boca con una de sus grandes manos y me mandó callar.

-No grites, es molesto- Lo miré asustada. Saqué bruscamente su mano de mis labios haciendo que mascullara algo. Corrí hacia el borde de la piscina para escapar de su zona personal y así con la iluminación de la piscina poder verle el rostro. Como supuse se acercó con las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón, muy tranquilamente con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. -¿Es que me tienes miedo?-

Definitivamente no era uno de los invitados, no llevaba un traje. Pero a pesar de eso, pude observar claramente sus facciones. Pelinegro, tez blanca, cuerpo muy en forma que se notaban por debajo de su camiseta blanca, alto y obviamente ojos hermosamente azules…

Vestía unos pantalones negros con unas botas de cordones, una camiseta de manga corta y escote redondo y una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre ésta.

-¡N-no se a-acerque más!- le grité colocando mis manos al frente mientras cerraba fuertemente mis ojos. Al instante pude sentir una risita saliendo de entre sus labios y a una de sus manos levantando mi mentón.

-Eres muy rara, ¿lo sabías?- volví a abrir mis ojos impresionada solo para encontrarme con los de él a unos centímetros de los míos. Nuestros labios estaban a tan solo milímetros de rozarse, podía sentir su fresco aliento chocando en mi.

Lo empujé fuertemente para alejarme de él, pero no pareció moverse en lo absoluto. Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo. Era la primera vez que un chico se me acercaba tanto. Mi mano derecha cubrió mi boca mientras que la otra se aferraba al vestido que competía en color con mi rostro.

Él rió de lado divertido, sin perder su compostura de chico malo. –Creo que tienes un poco de calor. Estás completamente colorada- señaló.

-¡Juvia no necesita que lo remarque!- repliqué aún más frustrada. Nuevamente se acercó, pero esta vez sostuvo con fuerza mis caderas -¿Qué tal una mojadita?-

-¿Huh- Fue en ese momento en el que vi a mi primo saliendo del salón todo desarreglado gritando mi nombre, antes de caer al agua…

Bajo el agua pude ver esa sonrisa sarcástica nuevamente frente a mí. La odiaba. Solo con cinco minutos de haberla visto ya la odiaba. No hacía más que causarme problemas.

Esa maldita sonrisa fue lo primero que vi cuando salí a la superficie tomando un gran bocado de aire.

-Lindos pechos- fue lo único que dijo mi atacante igual de mojado que yo. Al darme cuenta de que mis atributos eran fuertemente abrazados por el vestido me cubrí instantáneamente con uno de mis brazos. Mi maquillaje estaba todo corrido por mi rostro y mi peinado arruinado.

Furiosa comencé a tirarle agua con mi mano libre -¡AH! ¡¿Qué cree que hace?! ¡Eres un maldito imbécil!- comencé a gritarle. Para mi disgusto, él parecía divertirse con cada salpicón de agua que le tiraba.

Su cabello mojado rodeaba su rostro enmarcándolo bien. Su sonrisa egocéntrica aumentó al verme enojada, lo que me fastidiaba cada vez más. -¡JUVIA!-

Gajeel se disponía a entrar al agua pero lo detuve. Me extendió su mano y me ayudó a salir. -¡Maldito bastardo!- lo sujetó por el cuello de la camiseta, pero este se liberó fácilmente al escuchar que uno de sus amigos lo llamaba desde una motocicleta.

Antes de irse pasó por mi lado y me observó descaradamente desde mis pies a la cabeza mientras apretaba mis manos en mi pecho, sonrió levemente y se fue sin decir una palabra. Obviamente mi rostro volvió a tomar el color de un tomate. Un tomate muy enojado.

Al verlo irse detrás de su amigo pelirosado en la misma moto mi primo decidió hablar -¡Juvia! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimó?- Negué con mi cabeza lentamente para tranquilizarme.

-Gajeel –kun… ¿qué es lo que ocurrió?- pregunté.

-No lo sé… realmente no lo sé…- dijo mientras me sujetaba por los hombros. Suspiré profundamente.

La fiesta había sido totalmente arruinada por completos desconocidos. La esposa del presidente se encontraba furiosa. Ella era conocida por su carácter fuerte de justicia y odiaba que las cosas salieran mal, es más, nadie más que su marido se acercaba para ver si se encontraba bien ya que cualquiera podría salir lastimado, ya bastante valiente era su esposo.

Era una locura y todo había comenzado con un viaje…

**Fin del Capítulo**

¡Yeeeey! ¿Qué les pareció?

Personalmente me encantó escribir este capítulo porque es en donde todo comienza

^ - ^ pero me gustaría saber su opinión.

¡Muchas gracias por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo para leer esta historia! Subiré el siguiente capítulo lo antes que pueda, pero no prometo que sea muy pronto ya que el liceo me mantiene muy ocupada y no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir : (

¡Ya saben que cualquier cosita que me quieran decir, faltas de ortografía, consejos, ideas o lo que quieran lo aceptaré muy felizmente!

Los quiero mucho,

gruvia_naruhina


	3. Chapter 3: Fiesta Nocturna

¡Hola amiguitos! Sé que me he encontrado ausente durante mucho tiempo y no saben cuánto lo lamento. No sé cómo disculparme porque desde mi corazón me siento apenada y arrepentida de no haber continuado con esta historia y haberlos abandonado, es por eso que junto a este nuevo capítulo estoy preparando una nueva historia, la cual podrán comenzar a leer desde mi perfil de Fanfiction en poco tiempo. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y le den una oportunidad a mi nueva historia.

Como sabrán nunca me olvido de los hermosos reviews que me dejan en los capítulos anteriores y por eso les quería agradecer montones. Siempre me sacan una sonrisa :D De verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecerles!

**Capítulo 3: Una fiesta Nocturna**

¡Ah! Maldito tonto. Gracias a él ahora conseguí un resfriado. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué fue todo lo que pasó? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que aparecieron en la fiesta? ¿Qué buscaban? Pero lo más importante, ¡¿por qué ese chico me lanzó a la piscina?!

Cada vez que pensaba en él mis mejillas se inflaban más y más por el enojo. Solo para poder llegar a casa tardamos al menos media hora y encima me encontraba completamente mojada, un resfriado seguro. El día en el que saldría a buscar un empleo resultó en un día de reposo.

-Tok, tok, ¿puedo pasar? Claro que puedo, es mi casa- Mi primo entró en mi habitación golpeando la puerta suavemente. Traía una bandeja con caldo de pollo y un paño húmedo. Cerró la puerta con su pie. –Veamos si tienes fiebre- dijo sujetando el termómetro que le extendí.

-Juvia tiene, pero no es muy alta- su rostro mostró alivio. Sonreí. Estaba bajo las sábanas sorbiendo el caldo lentamente mientras mi primo me colocaba cuidadosamente el paño húmedo en la frente. Al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior detuve mis acciones –Gajeel-kun, ¿qué fue lo que pasó anoche? ¿Quines eran esas personas?- cuestioné preocupada.

Serio me miró a los ojos dejando el termómetro a un lado. Suspiró –Los que se metieron en la fiesta eran los miembros de una de las pandillas más conocidas de la ciudad. Son un grupo muy grande de adolescentes que merodean por las calles y lo único que hacen es arruinar la vida de la gente. Son chicos rebeldes que hacen lo que quieren y nunca lograrán llegar a algo en la vida. No estudian y son vagos. Juvia, espero que no sigas sus pasos y logres cumplir todos tus sueños-

Asombrada abrí mis ojos, ahora que lo mencionaba, cuando llegué a esta ciudad vi en las noticias sobre una pandilla que aterrorizaba las calles de Tokyo, ahora sabía de quiénes estaban hablando. Sostuve la mano de mi primo entre las mías –Juvia no te decepcionará, Gajeel-kun- sonreí antes de quedarme dormida.

-Lo sé-

Un nuevo día llegó. Ya sintiéndome recuperada me encontraba en las calles de Tokyo buscando anuncio de empleos. Había buscado en oficinas de empleo, pero nada me era adecuado. Aún con esperanzas seguía recorriendo.

No sabía específicamente que era lo mejor para mi pero con que me hiciese feliz y pudiese mantenerme era más que feliz.

La tarde se hizo presente tras una larga búsqueda. Aún me era difícil olvidar lo sucedido en la fiesta. Ese pelinegro aparecía en mi mente a cada rato. Me había arruinado una fiesta y causado un resfriado. Lo odiaba.

-Hmm-mmm, Juvia lo odia- afirmé cruzando mis brazos. Como ya se estaba haciiendo tarde, lo mejor era subir a un taxi.

El tráfico estaba aumentando y estuvimos en el mismo sitio durante un buen rato –Discúlpeme señorita, pero podríamos estar un tiempo aquí- Negué rápidamente –No es su culpa, no se preocupe- sonreí amablemente.

Apoyé mi brazo derecho en la ventana y mi rostro en mi mano contemplando la ciudad. Enormes edificios, muchas personas, el chico que me lazó a la piscina, pantallas de televisión por todos lados, ¡¿el chico que me lanzó a la piscina?!

Me incorporé velozmente apoyando ambas manos en la ventana -¡Tú!- lo señalé. Él se encontraba en una motocicleta negra muy moderna y bien cuidada. Llevaba puesto un conjunto como el de aquella noche y casualmente se encontraba al lado de mi ventanilla.

Parecía como si no hubiese notado que me encontraba a su lado hasta que lo llamé. Se sorprendió por un instante, pero al recordar de dónde nos habíamos visto volvió a poner sobre su rostro esa sonrisa ladina que tanto había llegado a odiar –Hola, otra vez- no saben lo mucho que me arrepentí de haberlo llamado…

-¡¿Cómo que "Hola, otra vez"?! Tú le debes a Juvia una buena explicación- le dije a través del hueco de la ventana. Había sacado mi mano del vehículo apuntando directamente a su rostro, el cual alejó unos milímetros mientras observaba mi dedo índice sorprendido.

-¿Explicación de qué?- volvió a sonreír. Ya furiosa volví a entrar, con los brazos cruzados lo observé por el borde de mis enormes ojos en silencio, él me miraba de frente pero sin emitir una sola palabra.

-…-

-…-

El tráfico volvió a avanzar. Al ver que esto sucedía, suspiré aliviada por no tener que ver su rostro nunca más, eso esperaba, pero justo antes de "despedirnos" él chico apoyó su mano sobre el techo del automóvil y acercó seriamente su rostro a la ventanilla, manteniéndose a escasos centímetros de mi. Sin voltearme a verlo escuché sus palabras –Si quieres saberlo, solo ve a la plaza central a media noche y busca cerca del estacionamiento-

-¿Por qué debe de ir Ju— El taxista sin percatarse de lo ocurrido siguió a los demás autos, dejando al pandillero atrás con su sonrisa egocéntrica -¡Adiós, Pechugona!- fue lo único que gritó. Mi rostro al escucharlo fue tomando un tono carmesí y al reaccionar saqué mi cabeza por la ventana y lo miré totalmente avergonzada. – ¡Imbéciiiil! - grité mientras el taxi volteaba la esquina.

Divertido giró el manubrio de su motocicleta y se despidió finalmente con un rechinido de sus llantas contra el pavimento.

Llegué a la casa de mi primo –Hola prima, ¿cómo te- azoté la puerta. Tiré mis pertenencias a un lado y con fuertes pasos y un cabello totalmente desarreglado ingresé.

-¡Lo odio!- grité totalmente agotada y aún sonrojada.

-Si, por supuesto, yo también, pero, ¿a quién odiamos?- respondió con total ironía Gajeel.

-¡Al tonto del tráfico!- Era oficial. Mi primo no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al darme cuenta de esto suspiré enojada y me dirigí a mi habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Apuesto a que se podían oír mis maldiciones hasta el jardín. -Chicas…- suspiró Gajeel volviendo a la cocina.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Nunca me había ocurrido algo similar. Además de haberme hecho pescar un resfriado, ahora me gritaba esa obscenidad frente a medio Japón. ¿Por qué diablos era yo la que debía de ir a buscar la respuesta si había sido él quien la tiró al agua? Definitivamente estaría loca si iba. Tonto.

Decidí olvidarlo, sería mucho peor si me estresaba por una persona así a la que solo había visto dos veces en mi vida, así que intenté recordar los lugares que visité hoy. Seguramente camarera de un restaurante no era tan malo…

Era uno de los pocos lugares que no sería tan imposible ser contratada.

Pasadas unas semanas, seguía sin recibir llamada alguna. Me estaba empezando a desesperar. Ahora que lo pensaba, muchas personas recién graduadas se encuentran en busca de empleo, y yo siendo extranjera creía fielmente que conseguiría uno. Me sentí un tanto engreída.

Era de noche. Estaba sentada en la cama de mi habitación observando por la ventana el estrellado y hermoso cielo nocturno de Tokio. Abracé mis piernas contra mi pecho y apoyé mi mejilla sobre estas. Mi rostro reflejaba tranquilidad por más que por dentro me estuviesen carcomiendo los nervios. Podía escuchar el silencio abrazador de mi habitación. Por el gran ventanal se podían observar perfectamente las luces de los demás edificios que poco a poco iban dejando de brillar a medida que mis ojos se iban cerrando.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Una serie de emociones se mezclaron dentro de mí. Susto y sorpresa, alegría y curiosidad, sueño. Exaltada me abalancé sobre el aparato y contesté desesperada. -¡H-h-hola!- ya no podía ni articular una palabra.

Una risa burlona se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. Tragué saliva y sentí cómo un sudor frío recorría mi espalda cubierta por una delgada y delicada tela que conformaba mi camisón.

-¿Tanto me extrañabas que contestas así de desesperada?- Colgué inmediatamente con la misma expresión de susto que puse cuando escuché esa voz.

Me levanté, sacudí mi ropa y me volví a acostar para de una vez dormir y olvidar esa molesta voz que hace unos segundos había llamado. Es más, ¡¿Cómo diablos había conseguido mi número?!

Bueno, eso ya no importaba, ahora solo tenía que cambiar mi número. Lo que si importaba ahora era que el maldito celular no dejaba de sonar. Aturdida me destapé bruscamente y contesté de forma agresiva. -¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!-

-¿Qué forma de contestar es esa?- preguntó irónico - Haha, bueno, no importa.-

Suspiré profundo intentando calmarme

-¿Qué quieres?- a pesar de que en este momento no lo podía ver, sabía que una egocéntrica sonrisa se estaba formando en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo llamar a mi pechugona favorita?- mi rostro se puso rojo de ira y a su vez de vergüenza.

-No soy un juguete sexual- le contesté cortante. Escuché cómo reía divertido del otro lado de la línea.

-Lo sé, lo sé… ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?- me propuso luego de haberse reído. Él creía que yo era idiota.

-¿Me crees idiota?-

-¿Eh?- contestó con su usual tonito entretenido.

-Pregunto en serio, ¿me crees idiota?-

-Si- noté su indiferencia como si estuviese hablando de lo más normal del mundo.

-Buenas noches- finalicé la llamada de una buena vez.

Al otro día, desperté feliz y fui directamente a desayunar con mi primo al comedor. ¿Por qué estaba feliz? Fácil. Al haber terminado la "dulce" conversación con el pervertido ese, recibí otra llamada, pero esta vez si era de uno de los cafés a los que había ido a solicitar empleo.

-¡Gajeel-kun!- lo llamé contenta mientras bajaba saltando las escaleras. Se dio vuelta y noté que traía puesto un delantal.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sorprendido por mi repentino cambio de humor.

-¡Conseguí em-ple-o!- canté alegre.

-¡Felicitaciones, Juvia!- él corrió hacia mi y me abrazó contento. Muy contento. No podía respirar. Mi primo iba al gimnasio a diario, por lo que su cuerpo era bastante fuerte, comparado con el mío que parecía un muñeco de trapo.

-¡G-Gajee-l-K-Kun… no p-puedo… respi-rar!- al darse cuenta de su error se separó rápidamente de mí, dándome palmaditas en la cabeza.

Al levantar mi vista, pude notar cómo sus ojos se desviaban en otra dirección y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté inocentemente.

-N-nada… solo que… sigues en camisón… y te abracé muy fuerte…- Su rostro mostró enojo al ver que yo no comprendía.-Pude… "_sentirte"_…- unos minutos me llevó para darme cuenta de lo que quería decir. Mi rostro instantáneamente enrojeció como un tomate. Un tomate muy rojo y brillante.

Sus ojos no sabían a dónde mirar. Disculpándome, rápidamente salí corriendo a mi habitación a cambiarme la ropa.

Mientras desayunábamos le comenté sobre el trabajo que había conseguido.

Me sentía muy feliz! Resulta que al final si me contrataron como camarera en un restaurante, ya que la anterior se guardaba el dinero de lo que cobraba a los clientes, hasta que la vieron y la despidieron. Pero esa era otra historia. Lo importante ahora era que por fin luego de un tiempo por fin tengo empleo.

Necesitaba conseguir los horarios y mi uniforme de trabajo por lo que había quedado con el dueño para que me explicara todo, es por eso que me encuentro de camino al establecimiento y de paso tenía que comprar la leche que Gajeel me había pedido. Era un día de mucho viento, por eso aunque llevaba el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo, no podía evitar los mechones en mi rostro. Al llegar me encontré con que estaba -¡¿Cerrado?!-

¡¿Cómo iba a estar cerrado si habíamos acordado de encontrarnos aquí?! Quise observar si la dirección era la correcta, pero el papel salió volando. Diablos.

Lo peor era que estaba anocheciendo y prefería no estar sola por noche y menos en la calle.

Tenía que encontrar un lugar para al menos comprar la leche de Gajeel, pero no recordaba ninguno cerca. Decidí seguir de largo por mi camino hasta que sin darme cuenta terminé en el famoso parque. Me maldecí internamente.

Ya solo se hacían visibles las luces de los enormes faroles del lugar. Como era relativamente nueva en este país se podía decir que aún no conocía todos los lugares de la ciudad, este parque era uno de esos lugares.

No había absolutamente nadie, y eso era lo que más miedo me daba. Tan solo pensar que ese depravado caminaba por aquí de noche me ponía los pelos de punta. Tonto.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el viento que cada vez era más fuerte y los grillos que cantaban. Ugh, odiaba los insectos, no pasaba nada si estaban a un metro de distancia, pero en donde este comenzara a acercase la cosa cambiaba. No era miedo, más bien asco. El tan solo ruido y cantidad de patas… ¡ugh!

Sin darme cuenta, había terminado por hundirme en mis pensamientos, nuevamente. Di tres pasos y me detuve. Era ahora o nunca. Definitivamente era idiota ya lo había aceptado, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de averiguar quién era realmente ese chico y por qué irrumpió en la fiesta, sin mencionar el por qué la había tirado a la piscina.

Luego de buscar por un rato logré dar con lo más parecido a un estacionamiento. Me encontraba por un camino de cemento típico de estacionamiento junto a un muro bien alto. Podía observarse una luz al doblar el muro. Discretamente asomé mi cabeza y observé con atención. No lo podía creer.

En pleno estacionamiento había un grupo de al menos cien personas tomando, fumando y haciendo de las suyas con la música a todo volumen. Chicas y chicos juntos con motos y mucho alcohol, definitivamente no era una buena combinación. Las luces de una fogata improvisada de papeleras y otras cosas del lugar daban un color amarillento al ambiente, además de un mal olor. Allí definitivamente habían muchas personas, pero las que definitivamente destacaban eran las chicas, no por ser muchas, porque notoriamente eran menoría, sino por su voluptuosidad…

No es que yo tuviera poco, es que ellas tenían mucho, en especial una rubia y una peliroja. Debían ser implantes. Estas llevaban ropas muy pequeñas para lo que eran sus cuerpos. Pequeñas y reveladoras.

Observé lentamente la escena que presenciaba ante mí. Persona por persona, definitivamente esto no era algo bueno. Mis ojos por fin encontraron al pervertido, estaba parado al lado de su moto con una chica sentada arriba de esta la cual lo tocaba muy provocadoramente, pero era imposible acercarse a ese lugar, a menor que quisieras morir, lo cual aún no estaba dentro de mis planes y menos cuando vi como por solo volcar un poco de bebida en la blusa de una chica todos comenzaron a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo y luego arrojarlo cerca de los contenedores de basura. Estaba muerta si la encontraban allí. Pero no podía abandonar el lugar sin llevarse consigo una evidencia de lo que ocurría allí.

Saqué mi celular de mi bolso y cuando oprimí el botón de grabar, me di cuenta de que había olvidado quitarle el flash, por lo que empecé a desesperarme y terminé por tirar el celular al suelo haciendo un gran ruido. Estaba muerta. Al ver cómo las personas terminaban por voltear en silencio a verla sentía cómo un sudor frío recorría su espalda. Tenía miedo. Sabía que de allí no salía viva. La música se había detenido quedando el lugar completamente mudo aún rodeado por la luz amarilla.

Una de las chicas se había acercado con un paso muy sensual y lento al mismo tiempo que su microfalda permitía observar el movimiento de sus caderas de un lado al otro. Si, microfalda, porque con solo inclinarse ya se le podría observar hasta el más allá. Su cabello castaño, largo y ondeado en la parte inferior se movía al ritmo de sus caderas. Mientras que el reflejo de sus lentes hacía casi imposible ver sus ojos. –Valla~ ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo mientras daba la vuelta a mi alrededor y me observaba de arriba hacia abajo. Al volver a parase frente a mi puso una sonrisa ladina y me observó en silencio al igual que los demás del fondo. Con sus manos apoyadas sobre su cintura miró al suelo mi celular y lo recogió lentamente. En mi mente rezaba a los dioses que no encontrara la grabación que había hecho. Pero hoy el mundo no se encontraba de su lado.

Ella miró la pantalla y noté claramente como cambiaba su expresión. Pasó rápidamente sus ojos llenos de seriedad frente a mi nuevamente y se volteó enseñando el video -¡Parece que la pequeña zorra nos quiere llevar a la policía!- les advirtió. Pude escuchar como el ambiente se ponía más y más tenso. Era una idiota.

Al ver el alboroto que había comenzado a armase, el chico de pelo negro que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, se incorporó completamente dejando a la otra chica atrás y atravesó la multitud para poder observar claramente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero lo único que vio fue la bofetada que la castaña me había dado. -¿Pechugona?- preguntó divertido. Todos callaron y la castaña volteó a mirarlo. Ella ya estaba sobre mí con su mano lista para darme otro golpe. Nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo. Al asegurarse de que realmente era yo comenzó a acercarse, lo que provocó que esta se levantara y me dejara en el suelo -¿La conoces?- le preguntó.

-No sé, - volteó a mirarme con una de sus sonrisas ladinas - ¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó de forma burlona. La alegría de verlo se le fue y prefería morir a golpes a manos de aquella exhibicionista que escucharlo decir eso. Era mejor que la mataran a ella antes que ella a él. Al ver que yo no respondía el me extendió su mano y me ayudó a levantarme con una expresión fría. Al tocar su mano sentí una extraña sensación, estaban congeladas como su mirada. Al estar completamente de pie me soltó sin mirarme y dirigió su atención a sus compañeros. –La conozco. Ella estaba en "esa" fiesta- ¡no, no, no! ¡Tonto! No era posible que les dijera que yo era una de las invitadas, ahora si iba a morir.

-Ohh~ Ahora si tenemos una verdadera razón para matarla- se levantó de uno de los sofás una pelirosa. Definitivamente estos chicos habían hecho del estacionamiento su hogar. La castaña volvió a levantar su mano para pegarme pero el pervertido la detuvo.

-¡¿Por qué me detienes?!- se quejó.

Este volvió a mostrar su lado "divertido" –Ever, ¿no crees que pierde la gracia si solo la matamos? Creo que primero hay que divertirnos un poco con ella. Vamos a dar una vuelta con ella – divertida la tal "Ever" bajó su mano y caminó junto al pelinegro.

-Umm… m-mi celular… - la castaña volteó aún caminando hacia atrás tres pasos y me dijo "si lo quieres de vuelta síguenos".

Cada paso que daba se sentía como un paso más cerca de mi muerte. Las miradas asesinas, los insultos y groserías que salían de sus bocas y el pelinegro guiándome no era la elección perfecta. Oía entre risas a las demás chicas burlándose, así caminando a mi lado mientras avanzaba y advirtiéndome de cosas que les gustaría hacerme. Creo que dejarme calva y arrancarme los ojos uno por uno era lo menos feo de todo lo que dijeron que me harían. Si tan solo no hubiese venido…

Llegamos a donde estaba la motocicleta del pelinegro, la pude reconocer ya que la había visto antes. Tenía unos asientos de cuero grueso negro y brillaba como una de las tantas estrellas que estaban en el cielo, sin duda destacaba entre las otras. Pero su símbolo de mayor distinción era un collar atado en uno de sus manubrios, este tenía forma de espada con una piedra azul en el medio. Estaba impecable. Seguramente comprar esta motocicleta le habría salido más cara que todo mi viaje a Japón, o tal vez era robada, quién sabe.

Allí el pelinegro le hizo una señal a la chica para que se bajase a lo que esta obedeció sin objetar, no sin antes hacerle una caricia en el rostro, por su parte ignoró completamente el gesto como si no le importase para nada. Una vez que se fue, se puso de frente a mí y me sacó la lengua (¿Qué diablos…?). Su expresión era seria. Cuando mi rostro de confusión le quitó bruscamente de las manos mi celular a Ever y lo sostuvo frente a mi rostro. Levanté suavemente mi mano derecha para tomarlo, pero lo alejó y en cambio acercó su rostro con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Lo quieres?- bajé mi mano inmediatamente y lo miré con exasperación. Él se subió a su motocicleta e hizo sonar la llanta contra el pavimento desprendiendo un humo y un ruido molesto. Sin moverme seguí observándolo con mi misma expresión mientras escuchaba a todo el mundo gritar de emoción y euforia por algo que aparentemente ya sabían que significaba. Entre el ruido de alegría de la multitud este apoyó su codo en el manubrio y luego sostuvo su rostro con su mano al mismo tiempo que me observaba expectante con esa sonrisa ladina que tanto me hacía enojar. Nuestros cabellos se movían suavemente gracias al viento y nuestros ojos brillaban con una expresión firme y penetrante ante la luz del cielo nocturno. El fuego de las papeleras ya había sido apagado y el ambiente era como el de una fiesta nocturna al aire libre. Todos bailaban y bebían descontroladamente bajo el cielo nocturno como si no hubiese un mañana. No sabía qué estaba pasando en ese lugar pero decidí mantener mi mirada fija a los ojos burlones y sarcásticos de él. Pero al hacer esto pude notar algo más que emanaba de su mirada. Estaba extremadamente ansioso.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3**

¿Qué les pareció amigos? ¿Merece un cuarto capítulo?

No saben cuánto los adoro por siempre apoyarme en todas las historias que he hecho hasta ahora, desde "¿Niñero?" hasta esta que recién está comenzando. Les quería preguntar, ¿Cuál de todas mis historias ha sido su favorita? ¿Por qué? Es que tengo curiosidad jeje :D

Espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo y que haya valido la pena la espera (O/O) Los leo pronto y los amo con todo mi corazón!

gruvia_naruhina


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola nuevamente! ¿Cómo se encuentran mis queridos lectores el día de hoy? Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo 3 de esta historia porque en este nuevo capítulo sabremos todo lo que realmente está ocurriendo en este extraño lugar lleno de personas y motocicletas, pero lo más importante, por qué Gray está tan ansioso.

No saben cuánto les agradezco por el apoyo que me dan, siempre me sacan una sonrisa ya que sin ustedes yo no podría continuar con las historias. Los dejo con el cuarto capítulo, ¡disfruten!

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos. Tenían un intenso color azul que suavemente se iba decolorando a gris oscuro, eran algo que nunca antes había visto. Si bien mis ojos eran azules, lo de él eran diferentes, estos brillaban intensamente, eran especiales. Sentí una conexión profunda, mis pensamientos se estaban yendo gracias a la falta de concentración que estaba teniendo ahora, por un momento sentí que podía ver a través de él. Podía ver cómo se sentía y lo que pensaba, pero fue por un instante muy rápido, ya que desvió la mirada cuando sintió el ruido de otra motocicleta que lentamente se abría paso entre la multitud.

Me golpeé mentalmente por haberme quedado maravillada con sus ojos. Volteé a ver qué era lo que tanto miraba y observé como otra motocicleta se acercaba a nosotros. En ella se encontraba un chico musculoso y de ojos grandes y verdes bien oscuros. Pero sin duda su principal característica de distinción era su cabello rosa. No era rosa-rosa, era más bien un rosa-chicle. Estaba vestido con un chaleco de cuero negro sin una camisa por debajo, lo que permitía ver su bien tonificado torso, junto a una pescadora blanca, unos zapatos deportivos blancos y una bufanda blanca. ¿Por qué usaba una bufanda y no una camisa?

Con su motocicleta fue acercándose y dio una vuelta a nuestro alrededor hasta quedarse a mi lado, frente al pelinegro. -¿Qué tenemos aquí…?- dijo al bajarse de su vehículo y caminar a mi alrededor mientras me examinaba con una enorme sonrisa sarcástica. Posó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y pegó su cabeza contra la mía - ¿Tu nueva novia, Gray?- Ahora sabía su nombre.

Por más desagrado que me causara al sentirlo apoyado en mí, no podía negar que su aroma era embriagante. El nombrado volvió a bajarse y se acercó a nosotros, esta vez con una expresión divertida -¿Novia? No me hagas reír Natsu, ella será mi compañera esta noche- al decir estas últimas palabras volteó a mirarme. Mi rostro ya se encontraba completamente rojo por la vergüenza. Por más que se llamase "Gray" para mí siempre iba a ser "El Pervertido". Natsu se incorporó y al observarme comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-No digas esas cosas o la niña se asustará, idiota- Decía entre carcajadas. ¡No era una niña! Solo sería un año menor que él tal vez. Era imposible que estuviese más asustada de lo que ya estaba. Gray dio un paso hacia mí y deslizó su mano derecha por mi espalda para luego sostenerme por la cintura. Mirándome con seriedad acercó su rostro al mío y dijo en un susurro – No me malinterpretes, no me gustan las niñas…- mi cuerpo estaba completamente tembloroso. Mi respiración estaba acelerada y mi cuerpo frío por el miedo. Su voz se había vuelto más profunda, grave y ronca que como la había podido escuchar antes. Al separarse de ella dirigió su mirada a Natsu –Ya era hora de que volviésemos a pasear juntos, ¿no lo crees?- sonrió emocionado pero manteniendo su compostura.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde entonces? ¿Un año?-

-Un año y medio- el pelirosa asintió satisfecho.

-Hmm-hmm, y habíamos quedado 100-99, ¿no?-

-Sí, y yo voy ganando- Gray volvió a subirse a su motocicleta.

-Sí, claro- contestó con ironía mientras hacía lo mismo que su amigo. Ambos parecían cercanos, ¿pero de qué estaban hablando? ¿100-99 qué? ¿Un año y medio de qué? Lo único que sabía era que quería irme a tomar leche y comer galletas con Gajeel, por cierto, aún no había comprado la leche. Su primo la mataría también. Cuando pensé en olvidar mi celular y salir corriendo de ese lugar de malas influencias, Gray me habló.

-¡Pechugona! ¿Vas a subirte o me vas a hacer esperar toda la noche?-

¿Subirme? ¿Subirme a qué? Este tipo estaba completamente loco si creía que me iba a subir a su motocicleta con él. Lo miré incrédula como diciéndole _"Realmente no estarás hablando enserio",_ pero al momento que él me iba a reprochar por hacerlo esperar, una rubia de ENORMES atributos en ropa MUY pequeña apareció frente a nosotros. Su cabello lacio y largo caía por su espalda y sus ojos marrones como el chocolate brillaban bajo la luna. -¡Lucy! Me acompañas, ¿verdad?- le preguntó emocionado Natsu. La tal "Lucy" se subió detrás del pelirosa y abrazándolo por detrás le dio un beso en el cuello –Por supuesto, tonto. Soy la única que puede pasear contigo- le dijo melosa mientras acariciaba su musculoso abdomen.

¡Mi cara estaba tan roja por ver esa escena! Esos dos seguramente eran novios o estaban en algo, nadie haría eso en público y menos con ese tono de vos. Pero todo el mundo en ese lugar debía de estar acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas ya que nadie dijo nada. Al darme vuelta me encontré con Ever a escasos centímetros de mi rostro mirándome expectante y furiosa. -¡¿Piesas subirte o nos harás esperar toda la noche?!-

-¡¿Huh?!- unos chicos me sujetaron fuertemente de los brazos y me levantaron en el aire. Me llevaron en dirección a la motocicleta del pelinegro y me sentaron detrás de él. Al soltarme intenté bajarme, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera Gray habló.

-Será mejor que no te bajes… Sabemos en dónde vive Gajeel…- impactada y aterrada por la imprevista noticia quedé inmóvil. Tanto que cuando este arrancó la motocicleta casi me caigo de espaldas. Tuve que sujetarme de su chaqueta negra para no salir volando. Se había movido al igual que Natsu un par de metros hasta donde había pintada en el piso una línea blanca que señalaba el final del estacionamiento. Esta salida conectaba con la calle que salía dl parque a la ciudad. Esto no era bueno. Eran seguidos por las demás personas que iban caminando detrás de ellos al mismo tiempo que alentaban. Quedaron alineados frente a la salida.

De entre la multitud, la peliroja que antes había visto salió con una pequeña bandera blanca y se colocó a unos metros en medio de ambas motocicletas. No. Esto realmente no estaba sucediendo. No podía estar a punto correr en una picada de motocicletas. Supe que me equivocaba cuando sentí como la llanta trasera rechinaba contra el pavimento nuevamente levantando polvo. Miré a Natsu y a Lucy, ella estaba sentada normalmente sujeta de la parte atrás de la motocicleta como si ya estuviese acostumbrada.

-No…- susurré

-Será mejor que me abraces…- susurró él.

-No- dije más alto-

-Te vas a caer…- dijo con el mismo tono de vos. La peliroja agitó la bandera dando comienzo a mi mayor pesadilla.

-¡NO!- salí gritando. Las motocicletas habían salido a una velocidad inimaginable dejando a una multitud eufórica detrás. Dentro de seis segundos estaba segura que ya habíamos alcanzado los sesenta kilómetros por hora. Cuando arrancó, Gray gritó de emoción, ahora entiendo lo que había podido notar en sus ojos antes, era el deseo de adrenalina, de velocidad. Grité desde que salimos hasta que él me dijo que me callara. A estas alturas me importaba un maní mi dignidad, así que abracé bien fuerte a Gray, o si no Juvia aprendería a volar el día de hoy. Me aferré tan pero tan fuerte que creo que le dejé la marca de mis brazos en su torso. Pude sentir su cuerpo. Su mirada fría contrastaba con el calor que emanaba, era muy cálido y… abrazable. Yo amaba los abrazos. Era tan tonificado o más que Natsu, de eso estaba segura. Hundí mi rostro entre mis brazos y su espalda por el miedo, hasta que decidí asomar únicamente mis ojos.

Íbamos a una gran velocidad esquivando a los autos que nos tocaban bocina. Doblábamos por calles que no lo permitían e incluso subíamos por las veredas. Ya era una delincuente. La policía me iba a encontrar y me iba a arrestar. Me iba a morir en la cárcel, sola y sin hijos. Mi cabello se ponía en mi cara lo que me ocultaba la visión de por dónde íbamos. Cuando por fin me los pude quitar del rostro pude observar como estábamos yendo por un puente sobre el mar en las afueras de Tokio. Se observaba toda la ciudad llena de luces. Era una vista que no cualquiera podía apreciar.

-Parece que por fin te relajas- interrumpió Gray con una voz tranquila.

-¿Huh?- susurré suavemente al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cabeza para observar su nuca.

-Ya no me aprietas tanto- Ahora que lo decía, ya no sentía tanta presión en los brazos.

-Juvia lo siente…- me disculpé por haberlo dejado sin poder respirar. Espera. ¿Por qué me había disculpado cuando había sido él quién me había metido en esta situación? Me odiaba mentalmente por ser tan tonta.

-¿Juvia?- me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Lo siento. Suelo hablar en tercera persona, pero estoy tratando de mejorar eso…- dije triste. Es cierto. Desde que Gajeel me había dicho que era extraño hablar en tercera persona decidí practicar para hablar como una persona normal, pero muy pocas veces daba frutos.

-Creo que es lindo. No lo dejes de hacer… pechugona- lo que había dicho me había tomado por sorpresa, tanto que ignoré por completo la última palabra. Nunca antes me habían dicho que era lindo que hablara así. Inconscientemente me quedé mirándolo con un leve sonrojo. Aunque él estaba de espaldas, podía sentir su corazón con mi mano izquierda. Latía con rapidez a causa de la adrenalina, pero aún lograba estar tranquilo. Lo que había dicho sonó como si estuviese acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cumplidos, pero para mí había sido más que eso. Por primera vez no me llamaban rara o loca. Su cabello negro azulado volaba hacia atrás velozmente. Pude ver sus manos firmemente sujetas al manubrio.

-¡HEY GRAY! ¡NADA MAL PARA NO HABER CORRIDO DURANTE UN AÑO Y MEDIO!- Natsu y Lucy nos habían alcanzado. Íbamos tan rápido que era difícil escucharse. –¡LÁSTIMA QUE VAYAS A PERDER EN TU GRAN REGRESO!-

-¡COMO SI TE FUESE A DEJAR GANAR! ¡TONTO!- Lucy al verme guiñó un ojo y me sacó la lengua, pero en una forma amistosa. Ella seguía sujeta como cuando salimos. Su cabello largo y sedoso volaba al viento estaba celosa. No es que mi cabello fuese feo, pero el de ella era totalmente deslumbrante. Toda ella era realmente deslumbrante. Si bien sus atributos eran enormes, estaban bien proporcionados y tenían linda forma, su cintura era perfecta y sus piernas eran largas. Sus rasgos eran perfectos y delicados, parecía una muñeca. Estaba celosa. Ambos aceleraron por lo que por el imprevisto aumento de velocidad volví a aferrarme a él como en el principio. Volví a admirar desde el puente la hermosa ciudad como si nunca más la fuese a ver.

Al salir del puente rápidamente llegamos al parque, y pronto al estacionamiento. Las personas iban apareciendo poco a poco a medida que estamos llegando. Logré divisar la meta a lo lejos. Cuando cruzamos la raya por la que salimos, sin haber disminuido sin siquiera un poquito su velocidad, frenó haciendo una curva y dejando las marcas de las ruedas en el pavimento. Ahora entendía por qué la ciudad estaba llena de estas. Grité. Pensé que saldría volando por esa frenada, pero no. Gray ya tenía apoyado uno de sus pies sobre el suelo y otro continuaba encima del vehículo. Por mi parte, luego de haber escondido mi rostro en su espalda, noté que ya nos habíamos detenido y salté al suelo. Nunca había estado tan feliz de volver a tener los pies firmes en el suelo. Ever se acercó a mí y se arrodilló -¿Te gustó? Ahora si voy a golpearte- harta de esta situación me levanté del suelo bruscamente y con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas me puse frente al pelinegro.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?!- él se mostró sorprendido y dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que me había acercado a él apuntándolo con un dedo -¡Te he dicho mil veces que me dejases en paz! ¡Estás arruinando mi vida! ¡Si no te encuentro en el tráfico, me llamas a mi celular que por cierto lo quiero de vuelta!- sollocé. Natsu y Lucy llegaban justo a tiempo para el espectáculo - ¡Eres un maldito pervertido que lo único que hace es acosarme!- él se mostraba divertido ante la escena, eso era lo que más me hacía enojar, no me tomaba en serio.

-No creo que tengas derecho a recriminar cuando tú misma me apretabas tan fuerte y me hablabas suavemente durante la carrera- sollocé una vez más escuchándolo – o como cuando escondías tu cabeza en mi espalda y acariciabas mi torso- sonrió con burla. No quería escucharlo más. Con mis mejillas sonrojadas al igual que mi nariz me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar. Al diablo mi celular, de todos modos la batería ya no funcionaba muy bien. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la línea de salida, pude escuchar sirenas.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-¡La policía!- gritó un chico enorme y musculoso de pelo blanco platinado. Que casi me aplasta por cierto. Todos comenzaron a correr en direcciones distintas y a chocarse unos con los otros. Se subían rápidamente a las motocicletas para irse. Con la intención de irse antes de que los encontraran terminé siendo empujada, tirada al suelo y casi atropellada. No sabía a dónde ir. Si me atrapaban me arrestarían por haber participado. Hasta que cuando me incorporé sentí como dos fuertes brazos mu sujetaban por detrás y me sentaron en nuevamente en una motocicleta. -¿Qu-

Llegamos muy lejos como para que nos pudiesen haber seguido. Llegamos a un pequeño puentecito que estaba sobre un pequeño lago. Allí se detuvo y me bajé seguida de él. –Por nada- sonrió. Lo miré enojada y me acerqué a él para darle un golpecito en el brazo-

-No estaría en esta situación si no fuera por tu culpa- me crucé de brazos y miré hacia otro lado. Caminó a mí alrededor mientras yo lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa maligna en su cara. -¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-Deberías darme las gracias, pechugona,- se acercó a mi oído y susurró en una voz MUY sensual -por haberte dado la mejor noche de tu vida- mi rostro enrojeció fuertemente haciéndome ver como un tomate. Comenzó a reír al ver mi expresión –No te emociones, ya te dije que no me gustan las niñas-

-¡Juvia no es una niña!- hice un puchero. Con mi nariz y mejillas rojas, si, yo me sonrojaba fácilmente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-17.-

-Eres una niña-

-¡No lo soy! ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?-

-18-

-¿Ves? No soy una niña-

-Luces como una- no me decidía a si pegarle o irme. Gran problema. No sabía en dónde estábamos. Bueno, solo quedaba pegarle. –Pero tu cuerpo dice lo opuesto- ahora si. Estiré mi mano para darle una bofetada pero él la sostuvo a tiempo. –No deberías intentar pegarme. Deberías disculparte por todas esas "cosas feas" que me dijiste frente a todos mis amigos- dijo haciéndose el ofendido. Me está tomando por idiota. Suspiré.

-Si te agradezco por haberme salvado de la policía, pero no por hacerme pasar la peor noche de mi vida- lo miré seria. Nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse justo como antes. Esa mirada intensa mee hacía saber que ya no estaba jugando. De pronto me dio miedo. Pensar que estoy sola con un criminal y podría ser herida en cualquier momento.

-Eres adorable cuando me miras así- rompió el silencio. Yo ya no entendía nada. ¿Estaba escuchando o me estaba molestando otra vez?

-¿Me tomas por idiota?-

-¿Crees que lo hago?-

-Si-

-Entonces si- lo dejé de observar.

Justo cuando menos lo esperaba comenzó a llover. Él miró unos segundos al cielo y luego volvió su mirada hacia mi. Lo que él no sabía era que me estaba insultando internamente por haber decidido llevar una blusa blanca ese día. Ahora no sabía para dónde mirar por la vergüenza y para que no me viese caminé hacia el pasto y me escondí detrás de un árbol. -¿Por qué te escondes? Es solo lluvia-

-Si, pero llevo una blusa blanca-

-Ya veo-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Déjame ver-

-¡¿Qué?!- él se acercó y se paró junto a mi –N-no me mires… por favor…- dije totalmente avergonzada. Me agaché y abracé mis piernas. A continuación sentí como con una toalla secaba mi cabello. Giré mi cabeza para observarlo -¿De dónde conseguiste una toalla?-

-Generalmente la uso para limpiar la motocicleta, la guardo en el maletero- al ver mi expresión de asco sonrió – no te preocupes, está recién lavada- me incorporé lentamente y caminé a su lado hasta llegar a la motocicleta. –Definitivamente el apodo "pechugona" te queda bien- le di otro golpecito sobre el brazo.

-Como si fuese a creer que soy la única a la que le has dicho eso- musité por lo bajo.

-Cree lo que quieras, niña- sonrió divertido con una mueca. –Ten- miré su mano. Me estaba ofreciendo su chaqueta para cubrirme. Justo cuando la iba a agarrar la mueva hacia atrás. -¿Qué crees que haces? Primero tienes que sacarte la blusa, no voy a dejar que mojes mi chaqueta por dentro- dijo con picardía.

-Prefiero ir mojada-

-Te verá todo Tokio- lo miré con desagrado al saber que tenía razón. Le quité la chaqueta bruscamente.

-Bien, pero no mires- le advertí. Caminé unos pasos alejándome de él y me aseguré de que se hubiese dado vuelta. Comencé por deslizar la blusa hacia arriba rebelando mi espalda en su dirección. Lo que yo no sabía era que él había estado observando todo por el espejo de la moto –Linda espalda, tienes una pequeña cintura- dijo divertido. Inmediatamente me di vuelta y caminé hacia él cubriéndome con su chaqueta en mis brazos aún sin haber terminado de vestirme. Gray también volteó al verme caminando hacia él -¡Eres un pervertido!- le grité poniéndome aún más roja que antes.

-La pervertida eres tú que vienes a mi semi vestida- volví a darme media vuelta y ya sin importar que me estuviese viendo me puse su chaqueta, sentía su sonrisa detrás de mi. Al voltearme me di cuenta que tenía razón.

-Tu espalda es muy bonita-

-No me importa- lo interrumpí –vamos-

-¿A dónde?-

-Debes llevarme a casa- dije como si fuese lo más obvio.

-No voy a llevarte a ningún lado si no te disculpas conmigo-

-¿Disculparme? Si fuiste tú quién me-

-¿Huh? No te escucho- suspiré cansada.

-Juvia siente mucho haberte dicho todas esa cosas malas- satisfecho terminó por cerrar el cierre de la chaqueta y se subió a la motocicleta y esperó a que me subiera. Subí suavemente y me aferré con todas mis fuerzas.

-Te gusta abrazarme- lo ignoré y escondí mi rostro en su espalda totalmente avergonzada.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4**

¡Y terminó! ¿Qué les pareció? :D personalmente disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo jeje ¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

**Chachos: ¡**Awww eres muy dulce! Es realmente lindo poder volver leerte también extrañaba leerte :D jajaja para tu buena suerte no habrá tanto nalu en esta historia ;) En este episodio podrás saber un poquito más sobre Gray pero no todo porque si no perdería la gracia jajaja XD A mi también me gusta niñero porque es con la historia con la comencé jeje es especial (?) Te deseo el mejor año nuevo y una feliz navidad atrasada! Besos y saludos :D

¡Amo leerlos siempre! Gracias por su apoyo siempre! Los quiero muchísimo

gruvia_naruhina


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola amigos de vuelta!

Hoy vengo con otro nuevo capítulo que espero que les agrade como los anteriores, apróntense porque en este verán a un Gray muy… bipolar(?)

¡En fin, espero que lo disfruten!

CAPÍTULO 5:

Volvimos a mi casa. Le pedí que me dejara bajo la ventana por si mi primo seguía despierto, no quería que me viese entrar con todo el maquillaje corrido por el llanto, el cabello todo despeinado y vistiendo una chaqueta que claramente no era mía. –¡Eh! Pechugona – me llamó.

Coloqué mi dedo índice sobre mis labios -¡Shhh! ¿Quieres que mi primo se entere?-

-Realmente no me importa tu primo.- su mirada volvió a ser fría por unos instantes - ¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-No quiero volver a verte nunca más. Por favor, no vuelvas- terminé por decir cortante. Se formó una sonrisa ladina. Observé como me señalaba con el dedo. -¿Ahora qué?-

-Mi chaqueta. La quiero de vuelta- él tenía razón. No me la podía quedar, era suya después de todo.

-Te la devolveré limpia luego- dije suavemente. Gray asintió y volvió su mirada al frente para luego dejar un rastro de humo detrás. –No mereces que te la lave… tonto- musité por lo bajo. Bien, mi gran problema ahora era subir por aquella pared para entrar sin hacer ruido por la ventada. Miré a mi derecha el gran árbol que había plantado con Gajeel cuando éramos pequeños. Sonreí feliz era la primera cosa buena que me pasaba hoy. Trepé, trepé y seguí trepando hasta llega a una rama que conectaba con mi ventana.

Al entrar me metí inmediatamente al baño de mi habitación. Me quité la chaqueta, me lavé la cara y me peiné (¡Rápido, rápido!). Salí y me encontré con Gajeel. Él estaba sentado en mi cama, con las piernas cruzadas y mirándome seriamente. Tragué saliva. Me encontraba sin blusa, prefería que me viese de esa forma antes que viese la chaqueta. –¿Trajiste la leche?-

Cerré la puerta del baño –No. No quedaba más en la tienda-

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con todo el cuerpo adolorido. Debía de ser por haberme aferrado tan fuerte. Había dejado la chaqueta secándose al aire libre colgada de mi ventana. La descolgué y la doblé. Por más que tuviera que devolvérsela, prefería no encontrármelo por un tiempo, mi vida estaba mucho mejor sin él dando vueltas a mi alrededor. Como una mosca. Ahora que lo recordaba, ¡mi cita con el dueño del restaurante! Ahora sí que nunca conseguiría empleo. –Ahh~- me quejé como una niña. Tal vez si era una niña.

-¡JUVIA!- me sobresalté. Mi primo me llamaba desde el piso de abajo, al parecer tenía una llamada. Esta vez me aseguré de vestirme antes de bajar. Cuando llegué, Gajeel estaba con su cabello negro todo mojado, como si recién hubiese terminado de tomar un baño. –Juvia, ¿Por qué no te llaman al celular? Tsk, estaba saliendo de la ducha- me disculpé y contesté.

-¿Buenos días?-

-¿Habla Juvia Loxar?-

-Si, ¿quién es?- pregunté curiosa e inocente.

-Le hablo para informarle que hemos aceptado su solicitud de empleo en la Panadería Dulce. La esperamos hoy a las 17:30 pm. Gracias por elegirnos.- agradecí la llamada. Tal vez no estaba todo tan mal. Sonreí. Ahora si el dueño del restaurante me llamaba ya podría rechazar la oferta. Miré mi reloj. Dios mío ya eran las 13:00 pm y todavía no había almorzado. La noche anterior me había mantenido tensa. Tanto que me había costado dormirme (llegué a casa a eso de las 2:00am, me dormí a las 4:00am). Tenía unas ojeras tan grandes que parecía un panda.

-¿Por qué pareces tan cansada? ¿Y por qué llegaste tan tarde anoche?- preguntó Gajeel mientras secaba su cabello largo y negro con una toalla. Me puse tensa.

-Porque no podía encontrar ninguna tienda que tuviese leche-

-Podrías haber ido a la tienda de la abuela que vive a unas cuadras-

-¿Tengo que recordarte que soy nueva en la ciudad? Aún no conozco todos los espacios y rincones de esta ciudad- dije tratando de parecer más realista. Él dio unas palmaditas en mi cabeza y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Estoy feliz de que pudieras venir a quedarte conmigo- le devolví el abrazo.

-Yo también- hundí mi rostro en su pecho. Olía a jabón y a desodorante de chico. Delicioso. Había veces en las que simplemente me olvidaba de que Gajeel era mi primo y lo veía más como a un chico y creo que a él también le pasaba lo mismo. Me despedí de él una vez que había terminado de almorzar, lavarme los dientes, peinarme y maquillarme… maquillarme solo un poco. No es que no me gustara maquillarme, simplemente me cubría los granitos y a veces me ponía delineador y rímel. Hoy elegí llevar mi cabello suelto. Salí de casa no sin antes despedirme de Gajeel y fui directo a la panadería.

En el camino podía recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior:

"_-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde entonces? ¿Un año?-"_

"_-Un año y medio-"_

"_-Hmm-hmm, y habíamos quedado 100-99, ¿no?-"_

"_-… Sabemos en dónde vive Gajeel…-"_

La última frase me hizo temblar. Nunca había averiguado cómo es que sabían el nombre y la dirección de mi primo. Si bien ayer por la noche Gray la había llevado hasta su casa en dónde también vive su primo, eso había sido posterior a lo que le había dicho. Si alguna vez lo volvía a ver, esa sería primera pregunta que le haría. Llegó a la panadería. Era un lindo lugar, emanaba un aura de amabilidad y hospitalidad. Las paredes eran de ladrillo y tenía unos grandes ventanales con unas cortinas color crema en donde se exhibían los hermosos y extravagantes pasteles. La puerta era de madera con una ventana en medio y un cartel muy lindo decorado que decía "Abierto". Unas campanitas sonaron cuando abrí la puerta y de inmediato el aroma a pan y vainilla me invadió. Pude observar cómo varias personas disfrutaban de té con galletitas o pastelitos con frutillas. Había un chico atendiendo a los clientes detrás del mostrador, se encargaba de envolver los pedidos de los clientes. Una abuelita se acercó a mi -¿Tu eres Juvia?- parecía ser una ancianita muy tierna. Asentí. -¡Oh! Bienvenida~- agradecí amablemente.

La abuelita me llevó detrás de la caja registradora –Juvia, lo que tienes que hacer es cobrarle los pedidos a los clientes. Aquí tienes una lista con los precios y los menús. Si tienes alguna pregunta puedes consultar con Lyon- La abuelita mencionó al chico que terminaba de envolver un pedido a una señora y luego al ver que lo estaba mirando me sonrió amablemente. Asentí alegre y le agradecí. Una vez que la amigable abuelita se fue a su oficina, Lyon se acercó a mi.

-Tu debes de ser Juvia- Su rostro mostraba curiosidad, como si fuese un niño. Asentí sonriente. – Eres aún más linda en persona que en tu foto del informe. Soy Lyon, Lyon Bastia.- sonrió amablemente. Mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Me extendió su mano. Correspondí el saludo suavemente.

-G-gracias…- desvié mi vista. No me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Me coloqué un delantal blanco y recogí mi cabello en una colita de caballo, dejando mis ondas caer suavemente. Mi flequillo y unos mechones se soltaban constantemente, por lo que solía correr mis mechones detrás de mi oreja. Luego de que hice esto observé a mi nuevo compañero de trabajo. Era notoriamente más alto que yo. Su cabello era blanco platinado y brillaba aún más con las luces que iluminaban el lugar. También llevaba puesto un delantal blanco como el mío y unos guantes con los cuales sostenía la pinza con las que tomaba la comida. Pude observar sus brazos, tenía puesta una camiseta azul de manga larga que estaba remangada. Sus brazos eran el doble de grandes que los míos, al parecer le gustaba entrenar. De pronto volvió su mirada a mi, se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa. Avergonzada volteé mi vista hacia el frente y atendí a una clienta que acababa de llegar.

Ya era de noche. Durante la tarde, muchas clientas mayores habían llegado a hacer las compras para sus reuniones con amigas y parecían disfrutar al entablar conversaciones con migo. Ahora sabía que la señora Sakaki les robaba las plantas a las vecinas y la señora Mizuki había engañado a su marido. También descubrí que Lyon conocía a casi todas las clientas ya que siempre las saludaba por sus nombres y les preguntaba sobre su vida. Siempre con una sonrisa. La dueña del lugar salía de su oficina cada tanto para asegurarse que todo se encontraba en orden. Era un lugar muy cálido.

Salí a la vereda para poner el cartel del lado que decía "cerrado". Mientras volvía a entrar a la tienda me fui quitando el delantal y lo colgué en un perchero detrás del mostrador. La dueña salió de su oficina y me felicitó por haber hecho un buen trabajo el día de hoy. Lyon hizo lo mismo que yo y saludó a la señora antes de irse. Bajó sus mangas y sacudió su remera quitando arrugas. Me despedí al igual que él y ambos salimos de la panadería. Ya en la calle, volteé a ver a Lyon y le agradecí por haberme aceptado como compañera y también por haber sido tan amable.

-De verdad que no es necesario que agradezcas- sonrió divertido y avergonzado.-Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa- se ofreció. Caminamos juntos mientras hablábamos sobre el trabajo. No sabía por qué. Tal vez era su sonrisa amigable o su constante amabilidad, pero Lyon emanaba confianza y seguridad. Me hacía sentir que podía confiar en él. Una vez que llegamos a la entrada de la casa, le agradecí por haberme acompañado y me despedí de él con una enorme sonrisa. Cuando entré, Gajeel estaba durmiendo en el sofá con la tv encendida (Ugh… se le cae la baba). Era muy divertido ver a mi primo dormir, siempre sus posiciones eran extrañas como ahora que tenía una pierna sobre el respaldo y la otra junto a uno de sus brazos colgando fuera del sillón. Y como si fuese poco, cantaba. Antes de irme a dormir me aseguré de cubrirlo con una manta para que no se enfermase y volví a mi habitación.

Me tiré de espaldas a la cama y me quedé observando el techo. Era blanco, al igual que las paredes. No podía dejar de pensar en lo divertido que había resultado trabajar en esa pastelería. Todos eran tan amables y siempre te sacaban una sonrisa las historias que las señoras mayores contaban. Son más "aventureras" de lo que uno puede llegar a pensar… La dueña del lugar sin duda era de las personas más adorables que podían existir. Me había ofrecido un pastelito como bienvenida y al ver que yo no lo aceptaba me lo metió dentro del bolso y dijo que si no lo aceptaba me despedía. Quiero creer que era una broma… Solté una risilla y seguí observando el techo. Luego en mi mente apareció la sonrisa de aquel chico que me había acompañado hasta casa. Parecía que todas las señoras estaban enamoradas de él. No las culparía. Es encantador y muy amable. Definitivamente había encontrado el empleo perfecto, al menos hasta que pueda encontrar uno de tiempo completo. Cerré mis ojos.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir?-

Abrí mis ojos en un instante y a la velocidad de un rayo me senté. Miré la ventana y allí se encontraba él. Con ambos brazos apoyados sobre el marco de esta observándome curioso. -¡¿Tú?!- me asusté. Como la ventana estaba al lado de mi cama me encontraba sentada frente a él.

-Hola- dijo casualmente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté en un susurro medio enojado. No quería que mi primo se despertara.

-¿No puedo visitarte?-

-No. Dime a qué quieres y vuelve por dónde has venido.- dije secamente.

-Tienes algo que me pertenece- aún con su vista puesta en mi señaló su chaqueta como si ya supiese en dónde estaba. Rápidamente me levanté, la tomé y la guardé en una bolsa para que no se manche y me dirigí hacia él. Se la entregué y al mismo tiempo que cerré la ventana lo despedí con un "buenas noches". Pero su mano la sostuvo.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? Es más, ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí arriba? ¿Sobre qué estás parado?- su rostro cambió de estar inexpresivo a uno con una sonrisa ladina. No me gustaba cuando sonreía. Generalmente algo malo sucedía luego. -¿Q-qué…? ¿Por qué sonríes…?- pregunté temerosa.

-Ven dar un paseo con migo-

-Ni en sueños. Ni siquiera nos conocemos-

-¡Claro que sí! Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster. Tengo 18 años. Me gusta todo tipo de comida y en mi tiempo libre me gusta salir a dar paseos. Ya me conoces, ahora vámonos-

-No iré a ninguna parte- dije asustada. Suspiró pesado y mascullando un "Bien" intentó entrar por la ventana.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- le susurré fuerte y desesperadamente intentando evitar que entrara.

-¿Tu qué crees? Voy a entrar- dijo como si fuese lo más casual.

En estos momentos agradecía a todos los dioses que Gajeel tuviese el sueño más profundo del mundo, pero no debía aprovecharme. Al entrar cayó directamente sentado en mi cama. Esto definitivamente NO estaba bien. Intenté empujarlo fuera por la ventana, no me importaba si se rompía un brazo o los dos, ÉL TENÍA QUE IRSE. Mis intentos eran en vano, él era muy fuerte y pesado. –Me haces cosquillas. Ya basta- dijo con un rostro curioso mientras me observaba. Jadeé por el cansancio. –Valla… tu habitación es muy bonita- dijo sorprendido mientras observaba a su alrededor. Parecía un niño.

-Debes irte, mi primo se despertará y ambos estaremos en problemas- le advertí preocupada. É se levantó y con una de sus típicas sonrisas me dijo que le importaba en lo más mínimo. Luego de unos minutos de quedarme en silencio observando como revisaba mi habitación decidí preguntarle -¿Cómo es que conoces a Gajeel?- pude ver cómo se detuvo en lo que hacía. Había encontrado el pastelito que había recibido y se lo había empezado a comer mientras se sentaba nuevamente a mi lado con un gran suspiro. Me estremecí cuando se sentó.

-Digamos que… gracias a él tuve un pequeño accidente…- dijo mientras daba un mordisco y miraba al techo. Me incliné hacia delante y apoyé mis manos sobre mis piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. Mis mechones de cabello se ponían sobre mi rostro, por lo que los corrí detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Accidente?- cuestioné curiosa. Mirándome por el borde de sus profundos ojos, con una expresión fría mantuvo nuestros ojos conectados por unos instantes sin decir nada. Ambos permanecimos en silencio. El silencio y su profunda mirada hicieron que mis mejillas se sonrojasen. Sin darle importancia volvió a mirar al techo y masticó. Olvidé que se estaba comiendo mi pastelito y dirigí mi vista al suelo con una mirada triste. -¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa más…?- expectante volteó a verme.

-¿Por qué me lanzaste a la piscina en aquella fiesta…?- Se le escapó una risilla que intentó ocultar con sus dedos. Me sorprendí. Esta no había sido como aquellas risas maléficas o burlonas, esta había sido la risa de un niño haciendo travesuras, por un segundo me pareció adorable.

-No lo sé…- intentaba ocultar su sonrisa con su mano, lo cual no podía –creo que fue porque me pareció que eras muy… ¿peculiar…?- mi corazón dio un pequeño saltito. Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente al mismo tiempo que tragaba fuertemente y mis mejillas enrojecían violentamente. No debía de estar hablando en serio. Por más que no sabía si lo estaba diciendo un buen sentido o en uno malo, algo hizo que me pusiera de esta manera. Aún con su mano frente a su rostro volvió a mirarme por el borde de sus ojos y se sobresaltó al notar que lo estaba mirando directamente. Avergonzado volteó rápidamente su mirada y se levantó al cabo de unos segundos. -¡E-es mejor que me valla…!- Cuando dijo esto volví a la realidad. Me había olvidado por completo de la situación en la que estábamos. Cuando volteé él ya estaba bajando nuevamente por la ventana –Por cierto-

-¿Huh?-

-Tenía razón cuando dije que eres una niña, ninguna chica de 17 usa ropa interior con conejitos- ahora su sonrisa si volvió a ser la misma de antes. Mi mirada se oscureció.

-¡Fuera de aquí pervertido!- le lancé con todas mis fuerzas la chaqueta que se había olvidado. Debía de haber visto mi ropa cuando comenzó a husmear mi habitación. De un portazo mi primo entró a mi habitación, pero para ese momento él ya se había ido en su motocicleta-

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!- gritó con una sartén en su mano.

-Hola, primo-

Al cabo de unos días, mi rutina no había cambiado. Me despertaba, iba a trabajar y Lyon me acompañaba de vuelta hasta mi casa. Ya hacían varios días que no veía a Gray desde aquella noche. Mejor. No Gray era igual a no problemas. -¿Juvia? ¿Ne estás escuchando?- Lyon me estaba hablando sobre cómo había conseguido este empleo. Ambos estábamos en nuestro tiempo libre tomando una taza de café.

-Lo siento, es que recordé algo que sucedió la otra noche- dije restándole importancia. Lyon se inclinó hacia mí y sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Quieres hablar? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- Sonreí de vuelta y asentí con la cabeza.

-Hay un chico que no me deja en paz, pero estos días no lo he vuelto a ver- su expresión se volvió seria.

-Juvia… ese chico, ¿te molesta? ¿Te hace cosas que no te gustan?- se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla y con una de sus manos sostenía la taza de café. Por un momento sentí que no era el mismo amable y gentil chico de siempre.

-U-umm… bueno, dice que soy una niña y husmeó en mi habitación. Se burla de mí y es un pervertido, pero…- bajé mi mirada hacia el suelo –también dice cosas que me hacen sentir mejor…- sentí cómo mi rostro comenzaba a ponerse caliente. No lo noté pero Lyon sujetaba su taza de café cada vez más fuerte y su expresión se oscurecía con cada palabra que decía. -¿Lyon…? ¿Estás bien?-

-Juvia si ese tipo se vuelve a meter contigo avísame- su tonó de voz se volvió más fuerte de lo normal y ya no era tan cálido como siempre –así sean las cuatro de la mañana y esté del otro lado del mundo, avísame, ¿sí?- con su última palabra sus facciones se relajaron y volvieron a ser amables y cálidas. Desviando mi mirada asentí insegura, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto en haberle hablado sobre Gray.

La dueña del lugar salió de su oficina, haciendo que el incómodo momento que se había generado terminara. –Oh~ chicos-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó amablemente Lyon con una enorme sonrisa como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre nosotros.

-Lamento decirles que hoy me tendré que ir antes, tengo una junta con la persona del seguro y no podré cerrar, ¿podrían cerrar por hoy? Prometo que aumentaré sus salarios para el próximo mes-

-Ah, no se preocupe. Lo haremos sin necesidad de que haga eso- sonreí a lo que Lyon concordó conmigo.

-¡Ustedes son tan amables! Apuesto a que harían una hermosa pareja- ambos nos atragantamos con café y nuestros rostros se pusieron rojos.

-¿P-pareja…?- pregunté avergonzada. La ancianita asintió. Lyon simplemente se limitó a mantener silencio. La ancianita salió del lugar dejándonos en un nuevo silencio incómodo. Al cabo de unos minutos sonreí nerviosa. Me ofrecí para ser la que cerrara ya que Lyon tenía un compromiso importante. Él aceptó desconfiado.

Mientras tanto, sin darme cuenta, fuera del lugar un pelinegro iba caminando junto a otro chico pelirosa casualmente. –Gray-

-¿Hm?-

-¿No es esa la chica del otro día?- Gray miró curioso por la gran ventana del lugar y nos vio a mi y a Lyon hablando amistosamente mientras terminábamos nuestros cafés.

-…Si, si es…- sonrió ladinamente como de costumbre.

-Me harías un gran favor si cierras por hoy, Juvia. De verdad que no puedo llegar tarde con mis tíos- dijo olvidando todo lo anterior. Sonreí. No me molestaba llegar un poco más tarde a casa. Ya eran las nueve de la noche y la señora y Lyon se estaban despidiendo desde la entrada. Las campanitas sonaron al abrirse la puerta. Poco a poco vi sus figuras alejarse a través del enorme ventanal.

Comencé a limpiar y a ordenar las mesas y sillas. Lavé las tazas y barrí el lugar, luego fui hasta la despensa y llevé nuevos pasteles y comida hasta la heladera. Suspiré. Había sido un día agotador, los clientes últimamente habían aumentado notoriamente, en especial chicos que venían luego de la universidad para tomarse un café, o varios. Caminé en dirección a un mural que había detrás del mostrador. Allí habían muchos cuadros con fotos de personas que debían de ser los anteriores dueños del lugar. La señora me dijo que había pertenecido a su familia desde que se fundó, por lo que todos ellos debían de ser sus parientes. Noté una foto que parecía reciente ya que estaba impresa a color y además estaba Lyon en ella junto a la dueña. Me preguntaba si algún día yo también estaría en esa pared.

Me di media vuelta sonriendo avergonzada y me desaté el delantal. Justo cuando me lo estaba por quitar –Con permiso~- me sobresalté. La piel se me puso de gallina y comencé a sudar frío. Traté de aguantarme las ganas de gritar mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí…?- Gray sonrió maléficamente y caminó hacia el mostrador en donde yo estaba del otro lado.

-¿Qué sucede, Juvia? ¿No pudo venir a comprar un pastelito como el que me diste el otro día?- apoyó sus brazos y sostuvo su rostro observándome divertido. No era solo cuestión de que él viniera que me daba miedo, si no el hecho de que todos los que estaban con él en el estacionamiento también lo habían acompañado.

-A-ah… J-Juvia lo siente pe-pero ya cerramos…- estaba tan nerviosa y asustada que volví a hablar en tercera persona. Él lo notó y su sonrisa aumentó. Se incorporó sin despegar sus ojos de los míos y se dio la vuelta a mirar a sus amigos.

-¡La casa invita!- todos comenzaron a gritar y a saltar por encima del mostrador tomando todos los pasteles y lanzándoselos unos a los otros. Eran tantas personas que chocaban entre sí, terminaban arriba de las mesas dándolas vuelta, rompían tazas y platos. Ese lugar tan hermoso que me había recibido hace unos días ya no estaba. Asustada y sin saber qué hacer me escondí debajo de la caja registradora. Abracé mis piernas y escondí mi rostro en ellas. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar rápidamente y mis sollozos comenzaron a hacerse más y más fuertes. No sabía qué hacer. Todo estaba siendo destruido y además sería despedida.

Sentí una mano acariciar suavemente mi espalda, eso me hizo estremecer. Asustada me alejé y pude ver al pelinegro sentado a mi lado. Rápidamente me quité su asquerosa mano y me alejé. –Y-ya basta…- le dije entre llantos -Por favor… es lo único que Juvia te pide. Por fin Juvia consiguió un empleo maravilloso, lleno de personas gentiles y cálidas, y tú ahora lo estás destruyendo todo…- lágrimas comenzaron a salir cada vez más rápido. Su expresión había dejado de ser burlona como antes, ahora era intensa y seria -¿Disfrutas haciéndome sufrir…? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí…? ¿Dinero…? ¿Una motocicleta nueva? Dímelo y haré lo que sea necesario para dártelo, solo déjame en paz y vete- terminé por llorar nuevamente entre mis piernas.

-Puedo hacer que se vallan, si es lo que quieres- susurró en mi oído a medida que se acercaba lentamente. Al no recibir una respuesta por mi parte lo tomó como un si. Fue entonces que se incorporó y frente a todos sonó la campana de la entrada llamando su atención. – ¡Muy bien muchachos! ¡Suficiente por hoy!- dicho esto, las personas fueron saliendo en grupos. Podía oír las motocicletas alejarse hasta que en el lugar reinó el silencio. No me animé a salir, tenía miedo de ver el estado en el que el lugar había quedado. –Vamos, ya puedes salir…-

Con mis piernas temblando me levanté lentamente sosteniéndome del mostrador. Era un completo caos. Todo estaba dado vuelta. Con su inexpresivo rostro me observaba desde la entrada. Corrí hacia él y sacando toda mi fuerza y agallas al exterior le di una bofetada. Fue tal el golpe que mis dedos se apreciaban clara y definidamente en su mejilla izquierda. Mi respiración estaba acelerada y mis ojos demostraban tristeza y dolor. Del suelo sostuve los restos de uno de los pasteles y se lo embarré en la cara. Me acerqué aún más hacia él y comencé a golpearlo en el pecho, pero no parecía hacerle daño alguno ya que ni se movía y me observaba seriamente.

Agotada, me detuve con una de mis manos en su pecho y con ganas de volver a llorar. De pronto una de sus manos me agarró por la muñeca y me atrajo hacia su pecho. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda, acariciándola suave y lentamente de arriba hacia abajo. Posó sus manos en mi cintura sosteniéndome y me miró directo a los ojos. Ya no aguantaba más, estaba cansada. Acercó su rostro al mío y apoyó sus labios contra mi mejilla. Con su lengua quitó un poco de merengue que tenía en mi rostro y volvió a mirarme esta vez con una sonrisa, pero aún sin soltarme. Avergonzada, con todas mis fuerzas lo empujé para liberarme de su agarre, pero jugando me soltó al mismo tiempo, por lo que caí al suelo. –Te odio- Se dio media vuelta y salió. Salí detrás de él rápidamente y lo sostuve de la camiseta blanca que llevaba. –Me vas a ayudar a limpiar esto- lo amenacé. Como si se tratase de una especie de broma rió.

-Creo que la única que limpiará aquí eres tú, eres una empleada después de todo. Es tu trabajo limpiar lo que los clientes hacen-

-La diferencia es que tú y tus amigos no son clientes, y a menos que quieras que llame a la policía me ayudarás a limpiar este desastre- volviéndose hacia mi comenzó a acercarse nuevamente. Colocó un brazo sobre mi cabeza y una mano al lado de mi rostro lado, arrinconándome contra el ventanal. Estando a escasos centímetro de él nuevamente me observó seria y fríamente.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que también participaste de la carrera aquella noche? Si eres al menos un poquito inteligente no lo harás- mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza. Gray lo notó y observó mi boca por unos segundos con la suya abierta. Sin inmutarse se separó y montó su motocicleta dejándome allí parada.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

OMG no saben cómo me encantó escribir este capítulo jeje, ¡pero lo más importante es que a ustedes les haya gustado! Intenté hacer este capítulo aunque sea un poquito más largo, ya que en los primeros siempre me decían que se les hacían muy cortitos :)

Por supuesto que no se me olvidan esos hermosos reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, y para agradecerles, como siempre les voy a responder :D

**Chachos:** ¡Jajaja me alegro mucho que te haya gustado!Y si, de hecho si me basé en esa parte de la película para el capítulo. Es solo que esa escena me había parecido taaaan adorable entre ellos dos que no pude evitar escribir algo como eso para nuestros tortolitos XD Yo también fui obligada a ver la película con mis mejores amigas y AMO a H! No te preocupes por Gajeel que tengo mejores planes para él… jejeje…

¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegra volverte a leer! Siempre me hacen felices tus reviews, saluditos :)

**Crystalmeow-chan: **Holaaaa :D Ya lo sé :'( y realmente lo siento muchísimo. Estaba ocupada con el liceo e incluso me llevé una materia a examen (odio física) y eso me complicó mucho las cosas para poder seguir escribiendo. Aún así no me olvidaba de que tenía que continuar esta historia, ya que además de que a ustedes les guste, yo también disfruto muchísimo escribiendo, por más que no sea muy buena :) ¡Pero ahora que salvé el examen y estoy de vacaciones planeo volver con muchos nuevos capítulos para que todos puedan disfrutar!

Cambiando de tema, si me basé en la película jaja, es que me pareció un momento tan hermoso y divertido que no pude evitar ponerlo pero con un toque Gruvia ;D

Jajaja me alegro que te gusten así los personajes, a mí también se me hace entretenido escribir y me diste una idea con respecto a eso del conejo y el lobo :D Gracias~~~

¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me hace feliz saber que te gusta la historia y no te preocupes que no pienso demorar tanto jeje  
Saludos :D 

**Megan0810****: ¡**Aww claro que no la iba a abandonar! Amo escribir y nunca voy a dejarlo aunque demore años :) Me encanta cuando aún recuerdan "Niñero", ya que es una historia muy especial para mí, apuesto a que todos tienen una historia muy especial que han escrito :D No te preocupes que intentaré no demorarme tanto y traerles nuevos capítulos más seguidos por más que sean cortitos. ¡Me alegro muchísimo que disfrutes de la historia! Saludos :D

¡Y eso es todo por hoy mis preciosos lectores! Como siempre les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios y a todos los que siguen la historia. Ya saben que por cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, proponerme, aconsejarme, ser amigos o lo que fuese siempre lo van a poder hacer por medio de un review o un mensaje privado, siempre acepto todo como una crítica constructiva por más que sea malo :)

Los amo muchísimo y los leo en la próxima,

gruvia_naruhina


	6. Chapter 6: En la Boca del Lobo

CAPÍTULO 6: Dentro de la Boca del Lobo

Volví llorando todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Llegué a eso de las seis de la mañana. Por suerte Gajeel seguía dormido. Me dirigí directo a mi habitación y me fui a dormir. Había tenido que limpiar todo el lugar nuevamente y ordenar las mesas y sillas con sus respectivos manteles. Tuve que ir hasta el supermercado para comprar todos los ingredientes y cocinar todo lo que esos chicos habían comido y tirado. Por supuesto que el dinero fue mío, no de la caja registradora. Fue pura suerte que los marcos con las fotos no fueron dañados ya que eso si habría sido imposible de reponer. Estaba completamente agotada.

Al cabo de unas horas mi primo se despertó y como de costumbre me despertó a mí también. –Buenos días Ju, ¿Qué tal estuv-? ¡Santa madre Metalicana! ¡¿Por qué tienes esa cara de zombi?!- se asustó al verme despertando y corriendo mi cabello del rostro. Al ver que era él volví a apoyar mi cabeza en la almohada y me cubrí con la sábana hasta quedar completamente escondida bajo ella.

-Cinco minutos más…- escuché cómo suspiraba divertido y se acercaba hasta los pies de la cama y se sentaba. Comenzó a trepar sobre mí hasta quedar encima. Siempre solía hacer lo mismo desde que éramos pequeños.

-Juvia…- susurró –¡Juvia…!- volvió a susurrar. Al ver que no respondía comenzó a moverse haciendo que empezara a rebotar -No me hagas tirarme arriba-

-Ahh

~- me quejé. Con los ojos aún cerrados y el cabello todo alborotado me levanté rápidamente, lo que provocó un fuerte golpe de nuestras cabezas. -¡Auch!-

-¡Ahhh! ¡Tonta! Avisa que te vas a levantar…- se quejó frotando su frente con dolor. Finalmente se quitó de encima y se sentó a mi lado. -¿Y? ¿Vas a decirme por qué te ves así?- dijo alborotándome aún más el cabello. Un enorme bostezo salió por mi boca al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y con una de mis manos frotaba mi ojo.

-Ayer… trabajo… agotador…- dije recostándome en su hombro. Estaba a punto de volver a dormirme hasta que Gajeel me acarició la mejilla, "Tonta" fue lo último que escuché antes de que me dijera que debía levantarme o se comería las últimas galletas. Bajé en pijama semi-sonámbula, casi cayéndome por las escaleras, y comí las últimas galletas, ni muerta se las daría a alguien más. Luego me fui directo al baño y tomé una ducha, un poquito me despabiló. Hoy si o si debía de usar maquillaje para cubrir esas enormes ojeras que me hacían lucir como un panda. No lucía del todo bien, pero quedé mejor de lo que esperaba, después de todo solo había dormido dos horas.

En el trabajo a duras penas pude mantener los ojos abiertos. Más de una taza salieron volando y el cambio era más de lo que correspondía. Tropezaba con todo e incluso arrasé con el mantel de una mesa. -¿Juvia? ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el albino mirándome desde arriba preocupado. Asentí y le agradecí por haberme ayudado a levantarme.

-E-es solo que no dormí mucho…- dije desviando la mirada. Me trajo un café y se sentó unos minutos a mi lado en una mesa. Decidí no contarle lo sucedido anoche ya que no quería meterlo en este asunto. La excusa perfecta era que había tenido una pesadilla.

-Ya te dije que podías llamarme cuando sea… al menos podríamos haber hablado por teléfono hasta que ya no tuvieses miedo- dijo despeinándome. Al parecer todo el mundo quiere revolver mi cabello. Al cabo de unos minutos volvimos al trabajo, por suerte esta vez nada ocurrió, y lo más importante, nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Como de costumbre, Lyon me acompañó de vuelta a casa.

-Adiós Ly—justo cuando estaba a punto de despedirme me interrumpió.

-U-um, Juvia-

-¿Si?- pregunté confundida.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme mañana a un lugar…?- preguntó tímido mientras rascaba su nuca y miraba al suelo.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué lugar?- sonreí. Volvió sus ojos lentamente hacia los míos con una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Oh…! Um, ¿recuerdas que te dije que estaba estudiando en una universidad cerca de aquí?- asentí con la cabeza -B-bueno, pensé que tal vez te gustaría ver la enorme biblioteca que tiene, ya que te encanta leer…- terminó por decir esto en un susurro.

-Me encantaría. ¡Nos vemos mañana!- me despedí alegremente. Cuando llegué a la puerta recordé que no le había preguntado la hora. "A las 9:00am. Yo te paso a buscar" fue su respuesta. Y así sucedió al otro día. Al escuchar el timbre, Gajeel abrió la puerta y se encontró con Lyon.

-¿Y tú eres...?- preguntó confundido.

-Ah, Lyon Bastia. Un gusto.- sonrió amablemente al mismo tiempo que extendió su mano para saludarlo. Fue entonces cuando Gajeel cerró la puerta fuertemente.

-¡JUVIA!- Se escuchaba desde fuera -¡NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE TENÍAS NOVIO!-

-¡Gajeel no seas mal educado! Y Lyon no es mi novio, es mi compañero de trabajo-

-Menos mal porque no me cae bien-

-¡Gajeel!- abrí la puerta pidiendo disculpas. Mi primo nos observaba desde atrás. -¿Vamos?- le pregunté animada, Lyon asintió y mi primo gruñó. –Solo vamos a la biblioteca de su universidad, no te preocupes- lo abracé. Él suspiró y me despeinó.

-Está bien…- Sonrió divertido- Lo único que te digo es que no quiero ahijados- comenzó a reír. Con nuestros rostros completamente rojos Lyon y yo nos fuimos rápidamente, realmente no le había importado si salía con él o no. Suspiré y me disculpé. Lyon comenzó a reírse intentando ocultarlo.

-Creo que tu primo es muy divertido- sonreí. Generalmente Gajeel solía hacer ese tipo de bromas que incomodaban a las personas, pero me pareció muy amable de su parte el habérselo tomado a la ligera. Luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras llegamos. Por fuera era un enorme lugar con muchas escaleras y estudiantes por todas partes. Había una enorme entrada de puertas de madera y ventanales aún más grandes. Noté como algunos alumnos me observaban y susurraban cosas, debía der ser porque no pertenecía a ese lugar. Lyon apoyó su mano en mi espalda y me empujó suavemente hacia dentro.

Una vez allí, recorrimos todo el lugar hasta llegar a la inmensa biblioteca. Nunca había visto un lugar tan enorme en mi vida. Inconscientemente solté un "¡wow~!" al llegar allí. Era el paraíso para un amante de los libros como yo. Como niña en juguetería sostuve a Lyon de su camisa y lo miré emocionada directo a los ojos –Lyon, ¿puedo leer uno de estos libros?- noté como sus mejillas tomaban un color rosa y con un rostro sorprendido asintió. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en mí. Luego de por fin haber escogido un libro (me tomó cerca de una hora y media decidirme por uno solo), busqué a Lyon por el lugar para dárselo, ya que tenía que poner su nombre como que era él quien lo iba a llevar. Luego de buscar entre las estanterías, lo encontré, se encontraba allí parado con su camisa verde sobre una remera blanca y sus típicos jeans oscuros, hablando con una pelirosa.

Cuando me acerqué él se percató de mi presencia y me presentó a su amiga.-Juvia, ella es Chelia. Una amiga de mi clase- posé mi mirada sobre ella. Llevaba el cabello recogido en dos coletas, una minifalda que hacía juego con su blusa y unas plataformas blancas, que aunque las usara, seguía siendo más bajita que yo.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Juvia Loxar- me presenté tímidamente. Ella esbozó una amigable sonrisa y me extendió su mano.

-¡Ah! Así que tú eres la chica de la que tanto Lyon me ha hablado- lo miré de reojo y él simplemente desvió la mirada hacia el techo rojo como un tomate- eres realmente linda en persona- terminó por decir. Avergonzada por el cumplido negué con la cabeza.

-M-muchas gracias… pero no me considero de esa manera- reí nerviosa. El chico nos interrumpió y me quitó el libro de la mano.

-¿E-es este el libro que vas a llevar, Juvia?- asentí sonriente.-B-bien…- firmó un papel que estaba sobre el escritorio y nos fuimos. Mientras él firmaba, Chelia me había dicho que podía volver cuando quisiese y que no dudara en pedir prestado otro libro, ya que ella estaba encargada de administrar la biblioteca. Luego de la universidad nos dirigimos directo al trabajo. Había sido un día muy divertido, y además, había logrado hacer una nueva amiga.

Ya me encontraba en mi cama leyendo. Era un libro muy interesante, trataba sobre la biografía de una chica que tenía una enfermedad mortal y que hacía de motivadora para otras personas. Realmente había que ser muy fuerte para no llorar. Con tan solo la luz de lectura encendida a mis espaldas mi sábana cubriendo mis piernas me dediqué a leer entretenida. Llevaba puesto mi camisón blanco y mi cabello recogido en una colita. -¿Qué estás leyendo?- grité. Ya estaba harta de esta situación ¿no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Asustada me levanté rápidamente e intenté cerrar la ventana, pero su fuerza era mucho mayor que la mía. Entró sin dificultad y se sentó en mi cama. Me alejé de él y me paré al lado del armario.

Él me observaba expectante sentado con sus piernas cruzadas sobre mi cama. -¡P-por favor v-vete!- le pedí. No quería volver a tener nada que ver con él, era peligroso. Comenzó a reírse divertido y se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué quieres que me valla? Tu vida es mucho más divertida conmigo en ella- dijo guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. No sabía que hacer o decir, así que nos mantuvimos en silencio por un par de minutos. –No me has respondido, ¿qué estabas leyendo?- volvió a cuestionar. Al ver que no le daba una respuesta se dirigió nuevamente hasta mi cama y tomó el libro.

-D-déja el libro… no es mío y si se daña…-

-Oh… sería un problema si eso sucediera…- respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica observándome para luego volver a posar su atención en la contratapa del mismo. Comenzó a leer el argumento en voz alta mientras. Cuando terminó hizo una pausa de unos segundos y se volteó hacia mi.-¿Qué haces leyendo este tipo de libros? Tú eres una niña, no lo lograrás comprender-

-¡No soy una niña!- respondí inflando mis mejillas.

-¿En serio? Tu ropa interior no dice lo mismo- dijo sarcástico. Cansada de sus constantes burlas me acerqué a él e intenté quitarle el libro pero él solo lo ponía más y más alto para que no lo lograra alcanzar. Se dejó caer en la cama y me llevó con él. Había terminado sentada sobre sus piernas y rodeada por sus brazos.

-¡S-suéltame!- intenté empujarlo sin éxito.

-¿Me pregunto qué debería hacer…?- se preguntó divertido. Hundió suavemente su nariz en mi cuello y se mantuvo quieto. Podía sentir su respiración y su aliento, lo que me hacía temblar más y más. Su aliento era cálido a pesar de parecer una persona tan fría. Aunque no lo pudiese ver, me di cuenta de que su sonrisa ya no estaba, y se había vuelto en una expresión de seriedad. Con una voz baja, suave y ronca comenzó a hablar. –Te metiste en la boca del lobo al haber ido aquel día al estacionamiento y ahora… no será tan fácil escapar…- sus labios se movían lentamente rozando contra mi pálida piel haciéndome cosquillas. Sus manos comenzaron a subir por mis brazos lentamente, llegando a mi cuello hasta terminar en mis mejillas sosteniendo mi rostro.

Me encontraba totalmente inmóvil dominada por el miedo. Nunca me liberaría de él, según lo que había dicho hace unos instantes. Separó su rostro de mi cuello y me observó intensamente a los ojos. Otra vez esos profundos ojos azules y grises penetrando en los míos. De alguna manera podía ver a través, pero al mismo tiempo no encontraba nada en ellos. Era como un libro sin palabras. Posó su mirada en mis labios como la otra noche por unos instantes y luego volvió a mis ojos. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi rostro. Olía a café. Hipnotizada a causa de sus ojos me quedé quieta mientras se acercaba cada vez más contra mis labios aún sin despegar su mirada de la mía. Era como si me quisiese mantener bajo un encanto mientras se salía con la suya. Con una de sus manos con las que sostenía mi rostro corrió un mechón de mi cabello por detrás de mi oreja, para luego posarla en mi cintura. Cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de rozar sus labios con los míos se detuvo. Mis mejillas rosadas brillaban bajo la luz de la pequeña lamparita que aún seguía encendida. Sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas y las apoyó sobre su pecho. Sus manos eran notoriamente mucho más grandes y seguras, al contrario de las mías que estaban temblando.

Se levantó despacio y me sostuvo firmemente por la cintura, mis manos seguían sobre su pecho y sus ojos manteniéndome bajo su encanto. Con la misma voz ronca, suave y baja susurró –Si no quieres que este lobo te coma, no deberías de vestirte así frente a él, ya que la próxima vez no se resistirá…- y posando sus labios sobre mi mejilla simulando un pequeño beso, se dirigió a la ventana dejándome allí parada.

-¿Por qué… fuiste aquella noche a la fiesta…?- pregunté seriamente al ver su gran espalda.

Al cabo de unos segundos respondió –Quería ver si era verdad que Gajeel seguía vivo luego del accidente-volvió a hacer una pausa –y así fue-

-¿A-accidente…?- le cuestioné asustada. Sin decir nada más se marchó.-¡E-espera! Aún tengo cosas que preguntarte…- Había quedado dura como una piedra. ¿Gajeel… en un accidente…? Eso debía de ser una especie de broma. Debía de buscar una excusa para sacarle el tema a mi primo sin parecer sospechosa, fue en ese momento en el que observé su auto estacionado.

Al día siguiente, habíamos quedado con Gajeel de ir a ver una película ya que era sábado y no teníamos nada que hacer. – ¡Juvia! ¡¿Estás lista?!- lo escuché gritar desde el piso de abajo. Le respondí para que dejase de gritar y dándome un toque de fuerza golpeé suavemente mis mejillas con mis manos. Debía de preguntarle sobre el accidente. Toqué mi mejilla donde Gray había apoyado sus suaves labios. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente haciendo que el calor invadiera mi cuerpo. Tenía que concentrarme, volví a golpearme. Bajé a la primera planta y actué como si nada hubiese ocurrido. –Juvia, ¿Por qué tienes manos marcadas en tu rostro?-

-¿Eh? Ah, debe de ser porque me estaba dando ánimos para ver una película de terror. Ya sabes que no soy muy buena viendo ese tipo de películas…- sonreí.

-Es cierto… siempre te orinabas cuando éramos niños…- dijo recordando.

-¡B-bueno tampoco era para que lo recordases…!- respondí avergonzada. Salimos de la casa y fuimos en dirección al auto. Era mi oportunidad –Gajeel, ¿por qué decidiste cambiar el auto? Recuerdo que tenías uno blanco- cuestioné poniendo mi mejor cara de niña curiosa mientras entrábamos.

-¿Ah? Simplemente porque quise- diablos.

-"¿Por qué quisiste?" ¿Qué clase de razón es esa?- intenté reprocharle mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-Lo que escuchaste, niña. Porque quise- respondió de lo más casual. Tal vez no había sido la mejor excusa. O tal vez el pervertido me había mentido. Pero por más que me intentara auto-convencer un presentimiento me decía que no mentía.

-Primo…- sin despegar la vista del camino hizo un sonido dando a entender que me estaba escuchando –tú… ¿estuviste en un accidente…?- no respondió en seguida como solía hacerlo.

-Hace unos años, ¿cómo lo supiste?- preguntó. Su sonrisa era falsa y era muy fácil de saberlo. ¿Qué respondía ahora? No le podía decir que conocía a Gray y que él había sido quien me lo contó.

-U-um… lo escuché de Sol y de Totomaru cuando se lo contaban a Aria- Inventé. Ellos eran unos íntimos amigos nuestros de nuestro antiguo colegio antes de venir a Japón. Eran como nuestros hermanos.

-Esos tres…- masculló por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- pregunté preocupada.

-No quería que te preocuparas. Sabía que si te lo decía ibas a abandonar tus estudios para poder venir a Japón, y no podía permitir que hicieses eso después de lo mucho que te había costado el ingreso a la universidad- mantuve silencio. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro -¡Tonta! ¡Harás que tengamos otro accidente!- me levanté rápidamente.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?-

-Un maldito pandillero me perseguía y al girar en una esquina ambos chocamos. Igual él sufrió el mayor daño ya que viajaba en una motocicleta- guardé silencio. ¿Gray lo perseguía? ¿Por qué?- Por si quieres saber, y asumo que quieres saber, me perseguía porque decía que le quité el empleo a su familia. Pero no es verdad. Esa estafadora de su madre se estaba robando el dinero de mi empresa, por lo que la tuve que despedir-

-Gajeel… ese chico es por casualidad-

-¿Al que casi golpeo en la fiesta? Si, era él- dijo- Pero soy tan buena persona que me contuve- sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, lo que también me hizo sonreír. Llegamos al cine y Gajeel decidió que era hora de poner mis nervios a prueba viendo una película de terror en 3D. –Creo que fue un gran avance. Esta vez no te orinaste- se rio mientras comía palomitas. Le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Creo que los demás espectadores me recordarán como "La chica que gritaba hasta en los créditos". Suspiré. Lo del accidente seguía en mi mente por más que ya supiera la verdad. Decidí que hoy en la noche iría hasta el estacionamiento para preguntarle directamente al pervertido lo que había sucedido.

-Gajeel, voy a salir con Lyon y Chelia. No me esperes despierto- sonreí. Ya eran las diez de la noche.

-¿Y a dónde irán exactamente?- preguntó desde el sofá comiendo las palomitas que le habían sobrado mientras miraba las noticias.

-Iremos a la biblioteca-

-¿A la biblioteca? ¿A esta hora? Pero si además es sábado- preguntó confundido mientras de incorporaba y me observaba.

-Ah, si, p-pero Chelia es la encargada y nos va a recomendar varios libros. Además debo devolver el que me han prestado- volvió a sentarse y a observar el televisor.

-Ah~, ya veo. Diviértete primita- me saludó sin voltear a verme mientras agitaba su mano.

-Adiós~- salí rápidamente de la casa. Me apresuré en llegar al estacionamiento, ya que tenía tanto miedo que en cualquier momento mis piernas me fallarían y terminaría en el suelo.

Al llegar pude observar nuevamente a toda esa pandilla de lunáticos celebrando como si no hubiese un mañana. Cohibida me fui acercando con pequeños pasos hasta que la rubia, que según recuerdo se llama "Lucy", me vio. -¡Ah! ¡Pero si es Juvia!- se acercó corriendo. ¡Madre de dios! Admiraba su habilidad para correr tan hábilmente con esas plataformas. Se paró frente a mi y colocó sus manos en su cintura. -¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-B-bien…- respondí nerviosa. Me observó expectante, esperando a que yo fuese la que dijese algo. Al darme cuenta de eso comencé a hablar -¡A-ah! Y-yo vine a preguntarle algo a Gray…- pronuncié su nombre casi inaudible mientras miraba al suelo. No sé cómo fue que hizo para escucharme ya que ni yo misma me había escuchado. Tal vez leyó mis labios.

-¿Gray? No lo he visto hoy…umm…- cruzó sus brazos y observó al cielo intentando recordar-Aguarda un segundo. ¡NATSU!- lo llamó. El mencionado dejó de pelearse con uno de sus compañeros y se acercó hacia nosotras.

-¿Qué ocurre Luce? ¡Ah~ Juvia! ¿Cómo has estado?- sonrió. Definitivamente ellos no eran como aquella castaña que me había abofeteado. No todos eran tan malos aquí.

-¿Has visto a Gray? Juvia ha venido a verlo-

-¿A verlo? ¿Son novios?- mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y mi rostro tomó un color carmesí. Lucy al verme lo golpeó.

-Tonto. Dijo que tiene algo que preguntarle. ¿Lo has visto o no?-

-No, lo siento. Pero puedo llevarte hasta su casa si quieres- se ofreció. La rubia sonrió alegre, dándome ánimos.

-Tranquila. Natsu no es tan mal conductor- dudosa acepté. Era tal vez la única oportunidad para poder preguntarle acerca del accidente. El pelirosa me sonrió y llevó hasta su motocicleta. –Adiós Juvia. Espero verte pronto- sonrió amigablemente mientras saludaba con una mano. Natsu me prestó un casco y me dijo que me sujetara sin vergüenza. Lo rodeé con mis brazos sin tanta fuerza como la primera vez, ya que esta vez fuimos a una velocidad normal.

-Juvia-

-¿Huh?-

-No quiero que te sorprendas por lo que puedas ver en su casa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo no quiero que te sorprendas…- y no dijo ni una sola otra palabra en el resto del viaje. Cuando llegamos él se despidió con una sonrisa, devolví el gesto y se marchó a gran velocidad.

Me di vuelta y vi un edificio no muy nuevo, mejor dicho, muy viejo. Se podía notar como muchos de los departamentos estaban abandonados. Ni siquiera la puerta de la entrada cerraba por completo. Muchos chicos que estaban en la calle comenzaron a observarme como si fuese su presa, por lo que aterrorizada entré corriendo al establecimiento. A la entrada vi un cartel que contenía el número de cada apartamento y el apellido del dueño. 307, Fullbuster. Ese era.

Comencé a subir por las escaleras, ya que no había ascensor. Busqué por el tercer piso el apartamento indicado.-Aquí- dije para mi misma. Golpeé la puerta. Nada. Volví a golpear y aún nada. Hice lo mismo pero esta vez tocando el timbre, tampoco recibí una respuesta. Decidí ver si la puerta estaba abierta y así fue. Al ingresar una sala completamente desordenada me recibió. Las paredes pintadas de rojo oscuro y con graffitis por todos lados. Incluso había agujeros en estas. El suelo de madera viejo y todos los muebles estaban desgastados, había cosas tiradas por todos lados. En las estanterías habían unos pocos CD's de música y unos libros. A mi derecha había una entrada a lo que parecía ser la cocina. No me animé a entrar. Tal vez estaba en su habitación. Busqué entre las puertas posibles cuál podría ser su habitación, hasta que una tenía un poster de un grupo de rock pegado. –Debe ser esta…- abrí la puerta –Perdón por-

Allí estaba gray sentado en su cama sin camiseta y con una chica también sin camiseta sentada sobre sus piernas. Ambos voltearon a verme. Gray con una expresión indiferente y la chica con un rostro de sorpresa. Creo que mi corazón nunca había latido tan rápido como en ese momento. Mi rostro era del mismo color que las paredes. –L-lo siento…- susurré mirando con los ojos bien abiertos el suelo. Volví a cerrar la puerta y permanecí del lado de afuera. Al cabo de unos minutos la chica salió de la habitación, ya con su clusa puesta, y sin mirarme salió del apartamento como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Pasa- lo escuché decir desde el otro lado de la puerta. Aún con mi cabeza gacha entré.

-P-perdóname por interrumpir su… momento…- dije en un tono casi inaudible.

-¿Por qué has venido?- sonrió de lado –Acaso… ¿querías ser la siguiente?- levanté bruscamente mi cabeza para responderle, pero guardé silencio al ver que él no se había puesto una camiseta. Desvié la mirada. Él suspiró cerrando al mismo tiempo los ojos. -¿A qué viniste?-

-U-um… Juvia vino- me corregí – v-vine a—ahora él me interrumpió.

-Ya te dije que hablaras en tercera persona- me disculpé y continué con mi intento de explicarle aún sin poder hacer contacto visual.

-J-Juvia vino a hablar sobre el accidente-

-¿Hablaste con tu primo?- Se levantó de la cama. Asentí -¿Le dijiste que yo te conté?- negué. Permaneció allí parado por unos instantes en completo silencio con las manos en sus bolsillos y observándome seriamente a los ojos. Mientras yo intentaba evitar el contacto visual, él no dejaba de observarme. -¿Vas a preguntarme algo o no?- me preguntó con una sonrisa… amable y comprensiva.

-Juvia lo siente…- me disculpé. Me sentí mal de haber interrumpido de esa manera. ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si llegaba unos momentos después? El pelinegro inclinó su cabeza sin entender. –p-por haber interrumpido…- susurré. Esto hizo que riera. Su risa era igual a la de la otra noche, avergonzada y con picardía, como la de un niño. Volvió a mirarme.

-Levanta tu cabeza- pidió mientras despeinaba i cabello. Al levantar mi vista lo encontré frente a mi con una sonrisa tierna (y sin camiseta).-Dijo que se sentía deprimida y quería ayudarla-

-¿"Así" es como "ayudas" a las chicas…?- pregunté cubriendo mi boca con mis manos y haciendo un gesto de sorpresa y vergüenza. Tenía puesto un suéter grande que Gajeel me había obligado a usar ya que hacía frío, por lo que en realidad lo que cubría mi boca eran las mangas del suéter, ya que mis manos ni se veían.

-Tonta- me dio un golpecito en la frente y se dio vuelta evitando mi mirada. Su espalda era tan grande y musculosa. Cualquier chica caería con solo verla. Además sus brazos eran grandes y fuertes, al igual que sus manos. Todo su cuerpo era perfecto.

-¿Por qué perseguías a mi primo ese día?-

-"¿Por qué?"… porque ese idiota fue la causa de que mi madre muriera y mi vida se echara a perder- lo miré sorprendida. Caminó hasta su cama y se recostó, colocando sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza. –Luego de que mi padre muriera, mi madre descubrió que se había metido en muchos préstamos, y teníamos deudas enormes, que con solo su trabajo serían imposibles de pagar. Es por eso que desesperada acudió a su jefe, tu primo, para pedirle un aumento. Pero este se negó, diciéndole que no era asunto suyo. Fue así que mi madre no tuvo más remedio que ir quitando de a poco dinero de la compañía, y que luego devolvería con su salario hasta cubrir las deudas. Pero tu primo la descubrió y la despidió, con la excusa de que era una ladrona y eso dañaría la reputación de su empresa.- sus palabras penetraban tanto en mi cabeza como en mi corazón –Fue en ese momento en el que los cobradores vinieron y nos quitaron todos nuestros bienes. Mi madre cayó en una grave depresión. ¿Sabes lo que fue ver a mi madre en ese estado? Mi hermana no tuvo más remedio que conseguir un empleo y abandonar sus estudios para poder alimentarme hasta que mamá se recuperara. Pero un día cuando volví de la escuela…- ya se había sentado al borde de la cama y su cabeza gacha, su flequillo cubría sus ojos. Pude notar cómo temblaba. –Cuando volví de la escuela tenía siete años. Vi a mamá tirada en el suelo de la sala con un enorme charco de sangre a su alrededor…- comencé a llorar, lo que llamó su atención y volvió su mirada hacia mi. Esbozó una sonrisa dolida -¿por qué lloras?-

-P-porque es muy triste…- sequé mis lágrimas con las mangas del suéter. Caminé hacia él y me arrodillé. Lo observé a los ojos y dudosa estiré mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza atrayéndolo suavemente hasta mi hombro. –Ahora entiendo por qué haces cosas malas…- dije llorosa. Él largó una carcajada.

-Eres muy inocente niña…- rodeó sus brazos por mi espalda lentamente –ya te dije que no tentaras al lobo…-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6

¡Les juro que no quería terminar de escribir! No podía, creo que me inspiré jajaja

Decidí no hacer más introducción al principio así puedo dejarlos directamente con la historia, de todos modos les terminaré hablando aquí al final. ;D

¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Realmente disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo :)

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!

**Lymar** **Vastya: **Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, hubiese estado mejor si Gray tuviese unos añitos más, pero bueno jeje :D Aquí tienes una explicación de por qué Gray hizo algunas cosas malas, pero no es todo, hay otra razón que más adelante averiguaremos ;) ¡Te agradezco muchísimo por el review! ¡Besitos para ti!

Ya saben que por cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, lo pueden hacer por medio de un review o un mensaje privado, siempre leo todo lo que me mandan :D

Los amo muchísimo y los leo la próxima,

gruvia_naruhina


	7. Chapter 7: Una Biblioteca llena de Dolor

CAPÍTULO 7: Una biblioteca llena de dolor

-¿Gray? ¿Otra vez una chica nueva? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que consigas una sola novia? Las chicas no son juguetes- recibió un golpe en la cabeza, que fue amortiguada por mi hombro. Ambos levantamos la vista y vimos a una chica de unos 23 años observándonos con sus brazos cruzados. Asustada empujé al chico lejos de mi y me levanté. Era una chica delgada de enormes atributos (incluso más que Lucy), de cabello negro largo y con reflejos violetas. Vestía un jean corto con unas sandalias, una blusa blanca y con un saco gris. Su maquillaje era leve, un simple delineador y un color de labios rojo.

-¿Ultear? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en el trabajo- dijo rascando su nuca y con un tono de voz calmado. La muchacha dejó en el suelo lo que parecían bolsas con cosas del mercado, como zanahorias, cebollas y más verduras.

-En eso estaba, pero hoy salimos temprano por ser sábado- incluso trabaja en sábado… ella debe de ser la hermana de Gray. -¿Quién es la pobre chica con la que estás jugando ahora?-

-Para tu información, ella vino a buscarme. No puede vivir sin mi- me sonrió sarcástico. Lo observé con el ceño fruncido y luego me presenté.

-U-um, mi nombre es Juvia Loxar. Es un placer conocerla- ella me observaba sin inmutar. Su expresión era la misma que la de su hermano cuando no sonreía. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa cuando no recibí ninguna respuesta, ella simplemente volvió a tomar las compras que había dejado en el suelo, y dio media vuelta para irse a la cocina. Sin moverme la observé salir de la habitación, tal vez no había generado una buena primera impresión. Gray no decía nada.

-C-creo que ya es hora de irme…- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras me volteaba a mirarlo. Se levantó y agarró la camiseta del suelo para luego ponérsela. Inconscientemente me ruboricé, por suerte no se dio cuenta. Su abdomen estaba bien marcado y sus brazos parecían tan fuertes que parecía que podían levantar un camión, tal vez exagero…

-Vamos, te llevo- dijo con una expresión neutra.

-¡N-no es necesario! Puedo tomar un taxi…- pasando por mi lado sostuvo mi muñeca y me jaló junto a él directo hasta salir del edificio.

-Dije que yo te llevo- volvió a repetir mientras caminábamos. Mientras salíamos de su apartamento visualicé a Ultear en la cocina, por lo que antes de salir, mientras su hermano me jalaba me despedí, pero solo recibí un "Tsk." Como respuesta. Una vez fuera, los chicos que estaban desde antes nos observaron salir, por lo que algunos se nos acercaron.

-¿Qué ocurre Gray? ¿Estuviste con dos chicas al mismo tiempo? Eso no es ser un caballero- comentó entre risas un chico castaño claro mientras sus dos amigos comenzaban a reír.

-¿Debo mencionar con cuántas has estado tú, Hibiki? No te metas en mis asuntos- respondió sin darle importancia. Sacó las llaves de su motocicleta y la rodeó para subirse por el otro lado.

-Pero mira a la pobre chica.- dijo acercándose a mí –Es muy linda para que juegues así con ella- dando una vuelta a mi alrededor y observándome de pies a cabeza se detuvo detrás de mi. Se acercó a mi oído y susurró -¿No preferirías venir a jugar conmigo…?- viendo esto Gray suspiró y volvió a bajarse para acercarse a nosotros. Sostuvo mi mano y me jaló hacia él al mismo tiempo que con la otra lo empujaba por la cabeza, separándolo de mí.

-Lo siento, pero ya nos vamos- me empujó suavemente hacia la moto y me senté. Él se sentó detrás y sostuvo el manubrio para comenzar a andar, mientras "Hibiki" se levantaba del suelo. No había podido sentarme correctamente ya que abandonamos el lugar muy rápido, por lo que mis piernas estaban ambas de un lado y sentía que en cualquier momento podría caer. Gray, por su parte, estaba sentado normalmente al mismo tiempo que conducía. Estaba haciendo fuerza para no caerme e intentar hacer equilibrio, por lo que decidí intentar acomodarme un poco en el asiento. La motocicleta se estremeció un poco y palidecí mientras el pelinegro maldijo -¡Maldición! Quédate quieta o podríamos caer- dijo mientras maniobraba habilidosamente volviendo a equilibrar el vehículo. Suspiró.

-L-lo siento…-

-Puedes sostenerte de mi si estás incómoda- su mirada seguía clavada al frente sin cambiar su seriedad. Tímida y dudosamente estiré mi mano y me sostuve de sus hombros, esto hizo que mi rostro se acercara un poco más al suyo. Podía volver a sentir su respiración en mi oído y ese magnífico cuerpo volvía a estar pegado al mío. Observé sus brazos ambos sujetos al manubrio uno a cada uno de mis lados. Discretamente dirigí mi vista hacia el frente. Estábamos llegando al puente que una vez me permitió ser capaz de presenciar una de las vistas más maravillosas de Japón. Una vez que entramos en él, la ciudad volvía a reflejarse en el mar con las coloridas luces de una ciudad nocturna que nunca duerme. Era maravilloso. -¿Cómo es que conseguiste llegar a mi casa?- rompió el silencio.

-Natsu me llevó…-

-Ya veo- al salir del puente rápidamente recordé el lugar al que estábamos por llegar. Gray se detuvo en el estacionamiento. Se hizo hacia atrás para dejarme bajar, una vez que puse mis pies en el suelo, Gray buscó en su bolsillo del pantalón. Puso su mano frente a mi extendiéndome mi celular. Ya me había olvidado por completo sobre la existencia de mi celular, pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver de nuevo.-Ten- lo colocó en mis manos.

-Mi celular… pensé que—

-Llámame si algo sucede- su expresión era seria- debo dejarte aquí, ya que en cualquier momento podrían alcanzarnos y no quiero que encuentren tu casa-

-¿Eh? ¿Alcanzarnos? ¿Quiénes?- pregunté preocupada.

-Hibiki y sus amigos seguramente me estén buscando por lo que le hice- ¿se refiere a empujarlo por la cabeza? –Solo ve a tu casa y llámame si algo ocurre-

-P-pero—apoyó su mano en mi cabeza, pero esta vez no me despeinó. Enseguida volvió a encender su motocicleta negra y dejando una nube de polvo se fue rápidamente. Su velocidad era increíblemente rápida, pero cuando me trajo hasta aquí había sido mucho más cuidadoso. Tal vez me estaba cuidando. Encendí mi celular y allí como fondo de pantalla tenía una foto de Natsu durmiendo y Gray a su lado inexpresivo haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con sus dedos, él le había hecho la foto a su amigo y me la puso como fondo de pantalla. Sonreí. A los pocos segundos recibí un mensaje:

_Gray:_

_Buenas noches_

¡Él había registrado su número en mi celular! Si bien me había llamado antes, yo no lo había registrado, por lo que me aparecía como un número desconocido, pero ahora ya sabía que era él cuando me mandaba un mensaje. Bloqueé la pantalla de mi celular y comencé a caminar a casa, ignorando completamente el detalle de que ahora tenía su número.

Abrí la puerta de casa. –Juvia, bienvenida. ¿Cómo estuvo la biblioteca? ¿Divertida? Me alegro.- dijo Gajeel sin despegar sus ojos del televisor. Seguía en la misma posición que cuando me fui. Reí divertida y cerré la puerta mientras entraba. Me dirigí al sillón y me senté a su lado.

-¿Has hecho algo a parte de mirar las noticias?-

-Fui al baño- sonreí y me recosté en él. Ambos miramos las noticias hasta tarde hasta quedarnos dormidos. Pensé que el día siguiente sería algo diferente, ya que Gray tenía mi número, pero por algún motivo todo había transcurrido con normalidad, es decir, nada ocurrió. Era domingo y no tenía nada que hacer, estaba muy aburrida. Decidí ir a tomar un café.

-¡Juvia, Bienvenida!- gritó emocionado Lyon. Los domingos no trabajaba, pero mi compañero si ya que estaba trabajando para poder pagar sus estudios. -¿Qué te puedo servir?- sonrió alegre mientras se acercaba a mi mesa a tomar mi orden.

-Un café estaría bien- sonreí. Él asintió mientras anotaba en su libreta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía mi café servido. -¡Waa~! ¡Está delicioso! Gracias- dije mientras tocaba mi mejilla. Lyon volvió a sonreír orgulloso de si mismo y se sentó frente a mi.

-¿Y? ¿Te ha gustado el libro?- preguntó mientras se apoyaba sobre sus brazos y me observaba expectante. Cuando le dije que si había sido muy interesante se recostó satisfecho contra el respaldo de la silla –Me alegro- Dejé mi café un segundo sobre la mesa y empecé a revolver mi bolso. Saqué el libro que Chelia me había prestado y se lo devolví.

-¿Podrías devolvérselo a Chelia por mi?- le pedí amablemente. Lyon lo tomó y dijo que lo guardaría en su mochila.

-¿Te gustaría pedirle otro libro?- mi rostro se iluminó por completo volviendo a poner esa expresión de niña que había tenido en la biblioteca. Ansiosa sostuve su mano y lo observé directo a los ojos con un leve rubor.

-¡¿Puedo…?!- El albino se avergonzó de mi expresión y desvió la mirada por el gran ventanal asintiendo. Lyon pareció haber visto algo fuera de la tienda ya que se mantuvo fuera de la conversación por un par de segundos -¿Lyon…? ¿Ocurre algo…?- pregunté calmándome un poco. El chico desvió bruscamente su vista y me observó con una sonrisa tímida, pero más que tímida parecía confundida o preocupada.

-Nop. Todo está genial. ¿Vamos hoy a la biblioteca?-

-Pero hoy es domingo. ¿No está cerrada?- negó con la cabeza.

-A Chelia le gusta trabajar en la biblioteca y va todos los días. Te aseguro que estará allí, ¿por qué no aprovechas y le devuelves tú el libro? Estoy seguro que se alegrará de saber que te gustó mucho- contenta sostuve el libro cuando me lo devolvió y esperé a que saliera de su turno para irnos. Caminamos juntos hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

-¡Juvia! ¡No pensé que te volvería a ver!- me abrazó a penas me vio entrar -¿Cómo has estado?- cuando le respondí, pude ver que esta vez estábamos solos en esa enorme reserva de libros. Era fin de semana y la mayoría de los alumnos no elegirían un viaje a la biblioteca como fuente de atracción, por lo general salían a bailar, iban al cine o comían con sus amigos. -¿Te ha gustado el libro?-

-¡Si! Ha sido maravilloso- se lo devolví. Parecía contenta de encontrar a otra persona que amara los libros tanto como ella. Bruscamente sujetó mi mano y me arrastró hacia las altísimas librerías. Comenzó a contarme sobre los libros que a ella le gustaban dándome opiniones personales sobre algunos de los que ella había leído. Se veía tan feliz. Subía y bajaba las escaleras trayéndome cantidad de libros para que yo eligiera uno para llevarme, mientras Lyon nos seguía detrás.

-Sabes Juvia, Pronto mi escritora favorita vendrá a firmar algunos libros, ¿te gustaría venir a conocerla?- mis ojos se llenaron de emoción y Chelia lo pudo notar.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuándo será?-

-La fecha todavía no está acordada, pero le diré a Lyon que te avise cuando lo sepa, ¿de acuerdo?- asentí como una loca a lo que ella sonrió divertida – Gracias por volverte mi amiga-

-¿Huh?- incliné levemente mi cabeza hacia un lado.

-No muchas personas se atreven a hablarme ya que se burlan de mi por mi obsesión con los libros, por lo general me llaman "traga libros" o "duende de biblioteca" por mi pequeña estatura, pero Lyon y tú no. Siempre son muy amables conmigo, creo que hice bien en confiar en él cuando dijo que eras una hermosa persona- sonrió inocente.

-¡C-C-Chelia…!- gritó Lyon avergonzado -¡Y-yo n-nun—

-Callate. Si lo dijiste y me alegro mucho por eso, porque tenías razón-

-…- guardó silencio desviando la mirada.

-C-Chelia me harás sonrojar…- dije avergonzada.

-Ya estás sonrojada- rió divertida.- ¿Elegiste un libro?- asentí y se lo mostré. Mostró interés en el este y firmó un papel para poder prestármelo. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde cuando Lyon propuso irnos.-Adiós~ Vuelvan pronto, ¿si?- miré al cielo nocturno que nuevamente nos rodeaba. El tiempo definitivamente pasaba rápido cuando uno se divertía con amigos. Mis primeros amigos en Japón, Lyon y Chelia. Lyon se ofreció acompañarme hasta casa como de costumbre. Caminamos todo el camino hablando animadamente hasta llegar a la gran puerta de la casa de mi primo.

-Adiós, Ly—cuando me estaba por despedir, él sostuvo mi mano para que no me fuese. Sus ojos estaban mirando hacia otro lado y sus mejillas ardían.

-co…- su voz era tan baja que solo pude escuchar la última sílaba de una palabra.

-¿Huh…?- susurré. Su mano apretó suavemente la mía por unos segundos, respiró profundamente y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

-Solo… quiero e-estar contigo un ratito más…- en un instante su rostro parecía arder en llamas. Coloqué mi mano libre sobre mi boca ocultando una risita. Mis mejillas habían tomado un color rosa.

-Está bien…- nos mantuvimos unos minutos así, él me miraba intensamente a los ojos, mientras que yo solamente desviaba la mirada, era muy vergonzoso. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y hecho me soltó rápidamente y se dio vuelta.

-L-l-lo siento…- tartamudeó – pero… gracias por aceptar…- divertida negué con la cabeza y le di un golpecito en la espalda.

-Adiós, Lyon- sonreí avergonzada. Lo último que vi fue su sonrisa de felicidad alejándose de a poco.

Unas semanas pasaron y yo aún no sabía nada de Gray desde nuestro último encuentro. Me encontraba recostada en mi cama mirando mi celular. ¿Debía mandarle un mensaje o no? Eso era lo único que circulaba por mi cabeza. Si le mandaba un mensaje él diría que lo amo y no puedo vivir sin él, pero si no le mandaba la duda me comería por dentro… Se lo iba a mandar y correría el riesgo de que pensara que era una acosadora.

_Juvia:_

_Soy Juvia._

Mensaje enviado. Listo. Esperé unos segundos, pero no recibí respuesta. ¿Será que no recibió mi mensaje? ¿O quizás no me quiere responder? ¡¿Qué hago?! Un ruidito llamó mi atención. Miré mi celular. Una lucecita se prendía y se apagaba avisando que un mensaje había llegado.

_Gray:_

_Ya sé que eres Juvia. Tonta. ¿Qué quieres?_

Me golpeé mentalmente por haber escrito eso, era obvio que ya sabía quién era, después de todo él le había registrado su número. ¿Qué le respondía ahora?

_Juvia:_

_Um, ¿cómo estás?_

-¿Estás bien?- miré en dirección a mi ventana.

-¡Gray!- no sabía por qué, pero una ligera sonrisa se formó en mis labios al verlo. Me arrodillé en mi cama y lo vi entrar. Se sentó frente a mi.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Desde cuándo tú me buscas a mi?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladina. Me preocupé cuando vi que había un moretón negro muy grande alrededor de su ojo. Sin pensarlo me acerqué a él y con mi mano le levanté el flequillo para poder verlo mejor.

-¿Ah? ¿Esto?- dijo señalando su ojo –No es nada-

-¡Claro que es algo! – me levanté rápidamente y salí corriendo hasta el piso de abajo (obviamente cerrando la puerta de mi habitación) y volví corriendo con una bolsa llena de pequeños hielitos. Volví a cerrar la puerta y esta vez me dirigí a mi escritorio, abrí un cofre y saqué un broche rosa. Me senté frente a él, con el broche le sujeté el flequillo y apoyé la bolsa con hielo en su ojo. Me miraba directo con una expresión seria. Mi expresión preocupada se reflejaba en sus ojos, estaba tan cerca de él que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Movía lentamente la bolsita alrededor de su ojo para que no le doliese. -¿Cómo te has hecho esto…?- pregunté preocupada. Quitó mi mano bruscamente de su rostro y miró hacia otro lado, estaba avergonzado.

-…Hibiki…-

-¿Huh…?- suspiró irritado.

-Cuando volví a casa luego de dejarte en el estacionamiento, Hibiki y sus amigos me estaban esperando…-

-Gray… ¿te hicieron algo más…?- negó con la cabeza.

-Pero ellos se llevaron la peor parte…- sonrió divertido y orgulloso. Debido a su sonrisa, yo también esbocé una, pero llena de ternura. Volví a colocar el hielo en su ojo, pero esta vez hizo una expresión de dolor, me disculpé. –Sigues siendo una niña- estaba confundida. ¿Por qué salía con eso ahora? Al ver mi rostro de confusión suspiró pesado. –Ninguna chica de tu edad usaría este tipo de cosas- señaló el broche en su cabello.

-Eres tú quien lo está usando, no yo- sonreí divertida. Al ver que le respondí sonrió interesado.

-Oye niña- se refirió a mi. Haciéndole saber que lo escuchaba hice un ruido parecido a un "Huh" –puedo sostener yo solo el hielo, ¿sabes?- me alejé nerviosa al escuchar lo que había dicho. Era verdad, estaba tan preocupada que no me había dado cuenta, le extendí la bolsa con hielo. –Tonta- su expresión cambió. Esta se volvió seria y demostraba confusión, se generó un silencio entre ambos. No era incómodo ni confortable, era extraño, como si Gray quisiese decir algo, pero no pudiera. Continué observándolo esperando a que alguna palabra saliera de su boca. Sus labios se separaron levemente, pero pronto se volvieron a juntar.

-…-

-…-

-Creo que debería irme…-

-…-

-…- Apoyó la bolsa con hielo sobre el suelo para la cama no se mojase, seguí cada uno de sus movimientos con mis ojos. Volvió a juntar su mirada con la mía. Esta vez a medida que se iba quitando el broche se iba acercando a mi, estiró sus brazos, mientras que con una mano sujetaba mi flequillo, con la otra lo sujetaba con el mismo broche, quedando mi frente al aire libre. Hecho esto, se me quedó observando un par de segundos como si hubiese descubierto algo nuevo, como si hubiese descubierto a una nueva Juvia. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a bajar, hasta que lo detuve sosteniéndolo por la chaqueta.

-…Ten cuidado…- le susurré mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Su boca estaba entreabierta mientras sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la noche, cuando terminé de decir lo que dije sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7

No sé si el título de este capítulo realmente representa todo lo que pasó, pero lo puse para hacer referencia al dolor que Chelia sufre a pesar de siempre verse alegre.

¿Les gustó? Perdonen que no lo pude subir ayer, es que no estuve en mi casa en todo el día y además en donde estaba el wifi no funcionaba (TT-TT) pero de todos modos aquí está~

Me emocioné al ver los reviews, siempre son tan lindos con todo lo que me dicen :D

**Chachos: ¡**Jaja no te preocupes! Gray aunque sea malote siempre va a seguir siendo .to jeje. Consideré hacer lemmon en algún capítulo, pero no me siento totalmente "atrevida" como para escribirlo jeje (O/O), igual intentaré hacer los momentos súper románticos para que puedan sustituir el lemmon… aún queda por saber por qué invadió la tienda, pero no lo diré tan pronto :3 Gracias por siempre estar pendiente de mis historias, no sabes cuánto te agradezco :D Saluditos y besos~!

**Megan0810:**Awww muchas gracias! (O/O) Por supuesto que seguiré actualizando! Ahora que no estoy en clases intentaré actualizar mucho más seguido. Me pareció interesante hacer que por una vez Lyon fuera el bueno y Gray el malo, ya que por lo general es al revés y por ahora me va gustando jeje y quién sabe… tal vez si vaya a existir un encuentro entre ellos dos, o quizás no… ;) Me allegro muchísimo de que pueda tener una nueva fan como tú en mi historia :D

Te mando saludos también, besos~

**Lymar Vastya: **Jajaj en realidad si tuve que pensar una buena idea para que Gajeel y Gray no se llevaran bien y que además pudiera afectar tanto a Gray como para volverse de esa manera, así que al final surgió eso jaja, en cuanto a lo de la tienda, eso lo diré más adelante, sino sería un poco aburrido si aclarara todo ahora, ¿no lo crees? :D Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, pero como ya mencioné ayer no estuve en mi casa durante todo el día por lo que no pude subir este capítulo, aún así espero que haya valido la pena :) Saludos y besos~!

Ahora que ya respondí los reviews me despido, no sin antes decirles como siempre (jaja) que cualquier cosa que me quieran decir lo pueden hacer a través de un review o un mensaje privado :D

¡CASI ME OLVIDO!

Les quería decir que ya me descargué la aplicación de Fanfiction en mi celular, y por si no sabían que existía o no la usan, creo que es una forma genial de poder mantenerse al tanto de todos tus autores e historias favoritas y también es mucho más fácil leer los reviews, así que ahora los voy a poder leer más rápido y más fácilmente, yo uso la versión android, les voy a dejar los links por si la quieren descargar:

Android:

play . google store / apps / details ?id = com . fiction press . fanfic tion &amp;hl = en

Itunes: (no uso esta version por lo que no estoy segura de si esta es la misma, pero igual se las dejo ;) )

itunes . apple us / app / fanfiction – 200 – 000 + - books / id4574 84628 ?mt = 8

Los amo muchísimo y no se olviden de visitar mi página de Facebook para saber cuando actualizo mis historias :D

Todo esto suena como pura publicidad jajaja pero no es mi intención :)

gruvia_naruhina


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8:

No había podido quitar su ojo golpeado de mi mente. Desde que se fue de mi habitación era en lo único que había pensado, realmente me había quedado preocupada en que esos tres pudiesen hacerle más daño, y todo por mi culpa. Nunca debí de ir a preguntarle, aunque haya conseguido descubrir la verdad. Debía hacer algo para solucionarlo. Miré mi reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde y ya habían pasado un par de días desde que Gray llegó a mi habitación. Me levanté y tomé un abrigo de mi armario, llevaba puesto una blusa blanca con rayas horizontales celestes, una calza negra y unos converse negros, estaba nevando, por lo que también me puse unas orejeras. Bajé a la planta de abajo, encontrándome con Gajeel que también se estaba alistando para salir, al parecer lo tomé por sorpresa ya que se sobresaltó al verme.

-¿Gajeel? ¿A dónde vas?- incliné mi cabeza mostrando confusión. Si bien solía tener reuniones de la empresa, hoy era su día libre.

-A-ah, voy a salir, de compras- lo miré extrañada –Juvia, hasta a mi me gusta elegir ropa para estar más elegante…- desvió su vista ofendido. Sonreí divertida ante su respuesta.

-Tienes razón- salí de casa. Apenas salí pude ver toda la calle cubierta de nieve, levanté mi mano y en ella caían pequeños copos de nieve que al instante se derretían y mi aliento claramente se podía ver salir de mi boca. Guardé rápidamente mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo ya que no llevaba puesto guantes y comencé a correr rápidamente y teniendo cuidado de no resbalarme con la nieve. En la ciudad casi no circulaban autos por la cantidad excesiva de nieve, lo que era bueno a la hora de cruzar las calles, pero el invierno había atacado duramente a Japón, y eso que acababa de comenzar. Luego de avanzar varias cuadras me detuve, mi cerebro me decía que no lo hiciera, pero mi corazón si. Inconscientemente seguí avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio donde vivía Gray, aunque esta vez no fuese a entrar. Allí me volví a encontrar con esos tres que habían enfrentado al pelinegro la otra noche, cuando me vieron salieron del callejón y caminaron hasta mi.

-Pero miren nada más quién volvió a mostrar su linda carita por este lugar…- estaban completamente golpeado e incluso Hibiki tenía un brazo roto. Sus rostros estaban llenos de moretones e increíblemente hinchados, además de tener los labios partidos. Al igual que yo los tres vestían camperas de abrigo. ¿Gray los en ese estado…? -¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Tu noviecito no te dijo lo que nos hizo?-

-G-Gray no e-es mi novio…- negué agitando las manos y con mi rostro colorado. –Pero yo solo quería venir a pedirles que no se metiesen más con él por favor- incliné mi cabeza hacia adelante.

-¿No es tu novio pero vienes a pedirnos un favor de esos? Eres rara…- dijo de asqueado. Levanté mi cabeza con una expresión de dolor y confusión.

-¿Huh…?-

-Aun así sigues siendo una chica….- observó mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza de forma lujuriosa por lo que me cubrí con mis brazos instintivamente -¿por qué no vienes a jugar un rato con nosotros…? Si haces eso dejaremos a Gray en paz…- sonrió al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano hacia mi rostro.

-Veo que quieres tu otro brazo roto…- los cuatro nos dimos vuelta para encontrarnos con el pelinegro allí parado guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, cuando nos alcanzó se detuvo delante de mi haciendo frente a los otros tres, sostuvo la mano de Hibiki y comenzó a apretarla fuertemente.

-…Gray…- no respondió.

-¡A-aguarda…! ¡M-mi mano se va a—un sonido retumbó por la calle vacía. Hibiki permanecía en el suelo sosteniendo su mano al mismo tiempo que temblaba. Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos y la desesperación se reflejaba en mis ojos, el tan solo sonido de su mano quebrándose seguía retumbando por mi mente. Los ojos serios y fríos de Gray volvían a aparecer, el odio y la rabia emanaban de su cuerpo.

-¡Animal!- gritó Ren, uno de sus amigos. Se arrodillaron y lo sostuvieron mientras se lo llevaban lejos –Será mejor que vayas consiguiendo un buen doctor Gray…- advirtió mientras se alejaban más y más. Gray mantenía su mirada fija en ellos hasta que no se veían más. Bruscamente se volteó y quedó furioso frente a mi.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Sabes lo que podría haberte ocurrido si no hubiese llegado antes del mercado?!- mis ojos se pusieron rojos y vidriosos, mis manos cerradas en dos puños apretadas fuertemente bajo mi mentón aguantaban las ganas de llorar. Al verme al borde de las lágrimas intentó calmarse y rascándose la nuca se dio media vuelta para no mirarme directamente -Idiota…- volvió a caminar hacia donde hizo su aparición y recogió unas bolsas del suelo con su mano izquierda. Estas parecían diferentes de las que Ultear llevaba el otro día, eran bolsas de papel más grandes pero más livianas. Me mantuve parada en el mismo lugar en el que estaba mientras lo observaba abrir la puerta del viejo edificio, se detuvo unos segundos -¿Vas a entrar o no…?- lo miré sorprendida, esto lo hizo volver a enojar, pero manteniendo su compostura suspiró pesado –Hace frío aquí afuera…- bajé mi cabeza e intentando secar mis lágrimas comencé a avanzar hacia él. Sentí como sus ojos me seguían en cada paso que daba. Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y comenzamos a subir por las escaleras, era extraño pero podía seguir sintiendo su mirada clavada en mi, lo malo era que él se encontraba detrás y lo que veía de mi era… mi trasero… me sonrojé solo de pensarlo e inconscientemente me detuve. -¿Qué te sucede ahora, niña?-

-N-nada, lo siento…- y seguí subiendo. Una vez que llegamos Gray me abrió la puerta y entró después de mi.

-¡ULTEARRR!- gritó mientras yo daba un pequeño salto por el susto. La mencionada salió molesta de lo que debía de ser su habitación, cerrando de un golpe la puerta. Parecía que acababa de tomar una ducha ya que seguía envuelta en una toalla al igual que su cabello. A Gray pareció no importarle en lo absoluto ya que la miraba como de costumbre.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! ¡Estoy tomando una ducha!- su hermano le dio una de las bolsas, lo que la mantuvo en silencio.

-Ten. Aquí tienes tus cosas esas para cuando llega "ese día" del mes- Ultear sonrió encantada y se los quitó rápidamente de la mano entrando nuevamente por donde salió como si no le hubiese importado que su hermano llegase con una chica nuevamente. Sin duda alguna ellos dos se tenían muchísima confianza…-Ven. Vamos a mi habitación- me sobresalté. Él pareció notarlo ya que se detuvo apenas había dado un paso. -¿Qué sucede? No estarás pensando en "cosas extrañas", ¿o si…?- sonrió interesado.

-¡C-claro que no!- le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-Entonces vamos- me arrastró con él hacia su habitación. -¿Por qué estabas con esos tres?- se acostó sobre su cama, mientras que yo permanecí de pie al lado de la puerta… por las dudas…

-Y-yo quería pedirles a Hibiki y a sus amigos que por favor te causaran más problemas…- observé el suelo arrepentida.

-Sabes que ahora tendré más problemas por tu culpa, ¿no? Gracias a ti tuve que romperle la mano a ese idiota…- _"Gracias a ti",_ esas palabras se sintieron como un golpe directo en el estómago.

, Juvia n-no le pidió que r-rompiera su mano…- me atreví a decir. Mi voz temblaba ante la posibilidad de que pudiese enojarse. Pero Gray no dijo nada.

-…-

-…-

-Me debes un favor- dijo.

-¿Huh…? ¿Un favor…? ¿Por qué? Fue tu idea haberme ayudado…- se sentó sin mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Quiero que des un paseo conmigo- levantó su mirada seria para encontrarse con la mía. Su ojo golpeado se había deshinchado un poco y ahora ya no se encontraba tan negro, pero aún resaltaba bajo su flequillo.

-P-pero…-

-Me debes una por haberte ayudado dos veces. No cuenta cuando te llevé hasta el estacionamiento el otro día, quiero un paseo de verdad- suspiré irritada. Él tenía razón, le debía un favor, pero salir con él era muy arriesgado, era casi salir con un matón… -No voy a hacerte daño por si es eso a lo que le tienes miedo. Solo quiero salir a dar una vuelta con alguien-

-¿Entonces por qué no se lo pides a alguna de esas chicas que estaban contigo en el estacionamiento? ¿O la que estaba aquí el otro día…?- mi voz fue sonando más bajita a medida que hablaba.

-Lucy es la novia de Natsu, Erza da miedo y está en algo con otro chico que tiene un tatuaje en el rostro o algo así, Levy está viendo a un chico y Evergreen no es mi tipo. En cuanto a la chica del otro día, ella no es mi tipo, fue solo para pasar el rato, no sé ni su nombre-

-¿No puedo hacer otra cosa? Te prepararé galletas o haré las compras por ti, lavaré tu motocicleta por un mes…- le propuse ideas.

-Quiero un paseo- acepté. Darle más vueltas al asunto no llevaría a ningún lado. Se levantó y se acercó a mi, me miró a los ojos y sonrió de lado –Hoy por la tarde. Iré a tu casa.-

Y así fue. Ya era de noche Gajeel aún no había vuelto desde esta mañana, por lo que no era un gran problema, pero por las dudas Gray vino por donde siempre. Me vestí con un jean ajustado claro y unos convers blancos que hacían juego con mi suéter rosa pálido. Llevaba mi cabello suelto ya que si lo usaba por mucho tiempo sujeto podría marcarse. –Vamos, salta. No seas cobarde-

-¡E-estoy en un segundo piso…!- me preguntaba cómo hacía para llegar siempre hasta aquí arriba sin lastimarse. Molesto se bajó de su motocicleta mientras chasqueaba su lengua y extendió sus brazos bajo mi ventana.

-Vamos… prometo que te atraparé…-

-¡¿Estás loco…?!- sus oscuros ojos me observaban fijamente, demostrando seguridad en si mismo. Otra vez parecía estar hipnotizándome, maldito pervertido… No sabía por qué, pero algo me decía que podía confiaren él, así que cerrando fuertemente mis ojos me senté en el marco de la ventana e inhalé profundamente intentando calmarme. Gray se mantuvo quieto. Me empujé con las manos y en un instante caí. Pero unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban firmemente como si no me quisiesen dejar ir. Su fuerte pecho contra el mío y una de sus manos apoyada en mi cabeza, como si me estuviese consolando me hacían sentir más tranquila. Despacio lo rodeé con mis brazos con la intención de apretarlo para liberar los nervios. Sentí como suavemente acariciaba mi ondulado cabello con delicadeza y separaba su cabeza de la mía, para luego separarse de mi por completo.

-¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil, tonta- parecía como si todo hubiese sido un sueño, ocurrió tan rápido que ni cuenta me di cuando se había separado de mí. Por alguna razón me sentí triste. Caminó hasta su motocicleta y se subió extendiéndome un casco al mismo tiempo que se ajustaba el de él. Era la primera vez que traía unos. Subí tímidamente detrás de él intentando no recordar la última vez que me había subido. Sin hacer mucho ruido comenzó a andar cuidadosamente. No parecía como aquella vez en la que me había obligado a subirme, esta vez Gray se mostraba mucho más silencioso y respetuoso de las señales de tránsito, llevaba las luces encendidas e iba a una velocidad normal.

-¿…A dónde vamos…?- me animé a preguntar.

-Ya lo verás- dobló a la derecha. Ninguno de los dos habló más durante el resto del viaje. Yo estaba muy nerviosa como para poder articular una palabra, si mi primo me encontraba estaba muerta. Le diría que la había secuestrado. No, que era un compañero de trabajo y que iban en busca de ingredientes. Sí, eso funcionaría. Cuando menos me lo esperaba nos detuvimos. Me bajé primero y a continuación él. Ambos nos quitamos los cascos y los dejamos sobre el vehículo, observé detenidamente el lugar, parecía ser un parque de diversiones abandonado. Si bien me gustaban los parques, me gustaban de día, de noche se me hacían un tanto tenebrosos y más cuando había nieve por todas partes.

-¿Es un parque de diversiones?-

-Si,- me sujetó por la muñeca y caminamos hasta la entrada –vamos- estaba cerrado, pero obviamente como es Gray de quién estamos hablando no le importó y pasó a través de unos arbustos que cubrían una parte rota de las rejas, por donde era muy fácil poder entrar.

-E-esto está mal…-

-También está mal que te escapes de casa conmigo pero igual lo haces- jaló de mi muñeca para que entrara. Una vez dentro pude observar lo grande que era en realidad el lugar. Había muchos juegos que seguramente le habrían provocado uno o más ataques al corazón a alguien. –Vamos-

-¡Ah…!- me arrastró hasta llegar a lo que sería la oficina de control, buscó por debajo de cada uno de los escritorios mientras susurraba para si mismo "No" o "Aquí no", hasta que encontró un botón el cual presionó al mismo tiempo que reía orgulloso. Escuché un estruendo desde afuera lo que me asustó, así como música y luces de colores que entraban por la ventana. Volvió a sujetarme de la muñeca y me llevó fuera. Lo que vi allí era algo que no todos los días se veía. Un hermoso parque de atracciones que brillaba bajo el cielo nocturno y una enorme rueda gigante que parecía tocar la luna de tan grande que era. -…wow…-

-No te preocupes, es un lugar abandonado y estamos lejos de la ciudad. Nadie se dará cuenta.-

-¿Por qué… me trajiste hasta aquí…?-

-¿Huh? Porque quería hacer algo divertido- explicó como si fuese lo más obvio. Me llevó directo a un juego que parecía ser un tren fantasma. –Vamos, entra-

-No voy a entrar ahí, me da miedo- si, yo era muy cobarde cuando se trataba de cosas de terror.

-Vamos no seas cobarde- me empujó dentro mientras se sentaba a mi lado en uno de los vagones del tren. Comencé a temblar apenas había visto a la momia del cartel que indicaba la entrada, es decir que era probable que me orinara allí dentro. Cuando el tren comenzó a moverse instantáneamente me agaché y terminé por apoyar mi rostro en su pierna, no vi nada durante el recorrido y de igual manera grité como si hubiese visto todo. Gray era lo opuesto a mi, tuvo sus ojos bien abiertos observando todo lo que había allí dentro y ni siquiera se asustaba cuando se suponía que debía hacerlo, su expresión era seria. Cuando salimos mi cabeza seguía baja y con los ojos cerrados y Gray con la misma emoción como si hubiese participado en un concurso y solo hubiese ganado un par de calcetines. –Diablos, eso no asustó en lo absoluto-

-…- Gray buscaba emoción, adrenalina… miedo… es por eso que terminamos en una montaña rusa, yo solo quería estar durmiendo en mi cama. La única razón por la que subí fue porque quería terminar más rápido con mi sufrimiento. Con solo ver la altura y las caídas libres ya había muerto antes de entrar.-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Fue lo último que se escapó de mi boca cuando me senté en el carrito.

-Ni siquiera ha empezado…-

-Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a mo- el carrito ya no estaba. Es que arrancó a una velocidad tan grande que en veinte segundos ya habíamos alcanzado los sesenta km/h.

Simplemente no se puede describir lo que ocurrió allí arriba.

Una vez que la tortura había terminado, Gray volvió a salir como si hubiese desperdiciado el tiempo de su vida en ese juego. Por algún motivo no se veía completamente satisfecho, pero en este momento lo único que me preocupaba de verdad era lo siguiente que pudiese ocurrir, yo solo quería subirme a un juego en donde mi vida no corriese peligro. Me detuve abruptamente y sostuve levemente la chaqueta de Gray, quien también se detuvo. Me miraba expectante –Umm, ¿podemos subirnos allí…?- señalé la rueda gigante. Él volteó su mirada a donde mi dedo señalaba sin decir nada, pero comenzó a caminar en su dirección al cabo de unos segundos. Me vi sorprendida, no creí que realmente fuera a subir solo porque yo se lo pedí, tal vez no era tan malo como pensaba.

Abrió la puerta de ingreso al juego y me dejó pasar primero. La rueda comenzó a girar lentamente al mismo tiempo que muchas luces de colores se reflejaban en el parque. Gray se sentó frente a mi con sus brazos cruzados y su expresión seria observando el suelo, mientras que yo me senté con las piernas juntas y mis manos apoyadas en mis piernas mirando el suelo de la cabina. Un nuevo silencio comenzó a formarse entre nosotros, ninguno de los dos hablaba, a él parecía no importarle, pero yo estaba poniéndome nerviosa.

-Lo siento,- levanté mi mirada sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. –No debí haberte traído aquí.- seguía con su expresión neutral.

-¿Por qué dices eso…?-

-Quería divertirme contigo, pero veo que no disfrutaste viniendo aquí. Lo siento.-

-¡E-eso no es cierto…!- me levanté de me asiento y me paré frente a él. –Tal vez esos juegos si me dieron miedo, pero no significa que no me haya divertido…- me arrodillé para poder estar a la altura de su rostro y poder observar sus ojos por debajo de su flequillo con una alegre y tímida sonrisa –Ahora me estoy divirtiendo- Gray se sorprendió por lo que dije y se notó en sus ojos que brillaron con la luz del sol escondiéndose, eso llamó mi atención -¡Oh! La puesta de sol…- volví a sentarme en mi asiento y me di vuelta para poder verla.

-Ven… puedes sentarte aquí…- dijo mientras señalaba a su lado y desviaba su mirada. Una sonrisa volvió a cruzar mi rostro y asentí, me senté a su lado y ambos observamos al sol esconderse tras el agua del mar que rodeaba la ciudad. Era una vista maravillosa, no podía creer que este parque estuviese cerrado. Por el borde de mis ojos pude notar a Gray mirando el escenario encantado (encantado, me refiero con sus ojos un poco más abiertos de lo usual, pero con la misma expresión neutra de siempre), pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando posó su vista en mi confundido, pero yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa tímida. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que Gray era especial…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, es solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo esta semana para escribir y además me vino un bloqueo de ideas…. (O_O) Me resultó un poquito escribir este capítulo pero espero que igual los mantenga entretenidos un ratito. Como ya vieron, este capítulo fue casi todo Gruvia jaja

Como ya le dije no tuve mucho tiempo por lo que no voy a poder responder sus reviews hoy, lo siento TT-TT

Los amo muchísimo y los leo pronto,

gruvia_naruhina


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9:

La gran puesta de sol ya había terminado y lo único que quedaba era volver a casa. La rueda gigante se detuvo pero ambos permanecimos unos instantes dentro sin movernos, el asiento en el que estábamos era tan pequeño que nuestros brazos se rozaban, pero ninguno se atrevió a hacer un movimiento. Por algún motivo no me sentía incómoda, es más, quería permanecer así por un ratito más, solo un poco. Podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones sincronizadas, me hacía sentir somnolienta, pero en momento en que comenzaba a entrecerrar mis ojos Gray se levantó. –Ya es hora de irnos…- Su espalda era tan amplia, estaba segura de que la mía era un poco de la mitad, y su cabello oscuro parecía brillar de tan sedoso que lucía. Salió de la cabina y volvió a la oficina para presionar nuevamente el botón debajo del escritorio y así poder irnos.

Una vez que salió, pude notar algo distinto en él. No sabía exactamente qué era, pero lucía más relajado, más tranquilo. Pasó a mi lado sin mirarme y se subió en su motocicleta poniéndose el casco, a continuación me subí detrás de él e hic lo mismo. Suavemente me recosté sobre su espalda y esperé unos segundos en rodearlo con mis brazos, esta vez era diferente, todo era diferente, el abdomen de Gray moviéndose con cada respiración, su cálida espalda y su mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido, podía notarlo todo más claramente que antes. Es como si cada detalle que antes no veía ahora era más que claro. Sujeté mis manos entre sí. Gray giró a penas su cabeza y me observó por encima de su hombro mientras yo miraba hacia donde se había escondido el sol hace unos momentos. Volvió a mirar al frente y comenzó a andar.

En el camino a casa ninguno habló.

Cuando llegamos hasta la parte del costado de la casa de mi primo me saqué el casco y se devolví, pero él también se lo quitó y se bajó. Lo miré confundida, pero él me sujetó de la mano y me llevó hasta bajo la ventana. Su mano era grande y cálida, y cubría por completo la mía. Me soltó y se puso de espaldas a la pared, juntó sus manos y las colocó frente a él. –Vamos…- susurró. Su voz era amable y calmada. –Te ayudaré a subir…- pude ver una sonrisa formarse en sus labios, pero esta era diferente a las otras que antes me había mostrado. Esa sonrisa era verdadera y llena de sentimientos, lo que causó que le sonriera de la misma manera. Me acerque a él y me sostuve de sus firmes hombros, apoyé mi pie derecho en sus manos y pronto sentí como me elevaba levantaba. Abrí la ventana y entré silenciosamente para que Gajeel no me escuchara por las dudas. Saqué mi cabeza hacia fuera y lo vi allí parado expectante, lo saludé tímidamente con mi mano y él volvió a sonreír de la misma manera lo que me hizo sonrojar. Volvió a montar su motocicleta y se fue rápidamente.

Suspiré y me tiré en mi cama, ¿qué había sido todo lo de hoy? Nunca me había puesto así antes. Apoyé suavemente mis manos sobre mi pecho y respiré profundamente mientras me intentaba calmar. Decidí distraerme yendo a ver si Gajeel ya había llegado, pero me di cuenta que no era así al revisar por toda la casa y no encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Menos mal que Gray tampoco había subido o quién sabe que podría haber hecho. ¿Por qué pensaba en él de nuevo? Me golpeé la cabeza con mi mano. Abrí la heladera y saqué una botella de jugo de naranja, no sabía en dónde estaba Gajeel, por lo general volvía luego del trabajo y se quedaba mirando las noticias hasta dormirse (bastante aburrido si me preguntan). Me senté en el sofá y puse en el canal de películas. Mientras dormía Gajeel volvió a casa y al verme en el sofá durmiendo me cargó y me llevó hasta mi dormitorio.

Al día siguiente fui caminando hasta el trabajo. –Buenos días- sonreí. Lyon salió por detrás del mostrador con una enorme sonrisa como si no nos hubiésemos visto por años, mientras que la dueña salió de su oficina caminando lentamente como de costumbre.

-¡Juvia!- se acercó corriendo a saludarme como un niño pequeño. Solté una pequeña risa y le devolví el saludo.

-¡Oh!- recordé que había traído el nuevo libro que Chelia me había prestado. Revisé mi bolso y se lo entregué- ¿Puedes devolvérselo a Chelia?- Él tomó el libro y asintió feliz.

-Por cierto, Chelia me dijo que te avisara que la autora iría el martes de la semana que viene para firmar sus libros-

-¡Genial! Definitivamente estaré allí. ¿A qué hora es?-

-A las cinco- sentí como el mundo se venía abajo. Era en mi horario de trabajo. En mi rostro se debió de notar mi depresión ya que Lyon inclinó su cabeza intentando mirarme a los ojos por debajo de mi flequillo. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es mi horario de trabajo, no podré ir…- el albino pareció haberse querido golpear mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-T-tal vez si le pides a—

-¿Pedirle qué a quién…?- la dueña se acercó curiosa por nuestro tema de conversación.

-E-es que Juvia quería ir a la firma de libros de su autora favorita, pero coincide con el horario de trabajo…-

-Ya veo-

-Tal vez usted… ¿podría darle esa tarde libre?- preguntó Lyon. Yo mientras tanto observaba la situación, pensé que no se animaría a hacer algo como eso. Ella pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Claro, - la sonrisa de alegría que se formó en mi no puede ser descrita- pero con una condición-

-¡Haré lo que sea!- dije agradecida.

-Tendrás que trabajar por la noche este sábado. Haré una reunión aquí con mis amigos de negocios y necesito a alguien que nos sirva la comida y el café- sonrió la ancianita. Sin dudarlo me acerqué a ella y le di un abrazo de agradecimiento, a lo que respondió con una carcajada. Así fue como comencé a trabajar ese día. Intenté hacer mi mayor esfuerzo así podía demostrarle que no se arrepentiría de darme el permiso. Limpié el suelo cada vez que a una clienta se le caía la taza de bebida, lavé los platos e incluso limpié la oficina de la dueña. Todo eso sin que tuviesen que decirme que lo hiciera. Esto me hizo recordar aquella noche en la que la tienda fue destruida. Detuve mis movimientos en cuanto la imagen de las personas destrozando el lugar llegó a mi mente, pero Lyon volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-¿Juvia? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó apoyando su mano en mi espalda. Esa sensación de nuevo. La sensación de su mano recorriendo mi espalda.

-¿Ah…? ¡Ah, si!- observé el reloj y vi que ya era hora de cerrar. Lyon ya no llevaba su delantal puesto y por la ventana ya no entraba la luz del sol. Me quité el mío y lo guardé en su lugar. Ambos salimos del lugar caminando tranquilamente por las solitarias calles, como de costumbre Lyon me acompañó de camino a casa. Nos detuvimos frente a mi casa –Lyon- lo llamé ente de que se fuera, él volteó sorprendido pero con una sonrisa amigable –Gracias por lo de hoy. Si no le hubieses preguntado seguramente no me habría dejado ir el martes-

-No es nada, Juvia. Siempre estaré para ayudarte…- sus ojos se reflejaban en los míos seriamente. Tomó un gran suspiró y me preguntó –Juvia, el martes después de la firma, ¿podrías esperarme un rato en el parque? Tengo algo que quiero decirte…- sus manos temblaban notoriamente, pero fingí no darme cuenta para no ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-…-

-…-

-Por supuesto…- y dicho esto cada uno se fue por su lado.

Ese día tan esperado llegó. -¡Juvia!- Chelia venía corriendo hacia mi desde la entrada de la universidad, parecía haber estado esperándome desde hace ya un rato y por lo visto también se había vestido más formal de lo normal. –Ven, ya está dentro- me sujetó emocionada por el brazo y me llevó dentro. –Allí está- dijo señalándola.

Allí estaba, Levy Mcgarden. Una famosa escritora japonesa que había logrado varios títulos y obtenido muchos premios por sus grandes obras melodramáticas. Era mucho más bajita en persona y su cabello era del mismo color que el mío, pero más corto. Ella levantó su vista de sus libros y se concentró en nosotras. Éramos las únicas dos en la biblioteca.

-¡Hola!- rió amistosa. Levantó su mano y la agitó haciendo que nos acercáramos –Vengan no muerdo- Ambas hicimos caso y nos sentamos frente a ella.

-Señorita Mcgarden, es realmente un placer conocerla. A Chelia y a mi nos encantas sus historias- expresé.

-No hay por qué ser tan formales, llámame Levy. Es una alegría ver que a chicas de su edad les gustan mis historias ya que por lo general son personas de mediana edad las que las leen- rió nuevamente. Era muy amable, tanto que me daban ganas de invitarla a comer. Ella nos preguntó por nuestros libros favoritos y si queríamos que nos firmara alguno.

Pasó un rato y la conversación ya había cambiado de rumbo, ya estábamos hablando como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida. –Levy, ¿tienes novio?- preguntó Chelia, yo la miré sorprendida al igual que Levy pero pronto sonrió divertida.

-No tengo novio, pero estoy saliendo con alguien-

-Ehh…- se mostró interesada la pelirosa.

-Es que él todavía no me ha pedido ser su novia, pero hemos salido ya unas cuantas veces…- se avergonzó de sus propias palabras. Era increíble. Ella tenía solo dos años más que yo y ya se encontraba en la lista como una de las escritoras más famosas de Asia, pero al contrario de lo que la gente pensaría de ella, Levy era una adolescente común y corriente como cualquier otra, sus acciones eran muy adorables e incluso se sonrojaba cuando hablaba de este tema.

-¡Que tonto! ¿Cómo es que aún no te ha pedido que seas su novia?- contestó molesta.

-T-tal vez es un poco tímido, Chelia…- intenté calmarla. Mcgarden asintió.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Tienen a alguien especial…?- Mi amiga sonrió y yo me asusté por la pregunta. No podía decirle que con 17 años nunca había tenido novio y nunca había dado mi primer beso. Me sonrojé. ¿Alguien especial? Por unos minutos mi mente se puso en blanco, pero luego la silueta de alguien apareció. ¿Gray…? Sacudí mi cabeza, debí de haber imaginado cosas.

-Bueno… si hay alguien que me gusta pero, él no me ve de esa forma- suspiró tristemente.- Además, a él ya le gusta alguien…- me miró triste. ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma?

-Ah, ya veo… estoy segura de que pronto encontrarás a alguien más Chelia- sonrió amistosamente y luego posó su mirada sobre mí. Sin saber que responder comencé a balbucear cosas y terminé contándoles la verdad –Juvia, no sé por qué te avergüenzas. A muchas personas les pasa eso y creo que es adorable- sostuvo mi mano. Lo único que hice fue reír nerviosa. Luego se levantó de su silla y se colgó su bolso al hombro –¡Chicas, esto fue muy divertido! Pero lamentablemente me debo ir, tengo una junta con mi editor – parecía no tener ganar de ir –Tal vez la próxima vez podamos… ¿Tomar un café?- sonrió. Ambas nos asombramos y rápidamente asentimos ansiosas. Cuando la vimos salir, ambas nos sujetamos de las manos y gritamos de alegría. Nuestra autora favorita nos había invitado a tomar un café la próxima vez.

-¡Juvia! ¡Esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida!- asentí eufórica. Salimos caminando del lugar y nos despedimos, Chelia se fue caminando mientras yo me quedé frente a la universidad, debía esperar a Lyon como habíamos quedado el otro día.

Me senté en uno de los tantos escalones a esperar, pero no duró mucho tiempo antes de que él llegara. –Juvia…- me llamó. Lo miré y me levanté para saludarlo. -¿Vamos?- no sabía qué pretendía, pero simplemente lo seguí. De camino me compró un chocolate caliente en una tienda de bebidas.

-¿A dónde vamos, Lyon?- pregunté curiosa. Sin atreverse a mirarme directamente a los ojos solo me pidió que lo siguiera. En el camino hablamos de cosas triviales como de costumbre, pero algo si era diferente del resto de los días. Él se veía seguro de sí mismo, por lo general estaría un poco nervioso, pero hoy era diferente. Caminamos por una calle que me resultaba conocida, pero no dije nada, simplemente lo seguí, recordé aquel día en el que iba a la reunión con el dueño de aquel restaurante al que iba a ir a trabajar antes de la pastelería, y que nunca se presentó. A medida que avanzábamos mis recuerdos iban surgiendo. El parque estaba solo a unos pasos.

Nos adentramos en el oscuro lugar ya que estaba anocheciendo y caminamos hasta llegar a un lugar cerca de donde estaba el estacionamiento y allí nos detuvimos. Era un lugar libre de árboles, con bancos de madera a nuestro alrededor y una vista despejada del cielo, en donde millones de estrellas brillaban sobre nosotros. Lyon se detuvo repentinamente lo que hizo que también me detuviera detrás de él.

Mientras tanto, como de costumbre en el estacionamiento la fiesta seguía para todo los amigos de Gray, menos para él, que esta vez se encontraba recostado contra la pared de pavimento. La glamurosa peliroja se le acercó -¿Te ocurre algo?- sin despegar su vista del cielo Gray no respondió, lo que causó que esta suspirara –Es raro verte así… Somos amigos, ¿sabes? Puedes hablar con cualquiera de nosotros si quieres- le dio un golpe en el brazo que casi lo hace caer. (Si, ella pegaba fuerte para ser tan femenina), y con esto se fue dejándolo solo nuevamente.

Natsu por su parte había tomado tanto líquido que ya le habían venido ganas de hacer sus necesidades, y como no había baños decidió recurrir a la maravillosa naturaleza que lo rodeaba –Ah…~ mucho mejor~- sonrió aliviado – Espero que el árbol no se muera- pero una voz llamó su atención. Avergonzado subió sus pantalones y se escondió entre los arbustos. Salió corriendo divertido con sus amigos sin hacer mucho ruido -¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! – Logró captar la atención de todos, haciendo que la música se detuviera.

Lucy se dejó ver en el medio de la multitud – ¿Qué ocurre, Natsu?-

-H-h…a…y u-una…- él intentó recuperar su aliento mientras se sujetaba de las rodillas exageradamente, cabe destacar que él no había llegado a ver quiénes eran, pero de igual manera se encargó de señalar hacia donde era. Divertidos todos corrieron hacia donde había señalado, pero sin hacer ruido para no arruinar el espectáculo. –Gray, ¿no vienes?- preguntó ya recuperado al ver que su amigo no se movía. Él no respondió. Al ver esto lo sujetó por el cuello.

-¡Quítame tus manos de encima que ni te las has lavado!- gritó asqueado Gray.

-Vamos no seas aburrido- lo empujó hasta donde estaban todos.

-Juvia…-

-¿Lyon…?-

-Umm…- inhaló profundamente con la intención de volver a recuperar toda la seguridad que había intentado adquirir en su casa para este momento y se volteó a enfrentarla. Sus ojos eran serios pero apasionados. Su mirada no se despegaba de la mía –Juvia,- comenzó –sé que nos conocemos desde hace no tanto tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que –sus manos temblaban hechas un puño, como si estuviese intentando mantener la compostura – eres la chica más divertida y dulce que he conocido. Siempre te ríes de mis tontos chistes y siempre tratas de hacer que no me sienta tan avergonzado de lo que digo… eres tierna y adorable cuando te emocionas por algo y siempre tratas de hacer lo mejor para que las personas se sientan bien aunque eso implique que tú no te sientas f-feliz, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido…- al escucharlo decir todo esto mis manos temblaban y sin querer dejaron caer al suelo mi vaso con chocolate caliente. Mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos por la sorpresa y mi respiración se había intensificado por los nervios. – y e-es p-por eso q-que…- inhaló profundamente otra vez.

-Vamos, Gray no seas tan aburrido…- le susurraba Natsu sin hacer ruido.

-Y-ya déjame, idiota…- intentaba soltarse de su agarre.

-Oye, Gray- lo llamó una chica que observaba la situación que tenía en frente -¿No es esa la chica de la otra vez?-

-¿_"La Chica de la otra vez"…_?- se preguntó a si mismo. La imagen de Juvia llegando al estacionamiento le vino a la mente. Empujó apurado a Natsu, quien se quejó, e hizo lo mismo con los demás y allí la vio parada frente a aquél chico que estaba con ella la otra vez en el café.

_-¡¿Puedo…?!- El albino se avergonzó de mi expresión y desvió la mirada por el gran ventanal asintiendo. Lyon pareció haber visto algo fuera de la tienda ya que se mantuvo fuera de la conversación por un par de segundos -¿Lyon…? ¿Ocurre algo…?- pregunté calmándome un poco. El chico desvió bruscamente su vista y me observó con una sonrisa tímida, pero más que tímida parecía confundida o preocupada._

_-Nop. Todo está genial. ¿Vamos hoy a la biblioteca?-_

Si, aquello que Lyon había visto a través de la ventana no era un "algo", había sido Gray, que los estaba observando desde la vereda de enfrente mientras ellos tomaban un café sin darse cuenta de su presencia, hasta que el albino lo vio. Pero esa no había sido la única vez que los había visto juntos allí.

Me ofrecí para ser la que cerrara ya que Lyon tenía un compromiso importante. Él aceptó desconfiado.

_Mientras tanto, sin darme cuenta, fuera del lugar un pelinegro iba caminando junto a otro chico pelirosa casualmente. –Gray-_

_-¿Hm?- _

_-¿No es esa la chica del otro día?- Gray miró curioso por la gran ventana del lugar y nos vio a mi y a Lyon hablando amistosamente mientras terminábamos nuestros cafés._

_-…Si, si es…- sonrió ladinamente como de costumbre._

A estas alturas Gray ya había memorizado el rostro de Lyon.

-¿T-te gustaría salir conmigo…?- los ojos de Gray al igual que los míos se abrieron en sorpresa. No sabía qué decir. Las palabras que antes conocía se habían borrado completamente al escuchar esa frase de cuatro palabras. Mis piernas estaban temblando tanto que en cualquier momento caería al suelo, era desesperante no poder decir nada, un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda.

-A-a-ah…- Mi voz se quebraba en un tono agudo que ni yo misma podía oír, y los ojos de Lyon seguían observándome firmes mientras que yo desviaba los míos sin saber a dónde mirar. Mi rostro ardiente provocó que mordiese mi labio inferior por los nervios.

-Juvia…- me estremecí al sentirlo pronunciar mi nombre –No tienes que responderme ahora… solo… piénsalo, ¿si…?- se acercó y entre sus manos ya más tranquilas sujetó la mía que aún temblaba. Y con eso dicho me llevó de vuelta a casa.

Todos reían divertidos ante la cursi escena que habían presenciado menos tres personas. Gray seguía sorprendido ante aquello ocurrido hace un par de instantes y por alguna razón, sentía que algo dentro de él se rompía, por lo que posó su mano derecha sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, mientras los observaba irse. Mientras que Natsu y Lucy se observaron entre ellos para luego rodear con un brazo la cintura del otro y observar a Gray con una expresión preocupada.

Durante la vuelta ninguno de los dos habló, esta vez sí se había formado un silencio incómodo que ninguno se atrevía a romper y al llegar a mi casa ninguno se despidió del otro, pero ambos nos fuimos con expresiones de dolor en nuestro rostro.

Al día siguiente Lyon no fue a trabajar. Esto me hizo sentir peor de como ya me sentía. El solo no haberle podido responder hacía que mi corazón me doliera cada vez más. Él debió de haber juntado mucho coraje para poder confesarse y yo simplemente no pude responderle, pero también había algo más que me hacía sentir mal. No quería ver la cara de Lyon cuando le dijera que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Acostada en mi cama observaba las estrellas del cielo nocturno. Había estado llorando por lo que mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero de pronto una cabeza se interpuso en mi vista. Mi pecho dolió enormemente al volver a verlo una vez más y sin responderle pude sentir como nuevas lágrimas se formaban en el borde de mis ojos mientras mi boca formaba un puchero como el que hacen los bebés cuando están a punto de llorar y mis mejillas obtenían un color rosa pálido. Al ver mi expresión, Gray frunció el ceño con ternura e ingresó a mi habitación.

Se sentó a mis pies con sus piernas cruzadas mientras me observaba estando recostada y mirando por la ventana. Viendo mis pies junto a sus piernas, los observó por unos instantes y volvió a mirar mi rostro, curioso tocó uno de los deditos de mi pie, el cual quité inmediatamente ante el frío de su mano y sorprendió al pelinegro, pero luego lo devolví a su lugar mientras él lo observaba moverse. Volvió a tocar otro de mis deditos y volvió a recibir la misma respuesta, pero a la tercera vez ya no me moví, Gray movía los dedos de mis pies de una manera adorable y juguetona, con una expresión seria pero adorable. Sus suaves dedos tocaban los míos con ternura como si se tratase de un nuevo juguete al cual estaba descubriendo, mientras de a ratitos desviaba pequeñas miradas a mi rostro para ver si conseguía alguna reacción de mi parte.

Al ver que no era así, decidió dejar mis pies y comenzar a trepar por encima de mí. Esto si me sorprendió logrando captar mi atención, pero al llegar a estar su rostro frente al mío simplemente se acostó a mi lado, observando mis llorosos ojos que en cualquier momento volverían a soltar lágrimas. Sus profundos ojos nuevamente me absorbían, pero esta vez estaban más cerca. Nuestros rostros a escasos milímetros y nuestros cuerpos tan juntos, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mi boca, y su mano mover un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Me observaba con una mirada cálida que derretiría a cualquiera. A diferencia de otras veces, su tacto era amable y suave, quería sentirlo más. Sostuve su mano con la mía y sin pensarlo la deslicé por mi mejilla a medida que cerraba mis ojos sintiendo su tacto. Él observaba mis acciones con mucha atención pero sin decir ni una palabra, no parecía molestarle lo que hacía en absoluto.

Luego solté su mano y él la volvió a sostener para hacer lo mismo que yo había hecho pero en su rostro. Su mejilla era suave y cálida al igual que su mano, cerró sus ojos y dirigió mi mano a su boca. Sus labios rozaban la palma de mi mano con delicadeza, permitiéndome sentir su aliento que daba pequeñas cosquillas. Él volvió a abrir los ojos y me soltó lentamente. Su flequillo caía de lado contra la cama al igual que el mío, nuestros ojos no se separaban. Era un momento el cual no quería que terminara. Mi pecho dolía, pero mi corazón se había acelerado generando una sensación placentera. Mis lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas al ver su rostro frente al mío con esa expresión, por lo que sostuvo mi rostro con ambas manos y acercó el suyo –No llores…- hizo una pausa y continuó susurrando solo para mí –eres muy linda cuando lloras… y eso me hacer querer hacerte cosas indebidas… - esto solo hizo que mis mejillas en vez de rosas se volvieran rojas. Acercó aún más su rostro al mío, mi cuerpo no respondía, sus labios volvían a estar a milímetros de los míos. Se iba acercando de forma lenta poniéndome más nerviosa hasta que rápidamente se separó y salió por la ventana al escuchar que alguien subía por las escaleras a gran velocidad. Gajeel abrió bruscamente la puerta.

-¡Juvia…! ¡No hay más galletas…!- dijo como si hubiese muerto alguien.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9

Awww ¿qué les pareció?

Me gustaría hacerles una pregunta, ¿cuál ha sido su capítulo favorito de esta historia hasta ahora?

No saben lo mucho que esperé poder terminar de escribir este capítulo. Planeaba subirlo ayer, pero me surgió un problema personal con una amiga y realmente no me sentí bien anímicamente como para terminarlo de escribir, pero espero que igual les haya gustado.

**Megan0810: **Muchas gracias! Y me alegro que te haya gustado :) Jajaj ellos siempre son tan adorables juntos :3 Me gustaría ver más momentos Gruvia en el manga, el Gruvia nunca es suficiente! Jajaja puedes pensar lo que quieras respecto a Gajeel por ahora, pero pronto sabrás la verdad ;) Saludos y muchas gracias por el review!

**Lymar Vastya:** Lamento no haberte podido responder en el capítulo anterior, así que lo haré ahora :) Ya puedes leer el encuentro entre Hibiki y Juvia, por suerte Gray la pudo salvar jeje! Gracias por tu review y saludos!

Los amo muchísimo amigos y ya saben que pueden mandarme lo que quieran por un mensaje privado o un review :D

Los quiero y los leo pronto,

gruvia_naruhina


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

-¡Juvia! ¡No hay galletas…!-

-Gajeel…- dije en un susurro. A pesar de la oscuridad él se dio cuenta de mis ojos llorosos y se acercó y se arrodilló frente a mi rostro.

-Si es por aquella confesión, solo debes ser sincera con el chico y decirle lo que realmente sientes- dijo pellizcando mi nariz. Le había contado lo que sucedió el otro día y desde entonces había prometido ayudarme ya era la primera confesión que recibía en mi vida, pero había algo que no estaba bien. No me sentía mal solo por la confesión, si no por otra persona, alguien de pelo negro y unos ojos profundos que hipnotizaban, de cuerpo marcado y cálido, cuyas manos se sentían tan bien al tocarlas. Él era el único que había podido lograr poner a mi corazón como si hubiese corrido una maratón y mis mejillas del color rojo de un tomate, él era el único que me hacía poner nerviosa con solo recordar su mirada, y el único que me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Gray era la única persona que había logrado conquistar mi corazón. Me había enamorado de Gray Fullbuster, enemigo de mi primo Gajeel Redfox.

Escuché el sonido de las campanas moviéndose, observé hacia la puerta para ver quién había entrado, solo para encontrarme con Lyon llegando para trabajar. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar junto a mis labios, no sabía que hacer así que comencé a caminar discretamente hacia la cocina antes de que pudiese verme –¡Buenos días Juvia!- me sobresalté. Caminó a su paso normal sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos, estaba actuando como todos los días. Dejó su mochila sobre una silla soltando un sonido de alivio y se puso rápidamente su delantal. Sin darme cuenta me lo había quedado observando y él al notar esto simplemente sonrió y terminó de atar su delantal por su espalda. Definitivamente estaba actuando como si nada hubiese ocurrido así que decidí seguirle el juego.

-¡B-buenos días, Lyon!- respondí mientras volvía casualmente a la caja registradora en donde ya una señora me esperaba con su orden decidida. Por el borde de mis ojos vi como sonreía naturalmente a las clientas, pero por algún motivo podía sentir que lo que estaba haciendo era ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Buenos días ~- Esa voz. Volteé a la velocidad de un rayo al ver si el que había entrado en la tienda era quien yo creía que era. Se acercaba lentamente hacia la caja captando la atención de todos, en especial de las ancianitas y las chicas que estaban en el lugar, con una leve sonrisa y sus manos en los bolsillos. Sin despegar su mirada de la mía se detuvo frente a mí contemplándome por unos instantes. En ese momento sentí la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, tenía miedo de que pudiese ocurrir lo mismo que aquella otra noche en donde todo el lugar fue destruido. Tenía que sacarlo lo antes posible de aquí.

-¡Bienvenido! ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?- dije rápidamente. Simplemente su sonrisa burlona aumento al mismo tiempo que un "Pff" se le escapó. Sentí un tic nervioso en mi ojo al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas se sonrojaban. El albino nos observó seriamente. Sin duda Gray estaba captando la atención de todas las clientas, ya que podía notar casi todas las miradas en nuestra dirección.

-Un café- dijo ya más calmado. Me dio el dinero y caminó directo hacia Lyon. Este lo observaba acercarse a él seriamente, pero cuando por fin llegó a él formó una sonrisa que se notaba que era falsa a millas de distancia.

-Hola, ¿hay algo en especial que quiera en su café?- preguntó desconfiado. Yo mantenía mi mirada en ellos por las dudas de que a Gray se le ocurriese hacer algo.

-Si,- inhaló y de pronto… –Me gustaría que llenases el recipiente de leche fría y esperaras a que el termómetro marque 40 grados y allí comiences el proceso de creación de espuma. Cuida que la leche no se desprenda de la espuma hasta después que la hayas puesto en el café. La leche no sobrepase de los 70 grados de temperatura ya que echaría a perder el café. Muele el grano unas tres veces y luego colócalo en la máquina. Revuelve una vez más el recipiente con la leche. Si aún tienes leche en el recipiente, quítala usando una cuchara para sostener la espuma y vaciar la leche en un recipiente. Luego, revuélvela una vez más e inclina el recipiente para vaciarla. Echa un la espuma de leche sobre el expreso, justo en el medio. Trata de mantener la velocidad constante, o el sabor cambiará. Vacía la espuma lentamente y dale un pequeño movimiento con la muñeca dejando que sea el peso de la jarra la que haga el movimiento con su peso. Y por último, aleja la jarra en dirección contraria a ti. Es todo.- Mi boca se abrió levemente al acabar de escuchar la orden más absurda del mundo.

-Estás bromeando- su falsa sonrisa ya se había transformado en una verdadera expresión de enojo.

-Claro que no bromeo. Hazlo o hablaré con la dueña del lugar por no haberme servido el café que quería- su expresión ya se había vuelto seria, y eso no era para nada bueno. Decidí intervenir para evitar que las cosas se pusieran peor. Apoyé por detrás mis manos sobre los hombros de Lyon para poder hacer que se moviera un poquito.

-L-Lyon no te preocupes, yo me puedo encargar- sonreí nerviosa, lo que causó que Gray sonriera complacido. Lo miré y me sonrojé al mismo tiempo que intenté convencer al albino, sin duda esta situación no era buena. Él movió mis manos de sus hombros y firmemente dijo que lo haría. Lyon comenzó a llenar el recipiente con leche fría y continuó con los siguientes pasos. Literalmente le tomó cerca de media hora terminar el café, ya que Gray lo iba interrumpiendo a medida que algo no le gustaba cómo lo hacía o simplemente decía que no lucía o sabía bien, por lo que tenía que volver a hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que resultara de su agrado. Nunca había visto al albino tan molesto pero tan determinado. Una vez que terminó, apoyó bruscamente el vaso sobre el mostrador. Podía jurar que le estaba por estallar una vena en la frente a causa del enojo –Su pedido… - musitó molesto. Gray tomó el vaso, lo olió y luego lo probó. Con una sonrisa burlona agradeció y se fue a sentar en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Volví a acercarme a Lyon y le sostuve la mano para hacer que se tranquilizase pero en cambio él la quitó, para mi asombro -Juvia… si haces eso podría malinterpretarlo…- y con eso dicho volvió estresado a la cocina, golpeando violentamente la puerta, haciendo que los clientes se sobresaltasen y que Gray mirara en mi dirección con una sonrisa burlona. Volví a sonrojarme.

-Tonto…- susurré.

Gray no se fue hasta unos 45 minutos antes de que yo saliera de trabajar. Cuando por fin lo vi irse suspiré aliviada, ¡no era normal demorar tanto en beber un café! Observé a Lyon irse antes, lo cual era extraño ya que por lo general me acompañaba de vuelta a casa, pero decidí no molestarlo ya que lo ocurrido el día de hoy lo había puesto de mal humor. Colgué mi delantal y me despedí de la dueña para luego volver a casa. Mientras caminaba sentía algo anormal, como si me estuviesen siguiendo, pero cuando volteaba no había nadie detrás de mi. Di unos cuantos pasos más y asustada comencé a correr hasta que alguien me sujetó por el brazo. Pude oír su risa divertida y de cierta manera me alivié -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te asusté?- sus manos me rodeaban por detrás y su rostro estaba apoyado en mi hombro.

-¡G-Gray…!- riendo divertido, comenzó a respirar en mi oído -¡S-suéltame…!- mis mejillas ya habían comenzado a teñirse de rosa.

-Sabes, es peligroso para una niña caminar sola por la noche- habló sarcásticamente –Alguien podría hacerle algo…- susurró sensualmente contra mi cabello para luego bajar su rostro por mi cuello. Intenté quitar sus manos de mi abdomen, pero él simplemente las soltó mientras sonreía de manera engreída al ver mi rostro completamente rojo.

-¿P-por qué no te has ido aún…?-

-¿No es obvio? Te estaba esperando- dijo recobrando su compostura. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Por qué…?-

Suspiró molesto –Ya te lo dije, ¿acaso no me escuchas? Es peligroso para una niña caminar sola por la noche-

-N-no soy una niña, Juvia puede cuidarse sola…-

-¿De verdad?- levantó una ceja.-Muéstrame tu ropa interior- automáticamente cubrí mi pecho y le dije que era un pervertido. Él simplemente bajó su cabeza al suelo con una sonrisa confiada –Solo una niña se sonroja cuando un chico se le acerca- se acercó a mi lentamente, retrocedí rápidamente pero la pared de un edificio me detuvo. Sin remover las manos de sus bolsillos acercó su rostro al mío y pudo comprobar una vez más su teoría, pero en menos de un segundo volvió a alejarse mientras suspiraba -¿Lo ves?- No respondí –No importa. Mejor explícame por qué llorabas anoche-

-E-eso no es de tu incumbencia…- aún contra la pared giré mi rostro para evitar verlo.

-Oh, la niña tiene agallas…- volteó y comenzó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas…?-

-A tu casa, claro. A menos que…- volteó solamente su cabeza –prefieras venir a mi casa- negué rápidamente. –Entonces mueve tu trasero a menos que quieras volver sola- inconscientemente cubrí con ambas manos mi retaguardia y comencé a correr para poder alcanzarlo. Durante el camino ninguno habló. Mis ojos se posaban sobre él de a ratitos, pero los de él ni siquiera volteaban a verme. Mis mejillas se sonrojaban más y más a medida que dábamos un paso. Observé al frente, corrí un mechón de mi cabello detrás mi oreja y volví a mirarlo por el borde de mis ojos. –Si tomas una foto te durará más tiempo- Comentó inexpresivo. Mi corazón se sobresaltó por la repentina frase.

-N-no sé de qué h-hablas…- intenté disimular.

-¿Me crees idiota? No has parado de mirarme desde que comenzamos a caminar. Si haces eso podría malinterpretarlo- dijo observándome ahora si por el borde de sus ojos enojado. Me disculpé, pero nuevamente con mis ojos ya vidriosos, Lyon me había dicho lo mismo hoy. No quería volver a recordar ese momento en el que no quería hablarme, y aún no sabía cómo rechazarlo. Tenía miedo de perder su amistad. Mis ojos fueron poniéndose rojos al igual que mis mejillas. Su mano sobre mi cabeza me hizo estremecer –Eres muy sensible, pechugona- lo miré sorprendida, hacía un tiempo que ya no me llamaba de esa manera. No es que me gustase, pero simplemente llamó mi atención y recordé aquél momento en el que nos conocimos. Su mano se formó en un puño y golpeó me cabeza suavemente.

-Ouch…-toqué mi cabeza para frotar la zona en la que me había golpeado, pero sentí su mano y me detuve. Él no la quitó, su puño seguía sobre mi cabeza y mis manos sobre las suyas, inmediatamente intenté retirarlas y secar mis ojos, pero me detuvo y en cambio con su mano limpió mis lágrimas delicadamente. Contemplé cada una de sus acciones, pero al verme hacer eso, avergonzado cubrió mis ojos bruscamente y pinchó mi nariz con sus otros dedos.

–Ya te dije que no me miraras… rayos…- susurró esto último mientras desviaba sus ojos y me soltaba. –Además, también te dije que no lloraras o terminaría por hacerte cosas "malas"…- mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse y al notarlo chasqueó su lengua molesto y me sujetó firmemente de la mano para darnos prisa. Sentí como a medida que avanzábamos sus dedos se iban entrelazando con los míos.

Cuando llegamos, Gray se detuvo bajo mi ventana como solía hacer, pero esta vez no se movió, ni siquiera para ayudarme a subir. Lentamente volteó para mirarme a los ojos. Brillaban como de costumbre gracias a la luz de las estrellas. No sabía por qué me había enamorado de él, después de todo lo púnico que hacía era acosarme sexualmente y secuestrarme, además de meterme en situaciones ilegales. Tal vez era por esos momentos en los que me hacía sentir mejor con tan solo una palabra o una caricia, como cuando me dijo que no era extraña por hablar en tercera persona, cuando obtiene un ojo golpeado por mi culpa, cuando observamos juntos la puesta a de sol o cuando apoya su mano en mi cabeza. Tal vez Gray no se anima a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos al exterior como lo hago yo siempre, pero estoy segura de que no es una mala persona. Tal vez siente miedo de que lo rechacen.

-Gray…- se vio sorprendido al oír su nombre saliendo de entre mis labios –S-si… algún día te sientes triste, p-puedes hablar c-con-tragué saliva intentando poder hacer salir las palabras de mi boca –Juvia…- toda mi práctica se iba una vez más a la basura. Por unos instantes Gray me contempló serio, pero luego soltó una leve risa que intentó cubrir con su puño. Recobró su compostura y mientras me observaba mordió su labio inferior sensualmente. Se acercó dando unos pocos pasos y se detuvo frente a mí.

-¿Qué te hace creer que iría a ti si algún día tengo un problema?-

-B-bueno… tu siempre salvas y haces sentir mejor a Juvia… así que Ju-Juvia cree que sería bueno que dependieras de ella al menos una vez…- lo miré rápidamente o volví a observar al suelo. Su mano izquierda sujetó mi mentón suavemente y lentamente lo levantó, haciendo que poco a poco mis ojos se encontraran con los de él. Su frente se apoyó sobre la mía, haciendo que nuestros flequillos se enredaran. Su nariz chocaba contra la mía al mismo tiempo que mi rostro se tornaba completamente rojo. Mi cuerpo volvía a no responder. Sus labios se apoyaron sobre mis sonrojadas mejillas y suavemente depositó un beso en ella. Mantuvo sus labios sobre mi rostro por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a guardar nuevamente su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sonrió levemente con sarcasmo, pero a su vez con un poco de amabilidad.

-Eso bastará por hoy- volvió a tomar mi mano y me llevó bajo la ventana –Vamos. Sube o tu primo se dará cuenta- lo miré fijamente y asentí. No quería separarme de él, quería permanecer un rato más a su lado. Con sus manos estiradas hacia adelante me acerqué a él lentamente y con mis brazos rodeé su cintura, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Su mano volvió a tocar mi cabeza mientras que miraba al cielo. –Te dije que era suficiente por hoy- susurró. Me hundí aún más en su torso, logrando que posara su mirada sobre mí.

-Gracias…- susurré. Ambos oímos el sonido de un auto estacionar y bruscamente nos separamos, no daba el tiempo de poder subir a mi habitación, así que Gray nos escondió detrás del enorme árbol que estaba frente a mi ventana. Estaba de espaldas al árbol y Gray ocultándome con todo su cuerpo.

-¿Ves algo…? ¡¿Es Gajeel…?!- pregunté asustada.

-¡Shh!- cubrió mi boca con su mano. –Es tu estúpido primo…- hizo fuerza con la vista y continuó –y vino con una mujer-

-¡¿Eh?!- pregunté fuerte por debajo de su mano. Él volvió a apretar su mano contra mi boca y me miró molesto.

-¡Shhh!- y volvió a observar al frente.

-¿Puedes ver quién es…?-

-No, está del otro lado de tu primo y no logro verla- de repente pudimos escuchar más claramente su conversación a medida que se acercaban a la entrada. Era un alivio que Gray no había traído su motocicleta hoy o sería fácilmente vista.

-Juvia no está en casa así que no hay problema- dijo Gajeel encendiendo la luz de la entrada. Mi pecho dolió, ¿Era esto lo que mi primo hacía cuando yo no estaba en casa? En ese momento recordé cuando Gajeel supuestamente iba a comprarse ropa aquel día de nieve. ¿Qué era verdad?

-Gray…- lo miré con ojos llorosos.

-¿Huh?- volvió su vista hacia mí y se sorprendió al verme al borde de las lágrimas -¿Por qué lloras ahora?-

-¿Qué debo hacer…? No puedo volver a casa, no ahora…- me sostuve de su camiseta. Pareció confundido unos segundos y luego se puso a pensar. Me tomó por la mano y nos fuimos caminando por detrás del árbol sin que nos viesen. –E-espera…-

-Solo camina- y avanzó todavía más rápido. Llegamos a una plaza y nos sentamos en unas hamacas. Gray volvió de comprar unas latas de refresco y me extendió una. Estiré mi mano para tomarla, pero la lata se alejó. Volví a intentarlo, pero lo mismo ocurrió. Gray levantaba su brazo cada vez más para que no pudiese alcanzarla, y terminé levantándome de la hamaca. -¡Gray…!- comencé a parame en puntitas de pie, acercándome cada vez más a él. Él reía divertido mientras me veía intentando inútilmente.

-No has dicho "Por favor"-

-Por favor…- Gentilmente la bajó y me la entregó. Ambos nos sentamos nuevamente en las hamacas. Mi vista estaba dirigida al suelo y la de Gray hacia adelante mientras bebía su refresco. -¿No vas a beberla?- mi lata ni siquiera había sido abierta. Me disculpé e inmediatamente la abrí y di un sorbo. Por más que hoy no estuviese nevando, el frío continuaba. -¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser? La que estaba con tu primo- tomó un sorbo.

-No tenía idea de que salía con alguien,- miré al frente – de cualquier manera, me lo pudo haber dicho. No es como que fuese a enojarme por eso-

-Tal vez tenía miedo de hacerte recordar a algún ex-novio-

-Eso es imposible. Nunca he tenido novio….-

-Ppff- fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Me golpeé mentalmente y vi como Gray se burlaba a mi lado -¿De verdad? - comenzó a reír aún más fuerte. –Eso demuestra que si eres una niña-

-No me molesta…-

-Es extraño- dijo ya más calmado.

-Lo sé-

-Eres extraña-

-Lo sé-

-Me gusta eso-

-Lo—me interrumpí al escuchar lo que había dicho y volteé a mirarlo. Con una leve sonrisa miraba al cielo -¿Huh…?-

-Lo normal es aburrido. Además, ya te lo había dicho, eres peculiar, no sé por qué te sorprendes tanto- sonreí avergonzada y desvié la mirada hacia el frente nuevamente. Tenía razón, ya me lo había dicho –Por cierto, si vuelves a llorar te secuestraré-

-¡¿Ah?!-

-No me gusta cuando las chicas lloran- dijo con una melancólica sonrisa. –Cuando mamá murió, Ultear lloraba por las noches, no se animaba a llorar delante de mí. No quería hacerme sentir peor- dobló la lata. Eso solo me hizo sentir peor –Pero simplemente me hacía peor no escucharla llorar…-

-Lo siento…-

-Está bien- sonrió. –Por cierto, deberías llamar a alguna amiga para que puedas ir a dormir a su casa, a menos que quieras dormir conmigo- ignorando por completo su depravado comentario automáticamente pensé en Chelia. Allí fue donde dormí esa noche.

Al día siguiente Gray iba a gran velocidad en su motocicleta por las calles esquivando los demás autos, hasta detenerse frente a la gigantesca universidad. Dejó su casco sobre el asiento y subió de forma tranquila las escaleras. Según algunos alumnos Lyon estaba en el baño. Chasqueó su lengua y apresuró su paso, al ver el baño de hombres lo abrió bruscamente y allí lo vio frente al espejo, fue contra él y lo sujetó por el cuello de su remera. -¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-

-Más te vale que no vuelvas a hacer llorar a Juvia de vuelta…- su mirada era aterradora

-¡¿Eh?!- soltándolo bruscamente contrala puerta del baño, la cual se abrió dejándolo caer sobre el inodoro -¡T-tú eres el del café del otro día!- Gray sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Veo que me recuerdas. Recuérdame la próxima vez pedirte uno más complicado- comenzó a caminar, pero de pronto se detuvo y lo miró sobre su hombro –Por cierto, te recomiendo secarte antes de salir- se fue del baño.

-Tsk.- Lyon salió furioso del baño todo mojado y se fue directo a los vestidores. En el camino, muchos se reían o le preguntaban qué le había sucedido, pero él solo los ignoraba, incluyendo a Chelia, que se le había acercado con una toalla pero Lyon solamente la empujó.

-Lyon…- Susurró y comenzó a seguirlo.

Ya había vuelto a casa. Como de costumbre Gajeel hacía el desayuno y actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Le había dicho que Chelia me había invitado a dormir así no pensaría en nada "raro". De pronto rompió el hielo –Juvia, pronto mi compañía organizará una fiesta, ya que la otra fue bestialmente arruinada. Asegúrate de usar un lindo vestido de los que dejé sobre tu cama esta mañana, recuerda que esta vez será un baile- sonrió emocionado. Era una grandiosa idea, pero mi cabeza no se concentraba en eso, si no en lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Pero… yo no sé bailar…-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10

¿Cómo están? ¿Les gustó el nuevo capítulo? Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, y les quería avisar que probablemente me demore un poquito más en publicarlo ya que les quiero regalar un capítulo más largo de lo normal. Por lo general siempre escribo entre 9 y 11 hojas, pero esta vez les quiero dar un capítulo de alrededor de 15 así que espero que lo esperen ansiosos! :D

A responder reviews :)

**Lymar Vastya:** Aww me alegro que te gusten todos! Lo siento por Lyon, pero Gray es Gray, es irremplazable jaja Besitos, y muchas gracias por tu review! Por cierto, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco por haberle recomendado mi historia a **Miss Janckson**, es muy amable de tu parte ;)

**Nijis 76**: Me alegro que te haya encantado! Jajaj, suspenso era lo que quería crear además de ternura, pero me alegro haberlo logrado jaja, ¿quién crees que le gusta a Chelia? ;) Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado tanto jeje, seguiré haciendo lo mejor posible para que te guste más y más, besitos! y gracias por tu review!

**Elie-chan: **Me alegro que te haya encantado! A mi también me da penia Lyon, pero como dije antes, Gray es Gray y no se puede remplazar jaja. Jajaj las galletas :D Jaja lo que sucede es que en realidad es que me gusta dejar los momentos Gruvia en suspenso así cuando sucedan pueden ser más emotivos, pero poco a poco irán sucediendo más cosas entre ellos dos, así que espero que sigas leyendo para descubrir más momentos entre ellos dos jeje. Me alegro que te gusten todos los capítulos, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible para que te sigan gustando mucho :D Gracias por tu review, besitos y saludos!

**Miss Janckson:** Jaja lo sé, hay que encerrarlo para que deje de interrumpir! Jaja ya le agradecí a Lymar Vastya por habértelo recomendado y no sabes lo mucho que me alegra tener una nueva lectora como tú :D Jaja es bueno que te guste todo eso ya que es prácticamente todo en esta hisoria ;) Aww eres muy dulce, gracias por tu review, besitos!

¡Me alegro mucho de que cada vez a más personas les gusten mis historias y seguiré intentando lo mejor para que sigan siendo de su agrado! Muchas gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews y ya saben como siempre que me pueden decir todo lo que quieran en un review o un mensaje privado.

Los amo y los leo en la próxima,

gruvia_naruhina


	11. Chapter 11:

CAPÍTULO 11: Siempre hay una Primera vez para Todo

-Entonces debes aprender, Juvia. Es mañana.- concluyó. Mientras lavaba algunos platos.

-Lo dices como si fuese fácil-

-Porque lo es-

-Claro- mordí mi tostada. Gajeel rió divertido y volviendo a su asiento pasó por detrás de mí y posó un beso sobre mi cabeza, para después comenzar a beber su café.

-Ah, ¿compraste más galletas? No tuve tiempo de ir a la tienda- si claro, estaba muy "ocupado" con su "amiguita", pensé. Puse una sonrisa amable.

-No. Estuve trabajando- respondió con un "Ah, ya veo" y continuó comiendo. La cocina era amplia y limpia, con una mesa alta y grande en el medio y con sillas blancas altas, estilo bar. Toda la casa era enorme, bueno, era la de un prestigioso empresario después de todo. Terminé mi desayuno, me cepillé los dientes y me fui a trabajar.

Lyon había vuelto a faltar. Vi llegar a la dueña e inmediatamente me dirigí a ella -¡Señora!- Lyon y yo la llamábamos así de manera respetuosa pero cariñosa -¿Sabe qué le pasó a Lyon?-

-Hm. Pidió el día libre, pero no me explicó por qué- siguió su camino a la oficina y me dejó allí parada. Hoy el día sería más complicado, tenía que atender a todos los clientes y sobre todo, me debía quedar hasta más tarde para ayudar a la Señora con su reunión. La tarde pasó más rápida de lo que esperaba y la noche transcurrió tranquila, incluso la dueña me permitió sentarme a beber té con ellos.

Volviendo a casa me encontré con que Gajeel estaba de espaldas a la puerta con una chica, así que corrí inmediatamente detrás de los arbustos del vecino. Pero no podía verla, su cuerpo era completamente cubierto por el de mi primo, él agachó su cabeza y pareció darle un pequeño beso en los labios. No necesitaba verme en un espejo para saber mi cara estaba hirviendo. Parecía ser mucho más pequeña que él, podría ser que… ¡¿Sea una colegiala?! Sacudí mi cabeza ante mi pervertida imaginación. Ambos se despidieron y fue allí donde finalmente pude verla.

-¡¿Levy Mcgarden…?!- susurré. Venía en la dirección en la que me encontraba, por lo que bajé mi cabeza y me apoyé contra los arbustos, rezando por que no viera. Afortunadamente ella pasó de largo sin siquiera voltear. Suspiré aliviada al verla irse y al escuchar a mi primo cerrar la puerta. Intenté levantarme, pero mi cabello se había enredado entre las pequeñas ramas. –Diablos…-

-¿Atrapada?- levanté la vista y allí lo vi de pie frente a mí con sus manos en los bolsillos y su típica sonrisa divertida -¿Necesitas ayuda?- lo miré con ojos suplicantes y asentí con la cabeza suavemente para no lastimarme –Que pena. Tengo cosas que hacer, adiós- hizo el signo de amor y paz con una de sus manos y comenzó a caminar.

-¡No! Espera por favor… - se detuvo y volteó divertido -¿Q-qué quieres…?- su sonrisa se amplió. Se arrodilló a mi lado y comenzó a desenredar mi cabello. Podía su respiración en mi mejilla. Sus manos tocando delicadamente mi cabello. –Ouch…-

-Diablos… te enredaste muy bien…- dijo mientras intentaba no hacerme daño y continuaba –Es mejor que traiga unas tijeras-

-¡No…!- me asusté, pero él comenzó a reír.

-No deberías creerte todo lo que te dicen- fruncí molesta mi ceño e inflé mis mejillas –…Listo- toqué mi cabello y le sonreí agradecida. Me puse de pie al igual que él -¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?-

-¡Volvía del trabajo y cuando llegué aquí vi a mi primo con esa chica otra vez!- dije emocionada.

-¿Por qué te alegras tanto?- preguntó viéndome raro. Me acerqué a él y lo miré a los ojos.

-¡Porque vi quién era!- se alejó un poco al ver que me acercaba más y más. Me di vuelta emocionada y quedé de espaldas, lo miré sobre mi hombro – ¡Era la famosa escritora Levy Mcgarden!- él ladeó su cabeza confuso. Suspiré y le dije que le algún día le prestaría uno de mis libros escritos por ella. A Gray no le importó en absoluto y me dijo que le debía un favor. Lo que quería era volver al parque conmigo. Le dije que sí, pero que sería otro día ya que tenía que practicar el baile para la fiesta, pero no le importó y me arrastró igualmente.

Mientras íbamos en dirección al parque, -Debo de pensar en una manera de poder decirle a Juvia que estoy saliendo con Levy, estoy seguro de que se emocionará ya que es su escritora favorita- sonrió feliz Gajeel mientras entraba a su casa. Antes de cerrarla se detuvo. Notó que una persona caminaba por la cuadra, pero lo que le llamó la atención era que se le hacía conocido, su cabello oscuro y esa mirada de odio. Lo reconocería en cualquier lado. Debía de andar con cuidado, ya que por alguna razón Gray andaba por los alrededores de su casa, y eso no le gustaba nada. Debía de cuidar a Juvia. Notó como Gray se detuvo al lado de los arbustos del vecino. Sus ojos se habían posado en él seriamente y luego actuando como si no lo hubiese visto observó hacia los arbustos. Gajeel aprovechó para cerrar la puerta y así pensar en por qué ese chico estaría rondando por el barrio a esas horas. Definitivamente no era nada bueno. Lo que no sabía él era que Juvia se encontraba atrapada detrás de los arbustos

-¡Lyon! ¡Escúchame!- Chelia lo persiguió todo el día para que le explicara qué era lo que le había sucedido, pero él tan solo la ignoraba, como a todos los demás.

-¡Déjame en paz Chelia! ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Dolida la pelirosa se detuvo y lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos, esto hizo que el albino se detuviera y suspirando se disculpó –Lo siento…- se acercó a ella y le dio una abrazo, lo que la hizo sonrojar, pero lo empujó suavemente.

-¿Por qué no me puedes mirar con los ojos que la miras a ella…?-sonrió con los ojos rojos.

-¿Huh?- Chelia rió dolida y le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-¿De verdad después de todos estos años no te has dado cuenta…?- suspiró mirando al piso –Eres un tonto…- sonrió y se fue caminando. Lyon se quedó allí de pie frente a su casa más confundido que nunca, viendo a su amiga de la infancia irse caminando mientras lloraba.

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir…?-

Gray caminaba a mi lado en dirección al parque. Si bien era a las afueras de la ciudad no era tan lejos. Esta vez no lo iba a mirar, después de lo que sucedió la vez anterior no me iba a arriesgar. Demoramos un poco en llegar, pero valió la pena poder volver a ver esa maravillosa rueda gigante otra vez. Recordé cuando vimos juntos la encantadora puesta de sol, habíamos tenido una vista espectacular desde la cima, pero ahora ya era de noche. Gray siguió caminando, pasando la oficina en donde se encontraba el botón para hacer funcionar el parque. -¿No vamos a subir a ningún juego?- pregunté inocentemente.

-No. Hoy hay algo más que quiero mostrarte-

-¿Mostrarme…?- Lo seguí con la mirada y lo vi llegar hasta un barandal frente al mar que se encontraba pasando la rueda gigante. Se detuvo y apoyó los brazos mirando hacia el frente. Insegura me acerqué e imité sus acciones. Realmente este parque era el mejor lugar para poder encontrar los mejores paisajes, no entiendo por qué lo cerraron. Cuando mirabas al frente por la noche, en este mismo lugar, podía ver la nada misma. Como si estuvieses flotando en el espacio. El cielo era tan oscuro por la noche que se reflejaba en el agua tan clara, que parecía como si la hubiese absorbido y fueran uno solo. Las estrellas brillaban tan fuerte que las podías ver reflejadas en el agua, creando un efecto como si de verdad estuvieses flotando en el espacio. -..Wow…- Gray sonrió ante mi asombro.

-Solíamos venir aquí con mi madre por las noches antes de que todo sucediera…- se acomodó en el barandal. Escuché su voz suave a mi lado, no podía no prestarle atención. Era tan grave pero encantadora, igual que sus ojos –A ella y a Ultear les gustaba poder recostarse y mirar al cielo, mientras yo me divertía en los juegos.- lo miré. Sonreía con dolor – No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberme acostado a su lado y observar el cielo con ella.- el viento sopló, haciendo mover nuestros cabellos –La extraño…- su flequillo se partió en dos, dejando ver su hermosa frente.

-Estoy segura de que tu madre no lo ve de esa manera,- me observó por el borde de sus ojos –apuesto a que a ella le encantaba verte jugar y divertirte. Ella también te extraña, pero es por eso que debes mostrarte feliz, para poder demostrarle lo mucho que has crecido y que a pesar de todo sigues volviéndote más fuerte- pronto escuché una carcajada y rápidamente volteé a mirarlo.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿De una novela?- siguió riendo.

-¡C-cállate…!- le grité con mis mejillas ardiendo. Me sentía avergonzada, MUY avergonzada. Ya más calmado caminó hacia atrás con las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón y sonrió amablemente mientras se agachaba un poco.

-De todos modos, gracias- me miraba por debajo de su flequillo. Volví a sonrojarme levemente. Caminó unos pasos hacia mí y se inclinó hacia delante con una mano detrás de su espalda y la otra extendida hacia mí. Si cabeza levemente levantada permitían ver sus ojos levemente abiertos que me miraban expectantes.

-¿Huh…?-

-Dijiste que tenías que practicar para el baile, así que… ¿bailarías conmigo…?- su vos más suave de lo usual penetraba mis oídos. Su gentil mirada y su leve pero amable sonrisa me hacían sentir nerviosa.

-P-pero no sé bailar…-

-Por eso mismo dije "practicar"…- insegura apoyé mi mano sobre la de él, haciendo que se levantara y me mirara directo a los ojos. Desvié mi mirada y sentí como mis piernas ya habían empezado a temblar. Caminamos unos pocos pasos y de pronto Gray se colocó frente a mí aun sosteniendo mi mano. Tomó mi mano libre y la apoyó sobre su hombro, suavemente pero seguro apoyó su mano libre en mi cintura y se acercó a mi cuerpo. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, mientras él me miraba a los ojos fijamente, yo los desviaba. Era muy fácil saber que él ya se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba temblando anormalmente, pero no dijo nada. Su nariz a milímetros de mi frente, y sus labios a milímetros de mi mejilla. Comenzó dando un paso a la izquierda y luego uno a la derecha. Así fue como comenzamos a movernos.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, todo lo que se movía en este momento éramos nosotros dos. Mi corazón se aceleró de solo sentir su gentil tacto en mi cintura y en mi mano. El frío viento soplaba entre nosotros y hacía mover nuestros cabellos. Su cálido y fresco aliento chocaba contra mi mejilla. Intenté seguirle el paso, equivocándome a veces, pero él simplemente me sostenía fuertemente y continuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Era muy amable de su parte por dejarme corregir mis pies y continuar sin quejarse. Sentí como poco a poco nuestros cuerpos se juntaban más y más. Suavemente apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, su mano soltó la mía y se juntó con la otra en mi cintura, mientras yo me apoyaba con mis manos en sus hombros. Sentí su mirada separarse de mí, y dirigirse al cielo. Su corazón latía tranquilamente, mientras que el mío estaba a punto de estallar.

Después de pasar un rato bailando me había acostumbrado a mover mis pies al compás de los de él, y ya se había vuelto relativamente fácil. –Juvia…- separé mi cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo desde abajo, pero sin separar nuestros cuerpos, él también me miraba –Yo… ¿te gusto...?- ambos nos detuvimos y nos quedamos mirando fijamente. No podía creer lo que me había preguntado. Mi rostro completo adquirió un tono rosa, no sabía qué responder. Sin embargo a Gray no parecía molestarle observarme directamente a los ojos.

-A-ah…- sin atreverme a mirarlo escondí mi rostro en su pecho y me cubrí con su chaqueta para que no me viese y así poder esconder toda mi vergüenza.

-Esconderte dentro de mi chaqueta no funcionará a que esquives mi pregunta- sonrió divertido. Guardé silencio, estaba segura que si le respondía, las palabras no saldrían de mi boca, en el estado en el que me encontraba no podía articular una sola oración. Sentí como suspiraba mientras observaba al cielo –Voy a tomar eso como un si…-

Junté todo el valor que me quedaba y me atreví a decir –P-pero… a ti n-no te gustan las niñas…- lo escuché soltar una leve risilla.

-Existen excepciones, ¿sabes? Además tu eres más rara que niña-recordé sus palabras que una vez me había dicho, que fueron las que repitió –ya te lo había dicho antes, me gusta lo extraño- me estremecí y él pareció notarlo. De repente quitó de mí su chaqueta y se agachó lo suficiente como para quedar a mi altura, con ambas manos sujetó mi rostro y me hizo observarlo directo a los ojos. Sus labios se fueron acercando cada vez más y sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente a medida que su rostro se acercaba al mío. Su agarre era suave, como si quisiese lastimarme, inclinó a un costado su cabeza y lentamente fui sintiendo como sus cálidos y suaves labios tocaban los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron y mi corazón al igual que mi respiración se detuvo. Sentí como sus labios lentamente besaban y saboreaban los míos con gusto. Fue muy dulce, pero duró unos pocos segundos. Un pequeño hilo de saliva colgaba entre nosotros, que se rompió cuando Gray terminó por alejarse lo suficiente como para poder volver a mirarme directamente, con una expresión de deseo. Luego de ver mi expresión de sorpresa junto a mis ojos y mi boca abiertos, escondió rápidamente su rostro en mi cuello y me rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos. –Diablos…- su respiración chocaba contra mi piel -¿Por qué eres tan linda…?- susurró como si le doliese. Sollocé. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y mis mejillas ardían de lo rojas que estaban. Se alejó lentamente y me sostuvo de las manos observándome directo a los ojos. Volvió a plantar un pequeño besito en mis labios nuevamente, se mantuvo a escasos centímetros mirándome a los ojos y plantó otro besito, para luego alejarse. –Vamos…- A medida que caminábamos de vuelta a casa, mis lágrimas dejaron de caer y ya solo podía observar hacia el suelo. Nieve volvió a caer sobre nosotros y de pronto sentí como mi mano izquierda era sujetada por la de él. Entrelazó nuestros dedos y guardó nuestras manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. –Sigue haciendo frío, ¿por qué no traes guantes?-

-P-porque los olvidé agarrar antes de salir al trabajo…-

-Tonta…- esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y continué mirando al suelo. Ambos continuamos caminando. Mi primer beso ya había sido robado, pero no me arrepentía de que hubiese sido Gray quien lo tomó –Te dije que si llorabas de nuevo te haría algo "extraño"-

-Lo siento…- él rió levemente.

Cuando llegamos, nos detuvimos bajo mi ventana, mirándonos el uno al otro. Gray sostuvo mis manos entre las de él nuevamente y se acercó a mí –Supongo que voy a ser el primero-

-¿El primero…?- su rostro se acercó nuevamente y besó mi frente.

-El primero en besarte, el primero en abrazarte, el primero en hacerlo-

-¡Ah!- lo interrumpí. -¡N-no digas e-esas c-cosas…!- comenzó a reír ante mi inocencia. Se acercó a mi rostro y lentamente volvía a quedarse a milímetros de mis labios, sus ojos miraban intensamente mis labios, reflejaban pasión y deseo, pero justo cuando estuvo por rozarlos se detuvo. Mis ojos cerrados con fuerza se abrieron al no sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

-Deberías subir de una vez…- se dirigió a mi mejilla y me dio otro beso – o no podré contenerme…- soltó mis manos y colocó las de él frente a mí, para que me apoyara, me sostuve de sus hombros y rápidamente me levantó. Lo saludé por la ventana y lo vi irse. Me recosté en mi cama mirando al techo. Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Tenía un mensaje.

_Gray: _

_Dulces Sueños :P_

Sonreí embobada ante el mensaje y abracé fuertemente el celular contra mi pecho. Esa noche no podría dormir de la felicidad.

Al día siguiente Gajeel y yo volvíamos a desayunar tranquilamente, hasta que una pregunta que hizo me sorprendió –Juvia, ¿En dónde estuviste ayer? Pensé que salías del trabajo a las 11:00pm- tragué el jugo y nerviosa dejé el vaso en su lugar correspondiente.

-Es que ayer la dueña tuvo una reunión con otras personas y me pidió que me quedara hasta más tarde ayudándola…- sonreí –Además cuando llegué ya estabas durmiendo, por eso no me escuchaste abrir la puerta- No era del todo una mentira, lo de Gray era un secreto. Mi primo me analizaba seriamente, pero sujetó su taza de café y dio un sorbo.

-Está bien… solo te diré una cosa,- apoyó su taza fuertemente contra la mesa, lo que me hizo estremecer –debes de ser más precavida desde ahora. Hay una mala influencia rondando por el barrio- nunca lo había visto tan serio en mi vida.

-¿M-mala influencia…?- tragué duro (¿Hablará de un criminal?).

Asintió con su cabeza –Gray Fullbuster anda por este barrio en las noches,- mi piel se puso pálida y comencé a temblar. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Era impensable decirle que ya lo conocía y que me había subido con él a su motocicleta y que… que… m-me había besado. Además no podría decirle la cantidad de veces que se metió a mi habitación.

-E-está bien, tendré más cuidado…- dije advirtiendo mi mirada. Justo en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar, y la persona que menos necesitaba ver ahora me estaba llamando. Antes de que Gajeel pudiese echarle un vistazo a la pantalla rápidamente la cubrí con mis manos y sostuve el celular -¡E-es Chelia!- Sonreí. Coloqué el celular en mi oído y comencé a responder a medida que me alejaba de la cocina, subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

-Adolescentes…- suspiró resignado Gajeel mientras daba otro sorbo a su café.

-¿Gray…?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Pechugona~ ¿Cómo estás?- su tranquilidad y naturalidad para preguntar y decir esas cosas me ponían nerviosa.

-No me llames así… Además, trata de no llamarme mientras estoy en casa, mi primo casi ve tu nombre en la pantalla…-

-Sí, sí. Lo que digas.- le importó muy poco lo que le acababa de decir –Ven conmigo-

-¿Huh…?-

-Lo que dije, "Ven conmigo". Llevo esperándote más de media hora aquí afuera y ya estoy comenzando a tener frío- me asusté cuando dijo que me estaba esperando afuera de la casa. Me asomé por la ventana, allí estaba él observándome desde abajo molesto. "Tonto" fue lo que le susurré lo suficientemente fuerte para que me oyera sin que Gajeel me escuchase.

Salí de mi habitación, no sin antes ponerme una campera gruesa de abrigo y me despedí de Gajeel, diciéndole que Chelia quería mostrarme un libro nuevo. Tampoco pareció importarle mucho ya que me gritó "Adiós" desde la cocina.

Cuando salí, rodeé la casa, para poder verlo allí de pie. Él miraba hacia mi ventana, pero cuando me vio llegar se puso frente a mí y con una tierna pero leve sonrisa me sujetó de las manos y de pronto me besó en la cabeza, esto me sorprendió ya que casi chocaba contra él por venir corriendo. Me sonrojé. -¿Q-qué haces aquí…?- dije mientras inflaba mis cachetes como una niña pequeña.

Sus manos aun sujetando las mías jalaron de mi par terminar en un abrazo. –Solo quería verte- en ese momento sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente por la ternura en su comentario, pero pronto me separé de él al recordar lo que Gajeel me había dicho.

-¡T-tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido!- justo cuando iba a empezar a caminar, Gray jaló de mi brazo y su linda sonrisa cambió a una con perversión e interés.

-Tan linda, pero con ganas de hacer "cosas"- le di un golpecito en el brazo –Ouch.- dijo sin inmutarse y comencé a jalar de él. Caminamos hasta llegar a una cafetería, en donde ambos nos quitamos los gruesos abrigos y ordenamos un café cada uno. -¿Por qué querías irte tan rápido?-

-Porque Gajeel me dijo que te vio cerca de casa el otro día y dijo que no me acercara a ti…- lo miré con tristeza. Gray se recostó y estiró un brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento.

-Ya veo- dijo inexpresivo -¿Lo harás? Alejarte de mí- aclaró. Sorprendida ante su pregunta negué bruscamente con mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo haría? No me alejaría de ti aunque tuviera que saltar de un edificio-

-Eso debe doler- inflé mis cachetes mientras el esbozaba una sonrisa al divertirse molestándome.

-Tonto-

-Pechugona-

-Pervertido-

-Linda-

-Moles—me interrumpí al escuchar lo que había dicho y simplemente me sonrojé y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos. Gray solo seguía sonriendo divertido y con maldad. La chica que nos había atendido volvió con nuestro pedido y volvió a irse. Él apoyó ambos brazos sobre la mesa y con una de sus manos comenzó a beber el café, mientras yo le agregaba azúcar.

-Si le pones demasiada azúcar te saldrán caries-

-Es que está muy amargo- no dijo nada más y volvió a beber su café con un toque de diversión reflejado en su rostro.

-La próxima vez yo te prepararé un café- con ambas manos apoyé la taza sobre la mesa.

-¿Te gusta mucho el café?- pregunté inocentemente

-Si. Es por eso que también me gusta prepararlo, déjame decirte que tu amigo no es muy bueno.- dijo refiriéndose a Lyon, lo decía por aquella vez que llegó a mi trabajo y pidió un café casi imposible de preparar.

-Yo creo que Lyon hace muy buenos cafés…- dije sonriendo mientras observaba mi taza. Molesto apoyó bruscamente su taza sobre la mesa, atrayendo la atención de algunos clientes y asustándome.

-¿Cuándo rechazarás sus sentimientos?- preguntó.

-¿Huh? ¿Cómo sabes sobr-

-¿Cuándo rechazarás sus sentimientos?- volvió a preguntar mirándome esta vez fijamente a los ojos.

-N-no lo he visto desde aquel día en el trabajo…- respondí nerviosa. Los clientes ya nos habían dejado de mirar. "Ya veo" dijo mientras calmadamente volvía a sorber un poco de su café. El ambiente se había vuelto algo tenso, así que intenté romper el hielo –A-ah, Gray, ¿te gustan los libros? Tengo uno que me encantaría que lo-

-No quiero- inflé otra vez mis mejillas y me acerqué a él por encima de la mesa.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no me gustan- me acerque aún más para molestarlo un poco.

-¿Por qu—mi boca fue callada por un rápido y pequeño besito que depositó sobre mis labios. Gray volvió a su posición original, mientras que avergonzada y con mi rostro todo rojo cubría mi boca con mis manos y volvía a sentarme.

-No me molestes cuando estoy enojado- miré a los alrededores, pero no había nadie mirándonos. Le pregunté por qué había hecho eso y simplemente respondió que era porque yo lo estaba molestando al acercarme tanto a él. Cuando salimos del lugar aún seguía siendo de mañana, la nieve seguía en el suelo y sobre el techo de las casas, así como sobre los árboles y todo lo que nos rodeaba.

-¿Por qué no te gustan los libros, Gray?- volví a preguntar, por alguna razón me parecía extraño que no le gustara leer. Ante mi pregunta suspiró molesto y resignado contestó.

-Porque en casa no hay muchos libros, y los que hay no son entretenidos- me sentí un poco mal al hacerlo decir eso. Ultear seguro trabajaba muy duro para ganar dinero y no necesariamente los libros eran su prioridad. –Además, leer es para niños-

-¡Leer no es para niños! Además, solo tienes un año más que yo, recuerdo cuando me lo dijiste…-

-Te mentí, ¿realmente crees que te diría mi edad así de fácil? Tengo 19-

-Tienes dos años más que yo, tampoco es tanta la diferencia.- corrí un mechón detrás de mí oreja –Te prestaré un libro, verás que es divertido- le aseguré feliz. Gray, volviendo a sonreír resinado, sonrió y aceptó.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto leer?-

-¿Huh? Porque es como tener una televisión dentro de tu cabeza. Puedes imaginar todo lo que sucede, incluso los detalles no especificados, pero no creo que haya una razón en especial. Es como que te pregunte por qué te gusta el café-

-Me gusta porque es delicioso-

-¿Lo ves?- sonreí. Estaba muy feliz. Sentía como poco a poco ambos íbamos conociéndonos a mayor profundidad. Quería conocerlo, quería saber todo sobre él y quería que él supiera todo de mí. Y eso fue lo que le dije a continuación –Gray. Quiero saber todo de ti y quiero que tu sepas todo de mi- sonreí amablemente –quiero poder hacerte feliz con lo que tengo al alcance de mis manos- sorprendido por mis palabras apoyó una de sus manos en mi cabeza y revolvió mi cabello.

-Entonces nunca te separes de mí. Quiero ser el primero y único en tenerte- se detuvo y me dijo de frente. Lentamente me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo, rodeando su torso mientras él tenía sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su campera y me miraba seriamente desde arriba.

-Hm…- respondí sonrojada. Gray volvió a apoyar su mano en mi cabeza. Separé mi cabeza recordando algo importante, así que lo miré desde abajo -¡Oh…! Acabo de recordar que hoy es la fiesta- levantó una ceja.

-¿Significa que no podré verte hoy de noche?-

-Lo siento…- dije arrepentida.

-Está bien,- sonrió comprensivo –estoy seguro de que te divertirás mucho y… bailarás muy bien- terminó por decir. Sonreí –solo… no bailes con muchos chicos- desvió su mirada molesto. ¿Estaba celoso? Me separó y comenzó a caminar dejándome detrás de él para que no viera su rostro levemente sonrojado. Comencé a seguirlo rápidamente pero con cuidado para no caer por culpa de la nieve. Cuando volvimos a casa se despidió de mí, a unas cuadras para no llegar a la puerta de mi casa. Entré en casa y pude ver a Gajeel probándose distintas corbatas para la fiesta. Era muy divertido verlo frente al espejo probándoselas.

-Juvia, ¿te proaste los vestidos?-

-No, aún no- su mirada me mostraba su desagrado, y entendí que debía de ir a probármelos en ese mismo instante. Cuando subí a mi habitación comencé a probarme un vestido tras otro, me miraba en el espejo y me lo quitaba para probarme el siguiente. Eran tres vestidos en total, uno era corte de princesa con escote redondo y largo hasta el suelo de color rosa pálido, el segundo era un vestido corte princesa con escote redondo, largo hasta el suelo y bordado de flores de color beige, mientras que el último era también corte princesa y escote redondo, hasta el suelo pero estaba bordado con lentejuelas y era de color azul marino. Al probarme el último vi que por algún motivo combinaba con mis ojos así que me decidí por ese. Si no fuera por mi primo no tendría nada que ponerme, debía volver abajo y agradecerle. Fui corriendo con el vestido en mano y me detuve a su lado -¡Gajeel! Ya elegí el vestido que usaré hoy- sonreí feliz y se lo mostré.

-¡Oh! Ese es muy lindo- revolvió mi cabello y siguió cambiando corbatas.

-¿Gajeel? ¿Aún no decides qué corbata usar?-

-Es que todas me quedan muy bien- reí cubriendo mi boca y volví a mi habitación. Guardé el resto de los vestidos en sus bolsas y dejé el que había escogido sobre mi cama. Lo miré un par de segundos y mordí mí labio inferior. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y le tomé una foto.

_Juvia:_

_Este es el vestido que usaré… ¿Te gusta…?_

Aguardé unos segundos con mis manos temblorosas, hasta que el sonido de que un mensaje había llegado me asustó, haciendo que casi tirara mi celular al suelo.

_Gray:_

_Es muy lindo. _

Sonreí embobada. Con solo esas tres palabras ya me bastaban para ser la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Quiero verlo en ti- sorprendida levanté mi vista para encontrarme con Gray observándome desde la ventana con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos.

-¡G-Gray…! ¿Qué haces aquí...?- subí por mi cama y lo miré. –Si mi primo te ve…- le advertí asustada.

-Si, si… como si tu primo me diera miedo. Vamos, ponte el vestido.- dijo evitando mi comentario.

-¡Claro que no! E-estás mirando…-

-¿Y? No veo el problema- sonrió pervertidamente, lo que causó que le diera un golpecito en la cabeza. –Ya, ya. Avísame cuando estés lista- y con eso dicho saltó desde la ventana. Suspiré y delicadamente comencé a subir el vestido por mis piernas y me lo acomodé en la parte superior, pero había un problema… no alcanzaba el cierre… Antes me lo había probado pero sin cerrarlo por completo por esta misma razón, pero ahora no podía hacer eso. ¡No le iba a pedir ayuda a Gray para esto! -¿Terminaste?- dijo volviendo a asomar solamente sus ojos, como si estuviese espiando. Quedamos en silencio. Sus ojos me observaban fijamente, agradecía a dios que solo mi espalda estuviese al descubierto. Inmediatamente me di vuelta sujetando la parte delantera del vestido y caminé hacia atrás hasta que choqué con la puerta.

-N-no me mires….- dije agachándome. Pude ver como él entró a mi habitación y se acercó, se agachó a mi lado y tomó una de mis manos, haciéndome poner de pie. Me dio vuelta y comenzó a subir el cierre sin decir nada. -…- Podía sentir el torso de su mano rozar levemente con mi piel, haciéndome estremecer. Cuando terminó se acercó más a la puerta poniendo sus brazos a mis costados, dejándome sin escapatorias y dándole la espalda.

-No actúes como si no hubiese visto tu espalda antes…- dijo susurrando a mi oído. Recordé fugazmente cuando ambos estábamos bajo la lluvia y él me tuvo que prestar su chaqueta, allí había visto mi espalda antes. Lentamente con una mano corrió todo mi ondulado y largo cabello a un lado y de a poco fue escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello al mismo tiempo que con sus manos sujetaba firmemente mi cintura. Sentí cómo mis mejillas comenzaban a obtener nuevamente ese color carmesí que siempre me invadía cada vez que algo como esto me ocurría. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y podía sentir que en cualquier momento caería al suelo. Pensar que esto ocurrió solo con sentir su respiración en mi cuello.

Me encontraba apoyada con ambas manos sobre la puerta y con Gray sosteniéndome de la cintura a medida que comenzaba a plantar pequeños besitos en mi cuello, era tan vergonzoso, pero por algún motivo se sentía tan bien… -Por tu cuerpo noto que también es tu primera vez haciendo esto… ¿verdad?- suspiró sensualmente. Inconscientemente mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo a cada uno de esos roces que hacía con sus labios sobre mi piel, mi corazón se había acelerado y mi temperatura había aumentado. No respondí. Estaba guardando todas mis fuerzas en poder mantenerme de pie. De pronto pude escuchar un "Heh" saliendo de sus labios. –Y eso que aún no he hecho nada…-

Ruborizada acerqué mi oído a la puerta. Pude sentir unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras. Empujé rápidamente a Gray, el cual se sorprendió por mi repentina acción, y le dije que se fuera antes de que mi primo lo viese. Y en un instante, él ya no estaba. –Juvia- Gajeel abrió la puerta -¿Estás lista…? Oye, ¿por qué estás tan roja?- preguntó confundido al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la palma de su mano en mi frente.

-E-es q-que… ¡te ves muy atractivo de traje!- fue lo primero que pude decir. Engreído, hizo una pose de modelo.

-Si dices eso, podría pensar que te has enamorado de mí, primita- dijo pasando una mano por mi mejilla.

-S-si, claro…-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11

Awww amigos~ ¿Qué les pareció? Por fin nuestros tortolitos se juntaron… ¿o tal vez no?

Déjenme agradecerle a **Telinay Inuzuka **por haberme invitado a un foro maravilloso lleno de Gruvia Shippers y autores que admiro mucho :D Obviamente también les voy a agradecer a mis fieles lectores que siempre me dejan palabras muy bonitas y comentarios positivos e incluso a aquellos que no se animan a dejar un review y solo disfrutan leyendo.

¡Ahora voy a responder sus reviews!

**Nijis 76: **No creas que Lyon se va a quedar de brazos cruzados jeje él no va a perdonar a Gray tan fácilmente. Pobre Chelia intentó decírselo pero Lyon no la entendió :'( ¡Ya llegará su momento! Y bueno, ya no necesito explicarte lo que sucedió con nuestra amada Juvia, ¿o sí? XD Jajaj dejo libre a tu imaginación lo que creas que Gajeel hizo con Levy jeje. ¡Muchas gracias por siempre esperar por una nueva actualización! Y no sabes lo feliz que me haces por dejarme siempre un review ;) Saluditos!

**Miss Janckson: **Holi! Si creías que Gray se estaba ablandando espero que este capítulo te haya hecho gritar más que KYAAA jeje :D ¡Jajaj me parece muy buena idea también! Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review y te mando muchos saluditos!

**Elie-chan: **Jajaja pobre Lyon~ él tan buenito y Gray lo golpea ;) ¡Jajaja por supuesto que te entiendo y apoyo tu idea! Ahora que lo dices, yo también me imagino así en forma chibi ordenando su café, pobre Lyon lo que tuvo que hacer si pegarle jeje. Jaja es cierto, Levy es tan chiquita que la podrá guardar en su bolsillo XD Nuevo lema, GRUVIA IS LOVE GRUVIA IS LIFE! jeje. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y que te haya hecho emocionar aún más! Al final no demoré tanto como pensé que iba a demorar, pero bue, ¡mejor! Te mando muchos besos y te agradezco enormemente por el hermoso review :D

**Lymar Vastya: **Awww me alegro que te gusten y te animes a esperar por un nuevo capítulo :D Eres muy dulce por decirme eso~ yo los amo a ustedes por siempre escribirme cosas tan lindas, sin ustedes yo no podría seguir escribiendo esta historia, así que todo el crédito se lo llevan ustedes ;) Mil gracias por el review, y te mando muchos besitos!

**Megan0810: **Aww no te preocupes que como ya dije antes Lyon no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, no te preocupes ;) Gray ya se dio cuenta, pero la gran pregunta, ¿Lo que siente Gray es verdadero? Te dejaré con esa duda porque son mala jeje (?) Pronto lo sabremos :D Aquí ya te pudiste enterar que Gajeel tiene algo con Levy ;) Aw me alegro que te gusten todos por igual y de hecho no me tomó tanto tiempo escribir este nuevo capítulo por suerte, pero espero que te haya gustado igualmente :3 Te amo por dejar un review y te mando un fuerte abrazo~!

Ahora que ya respondí los reviews tengo una propuesta, ¿Les gustaría hacer un Q&amp;A? Solo digo para hacer un poquito más divertido esto, ¿Les gusta la idea? :) Si quieren hacerlo solo dejen las preguntas que quieren hacerme y yo se las responderé con gusto en el próximo capítulo, pueden ser sobre lo que ustedes quieran saber :)

Ya saben que cualquier cosa que me quieran sugerir o decir lo pueden hacer por un review o un mensaje privado :P

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por haber pasado a leer, los amo y los leo en la próxima!

gruvia_naruhina


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12:

Salí del auto de mi primo y observé al inmenso lugar que se encontraba frente a nosotros. Era un salón gigantesco con puertas como las que un palacio tendría, las escaleras que llevaban a las diferentes entradas parecían ser interminables mientras que los pasamanos eran de color dorado igual que los marcos de las puertas y ventanas, ¿serían de oro? No me atreví a preguntar. Comencé a caminar observando todo como una niña curiosa, pero la voz de Gajeel me detuvo. –Si vas por allí terminarás en el teatro. Ven- intenté correr con los tacones hacia él haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no caerme y terminar con un pie roto. Por lo general Gajeel se tornaba serio cuando se trataba de negocios o fiestas organizadas por sus jefes, y este era el momento en el que lo hacía –Recuerda mantenerte derecha y generar una buena impresión en los demás- me decía sin siquiera mirarme caminando delante de mí y con una expresión seria.

-¡S-si!- respondí ya sin aire mientras intentaba alcanzarlo. Gajeel caminaba más rápido de lo normal. Los mechones de mi cabello se posaban sobre mi rostro, generándome picazón, ya que no había tenido mucho tiempo de hacerme un elegante peinado por culpa de Gray. Pero por alguna razón no me sentía enojada. En cuanto llegásemos iría directo al baño y me arreglaré un poco, había traído lo necesario en mi bolso. Se detuvo de golpe frente a la puerta, luego de haber subido los incontables escalones, lo que hizo que me chocara contra él. –L-lo siento…- sin responder acomodó su moño en el cuello de la camisa y entró. Odiaba esta parte de él, no actuaba como él realmente es, y todo por culpa de sus jefes ya que lo obligan a mantenerse serio y mostrar a una persona respetable y educado. Puse un pie dentro y sentí claramente como el lujo me abrazaba. A mí alrededor las mesas llenas de comidas exóticas que no me atrevía a probar, rodeaban el lugar completamente. El suelo más resplandeciente seguramente era este, y la cantidad de ventanas tanto en el primer como en el segundo piso daban una vista impresionante el cielo de la noche. Las mujeres charlaban entre ellas con gracia, vistiendo muy elegantes vestidos de gala junto a un maquillaje y peinados glamorosos. Eso me recordaba, tenía que ir al baño, pero… ¿en dónde era? Gajeel ya no estaba a mi lado para poder preguntarle.

Luego de revisar treinta y seis puertas exactas pude dar con el baño. Allí saqué mi peine y comencé a desenredar mi cabello, coloqué pequeños sujetadores para así poder formar una media colita, dejando mi flequillo al frente. Una chica con mi mismo color de cabello salió del baño y se lavó las manos a mi lado. No me atreví a observar su rostro ya que podía ser de mala educación pero si esbocé una sonrisa, caminó hasta la puerta sin permitirme ver su rostro y salió sin decir nada mientras me daba la espalda. Volví a mirarme al espejo sin dar más vueltas, no estaba tan mal para tener pésima motricidad a la hora de peinados, era por eso que por lo general uso mi cabello suelto o sujeto en un moño. Guardé todo lo que había traído y salí rápidamente. Me encontré con que muchas personas comían y hablaban animadamente, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. No conocía a nadie pero tampoco podía quedarme sentada sin hacer nada. -¡Juvia!- mi primo me llamaba desde en lugar del salón. Caminé hacia él y le pregunté qué ocurría –Juvia, hace un tiempo que quería decírtelo, pero por miedo y vergüenza no me animaba, así que creí que esta sería una buena oportunidad para –tomó un poco de aire y continuó -decirte que… estoy saliendo con alguien…- se hizo a un lado y me permitió ver a una chica que yo ya había conocido antes y que recientemente me había encontrado en el baño. Ella sonreía como si fuese nuestra primera vez conociéndonos.

-¡Encantada! Mi nombre es Levy Mcgarden- sonreí astuta y continué con la farsa.

-Igualmente, me llamo Juvia Loxar- ambas nos saludamos tomando la mano de la otra, mientras que en nuestro interior reíamos de diversión. A Gajeel nunca se le ocurriría pensar que ya nos conocíamos. Mi primo se excusó diciendo que iría a buscar unas bebidas y se fue, dejándonos a ambas solas. Al verlo irse comenzamos a reír y nos dimos un abrazo de felicidad.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho cuando nos conocimos?- le pregunté sonrientemente al mismo tiempo que la miraba directo a los ojos.

-Porque si te lo hubiese dicho antes no sería tan divertido, además, creo que ya lo habías descubierto cuando nos observabas detrás de aquellos arbustos- me dio una palmadita en el brazo al mismo tiempo que me guiñaba con uno de sus ojos. Mis mejillas se volvieron rojas.

-Así que si me viste cuando pasaste a mi lado-

-¡Por supuesto! Pero no podía ayudarte o Gajeel te habría visto también- sonreí apenada y le agradecí por no haberle dicho a mi primo. Hablando de él, volvió sosteniendo una copa y un vaso con jugo. Él bien sabía que no me gustaba beber. Durante toda la conversación ambas continuamos actuando como si nada ocurriese. En un momento de la conversación, sentí que estaba empezando a estorbar, así que me disculpé y me dirigí a la mesa de alimentos. Quería probar todo, el único problema era que no sabía que era lo que se estaba sirviendo, podría terminar comiendo cualquier cosa, porque a la hora de alimentos nada es demasiado. Me fui a lo seguro y tomé un pequeño postre que tenía frutillas y merengue, no estaba segura qué era, pero lucía como un pastel. Lo más delicioso que había probado en mis 17 años de vida, y eso que siempre había preferido lo salado a lo dulce.

La música comenzó a sonar inesperadamente, las parejas comenzaban a formarse en el centro de la pista y yo decidí continuar comiendo. Quería evitar bailar lo máximo posible, así que evité hacer contacto visual con cualquier chico que cruzara su mirada con la mía. Introduje otro bocado de lo que aparentaba ser un pastel hasta que una mano sobre mi hombro me hizo estremecer. No quería voltear ya que tenía mi boca llena del pastel, pero finalmente lo hice. Sonreí nerviosa. Un pelinegro se encontraba delante de mí, su traje lucía impecable y su cabello muy prolijamente sujeto hacían destacar lo sofisticado que era. Al ver mi nerviosa sonrisa él también sonrió amablemente y extendió su mano. Esto ya lo había visto antes.

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?- preguntó suavemente. Lo miré petrificada en mi lugar y mis mejillas se ruborizaron. Al ver que no le respondía levantó su cabeza y me miró a los ojos, retirando la mano que me había ofrecido –Lo siento. No me he presentado correctamente,- hizo una leve reverencia y volvió a su posición. Mis ojos siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos –mi nombre es Rogue Cheney. Soy el empresario de la compañía de automóviles Cheney- volví a no responder. Me observó levantando una ceja confundido. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que aún tenía comida en mi boca e inconscientemente me lo había quedado observando. Tragué rápidamente y con mis mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza hice una reverencia y me presenté al mismo tiempo que le ofrecí una disculpa.

-¡L-lo siento mucho! Me llamo Juvia Loxar. Soy la prima de Gajeeel Redfox…- levanté mi mirada tímidamente hasta llegar a visualizar sus ojos. Creo que esta definitivamente era la peor primera impresión que puede haber –U-um… ¿por qué quieres bailar conmigo…?- me observó extrañado por un par de segundos, pero inmediatamente volvió a sonreir.

-Realmente no lo sé. Creo que desde que pusiste un pie en este lugar por algún motivo llamaste mi atención…- dijo pensativo mientras miraba hacia arriba y tocaba su mentón. ¿"Llamé su atención…"? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –De cualquier manera, la música ya comenzó y no llegaremos a tiempo si nos quedamos aquí hablando…- sujetó mi mano y me jaló hasta la pista de baile, rápidamente pude dejar el plato sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que me llevaba. Me atrajo repentinamente hacia él, haciéndome casi caer pero me sostuvo con una mano por la cintura y con la otra por la mano. Él estaba siendo mucho más brusco que cuando Gray me ayudó. Sus pasos eran muy diferentes de los de Gray, todo en su baile era muy diferente. Me costaba poder acostumbrarme a sus pasos, así que terminé por disculparme.

-L-lo siento… no soy muy buena bailando…- dije observándolo desde abajo. Amablemente me devolvió la mirada.

-No te preocupes, solo déjate llevar. Por cierto…-acercó su rostro al mío mientras entrecerraba sus penetrantes ojos –tienes… algo de merengue en tu mejilla…- ¡¿Ah?! En ese momento quería morir de la vergüenza. Inmediatamente me detuve y llevé mi mano hasta mi mejilla, pero la suya me detuvo. Acercó su boca hasta mi rostro y con su lengua lamió el merengue, retirándolo por completo -¡Me encanta ese postre! No lo había probado en años- dijo contento y nostálgico. Asustada di un paso hacia atrás -¿Um? ¿Qué sucede? Aún no hemos terminado de bailar-

-L-lo siento mucho… ¡D-debo ir al baño!- así fue como intenté alejarme de golpe, pero una explosión hizo que me detuviera al igual que la música y todas las otras personas. Todos estábamos dirigiendo la vista hasta el balcón del piso de arriba, en donde una de las costosas ventanas había explotado, haciendo que vidrios cayeran sobre algunos invitados. El pánico comenzó a hacerse visible en el lugar al mismo tiempo que unas siluetas se mostraban desde aquel balcón. Todo estaba volviendo a ocurrir como en la otra fiesta. Comencé a asustarme cada vez más a medida que los invitados iban gritando y salían corriendo, pero los que habían llegado también estaban ingresando por la puerta principal golpeando a los que trataban de salir, sin importarles si eran mujeres u hombres. Un hombre se terminó por acercar al balcón, su cabello era negro, largo y todo revuelto. Sonreía maléfica y divertidamente y no llevaba puesta una camisa. Al mismo tiempo llevaba en sus manos un bate de béisbol.

-Ahh~ Lamento mucho interrumpir la fiesta, pero…- apoyó ambos brazos sobre el barandal y nos observó a todos burlonamente –hoy tengo que terminar con algunos de ustedes…- a pesar de decirlo tan calmadamente, el terror que esta persona estaba generando era impensable. Sonreía de manera divertida pero lo que decía era totalmente fuera de broma. Varias personas se encontraban allí junto a él, pero ninguna habló. Simplemente se limitaron a mirarnos con caras que reflejaban repugnancia y molestia. Sin duda eran diferentes de los que suelen juntarse con Gray, estas personas si estaban dispuestas a hacer daño real. A medida que fueron descendiendo al piso principal los invitados comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones consumidos por el miedo. Busqué con la vista a Gajeel y a Levy por todos lados, pero no los encontraba. Sudor frío cayó por mi espalda.

Las personas me empujaban a medida que corrían sin parar con la esperanza de poder escapar, pero rápidamente eran detenidos y brutalmente golpeados por los que ya se encontraban abajo. Comencé a llorar al pensar que Gajeel y Levy pudieron haber sido atacados, pero rápidamente decidí pensar en algo para evitar que me encontraran. Con lágrimas en mis ojos busqué por todos lados un lugar en el cual me pudiese esconder hasta que todo terminara, pero por todos lados había alguien. Decidí correr y llegar hasta el baño. Entré en uno y cerré con tranca la puerta, por suerte no había llegado nadie hasta allí. Me subí al retrete para que nadie viera mis pies mientras dejaba mis tacones dentro del inodoro, sería peligroso intentar escapar con tacones y no podía dejarlos en el suelo o los verían. Escuché como alguien entraba y las puertas de los baños a mi lado comenzaban a ser abiertas una por una. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar mientras intentaba mantenerme sujeta de las paredes y lágrimas continuaban corriendo por mi rostro. Estaba muerta. Estaban a punto de abrir mi puerta, cuando escuché a una mujer salir corriendo del baño a mi otro lado. De alguna manera logró escapar del baño ya que las dos personas que estaban revisando el lugar salieron corriendo tras ella –Marin, no la dejes huir-

-Tranquila Señorita Brandish, eso no ocurrirá- dijo en un tono alegre. Mari y Brandish, recordaré esos nombres por el resto de mi vida. Suspiré aliviada, estaba a punto de ser atrapada, pero gracias a esa señora pude salvarme… por ahora. Decidí observar por encima de la puerta para ver si podía salir, pero lo único que podía ver era a personas en el suelo. No sabía qué hacer. Saqué el celular de mi bolso e intenté llamar a Gajeel.

-¡¿Juvia?!- estaba tan feliz de que me hubiese respondido -¡¿En dónde estás?!-

-¡E-estoy atrapada en el baño! ¡No sé por dónde salir sin que me vean!- expliqué en susurros.

-Sube hasta el segundo piso, ya no hay nadie allí e intenta salir por la ventana que ese rompió. Levy y yo escapamos por allí- Muy bien, ya tenía por dónde escapar, ahora lo que debía hacer era poder llegar hasta allí. Terminé la llamada y volví a guardar mi celular. Decidí que la única forma de poder llegar hasta allí era correr. Correr sin que me atrapasen. Definitivamente era una locura, pero era lo único que podía intentar, ya que tarde o temprano me descubrirían en el baño y todo habría terminado. Dejando los tacones dentro del inodoro y bajando del mismo, tomé una gran porción de aire e intenté armarme de valentía, debía hacer rendir todos esos años de gimnasia en secundaria. Mis piernas temblaban de miedo, rápidamente abrí la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces y salí corriendo como quien escapa de una cucaracha voladora. Algunos habían puesto sus ojos en mí y comenzaron a seguirme. Comencé a subir las escaleras al segundo piso con todo lo que tenía. Era horrible saltar por arriba de los cuerpos de los invitados sin poder hacer nada, pero si me detenía ahora terminaría como ellos.

Llegué hasta la gran ventana. Allí debajo pude observar a Gajeel y a Levy tomados de la mano que sonreían con alivio al verme. De pronto ambos voltearon y vieron como varias personas los estaban por atrapar. Gajeel me hizo una señal de que me esperaba en casa. Por suerte los que los perseguían no me vieron. Al verlos irse, recordé que aún me estaban persiguiendo, por lo que tenía que bajar en ese mismo instante, ¿Pero cómo…? En frente había un gran árbol, del cual una de sus ramas llegaba hasta la ventana, igual que el árbol al lado de mi habitación. Me puse en cuclillas y estiré mi brazo, lentamente pude llegar a sujetarme y quedar colgada de la rama antes de que mis perseguidores llegaran a mí. Suspiré aliviada. Una llanta resonando contra el suelo llamó mi atención. No era posible. –Gray…- susurré feliz. Seguí colgándome en dirección al tronco y poco a poco fui bajando, al mismo tiempo que mis piernas eran rasguñadas, pero ese era el menor de mis problemas en ese momento.

Cuando estaba a unos metros del suelo Gray estiró sus brazos indicándome que saltara hacia él, tal y como cuando me atrapó desde mi ventana. Salté hacia él, sus brazos nuevamente a mí alrededor me abrazaban fuertemente. Su rostro hundido en mi cuello y su mano acariciando mi cabeza. Estaba exhausta. Rápidamente me soltó y ambos subimos a su motocicleta para abandonar el lugar en el que muchas personas estaban siendo atacadas.

Abracé fuertemente el torso de Gray al mismo tiempo que hundía mi cabeza en su espalda. Lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas nuevamente. -¿C-cómo supiste q-que todo esto estaba ocurriendo…?-

-Las noticias circulan rápido. Y más cuando se trata sobre fiestas de ricachones como esta- lo abracé aún más fuerte. La tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento de poder estar junto a él era inexplicable. Colocó una de sus manos sobre las mías –Puedes estar más tranquila ahora… Estoy aquí, contigo…- mis mejillas además de mojadas ahora estaban rojas.

-¿Puedes llevarme a casa…? Mi primo y su novia me están esperando…-

-De ninguna manera. Esa casa es un blanco fácil en estos momentos. No te llevaré allí- no tenía fuerzas para discutir, por lo que solo decidí no decir nada. Le avisaría a mi primo luego. Luego de unos minutos llegamos hasta un edificio que yo muy bien conocía. Nos detuvimos frente al lugar y Gray se bajó por primera vez antes de mí, para poder extenderme su mano y sujetarme al momento que me puse de pie. Mis piernas todavía temblaban y ahora estaban todas lastimadas por el árbol. Viéndome en tan miserable estado físico se detuvo y se puso en cuclillas delante de mí. –Sube- negué con la cabeza. Retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás y me sujetó por las piernas haciéndome caer suavemente sobre su espalda. Me sujeté de sus hombros y recosté mi cabeza detrás de su cuello. Al entrar en el departamento, pude ver que todo estaba más ordenado que la vez anterior, viéndolo así, el lugar era bastante agradable. Ultear no estaba por ninguna parte. –No te preocupes, Ultear no está en casa. Tenía el día libre y decidió salir con sus amigas-

-Lo siento…-

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué?-

-Por siempre causarte problemas…- expliqué mientras me dejaba sobre el sofá y se dirigía al baño. Cuando volvió, pude ver como sonreía burlonamente mientras traía un pequeño botiquín.

-Si no me causaras problemas no me sentiría tan atraído por ti.- dijo lo más casual – Es más, te debo una por haberme curado el ojo morado la otra vez- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí con ambas piernas cruzadas y comenzaba a pasar agua sobre mis heridas. Sus suaves y cálidas manos vendaban mis piernas con delicadeza para intentar no causarme dolor. Guardó todo en el botiquín y lo dejó sobre la mesa a su lado. Se puso de pie y se sentó a mi lado, rodeándome con su brazo derecho.

Sin saber qué hacer o qué decir recorté mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Sin decir nada Gray levantó mi cabeza tomándome por el mentón y besó mi frente. –Tengo miedo…- susurré mientras pasaba uno de mis brazos sobre su pecho, envolviéndolo en un gran abrazo. Él se incorporó en el sofá, haciéndome quedar de frente, ambos mirándonos el uno al otro. Sus manos llegaron a posarse sobre mi cintura. Nos miramos durante unos segundos, hasta que lentamente comenzó a empujarme hacia atrás, haciéndome acostar y él quedando sobre mí. Sus antebrazos apoyados en el sofá a cada lado de mi cabeza, mientras sujetaba mis mejillas con ternura, su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte… - plantó un pequeño y fugaz besito sobre mi sonrojada nariz - mientras estés a mi lado nadie pondrá un dedo sobre ti… te lo prometo…- sus labios se apoyaron sobre los míos una vez más. Suavemente podía sentir como besaba incansablemente mi labio inferior. Quería detenerme, pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitía, me encontraba inmóvil bajo su cuerpo. Quería detenerme para decirle que no era necesario que hiciera tanto por mí, pero no pude decir nada. Pasados unos segundos se detuvo y volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

-Gray…- apoyé sobre su mejilla mi mano, acariciándolo suavemente. Casi olvidaba la sensación al tocar su piel. Él mi miró con una expresión dolida pero amable a la misma vez.

-Si haces eso terminaré por hacer algo que no quieres…- me detuve lentamente mientras volvía a besar mi mejilla. Con ambos brazos rodeé su cuello y lo atraje hacía mí. Ambos nos envolvimos en un fuerte abrazo y así nos mantuvimos hasta que caí dormida.-…Te amo, Juvia…- susurró en mi oído antes de caer en un sueño profundo a mi lado El miedo que sentía en ese momento estaba desapareciendo a medida que nos volvíamos más y más cercanos. Pero lo que realmente me ponía nerviosa era que tal vez Gray sabía quiénes eran los que hoy habían atacado a los empresarios.

Al día siguiente, ambos nos despertamos debido al aroma de café que inundaba la sala. Pude ver desde abajo a Gray despertarse y frotar su ojo con su mano. Se veía tan lindo todo despeinado y con cara de recién levantado. Un momento… ¡Alguien había hecho el café! No me digas que-

-Ah, Ultear. Ya regresaste…- dijo Gray levantándose somnoliento. Quería morir. Ultear había llegado a su casa y nos vio durmiendo a ambos.

-Ah~ Veo que por fin se despiertan- dijo cargando una bandeja con tres tazas de café hasta nosotros. Me levanté inmediatamente y me arrodillé en el suelo. Me sentía totalmente avergonzada y maleducada como nunca antes. Ambos me observaban confundidos.

-Lo siento mucho. Nunca debí invadir tu casa de esta manera- ella comenzó a reír luego de unos segundos y apoyó la bandeja sobre la mesa en la que antes había estado el botiquín.

-Por favor, levántate.- dijo amablemente con sus manos en sus caderas –Ya me he acostumbrado a ver muchas chicas diferentes en mi casa, pero… -sostuvo mi mano mientras me observaba con aprecio – me alegra ver que seas tú la única que viene ahora desde que nos conocimos…- me tendió una taza de café –Si vienes solo tú, demuestra que eres algo más para mi tonto hermano que una simple chica para pasar el rato…- de alguna manera las palabras de Ultear no dolieron tanto como en verdad suenan. Eso me demuestra que Gray si me aprecia.

Gray iba a beber su taza de café, pero en cuanto escuchó a su hermana se detuvo molesto y la miró con fastidio –No es necesario que digas esas cosas, Ultear… o debo recordarte con cuántos chicos has-

-Silencio. No es asunto para hablar cuando es la hora de desayunar- evadió el tema de conversación fácilmente, lo que provocó enojo por parte de su hermano. Me recordaba a mi primo y a mí, peleando y haciéndonos calla el uno al otro. Eso me recordaba que debía avisarle que me encontraba a salvo. –Por cierto Juvia, tu vestido se ve fatal, te prestaré algo de—

-Ni hablar.- la interrumpió su hermano apoyando esta vez bruscamente la taza de café contra la mesa –La ropa que tú usas es DEMASIADO reveladora para ella- Ultear apoyó su codo en la mesa y con su mano sostuvo su cabeza, observando interesada a Gray.

-Oh~ mi hermanito no quiere que otros vean a su noviecita~-

-Cállate. Yo le prestaré algo-

-¿Ehhh~? Pero tu ropa le quedará enorme~-

-Esa es la idea- mientras tanto yo los observaba curiosa, realmente se llevaban bien. Sonreí, pero luego fue que me di cuenta de lo que estaban hablando y comencé a negar rápidamente, pero Gray solo me ignoró, se levantó y me sostuvo de la muñeca llevándome a su habitación. Su habitación también se encontraba más ordenada que las otras veces, era mucho más acogedora. Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, dejando a una sonriente Ultear en la sala. Soltándome las manos se dirigió hasta su armario, lanzó algunas prendas de ropa arriba de su cama y volvió a cerrar su armario. Se acercó a mí y me tomó por la mano, acercándome a él lo suficiente para poder poner frente a mí sus camisetas, viendo cuál me quedaría mejor.

Se decidió por una remera blanca de mangas rojas ¾ -Ponte esta- me la entregó y volvió a guardar sus remeras.

-P-pero… d-debo también usar un pantalón…-

-¿Huh? Te quedará tan larga que parecerá un vestido- dudosa observé la prenda y asentí desconfiada, pero no me moví -¿Qué esperas? ¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte el vestido?- sonrió pervertidamente. Negué con la cabeza y me escondí avergonzada detrás de la remera. Oí los pasos de Gray acercándose a mí, sostuvo mis manos delicadamente y las bajó hasta dejarlas a la altura de nuestras caderas. Acercó su rostro al mío y suavemente dejó un pequeño beso en mis labios, apoyó su frente a la mía y me observó directo a los ojos. -…- Sus ojos demostraban lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo, pero no se limitaba a besarme cada vez más seguido.

-…- Me sostuvo por la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo. Podía sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando contra el mío. –Gray… debo cambiarme…- susurré nerviosa. La camiseta se encontraba entre ambos, ya un poco arrugada, él pareció pensarlo por un instante mientras seriamente continuaba observándome, pero finalmente se separó.

-Está bien, pero no es como si no hubiese visto ya tu espalda desnuda…- caminó por detrás de mí para salir, pero mientras decía esto deslizó su dedo índice desde mi cuello hasta el final de mi espalda, me estremecí. Con eso dicho salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Toqué la parte de mi cuello en donde su dedo había estado apoyado hace apenas unos instantes. Mi rostro sonrojado se sumergió en la camiseta, olía tan bien… olía a Gray…

Abrí la puerta de su habitación y me asomé. Pude ver como ambos hermanos volteaban a verme. -¡Oh~! ¡Juvia te ves muy bien!- dijo emocionada Ultear. La remera me quedaba holgada y larga como Gray había predicho. Gray se puso de pie y sujetándome de la mano me llevó fuera del departamento. A pesar de que era de día, el corredor se encontraba completamente a oscuras ya que no había ventanas ni una buena iluminación. Bajamos algunos de los escalones y de pronto Gray suavemente me colocó de espaldas contra la pared, apoyó sus manos en la pared a ambos lados de mi cabeza y acercó su rostro nuevamente al mío. Rozó a propósito su nariz con la mía y dejó sus labios a centímetros de los míos. Mis ojos se encontraban entrecerrados por la oscuridad, mientras que los de él estaban sensualmente observando mis labios.

-No quiero que te vayas,- su tono de voz parecía triste pero sensual a la misma vez. Su aliento chocaba contra mis labios - quiero estar un poco más de tiempo contigo…-

-Gray…- deslicé lentamente mis manos por su vientre, subiendo por su pecho y hasta llegar a sus hombros. Mientras lo hacía él se limitaba a observar desde arriba el recorrido de mis manos. –Yo también quiero quedarme contigo para siempre…- volvió su vista a mis labios en movimiento.

-Si haces eso con tus manos es como si me estuvieras invitando…- rápidamente quité mis manos de su cuerpo, pero las detuvo y las volvió a colocar en su pecho –No las quites…- acercó su finalmente sus labios a los míos y me besó dulcemente. Podía sentir como sus labios se apoderaban dulcemente de los míos una y otra vez, mi cabeza se encontraba recostada sobre la pared al mismo tiempo que mi boca era presionada por la de Gray. Lentamente el beso fue incrementando su velocidad hasta que bruscamente separó sus labios de los míos, quedando un fino hilo de saliva uniéndonos. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada mezclándose con la mía. Intenté pronunciar su nombre pero lo único que salían de mi eran jadeos. –No sabes lo mucho que me atraes… simplemente no tienes idea…- aun intentando controlar mi respiración, lo que había dicho había hecho acelerar mi corazón como nunca antes. Quería abrazarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo tanto que no sería capaz de dejarlo ir. Por primera vez, desde que nos conocimos, deslicé mis manos desde su pecho hasta sus mejillas, y así suavemente posé mis labios sobre los de él. Agradecía que la oscuridad estuviese ocultando mi vergüenza.

Y esa fue la primera vez que fui yo la que le robó un beso a Gray Fullbuster…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12

Lamento haberme demorado, pero estuve en la casa de una amiga por las vacaciones y no tuve oportunidad de escribir :'( Igualmente espero que les haya gustado jeje

¿Esperaban lo de la fiesta? ;) Por lo que habrán notado, este fue un capítulo casi todo Gruvia :D

**Miss Janckson: **Jajaja también es mi hobre perfecto y siempre lo será :D ¡Me alegro que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también! Es bueno que te hayas decidido por un capítulo como tu favorito jeje. Muchas gracias por el review, saludos!

**Lymar Vastya: ¡**Por supuesto que acepto su sugerencia! Siempre digo que amo las ideas que ustedes me manden, es más, en este capítulo ya pudimos observar a Rogue haciendo su primer movimiento jeje, solo falta esperar a ver qué le ocurrió después de la fiesta. Espero que te haya gustado como lo introduje :P Muchas gracias por el review y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :D Saluditos!

**Elie-chan: **Holisss :D Aww me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto, espero que este también :3 Supongo que Lyon es muy despistado en cuanto a Chelia, después de todo él la considera su amiga y no espera mucho de ella como algo más que amiga, pero tal vez las cosas cambien ;) Tus sospechas con que algo ocurriría en la fiesta eran ciertas jeje. Aww no te preocupes, amo los reviews largos! Demuestran que te tomas tiempo en dejar un bonito review :3 Por eso te agradezco y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo también. ¡Un abasho enorme para ti también!

Lamento como ya dije antes no haber publicado antes pero no me encontraba en casa, de cualquier manera espero que le haya gustado el nuevo capítulo :)

Los amo muchísimo y los leo en la próxima,

gruvia_naruhina


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Sentí como Gray se sorprendió ante lo que había acabado de hacer, pero sus labios formaban una sonrisa a medida que separaba mis labios de los de él. Rápidamente quité mis manos de sus mejillas y cubrí mi rostro mientras me deslizaba por la pared hasta terminar sentada en el suelo. Gray cubrió con su puño su boca mientras soltaba un "Pff", su rostro estaba a penas sonrojado, se puso de cuclillas frente a mí. –Oye…- me llamó -¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Se fue toda tu valentía?-

-Si…- soltó una leve risita y revolvió mi cabello divertido.

-Tonta…- tomó mis manos y me hizo levantar. Apoyó su frente contra la mía al mismo tiempo que continuaba sosteniendo mis manos –Debemos irnos- asentí tímidamente y salimos del edificio tomados de la mano. Nunca hubiese pensado que el pervertido de Gray Fullbuster se convertiría en lo que es ahora. Por cierto, ¿qué es Gray de mí? o más importante, ¿qué soy para Gray? Temerosa lo observé por el borde de mis ojos. La luz del exterior comenzó a cegarme un poco, pero pronto logré acostumbrarme. Me daba vergüenza el tan solo mirarlo, no después de lo que había hecho. Pero la curiosidad me estaba matando.

-Gray…- lo llamé.

-¿Hm…?- dijo sin despegar la mirada de su motocicleta que se encontraba frente a nosotros. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia mí, dando a entender que me escuchaba.

-Um… ¿qué soy… para ti…?- a medida que ahora si volteaba a mirarme mi rostro ya completamente rojo miraba hacia el lado opuesto al de él. Suspiró y subió primero a su motocicleta, me extendió la mano ayudándome a subir y ambos nos colocamos los cascos. Lo abracé por detrás.

-Tú eres lo que consideres que eres para mí…-

-¿Huh?- rápidamente la motocicleta arrancó, haciendo que la pregunta no importase más. Sentí su mano sobre la mía durante todo el trayecto. Sentía ganas de llorar de alegría y tristeza a la vez. Estacionó directamente frente a la casa de mi primo. -¡G-Gray! ¡¿Qué haces?! Mi primo nos ve- Gray me sostuvo de la mano y me llevó frente a la casa de Gajeel quien rápidamente abrió la puerta. En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se apretaba más y más. Todo lo que habíamos estado viviendo se acababa de terminar en un instante. Los ojos de mi primo se abrieron considerablemente al vernos acercándonos hacia él tomados de la mano. Sentí como todo mi mundo se derrumbaba. -¡G-Gajeel esto no es lo que-

-Gajeel, tanto tiempo…- saludó Gray seriamente. En un instante el puño de mi primo chocó contra el rostro de él, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Cubrí mi boca asustada e intenté sujetar el brazo de Gajeel para evitar que volviese a golpearlo. Ya sería yo quien lo golpease por esto que acababa de hacer.

-¡Suéltame Juvia en este instante!- Su mirada era de completo odio, nunca me había hablado de esa manera antes, daba miedo –¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Ve a tu habitación!- las piernas comenzaron a temblarme y las lágrimas que había sostenido durante todo el viaje hasta aquí habían comenzado a salir, Gajeel se liberó de mi agarre. Otro golpe llegó hasta Gray, tumbándolo al suelo, mi primo se colocó sobre él.

-¡¿Qué diablos es todo este alboroto?! ¡¿Gajeel?!- Levy había salido de la casa, al parecer había pasado la noche aquí luego del accidente en la fiesta. La peliazul se dirigió rápidamente hacia su novio y lo jaló hacia atrás, evitando que lo volviese a golpear. Caminé hasta Gray, que ya se había puesto de pie con dificultad, y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, su nariz y sus labios sangraban abundantemente.

-Gray…- susurré. Sus ojos observaron los míos pero me corrió a un lado y se acercó hasta la pareja. -¿Qué haces- Gajeel lo miraba con repugnancia y desprecio, era un alivio que Levy hubiese salido a detenerlo, solo a ella le debía de hacer caso.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa…?- preguntó a punto de perder el control sobre sí mismo -¿Y por qué sujetabas a Juvia de la mano…?- dijo asqueado. A continuación sucedió algo que ninguno se esperaba.

-Vengo a disculparme,- Gray se arrodilló frente a la puerta dela casa frente a ambos, Gajeel y Levy. Las gotas de sangre caían sobre el camino.

-…-

-y… a decirte que Juvia es mi novia…- mi boca se abrió como nunca antes. Estábamos muertos, él y yo. ¿Novios? Gray nunca me dijo que era su novia, no es que no quisiera, pero nunca me lo había pedido formalmente. Levy sonrió nerviosa.

-…-

-…-

-¡Lo voy a matar!- Levy sostuvo como pudo a Gajeel por el brazo. Mi primo intentaba soltarse del agarre de Levy al mismo tiempo que gritaba furioso groserías y cosas que nunca podrían ser repetidas. A estas alturas más de algún vecino ya había salido a ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Juvia,- reía nerviosa -¿Por qué no entran? Terminaremos de hablar adentro- dijo empujando a Gajeel dentro de la casa. Asentí y me acerqué a Gray que seguí arrodillado y con su frente clavada en el suelo.

-¡Levy! ¡Traidora! ¡No quiero a "ese" animal asqueroso en mi casa!-

-Cállate.- lo sostuvo de la oreja y lo llevó dentro –O los vecinos te pondrán una denuncia-

-¡No me importa! ¡Haré que los despidan a todos de sus trabajos!- mi primo ya estaba hablando tonterías a causa del enojo que sentía. Nunca lo había visto así antes, y esperaba no volver a verlo así otra vez.

-Vamos…- sujeté a Gray del brazo y lo ayudé a levantarse. Estaba enojada pero al mismo tiempo asombrada. Nunca creí que él fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa, sin duda alguna todos los días descubría algo nuevo de él.

-…- una vez dentro. Levy estaba sentada en el sofá frente a Gray y a mí. Gajeel por su parte estaba sentado en una silla dándonos la espalda, según él porque si no mataría a Gray.

-B-bien… um, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?- preguntó Levy intentando buscar las palabras más adecuadas y diciéndolas en un tono amable pero confundida. Yo no tenía ni idea de qé era lo que estaba sucediendo, también quería saber por qué Gray había hecho eso sabiendo que Gajeel lo mataría. Sin considerarlo comenzó a explicar.

-Vine aquí para pedirle disculpas a Gajeel por el accidente…- levantó su mirada del suelo. Gajeel se mantuvo en silencio aun dándonos la espalda a los dos –y también a confesar que me enamoré de tu prima y no me importa lo que digas o hagas, no podrás alejarme de ella- dijo seriamente –estoy cansado de ocultarlo…-

Enojado mi primo volteó a vernos -¿Ocultar qué…?- adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo.

-El hecho de que nos veíamos a escondidas- el ambiente volvió a ponerse tenso. Levy parecía ya no saber qué decir. Gray levantó el flequillo de su rostro y lo observó fríamente –Solo quería informarte, no vine a buscar tu aprobación- hoy no podría dormir en casa, estaba segura. Nadie más habló y visto esto Gray se levantó apoyó su mano sobre mi cabeza sin siquiera observarme y salió de la casa. Gajeel posó su mirada sobre mí.

-C-creo que ya es hora de irme, adiós chicos…- se despidió Levy –Gajeel, llámame, ¿si…?- él no respondió ya que seguía observándome enojado. Tragué saliva en cuanto escuché la puerta cerrarse. Intenté levantarme del sofá, excusándome que tenía que hacer algo para la dueña de la panadería pero me detuvo.

-Te lo dije, ¿no..?-

-…-

-Te dije que no te juntaras con ese idiota, ¡¿y ahora me entero que es tu novio?!- se puso de pie violentamente -¡Por su culpa casi muero en un accidente! ¡Y por la culpa de su madre la empresa casi se va a la ruina! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!-

-T-técnicamente no s-somos n-novios ya que nunca-

-Solo vete y no me hables…- guardé silencio ante sus frías palabras. Decidí que volver a mi habitación era la mejor opción por el momento, pero antes me detuvo diciéndome algo más –Por cierto, a partir de ahora solo podrás salir si es con migo o con Levy, y serán tus amigos los que vengan aquí-

-¡Pero— su rostro mostraba que no era el mejor momento para comenzar una nueva discusión, por lo que seguí con mi camino hasta mi habitación. Entré, cerré la puerta y corrí hacia mi cama a llorar. Escondí frustrada mi cabeza en la almohada, los mocos y lágrimas caían por mi rostro, pero no sabía que más hacer. Mi vida dependería de Gajeel de ahora en adelante. Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Aun acostada boca abajo miré mi celular:

_Gray:_

_Siento mucho lo que pasó hoy. Simplemente no quería esconderlo más. Sé que te causé muchos problemas, pero perdóname, solo quiero hacer lo mejor para ti. Ya verás que tu primo cambirá de opinión. Perdóname. Te amo._

Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos. Quería estar enojada, quería pegarle. Por su culpa había ocurrido todo esto y ahora no podríamos vernos… pero no podía. Lo quería demasiado como para poder enojarme con él.

_Juvia:_

_No podré verte… de ahora en adelante tengo prohibido salir sola. También te amo._

Bloqué la pantalla y volví a esconder mi rostro entre las sábanas y las almohadas, esa noche no hubo cena. Al día siguiente me encontraba devastada. Era la hora del desayuno, pero a diferencia de siempre, ninguno de los dos hablaba, intentaba no mirarlo, pero por más que tratara de iniciar un tema de conversación era más que obvio que me estaba evadiendo al leer el periódico. Cuando ambos terminamos la comida nos arreglamos y subimos al auto. Hoy ni la radio iba encendida, las ventanas estaban cerradas y el silencio nos rodeaba. Me daba hasta miedo hablar. Una vez llegados a la cafetería bajé del auto y me despedí, pero no recibí una respuesta por lo que simplemente cerré la puerta y me fui a trabajar. Si esto seguí así debería mudarme pronto y dinero era lo que me faltaba.

Pero otro problema me estaba aguardando allí dentro. Lyon. Casi había olvidado su confesión. Sin ánimos de nada me adentré en el lugar, y dejando mi bolso, me coloqué una vez más el delantal. Ninguno hablaba, lo único que nos dijimos durante el día fue el saludo de habernos encontrado. Hasta que a la hora de irnos Lyon me detuvo. –Juvia…-volteé a verlo -¿tienes un minuto?- tragué saliva y asentí. Ambos caminamos hasta la sala de empleados, estábamos solos, la dueña se había ido antes y le tocaba al albino cerrar el lugar. Debía de ser rápido, Gajeel estaba por pasarme a buscar en un par de minutos. Mis piernas habían comenzado a temblar nuevamente. –Um, sabes…- rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza – sobre lo de aquella noche, no creo que pueda esperar más tiempo… ¿si me entiendes…?- me observó nervioso. Temía que este día llegaría. –Juvia, no puedo seguir de esta manera. Necesito saber tu respuesta- la respuesta era más que obvia, es solo que no quería perder a mi amigo…

-U-um… yo…-

-…- me observaba atentamente. Decidí que sería mejor si terminaba con este asunto de una vez por todas, así que junté valentía.

-L-Lyon yo… lo siento pero-

-Es suficiente.- rió ya más tranquilo –No necesitas decir el resto…- esta vez su sonrisa cambió a una de dolor.

-Lo siento…- miré triste al suelo. Para mi sorpresa apoyó su mano en mi frente y levantó mi flequillo, dejando a la vista mi frente. Su sonrisa a pesar de ser de dolor también mostraba alivio.

-No lo sientas. No es tu culpa y además… no vamos a dejar de ser amigos por eso, ¿verdad?- mis ojos brillaron ante su pregunta, mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y me acerqué hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Nunca…- respondí aliviada. La bocina del auto de mi primo sonaba desde fuera. Me separé rápidamente de Lyon y tomé mi bolso para luego salir no sin antes despedirme de él. Pero pronto la atmósfera cambió a una no tan agradable. Volví a reencontrarme con Gajel que ni siquiera me miraba. Cuando volvimos noté que no había vuelto a preparar la cena, hasta que vi una bolsa con una bandeja con comida. Asumí que era para mí, fue allí que escuché las únicas palabras provenientes de él desde que todo esto comenzó.

-Ya cené de camino aquí…- dicho eso se fue a dar una ducha. Por algún motivo me hizo feliz que me hubiese hablado, pero por otro lado, sentí tristeza al saber que ya había cenado para no comer conmigo.

Mientras, Lyon dejaba su delantal con una sonrisa triste. La puerta con el carte de "Cerrado" se abrió, llamando su atención –Veo que por fin fuiste rechazado- su sonrisa cambió a una expresión de enojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó a la defensiva. Gray rascó su nuca mientras observaba hacia otra dirección y avanzaba hacia el albino tranquilamente. Lyon por su parte apretaba sus dientes con la intención de calmarse.

-Solo venía a asegurarme de que tu confesión fue rechazada y…- se apoyó en el mostrador con una sonrisa ladina –a decirte que esta sería la única vez que podrías abrazar a mi novia- Lyon tragó saliva al oírlo decir "novia". No es que le sorprendiese el hecho de que fuésemos novios, era la forma en la que lo dijo. Prácticamente quiso decir: Si la vuelves a tocar estas muerto. Gray se volteó con un suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Veo por tus heridas en el rostro que alguien más se encargó de devolverte un favor- se detuvo. Volteó a mirarlo y de pronto sintió un puño en su estómago –Déjame devolverte el favor de la otra vez- dijo recobrando su postura –Además, Juvia es tu novia, debería confiar más en ella. No te creas especial solo porque te eligió- dijo ya más calmado. Para sorpresa de Gray, Lyon le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero él la rechazó, levantándose por su cuenta y abandonando el lugar. Lyon suspiró –Juvia… ¿por qué alguien tan arrogante…?- Desde ese día, todo comenzó a ser igual. Pasaban las semanas y lo único que me decía durante el día era "Ya cené de camino aquí". Me dolía. Gray y yo no nos habíamos vuelto a ver desde que todo esto comenzó, pero si hablábamos durante las noches por mensajes. Debía encontrar una forma de volver a verlo.

-¿Confiar más en ella?- pensaba sentado sobre su cama –Por supuesto que confío en ella… tonto…- cruzó sus brazos. No sabía a qué se refería, pero le molestaba el hecho de que Juvia lo hubiese abrazado. Ahora que lo pensaba, Juvia lo había abrazado más veces, y hasta le robó un beso. Sonrió victorioso y engreído. Ultear abrió la puerta de su habitación y corrió hasta él, tirándose sobre la cama -¡Ultear! Un día vas a romper la cama-

-Eres tú quien ya la ha de haber roto con tantas chicas que-

-Cállate.- Su hermana rió burlona al saber que su hermano no podía contradecirla. Se volteó quedando boca abajo y apoyó sus codos en la cama mientras sostenía su rostro. Gray comenzó a sudar frío cuando la vio observándolo -¿Q-qué quieres…? No es bueno cuando memiras con esa cara...-

-Solo quiero saber qué te pasa. Desde que llegaste has estado encerrado en tu habitación- abrió su boca sorprendida -¡¿Ha ocurrido algo con Juvia?!-

-…- Gray guardó silencio.

-Si no me lo dices quemaré tus calzones-

-El otro día le dije a su primo que ella era mi novia, se enojó, me golpeó y ahora no puedo ver a Juv…- Ultear se asombró –Si le dices que la llamé Juv estás muerta- Como si algo hubiese poseído a Ultear, se levantó furiosa y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.

-¡El único que estará muerto aquí eres tú, idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a la casa de ese asesino?!- Su hermano bajó la mirada –¡Es una suerte que hayas salido de allí con ambos brazos!- Gray tragó en seco. Ultear volvió a sentarse frente a Gray y tomó su rostro entre sus manos –¿Entonces fue él quien te hizo estas heridas? Pensé que había sido otra de tus estúpidas peleas callejeras- suspiró –Parece que no piensas en lo absoluto en mi como yo pienso en ti. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me dolería si te llegase a perder?- lo miró dolida.

-Lo siento- se disculpó mientras intentaba hablar, Ultear le había apretado demasiado las mejillas. Le soltó el rostro.

-Me gustaría que hicieras algo por mí- A su hermano ya no le gustaba nada a dónde estaba yendo la conversación.

-…-

-Me sería de mucha ayuda si consiguieses un trabajo, aunque sea de medio tiempo-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-La empresa del Señor Zeref ha estado perdiendo dinero a causa de otras empresas y los salarios van a disminuir, por eso me sería de mucha utilidad si dejases de juguetear por ahí y comenzaras a tomarte las cosas más en serio-

-¡¿Qué?! No es mi problema. Si él no hubiese gastado dinero en pagarles a esos para que destruyeran la fiesta ahora tendría más dinero para sus empleados. ¿Sabes lo que le debió costar poder juntar a Avatar y a Álvarez? No lo gana ni él mismo en un solo sueldo-

-Solo ayúdame por una vez, ¿sí?-

-No. Tu día libre se debió a que Zeref no quería mayores problemas al momento de arruinar la fiesta, y si no hubiese sido por él, Ajeel no habría atacado a esos empresarios y Juvia ahora no estaría herida en las piernas tras escapar por un árbol- dijo comenzando a molestarse.

-¡¿Juvia está herida?! ¡No sabía que ella estaría en la fiesta cuando te lo dije!- cubrió su boca asustada.

-Sí, lo está. Y le tuve que mentir para cubrir tu trasero y el de toda la empresa de Zeref, diciéndole que había visto el ataque en las noticias, no podía simplemente decirle que yo sabía lo que iba a ocurrir-

-¡¿Y simplemente la dejaste ir?!-

-Sabía que Juvia estaría bien, además antes de que el ataque comenzara les avisé que no pusieran un dedo sobre ella-

-Eres un tonto, ¿cómo puedes confiar tanto en lo que ellos harán o no harán?-

-Fácil. Cuando eres miembro de la pandilla Fairy Tail no hay nadie que se atreva a meterse contigo- sonrió arrogante.

-Ya veo- contestó feliz y revolvió su cabello –En cuanto a Juvia, creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?-

-Si. Gracias.- Con esto dicho, Ultear salió de la habitación. Gray se levantó de su cama y salió del establecimiento directo a encontrarse con alguien. Miró el reloj. –Genial, aún no salió-

Las calles estaban oscuras, la noche ya había llegado y todo lo que le restaba hacer era esperar a que lo que iba a suceder funcionase, si no, terminaría internado por golpes y falta de miembros. Luego de caminar un rato por el pavimento decidió esperar frente al lugar, recostado contra el edificio del frente y esperar a que saliera.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?! ¡¿No te alcanzó lo de la otra vez?!- gritó acercándose lentamente mientras cruzaba la calle.

-Solo quiero hablar-

-Hablarás con el cirujano cuando haya terminado de coserte los brazos- Gray volvió a recibir un golpe en el estómago, tan fuerte que sangre salió por su boca. Pero esta vez no se resistía, los aceptaba y dejaba que Gajeel Redfox lo golpeara. Llegó un momento en el que Gajeel se encontraba sobre él. Las calles estaban oscuras gracias a la noche que ya había caído -¿Por qué no te resistes?-

-Porque no quiero. Puede golpearme todo lo que quiera- dijo adolorido –Pero le pido que a cambio me escuche- molesto Gajeel se quitó de encima y sacudió polvo que se había quedado en su traje.

-¿Qué diablos quieres de mí y de mi prima…?- dijo volviendo a sujetar su maletín. Gray intentó ponerse de pie a medida que iba sosteniéndose de la pared del edificio que se encontraba tras él.

-Como dije el otro día. Quiero que me aceptes como su novio y que no la culpes a ella. No creo que sea justo quitarle todo lo que es importante para ella como lo que son sus amigos y su trabajo solo por mí culpa.- Sus piernas temblaron –Es por eso que no me importa lo que me hagas a mí, pero por favor no le hagas daño a Juvia. Realmente no está yendo por un mal camino, sigue siendo la tonta e ingenua chica que era cuando llegó aquí-

-¿Tú cómo sabes que era así cuando llegó aquí?-

-¿No lo recuerda? Nos encontramos en la primera fiesta, allí la vi por primera vez. Fue muy fácil saber cómo era con solo ver sus ojos- Gajeel abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante tales palabras. Viendo que Gray estaba a punto de caer al suelo lo sujetó pasando el brazo de él sobre sus hombros -¿Huh?-

-Soy un empresario, no una mala persona. Cualquiera que se preocupe tanto por mi Juvia y tenga las agallas para enfrentarme dos veces se merece una segunda oportunidad…- dijo desviando la mirada –Aunque prefiero a ese tal Lyon.- Gray frunció el ceño molesto.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10

¡Holis! ¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Como habrán notado, este es el capítulo en donde le hacen bullying a Gray, pero también en donde muestra lo mucho que ama a nuestra Juvia~ Por cierto, ¿vieron el nuevo dibujo de Juvia que Hiro Mashima subió a su twitter? ¡Está mega ultra genial! Si Gray la viera allí se muere :3 jeje

En fin, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews (que por cierto ya voy a responder) y a todas aquellas personas que le dieron a la historia un Fav y Follow, los amo muchísimo y sin ustedes no habría una historia que escribir ;)

**Megan0810:** Aw me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado, yo también recontra amo el Gruvia :3 Gracias! En realidad no tenía planeado usar a Rogue, pero en los reviews me dijeron que estaría bueno si eso ocurriese y pensé: ¿Por qué no? :D De todas formas ya sé que es lo que va a ocurrir con él, pero aún no lo diré jeje A mi también me gusta la idea de que Gray y Ultear se lleven bien, creo que sería una relación muy divertida entre hermanos. En este capítulo ya te enteraste de por qué Gray sabía sobre lo que iba a ocurrir en la fiesta ;) Lo malo es que le mintió a Juv. Te mando un abrazo enoooorme también y muchas gracias por el review!

**Miss Janckson: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :D Si que tiene mala suerte, yo que ella consideraría ir a la próxima XD Jajaja si se terminara allí la historia quedarían muchas cosas sin resolver ;) Yo también amo a Gray, es imposible no amarlo~! Saluditos y muchas gracias por el review!

**Elie-chan:** Aw me alegro mucho, intentaré hacer los próximos un poquito más largos, lo que ocurre es que cada capítulo me lleva mínimo un día completo (tal vez sueno exagerada o tal vez no, pero es la verdad :P ) y si los hago más largos no podría publicar tan seguido como me gustaría. Lo bueno es que ya tengo más o menos paneado que es lo que ocurrirá a continuación ;)

¡Siii, Ultear se preocupa más por Juvia que por Gray jajaja! En realidad el que atacó a todos fue Ajeel (de la saga de Álvarez) :P Pero mi idea era fusionar a una pandilla de avatar con la de alvares, pronto explicaré por qué jeje

Jaja Gray es muuuuy tierno cuando entra en ese estado, no me resisto a ponerlo de esa manera :3 Uuuuy si se entera va a matar a Rogue y a Juvia le hará muchas "cosas malas" (if you know what i mean) na mentira jaja, pero no sabrás lo que ocurrirá hasta que lo escriba :P Jaja si me di cuenta de lo mucho que te gustó ;) Muchísimas gracias por el review, saluditos!

Y esos fueron todos los reviews por amiguishos ;) Como siempre ya saben que los amo y los leo en la próxima, Bye bye~

gruvia_naruhina


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14:

-¡Gray!- lo llamé sorprendida al verlo sentado en nuestro sofá. Me acerqué a él rápidamente y lo rodeé en un fuerte abrazo. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, lo había extrañado tanto que parecía mágico poder tocarlo. Gajeel me había traído de vuelta del trabajo, pero no me había dicho que antes había traído a Gray.

-Ouch. Si me sigues apretando tanto esta vez sí voy a terminar internado- aflojé un poco mi agarre y lo miré feliz a los ojos, él simplemente sonreía. Desvié mi mirada a mi primo que nos observaba resignado desde la puerta. Suspiró cuando me vio observándolo curiosa. No podía creer que mi primo Gajeel Redfox hubiese traído a Gray Fullbuster a su casa por decisión propia.

-Como le dije a él antes, soy un empresario no una mala persona.- dicho esto abandonó la sala sin mirarnos, pero se detuvo antes de entrar a la cocina para voltearnos a ver con una mirada amenazadora –Solo no quiero verlos juntos aquí. Si van a salir que sea fuera de esta casa. Ah, y todavía no quiero sobrinos- mi rostro ardió ante su comentario.

-¡Gajeel!-

-No suena tan mal- dijo juguetón el que estaba enredado en mis brazos.

-¡Gray!- dije aún más roja.

-Tranquila,- comenzó a reír –solo bromeo. Yo tampoco quiero hijos por ahora- sostuvo mi cintura suavemente y plantó un pequeño besito en mi mentón, ya que me encontraba sobre él y no llegaba tan arriba.

-Fuera de casa- volvió a decir mi primo desde la cocina. Ambos reímos. Antes de salir de la casa me aseguré de limpiarle las heridas que había sufrido a causa de Gajeel. Sus labios estaban levemente hinchados al igual que una de sus mejillas. Por suerte esta vez no consiguió un ojo morado. Se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá con los ojos cerrados mientras yo le limpiaba las heridas. Mi mirada se desvió al notar esas perfectas facciones que tenía ante mí, no es que fuesen facciones perfectas porque yo fuese su novia, eran literalmente facciones que harían en cualquier lugar del mundo a Gray una persona realmente atractiva, apostaría cualquier cosa a que muchas chicas se han enamorado de él. Mis propios pensamientos me deprimieron al recordar la escena con la que me encontré aquel día en el que encontré a aquella chica sobre él en su habitación.

Pronto, una cálida mano acariciando mi mejilla me trajo de vuelta a la realidad -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó manteniendo los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta si ni siquiera me había visto? –Siento como si estuvieras triste- sorprendida toqué su mano y continué limpiándole las heridas.

-No es nada-

-No me mientas- suspiré. Me conocía demasiado bien.

-¿H-has tenido… um… muchas novias…?- ya sentía como el color iba llegando a mi rostro. Sorprendido por la repentina pregunta abrió los ojos levantando levemente la cabeza para observarme curiosamente.

-¿Huh? Tuve dos novias, las demás fueron amigas con derechos, si me entiendes- dijo tranquilo.

-¿Las demás…? Y-ya veo… reí nerviosa. Su expresión era seria y sus ojos penetraban los míos por más que estuviese desviando mi mirada. Ninguno dijo nada más, él solo se limitaba a observarme directamente mientras yo quería terminar de una vez el contacto visual.

-…-

-…-

-Fuera de la casa- volvimos a escuchar por parte de mi primo. Sonreímos al mismo tiempo. Caminamos fuera de la casa, como mi primo quería. Gray iba apoyado sobre mis hombros ya que todavía le costaba caminar un poco, aún se encontraba adolorido. No cualquiera resiste los puños de Gajeel.

-Debo pesarte mucho- sonrió arrepentido.

Negué con la cabeza –Tampoco es tanto. Me alegra poder ayudarte- lo miré enternecida. Su gentil mirada volvió a chocar con la mía. Debía llevarlo hasta su casa, pero no podíamos llegar de esta manera, nos tomaría una eternidad y los transportes públicos estaban de paro.

-Puedo llegar solo a casa, no te preocupes, te ves cansada- negué rápidamente.

-Quiero ayudarte, quiero estar más tiempo contigo. Quiero recuperar el tiempo contigo que perdimos en estos días que no nos vimos. ¡Ah! Lo siento, tal vez estoy siendo egoísta…- Gray se detuvo.

-Tú no eres egoísta. Eres tonta, pero no egoísta- sus ojos me seguían observando y pronto continuamos caminando. Lo quería cada vez más. Me había dado cuenta de que me era imposible vivir sin él. Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar a la plaza en la que la otra vez habíamos tomado un refresco. Volvimos a sentarnos en las hamacas al igual que la otra vez.

-¿Te sigue doliendo mucho…?-

Una leve risilla salió de su boca, lo miré confundida –Claro que no, ¿tan debilucho me crees?- dijo juguetón –Es solo que si te decía que no me dolía más no me habrías acompañado hasta aquí- molesta le di un golpecito en el brazo, a lo que él rió –Lo siento, pero no pude resistirme a que me cuidaras-

-Tonto- se puso de pie y se puso de cuclillas frente a mí. Sentada desde la hamaca lo observé frente a mi curiosa.

-¿A quién llamas tonto… pechugona…?- sonrió juguetón. Mis mejillas volvieron a tomar un color carmesí.

-¡P-pervertido!- sonrió aún más. Volvió a ponerse de pie sin dificultad alguna a diferencia de hoy. Me hacía enojar, pero al mismo tiempo me causaba alivio ver que no estaba herido. Se colocó detrás de mí. De pronto sentí como era empujada. -¡A-ah!- volví hacia atrás, pero otra vez fui empujada hacia adelante. Volteé levemente mi cabeza para ver a Gray empujándome una y otra vez. Lucía tan inocente…

-¿Sabes saltar?- me preguntó emocionado.

-¡S-sí, de chica competíamos con Gajeel a ver quién llegaba más lejos!-

-¡Entonces salta!- dijo apareciendo delante. Negué con la cabeza.

-¡No, hace tiempo que no lo hago!-

-¡Vamos no te ocurrirá nada!- nerviosa decidí volver a los viejos tiempos. Volví a sentir el viento chocar contra mi rostro mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados. Pero pronto sentí unos brazos rodeándome. Cuando abrí mis ojos pude volver a sentir ese cálido cuerpo que me había abrazado varias veces, ese fresco aliento chocando otra vez contra mi cabello. -¿Lo ves…? Mientras sea yo quien esté a tu lado nada te ocurrirá…-

-Gray…- su rostro comenzó a acercarse lentamente al mío. Los centímetros entre nuestros labios fueron disminuyendo cada vez más. Gray giró levemente su cabeza hacia un lado evitando que nuestras narices chocaran y justo cuando nuestros labios se estaban por rozar-

-¡Gray…!-

-¡Natsu!-

-¡Ouch! ¡Lucy!-

-¿Natsu?- preguntó Gray volviendo a alejar su rostro del mío pero sin soltarme de su gentil pero fuerte abrazo. Ambos dirigimos nuestra atención a un lado del parque en donde había arbustos. De repente dos cabecitas se asomaron de entre estos.

-¡Idiota!- le gritó la rubia dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Natsu llevó ambas manos adolorido hacia donde Lucy lo había golpeado.

-¡Luce…! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!-

-¡¿No viste que estaban a punto de besarse?! Debes aprender a leer el ambiente…- al escuchar las palabras de Lucy y darme cuenta de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer mi rostro se sonrojó completamente e intenté separarme de él, pero simplemente no me dejó.

-No te separes de mi…- susurró mientras Lucy regañaba a su novio solo para que yo lo escuchase –En fin, ¿por qué están aquí?- preguntó divertido Gray.

Terminando su pelea, Natsu sonrió de vuelta –Vinimos porque queríamos decirte algo. En realidad solo pasábamos por aquí pero da la casualidad que justo estabas aquí así que íbamos a esperar a que terminaran sus muestras de afecto en público, pero me sorprendí de que la fueses a besar así como así y sin querer grité tu nombre… ¿Lo siento?- rió nervioso, pero sin ninguna pizca de sinceridad en su disculpa. Gray suspiró. Esta vez rompió su abrazo, pero sostuvo mi mano. La pareja se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué querían hablar?-

-…- ambos se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a observarnos –En realidad, queríamos hablar contigo a solas…- explicó Lucy. Miré a Gray confundida y él me devolvió la mirada seriamente. Apretó aún más mi mano.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa-

-¿Huh…?-

-Espérenme a que vuelva- Natsu y Lucy asintieron y se despidieron de mí. Gray me llevó de la mano.

-Gray…- lo llamé triste.

-¿Hm?- apreté su mano.

-¿Ocurre algo malo…?- pregunté asustada. Estoy segura de que se dio cuenta de que mis manos habían comenzado a temblar, ya que sin voltear a verme sostuvo con ambas manos la mía mientras seguíamos caminando. La puso frente a su boca y exhaló dándome calor con su aliento, la frotó con sus manos y la guardó en su bolsillo. Tal vez pensó que tenía frío.

-No lo creo,- sonrió mientras me observaba de reojo –estoy seguro que es algo sobre el cumpleaños de Erza- ¿Erza? Ah, debía ser la peli-roja. Había escuchado varias historias de ella que Gray me contaba, parecía ser una mujer muy fuerte. –No te preocupes- terminó por sonreír dulcemente. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron dentro de su bolsillo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa de Gajeel me di cuenta de que había llegado el momento que menos quería. Sonreí melancólicamente -…ahora no es necesario entrar por la ventana…- Gray removió la capucha de mi campera que me había puesto durante el camino y asintió, pero sin decir nada. Lo miré deprimida –No quiero que te vayas…- dije sosteniéndolo de la manga de su campera. Su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado pero serio. Suspirando desvió la mirada.

-Juvia…- me sonrojé. No escuchaba mi nombre salir de su boca muy seguido. –Lo siento… es solo por hoy, ¿sí? Te mandaré un mensaje en cuanto terminemos…-

-…-

–Discúlpame… -

-…- Lo miré sonrojada y con los ojos entre cerrados, mi nariz estaba roja pero por el frío y mis labios también rojos y entre abiertos. Me observó por un instante y luego me atrajo hacia su cuerpo abrazándome.

-…Si pones esa cara me da ganas de besarte tanto que no puedo soportarlo…- dijo sin dejarme verlo a la cara, estaba muy sonrojado pero no quería mostrarme. Apoyó sus labios contra mi cabeza y la besó, para luego soltarme y despedirse. Vi su espalda desaparecer por la calle. Triste entré a casa.

-…- Gray caminaba con una expresión seria en el rostro. Si bien la imagen del rostro triste de Juvia permanecía en su mente, lo que Natsu y Lucy le querían decir lo preocupaban demasiado. Los vio a lo lejos jugando en las hamacas. "Tontos" pensó irritado. Cuando lo vieron volver solo ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a él. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué querían decirme?- El rostro de Natsu se volvió serio.

-Vino a vernos-

-¿Huh?-

-El día del ataque a la fiesta vino a vernos, mientras no estabas. Dijo que te estaba buscando, pero al ver que no estabas decidió irse y regresar otro día-

-…-

-Se supone que debía atacar junto a los otros la fiesta pero dijo que tenía planes más importantes y así fue como llegó a nosotros- explicó la rubia.

-…-

-Te lo queríamos decir cuanto antes así no te tomaba por sorpresa, pero frente a Juvia…- Lucy no dijo nada más.

-Gracias… - dijo serio. Realmente les debía un favor. Natsu y Lucy se miraron entre ellos con el ceño fruncido.

-Ten cuidado-

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Pertenezco a Fairy Tail- dijo sarcástico dándose media vuelta para decirlo mientras caminaba.

-Lo digo porque te estás ablandando…- susurro para si Natsu.

Gray no lo oyó, pero si hay algo que debía de tener en cuenta era que debía de ser más cuidadoso con sus próximos movimientos de ahora en adelante y más si involucraba la seguridad de Juvia. No podía quitarse la de la cabeza. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero esa niña lo había cambiado completamente, ahora era más blando y hacía cosas que por lo general no haría. El solo recuerdo de sus mejillas sonrojadas, su nariz roja por el frío y sus ojos y boca entrecerrados lo hacían querer ir inmediatamente hacia ella y besarla de tal manera que sus labios quedarían todavía más hinchados de lo que ya estaban. Quería verla, quería tocarla, quería abrazarla como cuando se quedó dormida en su sofá.

El recuerdo de los puños de Gajeel en su rostro volvió. Tendría que haberle dado algún golpe de vuelta. Suspiró. Nunca antes habría dejado que alguien lo humillase de esa manera, chasqueó la lengua.

Unos días pasaron. Iba de camino al trabajo cuando se encontró con Chelia en la puerta de la cafetería, actuaba como si estuviese espiando a alguien, o tal vez no se animaba a entrar -¿Chelia?- ella se dio vuelta dando un salto del susto -¿Qué haces aquí fuera?- pregunté amablemente mientras me acercaba hasta ella.

-N-nada…- la observé curiosa y ella solo desvió la mirada adolorida –Estoy esperando a Lyon…-

-¿Por qué no entras? Vamos- dije tomándola de la mano. Ella sacudió negativamente su cabeza -¿Qué ocurre…?-

-…- tomó un gran respiro. Chelia me contó lo que le sucedía. Desde hace tiempo que tenía sentimientos por él pero Lyon era muy ingenuo y no la tomaba en serio cuando le decía que lo quería. Por lo general siempre le respondía: "Si, yo también te quiero", pero de una forma amistosa. Cuando se enteró de que Lyon estaba enamorado de mí, se deprimió, pero intentaba no mostrarlo delante de nosotros para no arruinar una oportunidad que pudiese salir bien para él. Sonreí enternecida ante su inocente historia. Realmente había hecho una buena amiga y era el momento de ayudarla.

-Um, no soy muy buena con los chicos pero… ¿p-por qué no se lo dices directamente…? Dile que lo quieres como algo más que un amigo. Estoy segura de que Lyon se dará cuenta- sonreí. Pude ver como el color del rostro de Chelia cambiaba drásticamente a rojo.

-N-no creo q-que pueda hacer eso…-

-¡Claro que sí!- la animé. Ambas entramos decididas al lugar. Chelia caminó nerviosa hasta el mostrador, cuando el albino se dio vuelta sonrió con alegría. –H-hola…-

-¡Chelia! Que sorpresa verte por aquí, ¿qué te puedo servir?- mientras me ponía el delantal los observaba por el borde de mis ojos.

-En realidad…- tomó aire y su mirada cambió completamente, era cono una Chelia nueva y renovada –Vine a decirte algo-

-¿Um? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Te quiero- todas las mujeres que estaban en la cafetería voltearon enternecidas a ver qué ocurría a continuación, lástima que ocurrió algo que no era lo esperado.

-Yo también te quiero, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Eres mi mejor amiga- suspiré pesada. Chelia me miró deprimida. Hice un gesto de "¡Vamos!" y ella solo asintió.

-Me refiero a que te quiero como algo más que un amigo…- Lyon abrió enormemente sus ojos, era el momento de Chelia –por favor… sal conmigo…-

-…Chelia, yo-

-Ya sé que te gusta Juvia- sentí todas las miradas de los clientes sobre mí. Sonreí nerviosa. Lyon solo me observó completamente nervioso y sonrojado, y luego volteó hacia Chelia. –Pero por favor, solo dame una oportunidad… no te arrepentirás, haré todo lo posible para que olvides a Juvia y te enamores de mí…- lo que dijo había sonado medio feo, pero me alegraba que por fin pudiese confesar lo que realmente sentía. El silencio inundó el lugar. Las miradas se alejaron de mí y se posaron sobre el albino.

-…-

-…-

-…lo intentaré…- contestó. –Chelia, a partir de hoy da lo mejor de ti- Emocionada, Chelia comenzó a llorar de alegría. Sonreí.

Por otro lado, una nueva fiesta estaba siendo celebrada en el estacionamiento del parque. Como de costumbre, todos estaban bailando y bebiendo descontroladamente, a excepción de Gray que se encontraba recostado contra la pared. -…- Lucy dejó de hablar con una chica para acercarse a él.

-¿Te preocupas demasiado…?-

-Estamos hablando de ella… nada bueno puede ocurrir-

-…-

-…-

-Deberías relajarte un poco, el estrés te dará granos- sonrió y luego volvió a alejarse, se acercó a su novio y se subió a su espalda de un salto, este comenzó a bailar con ella en su espalda. Se alegraba de que ambos se llevasen tan bien. Lucy era amable y dulce pero no se dejaba llevar por el comportamiento infantil de Natsu. Y Natsu era despreocupado y tonto, pero siempre hacía derretir a Lucy cuando menos se lo espera.

Decidió alejarse del lugar. Sentado en una banca, recordó que ese había sido el lugar en donde Lyon se había declarado a su novia, pero esbozó una sonrisa al saber que ella lo había escogido a él. Nuevamente, no dejaba de pensar en ella. Pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver quién se encontraba frente a él.

-Veo que al fin me encuentras…-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14

**Miss Janckson: **Holi~ Por supuesto que fue por una buena causa jeje, pero igual, su rostro es demasiado perfecto para que lo golpeen :'3 ¡¿Quién dialos escribió esas cosas horribles de Juvia?! Dime y lo golpeo. Jaja igual me alegra que hayas visto la imagen original, es muy genial! Te agradezco por el review y te mando saludos :D

**Lymar Vastya: **Holaaa! No te preocupes por el review, me quedo contenta con que leas el capítulo y que te guste :) Me alegra que te haya gustado como apareció Rogue, no tenía pensado incluirlo pero me pareció una buena idea jeje y por supuesto que volverá a aparecer, sino no tendría gracia haberlo presentado. A mí también me gusta que la tome en serio, es muy tierno :D Mil gracias por tu hermoso review y te mando saluditos!

¿Qué les ha parecido el nuevo capítulo? Tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿quién creen que es el/la que encontró a Gray al final del capítulo? ¿Y qué querrá de él? Dejen sus teorías :3

¡Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y por los favs y follows siempre me alegran el día!

Los amo y los leo en la próxima,

gruvia_naruhina


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15:

-Tanto tiempo… ¿no me extrañaste?- dijo con su tranquila voz. Su blanco y largo cabello caía por su espalda y sus largas pestañas parecían moverse en cámara lenta cada vez que parpadeaba. Su piel morena deslumbraba bajo la luz de la luna. Ya era de noche.

-¿Por qué iba a extrañar a alguien como tú?... buenas noches.- Gray se puso de pie dispuesto a irse, pero antes ella decidió hablar.

-¿No vas a preguntarme por qué te estaba buscando?-

-Nop. No me interesa.-Seguía caminando dándole la espalda –Nada bueno viene de ti cuando quieres hablar de algo. Adiós.- pero lo que dijo lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Y si te dijera que es sobre Ultear?- Podía sentir la sonrisa en su rostro detrás de él. Lentamente volvió a ponerse frente a ella. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido y su flequillo cubría uno de sus ojos, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Qué sucede con Ultear…?- preguntó en un tono amenazante. Gray ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia solo con ver su ladina sonrisa. Aún seguía usando ese labial que tanto odiaba.

-…-

-¿Vas a responder o debo hacer que me lo digas por la fuerza?- volvió a preguntar en un tono calmado pero amenazador. Ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta quedar a un paso de él.

-Oh~ ¿Qué me harás? ¿Otro de esos "castigos" que tanto te gustaban en los viejos tiempos…? No me molestaría en lo absoluto…- su mano alcanzó una de las mejillas de Gray, luego la deslizó para correr uno de sus oscuros mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja y acercarse levemente a su rostro. Gray observaba seriamente sus ojos. Bruscamente la tomó por la muñeca, deteniendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.-Está bien… - terminó por decir.

-…-

-Creo que sabes que la empresa de Zeref está pasando por un momento difícil gracias a otras empresas competidoras…- se separó de él, permitiendo que Gray volviera a su posición original -lo que quiere decir que sus ventas están bajando eso nos lleva a poco dinero para pagar los sueldos de los empleados…-

-…- recordó la conversación que había tenido con su hermana.

-¿Sabes por qué atacó la fiesta…? Para eliminar a su competencia, pero Zeref bien sabía que no podría hacerlo sin ayuda. Es por eso que decidió contratar a la pandilla Álvarez-

-Pero con toda la seguridad que habría sería imposible que solo ellos pudiesen hacer el trabajo…-

-Bingo. Es por eso que también le pagó a Avatar, ¿quién podría detener a dos de las pandillas más peligrosas de Tokio cuando estaban unidas? Así es, nadie. Aun así algunos pudieron escapar… Pero eso generó aún más gastos para Zeref, ¿y sabes qué es lo que hará?-

-…- no le gustaba en lo más mínimo hacia donde estaba yendo la conversación. Se concentró en escuchar atentamente lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Así es, va a despedir a más de la mitad de sus empleados… y tu preciada hermanita es uno de ellos…- tragó en seco- y además se encargará de terminar de una vez con esos empresarios que sí lograron escapar…-

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?-

-¿Por qué? Por nuestro pasado juntos y por tu bien… ¿No quieres proteger a tu hermana y a tu nueva noviecita?-

-¿Cómo sabes de Juvia?-

-Por favor, Gray. No soy tonta, sé que advertiste a todos que "Nadie pusiera un dedo sobre ella", y además, sé que no evitaste que su primo fuese para poder vengar a tu madre, ¿o me equivoco…?-

-Briar…- dijo molesto.

-Tranquilo, no la tocaré-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior –Bueno, me voy, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender- dijo indiferente, pero su tono cambió a uno más serio- pero… si quieres que haga algo al respecto ya sabes a dónde debes de ir… ¡Adiós!- terminó por decir ya un poco más animada.

-…diablos…- Gray rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Me encontraba leyendo uno de los libros que Levy me había prestado, definitivamente se había convertido en mi autora favorita. Aun así, algo me molestaba. Desde la noche en la que Natsu y Lucy pidieron hablar con Gray a solas no volví a hablar con él, y eso me preocupaba. Quería mandarle un mensaje, pero mi celular no tenía batería. Me golpeé mentalmente por no haberlo puesto a cargar cuando llegué a casa. Cambié la página, pero antes de poder seguir leyendo, decidí salir. Si bien ya era de noche, no era tan tarde, por lo que podría ir fácilmente hasta la casa de Gray y volver rápidamente. Me levante y me vestí, me puse una campera de abrigo y salí. Había estado nevando nuevamente. –Me pregunto cuándo terminará el invierno…-

Coloqué mis cubre orejas y por encima la capucha de la campera. Hacía más frío que de costumbre, podía ver mi aliento salir de mi boca. Como había nieve en las calles, la mayoría de los autos no andaban circulando, por lo que era mucho más fácil cruzar. Lo único que iluminaban las calles eran los faroles, por eso había que tener cuidado de no resbalar con la nieve. Una vez que llegué a su casa, Ultear me abrió la puerta. -¿Gray? No, aún no ha llegado. ¿Por qué no lo buscas en donde se junta con sus amigos?- le agradecí su atención y me despedí amablemente. Pero cuando llegué, nadie sabía a dónde se había ido.

-No lo sé. Seguro que fue a dar una vuelta en su motocicleta- respondió Erza.

-Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños- sonreí antes de volver a irme.

-¿Cumpleaños…?- murmuró para sí misma. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro seguí caminando, si bien era extraño que Gray no estuviese en ninguno de esos dos lugares no debía de pensar en negativo, debía permanecer positiva. Cuando salí del parque me encontré con alguien a quien no había visto hace tanto.

-Ah. ¿Juvia?- se acercó a mi.

-¿Señor Rogue?- recordé cómo nos conocimos y mis mejillas comenzaron a adquirir un color rosa.

-Pensé que no habías logrado escapar de la fiesta…- dijo sorprendido. Seguía viéndose tan elegante y sofisticado como aquella noche. -¿Qué haces aquí sola por la noche?-

-E-estoy buscando a alguien- dije nerviosa.

-¿"Buscando a alguien"? Déjame ayudarte. Es peligroso para ti estar sola a estas horas- dijo tomándome de la mano. Inconscientemente observé su mano que había atrapado a la mía y luego lo volví a mirar a los ojos, sonreía con amabilidad, pero todavía no lo conocía bien como para confiar plenamente en sus palabras.

-U-um, no es necesario, gracias…- intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero él no me dejaba ir -¿Huh…?- lo miré asustada. Sus ojos reflejaban dolor.

-Vamos, no me gustaría dejarte aquí sola…- lágrimas estaban a punto de salir por el borde de mis ojos.

-Gracias. Pero dijo que no quiere ir.-Una mano separó las nuestras y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Podría reconocer esos dedos entrelazados con los míos en cualquier parte, desprendían calor como siempre. Y como supuse, al mirar hacia arriba pude volver a observar su oscuro y brillante cabello.

-Gray…- él me miró sonrió tiernamente al oírme pronunciar su nombre, pero un segundo después volvió a mirar a Rogue.

-Tsk. ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Rogue molesto.

-No tengo por qué decirte mi nombre- me rodeó con su brazo, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo.

-Bueno, no importa…-volvió a posar su mirada en mí con una sonrisa, lo que disgustó a Gray –Nos vemos luego, Juvia… Ah, y la próxima vez por favor prepara un pastel, estoy ansioso por averiguar a qué sabrá si lo pongo sobre tus labios…- Me sonrojé.

-¿Huh…?- Gray frunció todavía más el ceño. Su mirada se oscureció y se mostraba más irritado que de costumbre. Cuando vimos a Rogue irse, esa mirada oscura y con ganas de asesinar a alguien se posó sobre mí. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante su aterradora mirada y comencé a reír nerviosa.

-E-es que él estaba e-en la fiesta y me invitó a bailar y-y yo e-estaba comiendo paste, pero me quedó en la mejilla y él…- comencé a contarle todo rápidamente, pero cuando llegó el momento de contarle cómo había terminado eso bajé mucho mi voz, tanto que era casi inaudible –lamió mi mejilla…-

-¿Qué…?- su aterradora mirada se volvió todavía peor.

-…- me había escuchado perfectamente a pesar de mi bajo tono de voz. Me iba a matar… y luego lo iba a matar a él… A esas alturas ya no tenía su brazo a mí alrededor. Sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su campera y me observaba aterradoramente desde arriba mientras se acercaba a mí. Yo no tenía más remedio que retroceder a cada paso que él daba.

-¿Te dejo sola por un momento y ya te lamen la mejilla…?-

-¡L-lo s-siento! Inmediatamente me alejé de él cuando ocurrió…- choqué contra la pared de un edificio. En ese instante sentí su lengua sobre mi mejilla. Abrí mis ojos considerablemente ante la sorpresa de su repentina acción. Sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre la pared, encerrándome entre él y esta. Su lengua recorrer mi pómulo izquierdo con delicadeza, me estremecí ante la extraña pero placentera sensación.

-Solo yo puedo lamer tu mejilla…- A continuación deslizó sus labios por mi rostro hasta llegar a mi oreja. –Solo yo puedo susurrarte al oído…- dijo en un susurro muy sensual que generó que mis mejillas se encendieran. Pero luego rápidamente sus labios se encontraban fuertemente presionados contra los míos. Cuando se separó de mí, me observó y me volvió a besar pero esta vez por un pequeño instante.-Solo yo puedo besarte… Juvia…- mi nombre fue pronunciado en un susurro con tono de deseo.

-…-

-Oye, ¿cuándo me robarás otro beso?- esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, avergonzada intenté desviar la mirada, pero Gray me sujetó por el mentón, obligándome a mirarlo directamente a sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos –Hagamos un trato…-

-¿Huh…? ¿Un trato…?- sonrió juguetón al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro nuevamente al mío haciendo que nuestras narices chocaran –Yo no te besaré hasta que tú me robes un beso…-

-¿Q-qué?-

-Lo que oíste. Hasta que no me robes un beso yo no te volveré a besar. Si me besas puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero si no me besas pasados tres días… harás lo que yo quiera…- susurró maléficamente.

-¿Q-qué clase de trato es ese?- bajó lo suficiente la capucha de mi campera como para cubrirme por completo el rostro y se alejó -¿S-se permiten…. umm l-los abrazos…?- Gray pareció considerarlo por un momento.

-Está bien- me acerqué hasta él y le di un gran abrazo el cual devolvió con gentilmente. Hundí mi nariz en su pecho -Ahora dime, ¿qué hacías caminando sola a estas horas?-

-…-

-¿Y bien?- despegué mi nariz de su pecho y lo observé tímidamente desde abajo.

-Te estaba buscando…- sus ojos me miraban con curiosidad.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque no hablaba contigo desde que Natsu y Lucy quisieron hablar contigo a solas y quería verte…- recibí un suave golpecito en la cabeza.

-Tonta, me pudiste haber mandado un mensaje-

-No tenía batería…- sé que quería golpearme por ser tan descuidada, pero solo se limitó a suspirar. –Aun así, me alegra haberte visto finalmente…- guardó silencio. Sus mejillas volvían a estar levemente sonrojadas y sus ojos estaban entre cerrados. Su respiración podía verse en el aire a causa del frío. Lentamente se acercó a mi rostro, mis ojos se entrecerraron al igual de los de él, pero se detuvo cuando nuestros labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse.

-…- observó mis labios

-…-

-Será mejor que me des un beso rápido o podría morir…- susurró. Completamente ruborizada me alejé de su cuerpo. No podría hacerlo tan fácilmente, es decir, la valentía que había surgido de mí el otro día era toda la que había logrado juntar durante 17 años, definitivamente ambos moriríamos esperando 17 años más…

-…-

-Si no lo haces tendré que hacer que lo hagas…-suspiró en mi cuello. Su cálido aliento chocó contra mi piel haciéndome temblar –pero no ahora, estoy cansado- suspiré aliviada, tendría por lo menos un día más con mi dignidad completa. -¿Te acompaño a casa?- asentí. Gray me tomó de la mano como de costumbre y seguimos por nuestro camino. Cuando llegamos a casa de mi primo se volteó hacia mí y acercó su rostro con la intención de besarme, cerré mis ojos esperando el contacto, pero su voz me hizo abrirlos nuevamente, allí estaba él, con una sonrisa juguetona y sensual a escasos centímetros de mí –Buenas noches- y con eso dicho volvió a incorporarse, apretando mi roja nariz con sus dedos para luego irse caminando a su casa. Era verdad cuando dijo que no me besaría.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con que había nadie -¿Gajeel?- lo llamé. Luego de llamarlo varias veces y no conseguir respuesta alguna encontré una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina. "_Estoy en lo de Levy. No me esperes despierta ;)", _Sentí mi rostro arder. Mi primo podía ser muy directo cuando quería. Lo bueno es que ahora tendría la casa para mi sola, eso significaba noche de películas. A mitad de una de las películas que estaba viendo apareció la escena de un beso apasionado, inconscientemente recordé el trato que Gray había hecho conmigo, me sentí deprimida. Si bien era tímida, ¿quién no querría recibir un beso de Gray Fullbuster? Con solo pensar en lo que había imaginado me sonrojé violentamente, debía pensar en algo para afrontar mi vergüenza. Tenía que robarle un beso en un día especial, fue allí que se me ocurrió el día de su cumpleaños, pero… ¿cuándo era? Me sentía una tonta por no saber ni el cumpleaños de mi propio novio. Suspiré enojada conmigo misma.

En ese momento recordé cuando Gray me había robado el celular. Pausé inmediatamente la película y subí corriendo a mi habitación, por suerte había puesto a cargar mi celular mientras miraba películas. Busqué dentro de los contactos y si, estaba en lo correcto. Me había agregado contactos, como Lucy y Natsu. Sin dudarlo le mandé un mensaje a Lucy y le pregunté cuándo era el cumpleaños de Gray. "En dos días" repetí en voz alta. ¡Tan pronto! Debía de pensar en un regalo urgentemente. Comencé a buscar ideas en internet sobre "Qué regalarle a tu novio en su cumpleaños" pero todo era muy costoso, y estaba ahorrando para poder conseguir mi propio apartamento y poder dejar de causarle problemas a Gajeel así que debía ser algo más barato.

Deprimida sin saber qué hacer me quedé dormida, pero lo que no sabía era que alguien estaba de pie fuera de la casa. Al día siguiente cuando me desperté Gajeel ya había regresado, lo escuchaba cantar en la ducha. La luz entraba por las cortinas llegando así a mis ojos, intenté dar un pequeño vistazo al despertador, eran las 11:00 am, lo bueno es que hoy era sábado y no tenía que ir a trabajar. Fue en ese momento en el que mi dormida mente se despabiló. -¡Un pastel!- grité. Escuché desde el baño a mi primo preguntar qué era lo que había dicho, pero conteniendo la emoción guardé silencio. Era el regalo perfecto, podría celebrar su cumpleaños junto a él y cuando menos se lo esperase le podría robarle un beso. A medida que pensaba en esto mi rostro aumentaba de color. Desde mi cama observé mi reflejo en el espejo, debía peinarme en ese mismo instante.

Una vez que ya me había arreglado comencé a buscar recetas en internet, pero todas lucían muy difíciles. Era irónico ya que trabajaba en una cafetería donde se vendían a su vez miles de pasteles al día, pero era Lyon el que los preparaba. Tal vez debería pedirle ayuda, pero después recordé que trabajaría todo el fin de semana, y no quería molestarlo. No quedaba más remedio que arriesgarme. Finalmente me decidí por hacer un pastel de chocolate así que fui a buscar todos los ingredientes que mencionaba el libro de recetas, aunque el pastel lo fuese a preparar mañana, quería estar segura de tener todo listo. Sonreí satisfecha al ver todos los ingredientes sobre la mesa. -¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Abrirás tu propio negocio de pastelería?- preguntó Gajeel detrás de mí envuelto en una pequeña toalla al mismo tiempo que secaba su cabello.

-No, nunca le haría competencia a la Señora.- dije refiriéndome a la dueña del trabajo –Esto es para Gray- sonreí embobada.

-¿Le gusta la levadura en polvo?- molesta le di un golpecito en el brazo –Ya, ya. Te dejaré en tu mundo de la pastelería- dijo volviendo a su habitación. Volviendo a mi mundo feliz guardé todo en un cajón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mi celular sonó, tenía un mensaje. Como si nada pudiese salir mejor salí corriendo en dirección al parque de atracciones abandonado, con cuidado de no resbalarme con la nieve.

Cuando llegué allí lo vi. Apoyado en el barandal observando el mar como la noche en la que miramos juntos el cielo de la noche. Discretamente me acerqué por detrás y cubrí sus ojos. -¿Quién soy?- sentí en mis manos una sonrisa formarse en su rostro al mismo tiempo que sujetaba mis manos con las suyas.

-¿Una pechugona?- molesta lo solté y me dispuse a darle un golpe amistoso, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Gray ya se había dado vuelta y me levantó en el aire colgándome de su hombro con una sonrisa victoriosa –Tenía razón-

-¡S-suéltame!-

-No quiero.- comencé a golpearlo suavemente en la espalda, pero esto solo generaba risa en él. Gentilmente me sentó en el pasto al lado de unos árboles y se colocó sobre mí.

-¿Q-qué haces…?-

-Por ahora nada- dijo lo más tranquilo.

-¿Por qué me pediste que viniera?- poco a poco se acercaba más y más a mi rostro, por lo que me obligaba a quedar cada vez más recostada en el suelo.

-Quería verte… ¿no puedo?- no respondí. Mi mente se encontraba en blanco al sentirlo cada vez más pegado a mi cuerpo, prácticamente estaba recostado sobre mí. Si bien podía sentir su peso, él hacía fuerza en sus antebrazos apoyados sobre el suelo para no aplastarme. –Además, dije que te haría darme un beso, ¿y qué mejor manera que tentándote?-

-¿Qu- su rostro se dirigió directo a mi cuello. Allí Gray comenzó a respirar suavemente, sus labios se dirigieron hasta mi oreja y la atraparon. Mis mejillas rojas y mi cuerpo entrando en un calor que no había sentido antes no hacían muy buena combinación. Como pude intenté empujarlo por el pecho, pero él sostuvo una de mis manos y la deslizó por debajo de su camiseta. Intenté detenerlo pero con su otra mano cubrió mi boca y soltó en un susurro un "Shh", indicándome que hiciera silencio. Su mano por debajo de su camiseta llevaba la mía lentamente recorriendo todo su marcado vientre, literalmente podía sentir cada detalle de sus abdominales, hasta que finalmente se detuvo cuando llegó hasta el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Allí Gray apoyó mi mano en él y encima colocó la suya.

-¿Sientes eso? Es lo que generas en mí…- los latido de su corazón eran extremadamente rápidos y el calor que emergía de su cuerpo parecía que pronto iba a quemar nuestras manos. Sonrojada lo observé, sus ojos demostraban deseo y amor. Estos brillaban con pasión, pronto volvió a colocarse sobre mí soltando mi mano, su rostro se acercaba al mío, nuevamente nuestros labios estaban por rozarse –Este trato es más difícil para mí que para ti- susurró dolido en una voz ronca. Acercó su boca todavía más, instintivamente cerré mis ojos, pero en cambio escuché –Aun así, no pienso perder- colocó sus manos en el suelo y se puso de pie, extendiéndome una mano –Diablos, eres más terca de lo que parece…- comentó frustrado. Mi rostro estaba rojo como nunca antes y mi cabeza ya no funcionaba correctamente. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso me deseas…?-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 15

Aww amiguishos tengo algo que decirles. Me pone triste tener que decirles esto , pero tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, esta historia pronto estará llegando a su fin :'( Si bien es triste todo debe tener un final. No estoy diciendo que vaya a terminar en el próximo capítulo, sino que ya le falta poco. Igual disfruten los capítulos que vaya publicando sin preocuparse.

En fin, ¿qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo? ¡Yo quiero un trato así con Gray~! :')

**Miss Janckson: **Apuesto a que ya te enteraste quién es la que fue a visitar a Gray ;) Las confusiones de tus confusiones pronto serán aclaradas no te preocupes. ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá con Juvia? Y sí, es feo ver que solo hacen eso con Juvia :( Igualmente espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por el review, saludos y Bye bye :D

¡Eso fue todo por hoy mis amigos! Los amo y los leo en la próxima,

gruvia_naruhina


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16:

Apenas volví a casa me dirigí inmediatamente hacia mi habitación. Aún podía ver el rostro de Gray frente al mío, sus labios acercándose cada vez más y sus hermosos ojos entre cerrados contemplando los míos. Quería besarlo y abrazarlo hasta quedarme sin energía. Sin darme cuenta, el calor comenzó a subir hasta mi rostro por esas vergonzosas cosas que había imaginado, ¿estaba mal querer tanto a alguien? Esa pregunta se cruzó por mis pensamientos, y me preocupó un poco. Pero pronto se me fue al recordar que faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Gray. Si no me hubiese ido de allí en cuando me extendió la mano no sabría qué hubiese terminado por ocurrir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nada en particular. Solo veía la escenita que tú y tu noviecita montaban. Nunca te había visto de esa manera, Gray… ni siquiera conmigo- con una expresión de disgusto y asco volteó a observar ese maravilloso paisaje que se encontraba detrás de él.

-Tsk. No me hagas recordar esos momentos repugnantes, Briar- la albina se acercó hasta llegar a su lado. Lo observó y se apoyó de espaldas en la baranda de metal.

-Así que esos tiempos no los recuerdas con alegría eh…- suspiró –es una lástima ya que yo si lo hago y me gustaría poder volver a tener más recuerdos contigo como esos…- sus ojos se entre cerraron al igual que sus labios. Sus cabellos se movían al compás gracias al suave viento, la diferencia era que Gray no la miraba. Finalmente, este se soltó de la baranda y se fue caminando.

-Deberías irte. En este lugar ya no eres bienvenida- pero se detuvo al escuchar lo que a continuación salió de la boca de ella.

-¿Entonces ahora la peliazul esa si es la bienvenida? ¿A cada novia que consigues la traes aquí y a la anterior le prohíbes su entrada a este lugar? –rió burlonamente – Es tan triste que hasta casi siento un poquito de lástima por tu actual "novia", pero dime, ¿por cuánto tiempo más la usarás? ¿Hasta que te aburras? ¿Hasta que complazca todos tus deseos sexuales? ¿Hasta que su primo muera…? No me hagas reír- había tenido suficiente. Había venido hasta aquí para pasar un buen rato con Juvia, pero acababa de ser arruinado por su ex novia. Furioso por las cosas horribles que había dicho volteó y sujetó del cabello fuertemente hacia abajo, haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos. Acercó su rostro al de ella y con una mirada amenazadora que nunca antes le había hecho susurró con voz ronca.

-No me importa lo que digas de mi… pero si vuelves a decir algo así otra vez de Juvia, te mataré- Briar esbozó una sonrisa.

-Qué miedo me das. Solo recuerda que en cualquier momento podría decirle a Avatar que Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail me ha atacado, eso no sería nada bueno para Fairy Tail, ¿verdad…?- él chasqueó una vez más su lengua y la soltó –Solo déjame advertirte una cosa, Gray… es cuestión de días que Ultear sea despedida y también de que Gajeel Redfox sea asesinado…-

-¡¿Qué-

-Y si no quieres que eso ocurra búscame mañana por la noche en el banco del parque en donde nos encontramos el otro día-

-¡¿Pero qué dia-

-Adiós…- se despidió moviendo sus delgados y largos dedos. Gray la observó irse caminando tranquilamente. Odiaba esa actitud de ella, todavía no podía creer cómo habían podido haber llegado a ser algo. Sin saber qué hacer colocó una mano en su frente y la arrastró sobre su cabeza, llevando hacia atrás su cabello, dejándola apoyada en su nuca.

-…-

-Chelia, esto está delicioso- sonrió amigablemente el albino.

-¿De verdad lo crees, Lyon?- este asintió lo que provocó una reacción de completa felicidad en la chica. Sin pensarlo dos veces Chelia se lanzó sobre el chico envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-C-Chelia…- la mencionada se separó rápidamente ofreciendo una disculpa por su repentino comportamiento.

-L-lo siento mucho, Lyon…es solo que realmente me hizo feliz saber que te gustó lo que te preparé…- sonrió dulcemente –Siento como si poco a poco me fuese acercando a tu corazón…- terminó por decir totalmente ruborizada. El albino sonrojado por lo que acababa de escuchar no podía articular ninguna palabra. Sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente ante aquella tierna e inocente frase. Comenzó a generarse un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los dos se animaba a romper, pero gracias a Juvia que entró desesperada a la tienda ambos pudieron salir de ese incómodo momento.

-¿Juvia? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no te tocaba trabajar- llegué a mi lugar de trabajo con mi cabello alborotado, mis mejillas sonrojadas y lágrimas a punto de salir por mis ojos. -¿Q-qué ocurre…?- preguntó Lyon poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí.

-J-Juvia quería hacer un pastel para Gray y-y…- desvié mi mirada avergonzada –creo que algo salió mal…-

_Tomé el libro de recetas de la estantería y volví a la cocina. Estaba tan feliz y ansiosa por poder celebrar el cumpleaños de Gray junto a él que no podía esconder esa boba sonrisa de mi rostro. Ya había colocado todos los ingredientes sobre la amplia mesada. –Chocolate… listo… Harina… listo…- iba tachando los ingredientes que ya tenía a medida que los iba leyendo del libro. Cuando finalmente terminé con la lista de ingredientes sonreí aliviada de que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba._

_No debía de ser tan difícil, es decir, Lyon lo hacía todo el tiempo y siempre le salían deliciosos. Recordé una vez en la que había preparado un pastel de frutillas y merengue, no había palabras para describir lo bueno que había quedado. –Bien Juvia, tú puedes- sujeté mi cabello en un moño y me di un golpe en las mejillas para alentarme a mi misma. Comencé a leer la receta -2 tazas de harina…- busqué entre todo la harina y al encontrarla sonreí -¡Bien!- coloqué dos tazas. -1 cucharada de polvo de hornear…- _

_Cuando finalmente tenía la mezcla preparada, recordé que todavía tenía que servirla en un recipiente especial para pasteles. Coloqué una de las sillas frente a la mesa y me subí para llegar a los estantes más altos. Cuando por fin lo había logrado tomar, sin darme cuenta apoyé el pie muy en el borde de esta y terminé por caer, golpeándome fuertemente el brazo contra la mesa -¡Ouch!- lloriqueé. Al levantar la mirada vi que sin querer gracias al golpe había derramado un poco de leche que había usado sobre un cable del horno -¡Diablos!- antes de que ocurriera algo peor lo desenchufé rápidamente de la pared y comencé a limpiar el desastre que había causado, pero cuando me levanté del suelo golpeé con el borde la mesa mi cabeza, eso hizo que la mezcla cayera sobre mí ya que la había dejado muy sobre el borde. Genial, el horno ya no funcionaba, la mezcla estaba estropeada y la cocina hecha un desastre, ¡Y ya no tenía más ingredientes! Quería llorar._

-Y eso es lo que ocurrió…- expliqué avergonzada. Lyon Chelia me observaban con burla aunque no quisiesen demostrarlo.

-No te preocupes, Juvia. Lyon y yo te ayudaremos a preparar un pastel delicioso-

-¿Eh?-

-No digas "Eh"- lo regañó la pelirosa –Ayudaremos a Juvia-

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias…- sonreí avergonzada y agradecida. Los tres nos dirigimos a la cocina. Lyon explicó que estaba trabajando, por lo tanto solo podría ayudarme con el horno así que Chelia sería quién me ayudaría en la preparación.

-Juvia, debo advertirte que no soy muy buena con los pasteles… pero haré lo mejor que pueda- asentí agradecida. Cuando ambas comenzamos a prepararlo, me di cuenta de que ambas éramos pésima a la hora de la pastelería. Ambas estábamos cubiertas en harina y todavía teníamos el recipiente vacío. Genial. Ella me había dicho que no era muy buena, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan mala… El pastel se había quemado y la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, no había duda de por qué Lyon era el que estaba a cargo a la hora de hacer pasteles. Pero lo importante ahora era limpiar todo antes de que la dueña viese el desastre, así que ambas comenzamos a limpiar rápidamente, pero en mi cabeza seguía rondando el pensamiento de que aún no tenía un bello pastel para Gray. Me deprimí. –Juvia, perdóname por no ser de ayuda…- se disculpó.

Negué rotundamente con las manos -¡Claro que no! Chelia has sido de mucha ayuda, sin ti habría terminado por quemar la cocina entera.- reí nerviosa –Le llevaré este pastel a Gray, no puede estar tan malo, ¿verdad? Solo se nos pasó un poquito de tiempo en el horno, ¡pero apuesto a que está delicioso!- Chelia sonrió entusiasmada al ver mi lado optimista.

Observé la hora en mi celular, ya iba siendo de noche y todavía no habíamos terminado de limpiar, a este paso me llevaría un gran rezongo por parte de la dueña.

Gray por su parte, estaba con sus amigos en el estacionamiento como de costumbre. Observaba a todos sus amigos bailar descontroladamente. Lucy estaba besando a Natsu, el cual le respondía tomándola con una mano por la cintura, Erza ya se había ido, tenía "planes" con Jellal… y él… él solo esperaba pacientemente a Juvia se animara de una vez por todas a besarlo por voluntad propia. Al momento de hacer este trato, nunca pensó que le iba a ser tan difícil contenerse. Extrañaba esa sensación que llegaba a su cuerpo cuando la tenía rodeada con sus brazos, esa mirada inocente que le daba cada vez que se ponía nerviosa o algo le daba vergüenza. Pero algo que realmente le gustaba de su físico era ese hermoso cabello ondulado. Nunca antes había visto un color como ese de forma natural. Brillaba con el reflejo del sol y de la luna de tan sedoso que era. Por un momento recordó esa mirada que le dio cuando la dejó en la puerta de su casa, nunca había visto algo tan adorable en su vida…

Se golpeó mentalmente. Si seguía pensando en ella de esa forma necesitaría una ducha de agua fría para calmar un poco sus hormonas. Al volver a estabilizar sus pensamientos su expresión se volvió seria y oscura, sabía que cualquier cosa que ocurriese esta noche no sería nada bueno, y debía de ser el doble- no, el triple de cuidadoso si Juvia se encontraba involucrada. Lo malo que es que todo esto pudo haber ocurrido en cualquier otra época del año, pero no, todo lo malo ocurre en la fecha de su cumpleaños. Y lo peor es que Juvia ni lo había llamado para felicitarlo. Lo que en este momento más quería hacer era escuchar su dulce voz cantando la canción de feliz cumpleaños solo para él. Pero eso ni por teléfono ocurrió… Se sentía un poco decepcionado. ¿Se habría olvidado Juvia de su cumpleaños? Bueno, no es como si se lo hubiese dicho antes, no la podía culpar, pero de todos modos le hacía sentir tristeza…

En ese momento en el que observó el cielo nocturno plagado de brillantes estrellas, recordó lo que ocurriría esa noche. Tenía la posibilidad de no presentarse, pero eso significaría el despido de Ultear y el asesinato de Gajeel. Si bien quería salvar el empleo de su hermana, le daba lo mismo si a Gajeel le ocurría algo o no, pero eso implicaría ver a Juvia triste, y no quería eso, además de que le debía una por haberlo ayudado en aquel entonces… aunque si lo pensaba bien había sido por su culpa que lo había tenido que ayudar, después de todo lo había golpeado hasta casi matarlo, pero lo haría por Juvia.

-…- Natsu y Lucy se acercaron a él. Ambos lucían preocupados por su amigo, pero no se animaban a decir nada. Cuando la rubia se decidió por romper el hielo el pelinegro habló. –No se tienen que preocupar tanto por mí, no son mis niñeras…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es solo que no queremos que lo tuyo con Juvia se arruine, no te hemos visto tan calmado y feliz en años…-

-¿Por qué creen que lo mío con Juv se arruinará? Sean más positivos, no dejaré que eso ocurra- Sonrió forzosamente. Natsu posó una mano sobre el hombro de Gray y lo observó seriamente. Él bien sabía que cuando Natsu lo miraba de esa manera no estaba bromeando, por lo que borró esa sonrisa forzada de su rostro.

-Gray. Te entiendo que te esforzarás por mantener a Juvia a tu lado y a salvo pero, no te olvides que esto se trata de Briar, y si se trata de Briar también se trata de Avatar, ellos no dudarán en asesinarte a ti o a Juvia si es necesario, ¿o no lo recuerdas?-

-…- Su amigo tenía razón, ellos no dudarían en matarlos a ambos si era necesario. Se maldijo mentalmente, por primera vez Gray estaba desorientado, no sabía bien qué debía hacer. Lo único que sabía era que protegería a Juvia a toda costa.

-Gray…- lo llamó Lucy –Ten cuidado…- él respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y desviando la mirada. Ambos se voltearon y regresaron junto a los demás mientras intercambiaban miradas de preocupación. Natsu rodeó a su novia con su brazo por la cintura y besó su cabeza.

-No te preocupes Luce, es Gray, él sabe cómo actuar frente a este tipo de situaciones…-

-Si…- Lo que ambos no sabían era que Gray en este momento no sabía qué hacer.

Salí corriendo de casa con el pastel envuelto en una delicada caja con un lazo dentro de una bolsa de papel blanca. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y no sería bueno si Gray se va del parque. Como pude corrí lo más rápido que pude esquivando a las personas y desesperándome cada vez que me veía frente a un semáforo en rojo. Me había intentado arreglar un poco más que de costumbre así tal vez podría impresionar a Gray, poniéndome un poco de maquillaje y arreglando un poco más mi cabello.

Cuando di la vuelta a la esquina del parque choqué contra una persona gracias a la velocidad a la que iba. Sostuve el pastel fuertemente para que no se cayera al suelo, pero la que cayó si fui yo. Una mano se extendió frente a mí. -¡Juvia! Debes tener más cuidado o podrías lastimarte…- dijo la persona frente a mi.

-¿Rogue? ¿Qué hace por aquí?- tomé su mano y me puse de pie.

-Solo camino, es bueno para la salud- dijo divertido. Lo miré extrañada, pero tenía razón, si era bueno caminar, así que sonreí amablemente. Recordé hacia donde estaba yendo por lo que me dispuse a despedirme rápidamente y seguir mi camino, pero me detuvo sujetándome delicadamente por la muñeca. –¡E-espera…!-

-¿Qué sucede…?- pregunté mirándolo ansiosa. Sentí como su agarre en mi muñeca se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta el punto de comenzar a doler –M-me está lastimando…- sus ojos eran serios y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, tenía su celular en su mano libre. Fue en una cuestión de segundos cuando sentí sus labios fuertemente presionados contra los míos. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse con la intención de que yo abriera mi boca, pero no lo hice, lo único que logré hacer sacando toda mi fuerza interna fue empujarlo y pegar fuertemente mi mano contra su mejilla, dejando una clara marca de mi mano en su rostro -¡¿Qué cree que hace…?!- lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, una incontable cantidad. Los faroles de las veredas nos iluminaban y el viento hacía mover nuestros cabellos.

Desconcertado tocó con sus dedos la zona en la que lo había golpeado y luego volvió a mirarme sin decir una sola palabra -…- sentía como toda la ira de mi cuerpo se había acumulado en mi corazón. Sentía que había traicionado a Gray. Me dolía. Al ver que no respondía salí corriendo para ver a quien tenía planeado ver desde un principio. Llorando continúe corriendo hasta llegar al parque.

Gray miró la hora en su celular y suspiró, ya era hora. Se separó de la pared en la cal estaba apoyado y con las manos en sus bolsillos comenzó a caminar, alejándose de todos. El viento había comenzado a soplar, y a pesar de ser de noche el cielo se oscureció más de lo normal, estaba por comenzar a llover. Natsu y Lucy lo miraban preocupados irse caminando desde lo lejos.

Caminó entre los árboles por el sendero que lleva hasta los bancos del parque en donde la mayoría de las personas durante el día pasan sentados junto a sus seres queridos comiendo y bebiendo alegres. -…- suspiró. Ya no estaba nervioso. No había que ponerse nervioso cuando uno está con Briar, eso es algo que había aprendido durante el tiempo en el que fueron novios, porque ella podía aprovecharse fácilmente de ti. Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar en cuestión allí la vio, sentada con una de sus piernas cruzadas observándolo llegar hasta ella.

-Te demoraste-

-Lo siento. Quería evitar ver tu rostro lo máximo posible- su voz era fría como el hielo, y su mirada demostraba lo mucho que la odiaba. Briar rió ante su despectivo comentario, restándole importancia para luego ponerse de pie.

-¿Creo que estamos de mal humor hoy? No creo que sea bueno hablarle así a la chica de la que estabas tan enamorado, ¿no?- colocó sus manos en sus caderas y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Tú lo dijiste, "Estaba"- molesto al ver que no le respondía decidió hablar - ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a hacer esperar mucho más?- Esta comenzó a caminar hasta quedar a tan solo un paso de él. Ella comenzó a jugar con su blanco cabello.

-Me encanta esa parte de ti, Gray. Siempre dices lo que piensas y no te importa cómo se sienta el otro- con su mano acarició el oscuro cabello de él. –En fin, iré directo al grano…-

-…-

-Ultear será despedida dentro de dos días y Gajeel será asesinado, ¿quieres que eso ocurra?-

-…- sus ojos serios y fríos ya decían todo sin la necesidad de utilizar palabras.

-Claro que no quieres eso… entonces, te propongo algo…- dio un paso más para así poder acercar sus labios al oído de Gray –Pasa una noche conmigo…- susurró sensualmente. Ante tales palabras Gray abrió sorprendido sus ojos.

-¿No recuerdas por qué terminamos?-

-¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! Nunca podría olvidarme de aquella vez en la que me encontraste en tu cama con otro chico. Fue realmente—

-Lo mejor que me pudo pasar-

-¿Eh?-

-Fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar para poder darme cuenta de la clase de persona que eras- dijo ya volviendo a recobrar su compostura. –Gracias a eso hoy puedo saber lo poco que me apreciabas. Yo lo daba todo por ti, dejé todo lo que quería a un lado para poder estar junto a ti, pero a ti no te importaba-

-Claro que no. Yo siempre supe que me querías, y yo también te quería, es más, yo también te quiero. Quiero poder volver a estar a tu lado, acariciarte, besarte y poder hacerte el más feliz del mundo-

-Perdiste tu oportunidad, Briar. Pero, ¿sabes algo? Debo darte las gracias. Gracias a que te encontré en esa situación, ahora pude conocer a Juvia-

-Oh, ¿hablas de tu adorable noviecita? ¿Esa por la que tanto te preocupas y proteges?-

-…- Había comenzado. Era el momento en el que ella se ponía seria y estaba comenzando a meterlo en problemas.

-Pues déjame decirte algo.- sacó de su bolsillo trasero de su jean su celular y lo que le mostró a continuación le hizo sentir que su corazón era aplastado múltiples veces y a continuación atravesado y roto en mil pedazos.

-¿Juvia?- preguntó Lucy al ver a la novia de su amigo acercarse corriendo. -¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estás tan-

-¿Y Gray? Necesito verlo ahora…- pregunté desesperada. Nerviosa, la rubia le dijo que fue hasta los bancos del parque. -¡Muchas gracias, Lucy! Ah, ¡No te preocupes, luego te explico!- dije mientras salía corriendo nuevamente. La rubia intentó decirme algo, pero no llegué a escucharla. Mi respiración era acelerada, había corrido muchísimas cuadras… pero debía de admitir que esa no era la única razón… lo que había ocurrido con Rogue seguía en mi mente, y estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para poder aguantar mis ganas de seguir llorando, no quería hacer sentir mal a Gray en el día de su cumpleaños.

Cuando llegué al lugar que Lucy me había dicho, me detuve abruptamente al ver a Gray con una hermosa chica de cabello blanco. Di unos pasos al frente para hacer que ellos notaran mi presencia. Por alguna razón Gray no se veía bien. La chica guardó su celular y me observó con una sonrisa -¿G-Gray…?- Él volteó a verme con una mirada de extremo dolor, pero a continuación, la chica colocó sus manos en las mejillas de él y lo atrajo lentamente hasta poder chocar sus labios con los de él. Las lágrimas que tanto había aguantado se soltaron de una vez y el pastel que llevaba en mis manos cayó al suelo junto con mis lágrimas al ver que Gray comenzó a responderle…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 16

Ohhhh… ¡odio a Briar! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :) Hubo mucho drama jeje ¿Qué piensan que ocurrirá luego?

Les agradezco muchísimo por sus hermosos reviews :D

**Megan0810: **Aww yo también amo cuando se pone así, es muy dulce :3 ¡Ojalá! A Hiro Mashima le gusta hacernos sufrir, pero tampoco pierdo las esperanzas! Gray dijo que cuando todo termine le iba a dar una respuesta, ¡No sabes lo mucho que me muero por ese momento! Parece que todo pasa más lento cuando más quieres verlo jaja Aw que dulce :) ¡Por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo! Yo amo escribir, y más si es de nuestros tortolitos favoritos jeje así que por eso no te preocupes ;) Muchas gracias por tu review, saluditos!

**Elie-chan: **Hola! Bien y tú? En serio que no te preocupes, no me molesta :D Jaja, ¿verdad? está loco por ir a enfrentarse a Gajeel, pero todo es por Juvia :3 A mi tampoco me cae bien Briar, pero me pareció buena idea ponerla en la historia :) jaja siii, es muy lindo cuando se pone así, me encanta jaja. Aww me alegra´muchísimo que te hayas encariñado con la historia! Pero si, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, igual no te preocupes porque seguiré escribiendo sobre ellos dos porque me encanta, es muy divertido :) Un saludín y un abasho para ti también, gracias por el review! :D

**Viana D'Ascolli: **Si son muy lindos jaja :) Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia y no sabes lo mucho que me alegra tener una nueva lectora, siempre es genial tener a nuevas personas interesadas en lo que uno escribe, así que gracias por leer, y espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos que están por venir pronto ;) Saluditos!

Perdonen la demora amigos, pero por fin pude publicar :)

Los amo muchísimo y los leo en la próxima,

gruvia_naruhina


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17:

Comenzó a llover.

-Gray…- lágrimas rodaban descontroladamente por mis mejillas, los sollozos que salían de mi boca cada vez eran más audibles y mi corazón estaba a punto de romperse. Allí frente a mi tenía a Gray besándose con una chica a la que no conocía. Al escuchar mi llanto el pelinegro rompió el beso y posó sus ojos sobre mí, pero esta vez su mirada era diferente. Parecía vacío y confundido, mientras que la peliblanca también me observó divertida.

-¿Hm? ¿Quién eres tú?- se acercó a mí sacando su celular del bolsillo –Oh, no me digas que eres esta chica…- me mostró la pantalla de su celular. Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver una foto de mí y de Rogue besándonos. Más lágrimas comenzaron a salir por mis ojos. –Creí que eras la novia de Gray, ¿acaso lo engañaste…? Que feo…- dijo con sarcasmo. La hice a un lado con mi mano, tirándole el celular al suelo, observé por un par de segundos a Gray de pie. Rápidamente volteé y salí corriendo, pero esta vez sin rumbo alguno.

-…Juvia- Gray me observaba correr desde su posición. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, luego se dirigió a la albina quien reía divertida al ver la escena que acababa de ocurrir -¿Aceptarías ese beso en vez de pasar la noche contigo?- preguntó cansado de esta situación.

-Mm… ¿Qué debería hacer…?- preguntó sarcásticamente mientras colocaba su mano en su mentón -¿Debería aceptar eso después de todas esas cosas horribles que me dijiste? ¿O no…?- el pelinegro caminó hacia ella y bruscamente la tomó de las mejillas, haciéndola mirarlo, y rápidamente le dio un fuerte beso en los labios. Briar abrió sorprendida sus ojos para luego dejarse llevar. Gray se separó de ella dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva uniéndolos.

-¿Y bien…?-

-…De acuerdo…- dijo molesta. Gray se disponía a marchase del lugar, pero en ese momento vio una bolsa de papel blanca mojada en el suelo. Se acercó hasta ella y sacó la caja mojada del interior. -¿Qué es eso?- preguntó asqueada.

-…- La tomó con una mano, mientras que la otra iba en uno de sus bolsillos. Su cabello empapado le hacía difícil ver, pero sabía fácilmente hacia dónde debía ir. Siempre sabía la dirección correcta cuando se trataba de esa casa.

Corrí, corrí y corrí. Ya no sabía hacia dónde estaba yendo gracias a mi cabello mojado que me cubría la visión y a las abundantes lágrimas que me hacían arder los ojos. Fue en ese momento en el que choqué con alguien nuevamente, haciéndome caer otra vez al suelo, hoy no era mi día. Me acurruqué en el suelo y comencé a pedir disculpas aún sin saber quién había sido. –No te preocupes…- ante esa voz, me puse de pie inmediatamente y me alejé unos pasos, por su culpa todo esto había ocurrido.

-¡Déjame en paz! Por tu culpa todo se ha arruinado… todo lo que tenía con él… se terminó…- terminé llorando más y más al emitir esas palabras que tanto mal me hacían.

-Juvia, yo- dijo con la intención de acercarse pero mi temerosa y fuerte voz lo detuvieron.

-¡Aléjate de Juvia! No te acerques…-era un tono de voz que nunca creí que iba a salir de mi boca. Yo misma me sorprendí al igual que él. Comencé a sollozar, y al darme cuenta de esto salí del lugar.

-Juvia…- Rogue me observó salir corriendo. Después de correr empapada por un largo rato me di cuenta de que había llegado hasta un conocido lugar. Me acerqué hasta el barandal y allí pude observar toda la ciudad brillando en la noche bajo esta densa lluvia. El puente por el que habíamos cruzado aquella vez en la que me obligaron a subirme a su motocicleta. Seguía siendo una vista sencillamente espectacular. Apoyé mis codos y cubrí con mis manos todo mi rostro, intentando ocultar mis evidentes sollozos. Mis lágrimas se mezclaban con las del mar al caer.

-¿Quieres hablar…?- esa voz… la voz que tan bien conocía y que tanto daño me había causado. No volteé a mirarlo y tampoco respondí. Sentí como lentamente se acercaba y se detenía detrás de mí. –Juvia…- al sentir mi nombre, me giré en su dirección y me dispuse a salir corriendo otra vez, pero su mano sujetándome por la muñeca me detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres…?- pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo…-

-Juvia no quiere hablar ahora…-

-Vamos, Juv…-

-N-no le digas "Juv" a Juvia por favor, es vergonzoso- dije sonrojada. Deslizó su mano libre por mi mejilla, removiendo las lágrimas que caían por ellas. -¿Qué quieres decirme…?-

-Quiero saber si esa foto que Briar me mostró es verdadera…- desvié mi mirada entristecida y luego volví a observarlo.

-Si… es real…- guardó silencio, pero luego suspiró y quitó su mano de mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que soltaba mi muñeca.

-Si ya no querías estar conmigo me lo hubieras dicho…- dijo dolido –No había necesidad de que me lo ocultases.

-Te e-equivocas…- su expresión se tornó confundida –Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Gray…-

-…Así que si sabías- asentí como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo lo cual provocó cierto alivio en él.

-Venía hasta el parque a darte un pastel cuando me encontré con él…- las palabras no salían correctamente de mi boca.

-…-

-Y-y entonces é-él…-

-Ya lo entiendo- me interrumpió. –Ah, maldición…- soltó en un suspiro de molestia y de alivio –Esto es a lo que me debo enfrentar cuando mi novia es tan linda…- ante tales palabras sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir con fuerza y bombeaba sangre directamente a mis mejillas ya que en cualquier momento estallarían. Pero en ese momento recordé lo que yo había visto, y el sonrojo se me esfumó.

Enojada e inflando mis mejillas dirigí mi vista a la suya penetrante que ante tal cambio brusco de expresión se mostró confundido –No significa que te vaya a perdonar… Tú y esa chica parecían haber estado pasándola muy bien…- comencé a sentir un fuerte dolor en mi pecho al recordar esa escena.

-Juvia. Créeme que lo que menos hice fue disfrutar de ese momento.- dijo asqueado, pero sus simples palabras no me iban a hacer cambiar tan fácilmente de opinión –Además, en ese momento también me sentí molesto por la foto que me mostró…- explicó deprimido.

-Gray…- sus palabras me deprimieron aún más -¿Acaso no confías en mí…? ¿Cuándo yo te traicionaría de esa manera…?- lo que yo no sabía era que él tenía una razón para hacer lo que hizo. Mis palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, dolido, Gray desvió la mirada. –Te amo demasiado como para tener a otra persona en tu lugar…- confesé avergonzada. Por un segundo creí notar un leve sonrojo en su rostro –Pero lo que hiciste me dolió mucho…- dije como si fuese una niña a punto de llorar.

-Juvia… lo siento mucho…- su mano se colocó en la cima de mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente –Pero tuve una razón para hacerlo…-

-¿Una razón…?- guardó silencio, sabía que no sería bueno preguntar más sobre el asunto. –Bueno… confío en ti… sé que tienes una razón cuando haces algo y… esperaré a que ese día en el que te animes a contarme lo que realmente ocurrió llegue…- intenté sonreír. Gray me observaba intensamente, tanto que me daba vergüenza devolverle la mirada.

-Juvia… ¿por qué eres tan buena…?- en ese instante Gray di un paso al frente, apoyando sus manos sobre el barandal del puente y dejándome en el medio. Antes de poder darme cuenta mis ojos se abrieron completamente ante los repentinos, labios que de un segundo a otro, se encontraban sobre los míos. Podía ver sus ojos cerrados lentamente abriéndose para observarme. Con sus labios aún sobre los míos esbozó una sonrisa al ver mi rostro completamente colorado. Suavemente se separó unos centímetros y volvió a darme un pequeño besito sobre los labios nuevamente, haciéndome cerrar mis ojos durante ese momento a causa de la sorpresa. Se mantuvo a escasos milímetros de mi rostro –Lo siento, no me pude contener-

-Mm…- desvié mi vista e inflé mi mejilla izquierda.

-¿Huh…? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo.

-Es solo que… has perdido.- lo observé tímidamente desde abajo.

-¿Huh…?- se mostró completamente sorprendido. Llevé mis temblorosas manos hasta sus mejillas y lo besé rápidamente, intentando evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Pareció no haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer a causa de su sorpresa. Al verlo en ese estado solté una risa y lo abracé por el cuello.

-Perdiste, Gray. Deberás hacer todo lo que yo quiera que hagas- él se mantenía apoyado sobre el barandal mientras yo lo abrazaba fuertemente. –Feliz cumpleaños…- le susurré al oído, él solo suspiró devolviendo el abrazo.

Ya habían pasado unos días de lo que ocurrió, pero por alguna razón, esto solo nos había unido más. Ahora salíamos más a menudo juntos, Gray me acompañaba hasta el trabajo y venía por la noche a cenar. No es que se llevara mejor con Gajeel, pero estando Levy con nosotros siempre esto era posible. Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados sobre mi cama, recostados contra la pared de la ventana observando un álbum de fotos –Y esta soy yo en mi primer día en el jardín de infantes- señalé mientras Gray observaba con su cabeza recostada en mi hombro.

-Parecía que estabas a punto de llorar- sonrió divertido. Reí por su comentario cubriendo mi boca.

-Es porque tenía miedo de no hacer amigos-

-¿No hacer amigos? ¿Tú?- levantó su cabeza y me observó confundido. –Eres la persona que puede hacer amigos más fácilmente que conozco- avergonzada negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Volvió a recostarse sobre mí, pero esta vez lo hizo sobre mis piernas, haciéndome correr el álbum. Él soltó un gran bostezo y cerró los ojos.

-¿Estás cansado?-

-Un poco…- susurró medio dormido. Enternecida coloqué mi mano sobre su frente corriendo de lugar su flequillo dejando al descubierto su hermosa frente, comencé a acariciarlo delicadamente, parecía gustarle. Lo observé encantada, sus largas pestañas y sus delgados labios… Gray era lo opuesto a mí. Mis pestañas no eran tan largas y mis labios eran gruesos. No sabía por qué él estaba tan enamorado de mí si no tenía nada en especial. Sus fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura.

-¿En qué piensas…?- preguntó en un susurro sin abrir los ojos. Su pregunta me había desconcertado. Sin mirarme Gray podía saber que efectivamente algo me ocurría. –Si no respondes morderé tu ombligo…- pegó su rostro a mi vientre, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Empujé su cabeza rápidamente, haciéndolo golpearse contra el suelo. -¡Ouch…!- dijo frotándose la cabeza. Asustada me puse de pie inmediatamente y me acerqué a él.

-¡L-lo siento mucho!- lo ayudé a ponerse de pie.

-Tienes fuerza cuando quieres…-

-Lo siento…- Gray sostuvo mi mano y me jaló hacia él –¡Oh…!-

-No te perdonaré hasta que me des un abrazo- tragué saliva y estiré mis brazos, hasta que de pronto ambos nos separamos al escuchar a mi primo.

-¡Juvia~!- los dos nos separamos -¡Levy y yo iremos a la tienda un momento!- hubo una pausa -¡Nada de cosas indecentes en mi casa!- terminó por gritar desde el piso de abajo. A continuación escuchamos un golpe y una queja. -¡Ouch, Levy! ¡Eso dolió!-

-Entonces cállate y vamos de una vez-

-Está bien…- Ambos reímos al escucharlos discutir de esa manera. Levy era una persona muy amable, pero era la única a la que Gajeel le hacía caso, eso quiere decir que también podía ser intimidante cuando quería. Gray me observó seriamente, lo que comenzó a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Q-qué sucede…?- pregunté.

-N-nada…- dijo desviando la mirada -¿N-no prefieres ir a la sala..?- preguntó de manera casual intentando ocultar su sonrojo. De alguna manera me pareció adorable.

-¿P-por qué preguntas eso…?-

-P-pues…- frotó su cabeza –Soy un chico y… estamos solos en tu habitación…- me acerqué por detrás y lo abracé fuertemente, escondiendo mi rostro en su espalda.

-Confío en ti, Gray… Sé que nunca me harías algo que no quisiera-

-Juvia…- abruptamente se dio vuelta y me levantó en sus brazos. Me sostenía por las piernas, observándome desde abajo. Mis ojos brillaban al ver su hermosa expresión. Me acerqué a su rostro y le di un pequeño besito en los labios, pero al separarme hizo una expresión de disconformidad. Me volvió a colocar en el suelo y desesperadamente se apoderó de mis mejillas. Comenzó a plantar pequeños besitos en ellas, dejándolas coloradas. Luego se deslizó hacia mis labios y comenzó a besarlos dulce y suavemente. -…Te amo…- al decir esto apoyó sus manos sobre la pared, dejándome en el medio nuevamente y continuó besándome de la misma manera. –Juvia… yo podré no tocarte, pero… ¿me harías alguna caricia…?- preguntó avergonzado intentando ocultar su muy evidente sonrojo. Intentando no desmallarme y asentí como pude. Sorprendido Gray tomó mi mano y la deslizó por debajo de su camiseta. Intentando esconder mi rostro en su pecho, él comenzó a mover mi mano sobre su abdomen, haciéndome sentir sus bien marcados abdominales. Continuó llevando mi mano a su espalda en donde la soltó y continuó besándome. Seguí deslizando mi mano por su espalda haciéndole caricias. Su piel era muy cálida y suave, además olía muy bien. -¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- preguntó con voz ronca al separarse un momento de mi rostro.

-P-porque es la primera vez que J-Juvia hace esto…-

-¿Caricias…?- asentí. A continuación escuché una leve risa salir de su boca –Hablaste en tercera persona-

-Lo siento…-

-Ya deja de disculparte por eso, sabes que me encanta…- besó mi frente –La próxima vez seré yo quien te haga caricias…- volvió a besarme rápidamente en los labios y quitó mi mano de su espalda para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

-N-no creo que vaya a ser capaz de soportar algo así…- respondí honesta, avergonzada y sonrojadamente.

-Ya veremos- y así caminamos tomados de la mano hacia la sala. Allí estábamos solos sentados en el sofá, mirando la televisión. No había nada interesante, solo íbamos cambiando de canal. –No hay nada bueno que ver-

-Sigue buscando. Iré a la cocina por algo de beber-

-De acuerdo~- me puse de pie y me dirigí a la cocina. Allí abrí la heladera y saqué unos refrescos. Recordé que todavía quedaba helado de cuando Gajeel se puso a ahogar sus penas en comida el otro día. Según él el helado le hacía bien al alma…

-Gray, ¿quieres helado?-

-Si- llevé el pote enorme hasta el comedor junto a dos cucharas. Dejé el refresco sobre la mesa y me senté a su lado extendiéndole una cuchara.

-¿Te gusta el de chocolate?- él asintió sin despegar su vista de la pantalla. Parecía un niño viendo su programa de televisión favorita. Observé la pantalla, allí estaban transmitiendo una película antigua, a continuación lo observé por el borde de mis ojos con la cuchara aún en la boca -¿Te gusta esa película?- volvió a asentir. Sonreí divertida. Era como estar viendo a un pequeño niño embobado con su programa favorito mientras comía su helado. –Tengo el libro de esa película… ¿te gustaría que te lo prestara?- su mirada emocionada se volvió hacia mí.

-Si- con sus piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón se estiró hacia mí y me dio un pequeño besito sobre los labios. –Gracias- con una mueca me puse de pie y subí a mi habitación rápidamente a buscar ese libro. Me estiré lo más que pude para alcanzarlo, ya que era un libro que hace tiempo que no lo leía y por lo tanto lo tenía en la cima de la estantería. Una vez que lo conseguí volví a la sala. -¿Lo tienes?-

-Si, aquí está- mostré el libro. Se lo entregué y cuando lo hice comenzó a leer la contratapa para asegurarse de que traba de lo mismo que en la película.

-Gracias- Ante su tierna sonrisa me abalancé sobre él y lo envolví en un gran abrazo, quedando mi rostro en su pecho. Gray rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía. –Hueles bien-

-Gracias…- agradecí confundida -¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?-

-¿Huh? Solo pensé que olías bien… ¿Hay algo de malo en eso…?- preguntó inocentemente. Lo miré desde mi posición y sonreí divertida.

-No- y volví a apoyarme en él.

-Tonta-

-Tonto-

-Pechugona-

-Pervertido-

-Te amo-

-Yo más-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 17

¿Qué les pareció? Al parecer no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro por mucho tiempo jaja. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, lo que ocurre es que mis vacaciones terminaron (TT-TT) y el liceo me tiene bastante ocupada, por lo que no podré escribir y subir muy seguido como hasta ahora, lo siento :'(

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Esta vez fueron muchos más que otras veces y varios son de nuevos lectores y lectoras, muchas gracias :)

**Elie-chan: **Yo tmb la odio no te preocupes ;) jaja ¡Lyon y Chelia son muy lindos juntos! Espero que terminen juntos en el manga, pero igual quiero ver un poco más de Lyvia tmb así podremos ver a Gray más celoso :3 Soy tan mala cocinera como ellas así que en eso me sentí identificada jaja Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto para este, pero como ya dije antes el liceo me tiene bastante ocupada :( Pero espero que este te haya gustado igualmente, gracias por tu review, un abrazote! :D (Y gracias igualmente jaja, mi computadora y yo pasamos un hermoso San Valentín :3 )

**Guest: **¡No llores! Ya se arreglaron las cosas entre estos dos en este capítulo jaja, como dije antes, no pueden vivir mucho tiempo el uno sin el otro. Espero no haberte roto en corazón jeje. Muchas gracias por tu review y te mando un saludote enorme!

**CMR: **Ya actualicé ya actualicé no me mates jaja :) Yo tmb la mataría pero no puedo jeje, gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, besitos!

**Lymar Vastya: **No te preocupes que ya revelaré en un futuro la relación entre Briar y Rogue y explicaré tmb por qué es que Rogue ayuda a Briar ;) Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto por el nuevo capítulo, pero como expliqué antes, el liceo me tiene ocupada y no podía terminar de escribir tanto como me hubiese gustado. De cualquier modo, muchas gracias por tu review! Saludos!

**Miss Janckson****: **Espero que no te haya dado algo por lo que sucedió en el capítulo anterior y si por lo que sucedió en este :) jaja yo tmb odio a Briar y amodio a Rogue aquí, pero no te preocupes que en algún capítulo futuro explicaré por qué él hizo todo lo que hizo. ¡Jaja no te preocupes! Me quedo feliz con que leas y te guste :) Pero gracias por tu review, besitos!

**Sofa neko: **Aw me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :D Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto por el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado :) Saludos!

**doramassilvi: **Lamento haberte generado esa sensación de vació, pero esa es la gracia de la historia, ¿no? :D Ya explicaré más adelante por qué Rogue hizo todo lo que hizo no te preocupes jeje Ya se solucionaron los problemas entre ellos, pero, ¿qué crees que pasará de ahora en adelante? ;) Lo dejo todo a tu imaginación. Muchas gracias por tu review, te mando un saludo enorme!

**Megan0810: **Aw lamento muchísimo haberte hecho esperar tanto por este nuevo capítulo, pero como ya expliqué antes el liceo me saca tiempo de escribir, igualmente espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado ;) Espero que no te haya decepcionado la forma en la que se arreglaron :3 Jaja si lo quieren asesinar y ya voy a explicar por qué cuando explique por qué Rogue hizo lo que hizo, ¿si? Muchísimas gracias por tu review y un abrazo para ti tmb!

**giselamoon: **Jaja entiendo tu rabia pero por lo menos él la fue a buscar y allí pudieron hablar :) Gray nunca desconfiaría de su Juvia pero si se sintió frustrado :( Igualmente espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo! Bienvenida! Siempre me alegra muchísimo poder tener nuevos lectores y lectoras y muchas gracias por tomarte de leer mis otras historias, que divina! En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review y te mando un saludito!

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos review! Y lamento tener qu decirles esto, pero como ya les expliqué no podré actualizar tan seguido a causa del liceo :'( igualmente espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo y esperen ansiosos por el siguiente :)

Los quiero muchísimo y los leo en la próxima,

gruvia_naruhina


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18:

Oímos las llaves de mi primo siendo colocadas en la puerta por lo que rápidamente nos separamos. –Juvia, ya volvimos- emocionada me puse de pie para sorpresa de Gray y tomé la bolsa de sus manos. Les indiqué que apagaran la luz y se acercaran. Gray lucía muy confundido, pero se acercó sin pensarlo mucho. De la bolsa saqué un pequeño pastel y lo coloqué en la bajita mesa que estaba frente a la televisión y encendí las velitas. Levy y Gajeel se encontraban enfrentados al igual que Gray y yo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo…?- le extendí el pastel.

-Como en el día de tu cumpleaños no salió todo como había planeado y además se arruinó el pastel que te había hecho, pensé que sería una buena idea poder celebrarlo de una mejor forma…- expliqué mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojada. Lentamente intenté observarlo por el borde de mis ojos, serio pero sorprendido, iluminado únicamente por las luces de las velas que dejaban caer la cera de ellas sobre el glaseado de chocolate.

-…- tanto Gajeel como Levy lo observaban expectantes y con una sonrisa. Pareciera que Gajeel hasta le había tomado un poquito de cariño. No mucho, solo un poquito.

-Si tu primo no estuviera aquí ahora te besaría- fue lo único que dijo. Mis mejillas explotaron en color rojo, similar al de un morrón, mientras que Gajeel trataba de aguantar sus ganas de golpearlo.

Levy hizo todo lo que pudo por contener a su novio e intentó desviar el tema de conversación –B-bueno, ¿p-por qué no pides un deseo?- Sonrió estresada. El pelinegro asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó a las velas, cerró sus hermosos ojos por un par de segundos. Sus maravillosas facciones una vez más frente a mí ser, siendo iluminadas por esta tenue luz que nos rodeaba, sus labios se separaron levemente y dejó escapar una leve brisa de su interior haciendo que la habitación quedara en completa oscuridad. Levy que se había levantado encendió las luces.

-…- lo miré expectante.

-Gracias…- Una bella y sincera sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios y su profunda mirada se posó sobre mí. Sus blancos contrastaban con sus oscuros y profundos ojos grises. Era una imagen encantadora que no todos los días era capaz de presenciar, por lo que decidí aprovecharla devolviéndole el gesto. Con su rostro levemente sonrojado, desvió la mirada.

-¿Desde cuándo Gray Fullbuster, chico malo de la pandilla Fairy Tail, se ha vuelto tan blando?- Mi primo interrumpió el momento. Molesto y avergonzado Gray evitó el contacto visual con él y respondió en un tono de voz apenas audible.

-No me he vuelto más blando…-

-Claro que sí, ¿o es que acaso te sonrojas cada vez que una chica hace algo lindo por ti?-

-Gajeel-

-Perdón, Juvia- suspiré resignada. Estos dos nunca se llevarían bien… o eso creí –A decir verdad… cielos, nunca creí que iba a decir esto pero, Gray…- el mencionado lo miró expectante al escuchar su nombre, tal y como lo hace un perrito al escuchar a su amo llamándolo.-Tal vez… me equivoqué sobre ti…- terminó por admitir mi primo mientras desviaba sus enormes ojos rojos.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Los ojos de Gray se abrieron enormemente ante tal revelación, pero no fue el único, Levy y yo también lo observábamos sorprendidas sin decir ni una palabra. Gajeel al darse cuenta de que no recibía una respuesta comenzó a sonrojarse, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. -¡Y-y-ya es tarde! Levy te llevo a tu casa-

-Pero aún son las-

-¡A CASA DIJE!- la interrumpió enojado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

-Buenas noches, chicos- saludó amablemente y salió primero de la casa. Una vez que ambos se fueron, y escuchamos la puerta cerrarse, Gray y yo permanecimos bajo un silencio no muy incómodo.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Juvia- me sobresalté al escucharlo pronunciar suavemente mi nombre. Tímidamente alcé la mirada y me encontré con su bello rostro frente al mío. Gray se había apoyado sobre la mesa y se había estirado hacia mí, corriendo a un lado el pastel para no aplastarlo. Parecía querer algo, pero no lo decía. Su expresión denotaba ansias de algo y no podía ocultarlo, su firme y seria mirada clavada sobre mí me estaba comenzando a intrigar -…- Sin pensarlo, terminé por arrodillarme en el suelo y copié su posición estirándome sobre la mesa. Vi como sus profundos y grises ojos se iban entrecerrando lentamente a medida que yo iba acercando mis labios hacia los suyos. Nuevamente esa sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. Esas mariposas revoloteando alocadamente dentro de mi estómago.

Un pequeño sonido de nuestros labios separándose resonó en la habitación, sus ojos que no se habían cerrado por completo desde un principio me seguían en cada movimiento -…-

-…-

-…-

-Ese ha sido el beso más sensual que me has dado…- dijo incorporándose. Volviendo a ponerse de pie, caminó rodeando la mesa y se acercó hacia mí. Manteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia, se volvió a sentar en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas, apoyó su codo en una de sus piernas y sostuvo su rostro con su mano. Sus labios formaron una sensual y pícara sonrisa -¿Y bien? ¿Qué le gustaría que haga por usted, Señorita?- su ronca y sexy voz resonó por mis oídos, generándome un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

-¿E-eh…? ¿De qué hablas…?-

-¿Acaso ya se le olvidó, Señorita? He perdido la apuesta que ambos habíamos hecho. Puede hacer lo que usted quiera conmigo por un día, comenzando ahora…- sus ojos permanecían firmemente pegados sobre los míos, haciéndome difícil mantener mi mirada sobre él.

-A-ah, em, bien… A ver…- me dispuse a pensar, pero ante su presencia se me hacía difícil. –P-pues te ordeno que comas u-un poco de pastel…- sonreí temerosa.

-Eh…- despegó su rostro de su mano y se apoyó sobre sus piernas inclinándose hacia adelante exasperado y desilusionado. –Señorita… eso es muy aburrido… Por favor piense en algo mejor- no sabía por qué me llamaba señorita pero era gracioso.

-B-bueno… e-entonces lava los vasos por favor…-

-…- su seño se había fruncido y respiró fuertemente en señal de desaprobación -… ¿por qué no mejor le sirvo un poco de pastel…?- su pervertida sonrisa había vuelto a surgir. Esto no era bueno.

-¡Puedo hacerlo yo!-

-De ninguna manera. Sus manos se ensuciarán- como había dicho, Gray sirvió en un plato un trozo del pastel y extendió el tenedor con un poco de este hacia mí –Aquí tiene- su cuerpo se había acercado más de lo normal al mío. Dudosa de aceptar, terminé por abrir mi boca y desviar mi mirada hacia otro lado completamente roja. Sus labios se posaron repentinamente sobre los míos poniéndome aún más roja.

-¡¿Q-qué…?!-

-¿Qué? Es mi deber felicitarla cada vez que hace algo bien, Señorita…- allí estaba esa sonrisa ladina nuevamente.

-S-sí, pero…- otro pedacito de pastel ingresó repentinamente en mi boca otra vez y nuevamente Gray volvió a darme un pequeño besito en los labios. Agradecía que Levy viviese lo suficientemente lejos como para que mi primo no nos descubriera por sorpresa. Justo cuando estaba a punto de recibir un nuevo beso su rostro se detuvo abruptamente a escasos centímetros.

-Señorita, me aburro-

-¿Huh…?-

-¿Puedo hacer algo para hacerla sentir bien?- su sonrisa ya no era igual, esta vez era gentil y amable, y sus tiernos ojos demostraban que en verdad quería agradecerme por lo que había hecho por él.

-…- temerosa tomé su mano y la llevé hacia mi mejilla. Cerré mis ojos y disfruté del tacto de su piel contra la mía. Me observó concentradamente en cada movimiento, hasta que volvió a formar esa dulce sonrisa mientras suspiraba tiernamente.

-Ya entiendo- su cuerpo se acercó al mío y se recostó contra el sillón. Me sentó sobre sus piernas de frente a él. Sus ojos me observaban con admiración, como si estuviese viendo una obra de arte en algún museo. Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla lentamente, para luego de unos segundos deslizarse hasta llegar a mi cuello. Llenó de pequeños besos mi mentón y el borde de mi rostro, para luego besar suavemente mi cuello a medida que lo acariciaba. Sin darme cuenta terminé por llevar mi rostro hasta su cuello y envolverlo entre mis brazos. Un suspiro salió por mi boca, sorprendiéndome tanto a mí como a Gray quien se detuvo por un momento. Mis ojos se abrieron violentamente.

-¡L-lo sien- intenté disculparme, pero su voz me interrumpió.

-Haz ese sonido otra vez, por favor…-

-¿Huh- volvió a besarme en el cuello de la misma manera que lo había hecho, haciéndome suspirar nuevamente. -…G-Gray…-

-Me hace saber que no soy el único que disfruta…- su boca me rozaba con cada palabra que decía generándome cosquillas.

-…- dicho eso continuó con lo que había estado haciendo, recibiendo como respuesta lo que tanto quería. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por debajo de mi blusa, haciéndome estremecer. Sus cálidas manos acariciaban una y otra vez mi espalda tal y como yo había hecho la vez anterior.

-Ya te lo he dicho, puedes pedirme lo que quieras…- volvió a besar mi cuello –Hacerte caricias no es nada difícil para mí, Juvia…- sus manos llegaron hasta el botón de mi sostén.

-¡A-ah…!- me incorporé mirándolo a los ojos -¿Q-qué haces…?-

-¿No puedo?- lo observé nerviosa –Esta bien, tal vez no será hoy, pero ten en mente que tú si me has tocado el pecho…- terminó por sonreír. –Algún día me dejarás hacerte sentir realmente bien, Juvia… Te haré la chica más feliz del mundo…- lo observé encantada mientras hablaba. Cuando terminó de hablar, mis mejillas se pusieron todavía más coloradas, y ante mi tan evidente vergüenza él solo me sonreía dulcemente. Intenté responderle, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, solo tartamudeaba. Tomó mi rostro entre sus dos manos y besó la punta de mi nariz, para luego colocar su rostro en mi cuello y envolverme en un fuerte abrazo. –Te quiero…-

-Mm… yo también…-

Unos minutos después nos separamos. –Es mejor que me vaya o tu primo retirará lo que dijo…- rió divertido.

-¡Te acompaño!- Gray cerró sus ojos con una linda sonrisa y apoyó su mano en el marco de la puerta.

-Ya es tarde y tendrías que volver sola a casa. Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?- me dio un beso en la cabeza y se retiró.

-Bueno… adiós…- le devolví el saludo. No quería verlo irse, quería permanecer más tiempo a su lado, sentir sus frías per cálidas manos en mis mejillas una vez más. Su hermosa sonrisa. Pero por más que el solo pensar en él me hacía feliz, no podía evitar que algo no estaba bien. Aquella noche en la que nos encontrábamos en el puente dijo que tenía una razón para haber besado a esa chica, y esa imagen no dejó de aparecer en mi mente desde que todo ocurrió. Mordí suavemente mi labio inferior.

-¡Juvia! ¿Puedes traerme más chocolate? Se me acaba de terminar-

-¡Ya voy!- Lyon no había parado de preparar pasteles en todo el día. Las clientas cada vez eran más las que llegaban a la tienda en busca de pasteles para llevar en pascuas. El problema era que era la única atendiendo en la caja registradora y Lyon era el único preparando los pedidos. –Gracias por su compra, por favor espere en la fila a ser atendida- sonreí amablemente a la clienta. En ese instante corrí hasta la cocina y volví hasta Lyon para darle el chocolate.

-Gracias- dijo sin siquiera mirarme. Era tanta la presión que llevaba que con tan solo quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo ya parecería que iba a salirle todo el pastel mal, por lo que decidí no distraerlo y seguir atendiendo en la caja. En ese momento por la puerta pude ver una figura conocida.

-¡Gajeel! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté mientras seguía atendiendo.

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi primita en su trabajo?- lo miré sarcástica.

-Está bien, está bien… vine a comprar un pastel de chocolate para Levy, ¿tienes alguno?-

-Bueno… Lyon ya está muy ocupado haciéndolos… pero si quieres uno deberás esperar hasta ser atendido-

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Toda esta fila?!- dijo señalando a todas las viejitas. Al ver mi sonriente mirada se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando, por lo que sin discutir, decidió no perder más tiempo y se puso en la fila de malhumor.

Gray salía de una universidad. El celular comenzó a vibrar. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón e inspeccionó la pantalla en busca del botón de encendido. Sintió como lentamente una gota de sudor frío caía por su frente, empujando a los alumnos que se encontraban en su camino, terminó por subirse en su motocicleta y emprendió rumbo a la pastelería. –¡Ah…! Demonios…- susurró.

Las campanas de la puerta comenzaron a sonar cuando un nuevo cliente ingresó al local. Miré en su dirección notando una actitud misteriosa en él, pero intenté no juzgarlo. Se acercó hasta la fila. Algo no estaba bien, caminaba más rápido de lo normal y desprendía una atmósfera extraña. –Tú…- susurró. Gajeel se volteó en cuanto escuchó que alguien se estaba dirigiendo hacia él.

-¿Huh…?-

Fue en ese momento en el que Gray se bajó de su motocicleta y corrió hacia la entrada empujando a todos los clientes. El misterioso hombre sacó una pistola de su bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y todo lo que ocurrió a continuación fue en cámara lenta. Mi vista se volvió oscura. Los gritos de las personas entraban por mis oídos, escuché pasos de las personas corriendo desesperadas, las mesas y sillas caían y los platos y cubiertos caían al suelo rompiéndose. Escuché como Lyon gritaba "Maldito" y salía corriendo por la puerta. Fue en ese momento en el que me decidí a abrir los ojos. Comencé a ver la luz del día entrar a través de las rotas ventanas, el lugar se encontraba completamente vacío, a excepción de Gajeel, que se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo moviendo desesperadamente a Gray…

Desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos corrí hasta él. Empujé a Gajeel y me quité mi delantal, cubriendo su hombro izquierdo intentando detener el sangrado–Resiste Gray, solo resiste, vas a estar bien- comencé a decirle de manera incomprensible -¡Gajeel llama a una ambulancia!- grité desesperada. Me encontraba llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. En ese momento su dulce pero entrecortada voz llamó mi atención.

-J-Juvia… cál-mate… no es para tanto-

-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! ¡Te han disparado!- Gajeel había llamado a una ambulancia y nos avisó que pronto llegarían. –Gray…- lloré.

-Gray, yo-

-No te preocupes… ahora estamos a mano…- sonrió a mi primo. –Juvia… no llores o de verdad me sentiré mal- lentamente se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su mano sobre la mía para sostener el delantal. –Esa persona estaba aquí para matarte, Gajeel-

-¡¿Hah?!- pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablarnos, la ambulancia llegó y se lo llevaron.

Unas horas más tarde, Gray abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con mi rostro sobre el de él -¿Juvia…?- emocionada y aliviada sonreí exageradamente y lo envolví en un fuerte abrazo. –J-Juv… me vas a matar…-

-¡Lo siento…!- me disculpé mientras lo soltaba –Es que estoy tan feliz de que estés bien… llevas durmiendo por horas… la anestesia parece haber tardado mucho tiempo en dejar de hacer efecto…-

-Juvia… ¿Ahora por qué lloras…?-

-¿Huh…?- antes de haberme dado cuenta las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a caer descontroladamente por mis mejillas. –N-no l-lo sé… J-Juvia está- Gray suspiró mientras se intentaba sentar en su cama -¡¿Q-qué haces…?! ¡No te muevas mucho o- su mano se apoyó sobre la mía en la camilla.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes…- sonrió tiernamente –Me han hecho cosas peores que esto-

-¡¿Cosas peores que dispararte en un hombro?!-

-¿De dónde crees que tengo estas cicatrices?- comenzó a levantar su remera del hospital haciéndome enrojecer y voltear mi mirada hacia otro lado. Soltó una leve risita, lo había hecho para hacerme sentir mejor… -Pero hablando en serio, me siento bien de verdad, no te preocupes-

-…-

-¿Por qué no respondes algo?-

-Porque todavía no entiendo qué es lo que sucedió…- observándome curioso decidió abrir su boca para comenzar a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la presencia de Gajeel que había ingresado a la habitación, generando un silencio algo incómodo.

-Juvia… ¿Nos dejarías un momento a solas…?- Gajeel sostenía en su mano un vaso con agua pero parecía no ser para él, sino para Gray quien recién se había despertado pero ya se encontraba igual de calmado que siempre. Guardé silencio por un momento y los observé a ambos por un segundo, para luego ponerme de pie y salir de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Gajeel?- bromeó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. El pelinegro se acercó hasta él y se sentó en la silla en la que había estado antes, le extendió el vaso con agua y comenzó a hablar. Los ojos de Gray seguían cada movimiento que este hacía.

-Todavía sigo sin entender qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió, pero solo te quiero decir una cosa…- Los ojos de Gray eran inexpresivos y fríos como el primer día en el que lo había conocido. Sus labios se encontraban juntos sin hacer ni una sola mueca y su flequillo creaba una un aire misterioso en él. -…Gracias… Realmente muchas gracias… No sé de qué manera pueda agradecerte por haberme salvado la vida…-

-Confianza-

-¿Huh?-

-Quiero que confíes plenamente en mí como el novio de tu prima. Quiero que puedas confiar en que protegeré a Juvia cueste lo que me cueste sin importar nada, y que la haré la chica más feliz del mundo-

-…- Más que por lo que había dicho, Gajeel estaba perplejo por la manera tan segura en la que lo había dicho. –Está bien… tienes mi completa confianza y respeto, Gray. Juvia está en buenas manos- terminó por sonreír. A continuación, Gray comenzó a contarle lo que realmente había sucedido.

Mientras ambos chicos hablaban dentro de la habitación, por lo que decidí ir por un café, ya que me encontraba muy estresada por todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Llegué a la máquina expendedora, pero mi celular me detuvo justo antes de introducir la moneda -…- Salí del hospital y me dirigí a un café que quedaba en la esquina del hospital, allí lo vi, sentado al fondo del lugar. Me senté frente a él -…-

-Juvia… pensé que no vendrías…- dijo con un aire triste.

-No es mi culpa…-

-Tienes razón… es por eso que te llamé aquí…- confundida lo miré desviar su dolida mirada. –Quiero contarte por qué es que hice eso y por qué Gray está ahora en el hospital…- mis ojos se abrieron considerablemente y comencé a prestar mucha atención a sus palabras –En aquella fiesta, las personas que entraron y mataron a los empresarios fueron miembros de dos pandillas juntas, a una de ellas pertenece la chica albina que viste con Gray. El objetivo de ese ataque era poder terminar con los exitosos empresarios que estaban arruinando la empresa de Zeref y la mía, pero los pandilleros no podían ingresar sin algo de ayuda, por lo que ayudé a Zeref a ingresarlos con la condición de que me ayudara en mi negocio. Todo iba según lo planeado, pero algo no terminó saliendo bien y fue que tu primo, Gajeel Redfox había logrado escapar…- sus palabras penetraban mis oídos, haciéndome ponerme mal al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Gray sabía que todo eso iba a ocurrir gracias a que él había sido un miembro de esa pandilla antes de unirse a Fairy Tail, por lo que aún mantenía contactos, pero nos prohibió ponerte un dedo encima o él mismo nos mataría a cada uno de nosotros, es por eso que saliste ilesa de ese lugar y él te estaba esperando fuera. A él no le importaba si Gajeel salía herido o no, ya que todavía seguía rencoroso por lo que había ocurrido con su madre. –Mis manos comenzaron a temblar cuando oí que Gray había estado de acuerdo con el plan. Jamás habría pensado que él estaría dispuesto a permitir que algo como eso le hubiese ocurrido a mi primo. Al ver que mi cuerpo había comenzado a responder al miedo de que Gray pudiese estar utilizándome Rogue apoyó una de sus manos sobre la mía con la intención de tranquilizarme.

-…-

-No te preocupes… Gray te ama…- dijo observándome directo a los ojos, eso me tranquilizó –Briar me contactó y me pidió ayuda para poder usar a Gray ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo cooperar que rompiendo contigo y usar su odio para desquitarse con Gajeel? Fue entonces donde mi parte era besarte para que tú y Gray terminaran…- sus ojos mostraban tristeza y arrepentimiento, pero al mismo tiempo seriedad y firmeza, dando a entender que era cierto lo que decía –Briar es una ex novia de Gray y quería que él se enojara y terminara contigo para así usar su odio y salvar a Ultear con una condición, matar a tu primo. Pero todo esto demostró que su amor hacia ti es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir tras de ti luego de haber visto una foto de ti y de mi besándonos. Mi empresa sería cerrada si no hubiese ayudado…- comenzó a bajar su cabeza, sujetándola con ambas manos en señal de desesperación.

-Rogue…-

-Lo que sucedió hoy fue culpa de uno de los miembros de Avatar enviados por Briar para matar de una vez a tu primo… pero Gray al enterarse llegó lo más rápido que pudo solo para salvar a tu primo…-

-…-

-Briar no se iba a quedar de manos cruzadas tras ver cómo salía corriendo tras de ti bajo la lluvia… Él te ama, Juvia… Él te ama demasiado, tanto que le duele cada vez que tiene que llevarte hasta tu casa y separarse de ti aunque sea por unos minutos…-

-Lo sé…-

-Juvia, te llamé hoy aquí para disculparme… disculparme por todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora…- lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. –No sé de qué manera pueda disculparme…-

.

.

.

-¡Natsu! ¡Ya te expliqué por qué no lo haremos!-

-¡Pero Erza! ¡Gray es nuestro amigo! ¡No podemos simplemente quedarnos de brazos cruzados!- Fairy Tail se encontraba reunido en el parque. Todos sus miembros guardaban silencio mientras escuchaban a la peliroja y al pelirosa discutir sobre si era buena idea o no. –Esos idiotas hirieron a Gray…- formó un puño con cada una de sus manos –No podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya sin hacerlos pagar…-

-Natsu, comprende que si nos enfrentamos a ellos, la policía se terminaría enterando y nos arrestarían a todos… y ya hemos estado bajo la mira durante un tiempo gracias a varias acusaciones falsas de algunos ciudadanos… si nos atrapan no nos tendrán piedad…-

-¡Lo sé, pero-

-Natsu… he terminado esta discusión…-

-Erza…- Natsu frunció su ceño y salió corriendo. Lucy lo llamó, pero al no recibir una respuesta salió corriendo tras él. Ambos llegaron hasta la casa de la rubia en donde se detuvieron.

-¡Natsu escúchame!- lo detuvo sujetándolo por el brazo. -¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá si vas? Te harán pedazos… - Lucy comenzó a llorar por lo que Natsu la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos mientras besaba su cabeza –No quiero perderte…-

-No me perderás, Luce… volveré a ti pase lo que pase…- los sollozos de la chica se hacían cada vez más audibles. Luego de tranquilizarse un poco levantó su mirada y lo observó directo a los ojos –Llámame si necesitas ayuda…-

-Luce—

-¡Natsu! LLáme si algo ocurre…-

-… De acuerdo.- Natsu se inclinó para besar a Lucy en los labios tiernamente.

Pasado un rato, Natsu logró llegar al lugar donde por lo general se juntaban. Las miradas de cada una de las personas se posaban sobre él y murmuraban cosas al verlo adentrarse en ese oscuro callejón entre dos de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. A pesar de todo, el pelirosa seguía caminando decidido sin prestar atención a los que estaban a su alrededor. –Oh, pero si es Natsu Dragneel… ¿a qué se debe tu visita…?-

-No te hagas la tonta, Briar… ambos sabemos lo que sucedió…-

-…-

-…-

.

.

.

.

Las sirenas sonaban a lo lejos al igual que los gritos de desesperación. Erza sacudía a un abatido pelirosa, mientras que su novia lloraba desconsoladamente. Erza terminó por agarrar a su amigo por los brazos y colocarlo en su hombro, para luego subir a la motocicleta de Jellal y salir rápidamente del lugar, seguidos por Lucy en la de Natsu. Las patrullas policiales comenzaron a llegar al lugar, pero ya nadie se encontraba allí.

-¡Lucy!- la llamé la peliroja desde la motocicleta -¡No te preocupes, Natsu estará bien!- sonrió.

La rubia, aturdida, volvió a sí misma y aguantó sus lágrimas. Natsu era su novio, y si algo sabía, era que él no era débil, le habían hecho cosas peores y había logrado salir ileso. Se sintió culpable por haber desconfiado de Natsu por un momento –Lo siento, Natsu…-

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente -¡Quédese quieta o su herida se podría abrir!- Briar intentaba ponerse en pie, mientras que uno de sus compañeros intentaba coserle la herida que tenía cerca del ojo. -¡Agh!- se sobresaltó a sentir la aguja pinchándole –Ese Dragneel golpea fuerte…-

-Señorita, déjeme decirle algo que escuché de la Señorita Scarlet cuando vino a rescatar al Señor Dragneel-

-¿Huh…? ¿Cómo es posible que no haya escuchado lo que esa mujer dijo?-

-Señorita, permítame recordarle que usted y el Señor Dragneel permanecieron inconscientes durante una hora luego de recibir ambos varios golpes por parte de la Señorita Scarlet-

-¡¿Y por qué demonios esa me golpeó?!-

-Creo que la intensión de la Señorita no fue golpearlo a usted, Señorita, sino que a su tonto compañero. Pero si me permite, eso no es lo que quería decirle.- Briar lo observó confundida y expectante –Aparentemente Fairy Tail está llegando a su fin-

.

.

.

.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Lucy saltó de la motocicleta una vez que se habían detenido - ¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Erza?-

-Lo que acabas de escuchar, Lucy- Ella se acercó corriendo hacia su amiga y se detuve frente a ella, haciéndola detenerse. Jellal mientras tanto intentaba poner a Natsu en su espalda. –Lucy, déjame pasar, necesitamos llevar a Natsu a un lugar tranquilo-

-Solo dame un minuto, Jellal, puede llevarlo- el mencionado asintió y se lo llevó hasta un banco que se encontraba allí. Erza los observó tranquilamente hasta posar su vista nuevamente sobre su amiga. –Erza, Fairy Tail no puede terminar…-

-¿Por qué no?-

Sorprendida, Lucy intentó responderle con las palabras adecuadas -¿Es una broma? Fairy Tail no puede terminar, somos una familia, es como si me dijesen que mis padres se van a separar, es una locura-

-Lucy,- apoyó su mano sobre su hombro – lamento mucho todo esto, y sabes que a mi tampoco me gusta la idea, pero es lo mejor…-

-¿Es lo mejor para todos o para ti?- preguntó decepcionada. Sorprendida y enojada la peliroja volteó abruptamente a verla.

-¿Crees que esto es un juego para mi…? ¡¿Crees que disfruto viéndolos sufrir?!- terminó por gritarle mientras señalaba a su novio a Natsu. Lucy se asustó y dio un leve salto, pero intentó no perder su compostura y mantenerse firme ante su amiga. –Todo esto comenzó como un juego entre amigos, pero poco a poco todo fue saliéndose de las manos… peleas, carreras, policías… ¡Alguno de nosotros terminará tras las rejas si no nos detenemos, Lucy!-

-…-

-No quiero que nada le ocurra a ninguno de ustedes, por favor comprende. Los demás ya comenzaron a hacer sus propias vidas, no debemos ser la excepción… Bisca y Alzak ya tienen una hija, Lucy, Cana abrió su propio bar de bebidas, Mira y Lissana trabajan allí… no quiero arruinar eso…-

-Pero-

-Y si tú tampoco, es mejor que comiences a seguir tu sueño de ser escritora… lo siento…- Erza se volteó y junto a Jellal emprendieron rumbo, abandonando allí a Lucy y a Natsu. Sin decir nada, se acercó al herido Natsu y se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Lucy…- abrió sus ojos y la observó triste. Él había escuchado todo, pero no quiso interrumpir. La rubia cubrió los ojos de él y luego los de ella para que no la viera llorar.

-Gray…- una sonriente Juvia ingresó a la habitación y luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella corrió hacia el mencionado. Gray la vio entrar con una sonrisa, lo que provocó una en él.

-Juv- la peliazul se abalanzó sobre él y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. –Juv… n-no puedo respirar…- ella lo soltó rápidamente y se disculpó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Juvia, lo siente…-

-¿Por qué será que siempre que recibo uno de tus abrazos termino por quedarme sin aire…?- sonrió divertido.

-Tal vez sea porque Juvia lo quiere muchísimo y no puede controlar su fuerza- rió tímidamente. Gray sonrió pícaramente y sujetó una de sus manos atrayéndola hacia si de manera rápida, dejándola a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-O tal vez sea porque tú me gustas tanto que me dejas sin aliento…- luego de decir esto dejó un pequeño besito sobre su mejilla izquierda.

-Tal vez….- respondió aún más avergonzada y con una voz casi inaudible.

-Eres tan linda…- Acercó su rostro al de ella pero esta vez solo para observarla. Su expresión se volvió seria, pero solamente porque estaba apreciando una de las personas más importantes de su vida con total admiración. De vez en cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre los gruesos labios de ella, para luego dirigirse a sus ojos con una expresión de deseo absoluto. Cuando por fin se había decidido en ir por otro de sus mágicos besos, recordó que algo se le estaba olvidando -¡Juvia!- esta se sobresaltó por el repentino llamado y se alejó hasta caer sentada en la silla de acompañante.

-¡¿Q-qué sucede?! ¿Te duele la herida? ¡¿Te está por dar un infarto?! ¡JUVIA VA A LLAMAR A LOS PARAMÉDICOS!- dijo a punto de correr por la puerta.

-¡Juvia!- rió divertido Gray, amaba ver a su novia en ese estado de locura por él –Solo escúchame, tonta-

-No le digas "tonta" a Juvia, pervertido- sonrió adorablemente.

-Si, si, como sea… escucha… te quería decir que, el otro día cuando todo esto ocurrió, antes de llegar a donde ustedes estaban, yo estaba saliendo de la universidad…-

-¿La universidad…?- al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho reaccionó –¡Ah! ¡No me digas que…!-

-Así es- Ella se acercó hasta él, pero esta vez su abrazo fue completamente gentil y lleno de amor.

-Juvia se alegra mucho por ti… haré lo que sea para ayudarte a lograr tus sueños, Gray…- Gray pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla de ella hasta llegar a la parte detrás de su cabeza, allí, él los acercó a ambos y pegó sus frentes una con la otra.

-Juvia… mi mayor sueño ya se volvió realidad el día en el que te conocí…-

-Gray…-

-Fue aquella noche en la que por primera vez te vi, en aquella fiesta, ¿recuerdas? En la que ambos terminamos en la piscina, fue en ese momento en el que supe que lo nuestro no había sido un simple encuentro. Supe que esa no sería la última vez en la que nos íbamos a encontrar… y eso fue lo que ocurrió…-

-…- Juvia no emitía palabra alguna, sabía que si hablaba terminaría por soltar todas esas lágrimas que tanto esfuerzo le costaban mantener controladas. Eran tantos los sentimientos que la inundaban en ese mismo momento, que no sabía si lo que diría era correcto, ya que no lo quería arruinar.

-Juvia… ¿recuerdas cuando nos encontramos luego en el tráfico? En ese momento, cuando te vi a simple vista no te reconocí, pero tu rostro se me hacía familiar, no fue hasta que vi tus hermosos ojos azules que recordé quién eras, y me di cuenta de que lo que había pensado antes se había cumplido, fue entonces que decidí hacer algo… no podía simplemente dejarte ir… Fue entonces que llegaste al parque y toda nuestra historia comenzó allí… esas noches en tu cuarto, sabía que no podría dormir sin antes poder verte… Había algo dentro de mi que no me dejaba en paz, era como si constantemente me pidiese verte, a ti y a tu brillante sonrisa, aunque no sabía bien qué era.-

-…-

-Quería verte, necesitaba verte. Cada minuto sin ti era como una tortura. Fue entonces, en aquel parque de atracciones bajo la puesta de sol en donde me di cuenta de lo mucho que tenía que estar a tu lado, de lo mucho que me hacías falta… me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti… Y si, el tener que soportar que Gajeel fuese tu primo me sacaba canas verdes, pero ya no más, porque sé que él lo único que busca es tu felicidad y eso nos pone una meta en común…-

Ya era muy tarde para seguir haciéndose la fuerte, las lágrimas que tanto había intentado retener terminaron por caer sobre las mantas que lo cubrían a Gray, y todo lo que este podía hacer mientras ella cerraba fuertemente los ojos para evitar verlo por la vergüenza era sostener su rostro con ambas manos y observarla con un leve sonrojo. La amaba, y decirlo era muy poco, porque todo lo que en realidad él sentía por ella no era posible emitirlo en palabras. -…-

-¿Por qué lloras…?- reía divertido –Soy yo el que debería de estar llorando ahora mismo, ¿sabes lo vergonzoso que es decir todo esto para mí? ¿Sabes qué pasaría si los chicos estuvieran ahora aquí? Mi orgullo junto a mi reputación de chico malo se irían por el caño, así que más te vale quedarte calladita, niña- dijo apretando mis mejillas juguetonamente para intentar hacerme sonreír. –Vamos, Juvia, sonríe~ Sabes lo mucho que me gusta tu sonrisa-

-Lo siento… es que estoy tan feliz que no sé qué decir…- las mejillas de Gray brillaron por lo rojas que estaban, se sentía muy feliz de saber que sus palabras habían realmente llegado a ella, y lo mejor, que ella sintiese lo mismo. –Pero, solo quiero corregirte en algo…- dijo limpiándose el rostro una vez separada de él. –Dijiste que nuestra historia comenzó aquel día en el que nos volvimos a encontrar…-

-Si, así es…-

-Te equivocas… todo comenzó con un viaje…- sonrió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unos días más tarde, Juvia Y Gray se encontraban caminando de la mano bajo la puesta de sol por el parque que en tantos momentos de su historia había estado. A pesar de que su herida aún se encontraba vendada esto no lo detenía de pasear tomado de la mano de su amada novia-¿Gray?-

-¿Hum?-

-¿De qué hablaron Gajeel y tú en el hospital cuando salí de la habitación?-

-…- esa pregunta lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja. –De nada, pero dime señorita… ¿se puede saber exactamente qué hacías tú cuando nosotros estábamos hablando?-

-Eso es trampa, Juvia te preguntó primero…-

-Te diré si me dices-

-Agh, está bien… Rogue me llamó y me contó todo lo que sucedió…-

-… lo voy a matar-

-No te preocupes, no estoy molesta. Sé que lo hiciste por el bien de tu hermana…-

-También lo hice por ti, Juv-

-Lo sé. Gracias- el viento de la primavera acercándose comenzó a soplar entre ellos. Sus cabellos flotaban al ritmo de este y la luz del sol escondiéndose los bañaba.

-Ahora te diré… ambos hablamos sobre… lo linda que eres- Juvia le dio un golpecito en el brazo y salió corriendo con una sonrisa.

-¡Ouch! ¡Juvia, allí está mi herida!- y comenzó a correr detrás de ella, sin darse cuenta de que su sonrisa se había esfumado. -¡Juvia!- la llamaba, pero esta no respondía.

Ambos corrieron, hasta que la peliazul se detuvo, para ese momento ya estaba anocheciendo. Dándole la espalda, esperó a Gray la alcanzara. -…- manteniendo su distancia, él terminó por detenerse detrás de ella mientras recuperaba el aliento y observaba su nuca.

-¿Juvia…?-

-…-

-…-

-Gray… tengo que decirte algo- su voz era casi inaudible, pero a estas alturas. él ya se había acostumbrado y le entendía perfectamente.

-¿Qué suce- ella volteó abruptamente, y para la sorpresa de Gray, ella estaba llorando descontroladamente.

-¡Fairy Tail ha acabado!-

-¿Eh…?- sintió un sudor frío caer por su ancha espalda. El viento volvió a soplar por aquel tan conocido lugar al que habían llegado. Un auto pasó a gran velocidad por la calle de ese brillante puente por el cual se podía apreciar la ciudad nocturna.

-Fairy Tail se ha separado, ya no habrá más fiestas, no habrá más carreras, no habrá más recuerdos…- él se acercó y la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, hundiendo la suya en sus pequeños hombros.

-No digas que no habrán más recuerdos… eso si me pone realmente triste…-

-Lo siento…-

-Los recuerdos son lo que conservaremos por siempre… pero no voy a mentirte…- Juvia abrió enormemente sus ojos –Me duele el corazón con el solo hecho de pensar en que todo quedará en simples recuerdos…- sollozos comenzaron a salir de él. Juvia le devolvió el abrazo gentilmente.

-Fue Rogue quién me lo contó…-

_-Juvia, te llamé hoy aquí para disculparme… disculparme por todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora…- lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. –No sé de qué manera pueda disculparme…-_

_-No tienes por qué hacer nada… el solo escuchar que lo sientes es suficiente para mí…-_

_-Está bien, pero al menos permíteme decirte algo importante…-_

_-¿Huh…?-_

_-Fairy Tail está por terminar… Briar me lo contó… y dijo que lo de ella con Gray también…-_

-Lo siento…-

-Está bien… Sabía que algún día este momento iba a llegar… es solo que no pensé que fuese tan pronto…- dijo separándose de ella mientras secaba sus ojos.

-Lucy y Natsu vendrán a contártelo todo mañana…-

-Está bien… Juvia, gracias por estar a mi lado…-

-No soy la única, Ur y Ultear también lo están… y te apoyaremos en esta nueva etapa de tu vida…- ambos se apoyaron en el barandal del puente y se dedicaron a admirar la hermosa y luminosa ciudad.

-Juvia…-

-¿Hm?-

-Estarás a mi lado para siempre, ¿verdad?_ –_

-…-

-…-

-Siempre…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA**

¡Awww amigotes! Otra historia ha llegado a su fin, sé que me demoré muchísimo en publicarla y quiero pedirles perdón, sé que mucho de ustedes han estado esperando por este capítulo, pero a causa del liceo no he podido continuarla, pero por fin gracias a mis pequeños momentos libres pude concluirla. Otra cosa que se me olvidaba de explicarles, tengan en cuenta que como este capítulo ha sido más largo que de costumbre, también me ha llevado más tiempo en escribirlo, pero bueno, aquí está :)

Pero me siento triste de que esta historia haya llegado a su final, pero no todo es triste, ya que una nueva comenzará dentro de poco, como ya habrán leído el prólogo jeje

En fin, hoy haré una mención a todas aquellas personas que en algún momento dedicaron unos minutitos para dejarme un hermoso review :3

**Nash Clive**

**adragneel**

**gjhgd**

**Gruvia-chan**

**Chachos**

**Taty Hyuuga**

**Issalovee**

**Guest**

**konakari-na**

**Marina**

**vanessa-chaan**

**Lymar Vastya**

**Crystalmeow-chan**

**Megan0810**

**CardCaptorUchiha**

**Elie-chan**

**Nijis 76**

**Emmie Love Fanfiction**

**Viana D'Ascolli**

**CMR**

**Sofa neko**

**fairymoon77**

**Pannanti**

**Sole Cheney**

**Seiren Castler**

**nekonekodesu 3**

**Deepika**

¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por haberme apoyado desde cada momento en toda la historia, sin ustedes no habría podido terminar esta historia, debo mencionar también a todas aquellas personitas que tal vez no se animaron a escribir un review, pero siempre me ayudaban con follows y favs, gracias! Gracias a todas aquellas personas también que en un futuro le darán una oportunidad a esta historia, los amo :D **(Discúlpenme si me faltó alguien en la lista :'( )**

Los amo muchísimo y no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerles por todo su apoyo todo este tiempo,

Los quiero y los leo en la próxima historia ;)

gruvia_naruhina


	19. Chapter 19

Epílogo

Su oscuro cabello se movía agitadamente a medida que corría apresuradamente. Debía llegar. Debía llegar antes que ella. Su respiración tambiŕn agitada se cortaba cada vez más con cada paso que daba.

Su ondulado y celeste cabello relucía bajo el brillo del sol a medida que sacaba sus llaves de su bolso. Sus enormes ojos azulados se entrecerraron intentando encontrarlas. Estaba segura de que estaban allí. Fue en el momento en que las encontró cuando escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado desde lo lejos. -¡Juviaaaa!- la mencionada volteó sorprendida para ver a un agotado pero determinado Gray llegar corriendo hasta ella. Llegó corriendo hasta ella y con el impulso con el que venía la tomó entre sus brazos haciéndola girar en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡G-Gray!- dijo sorprendida.

-¡Pude ingresar a la universidad!- los brillantes ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él una vez que la volvió a dejar en el suelo. Sus delicadas manos sujetaron sus mejillas y lo atrajo hacia ella para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Es maravilloso!- lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo. Sorprendido por su repentina acción, Gray se mantuvo duro como una roca.

-Creo que me merezco algo mejor-

-¿Huh?- despegó su blanco rostro de su tonificado pecho.

Gray acercó su rostro al de ella con una pícara sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus cachetes. -Quiero otro de esos- dijo señalando sus labios. Juvia sonrojada se alejó de él.

-Tonto-

-Pechugona-

-¡No me digas así!-

-Entonces dame otro beso- dijo juguetón mientras la rodeaba con sus manos por la cintura.

Juvia se puso en puntas de pie y le robó otro beso.

-¿Así?- preguntó sonrojada.

-Así-

Ambos se separaron y entraron a la casa. Ambos habían estado viviendo juntos desde que la pandilla de Fairy Tail se había disuelto. A decir verdad, todos extrañaban esos momentos juntos que pasaban, bebiendo, bailando y disfrutando. Pero se podría decir que cada uno era feliz con lo que estaban haciendo ahora. Juvia y Gray ya vivían juntos desde hacía ya unos meses y Gajeel y Levy ya estaban esperando a un bebé, es por esto que Juvia sentía la necesidad de dejar la casa de su primo, por lo que había conseguido una pequeña casa cerca de la suya por un accesible precio. No era lo mejor, pero le alcanzaba para vivir.

Gray había vendido su motocicleta para poder pagar sus estudios, lo que le molestaba un poco ya que debía de caminar a todos lados, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Por otro lado, Natsu y Lucy ya se habían ido a vivir juntos también afueras de la ciudad, pero no perdían el contacto con sus amigos.

-Gray, esto merece una celebración- sonrió emocionada mientras dejaba el bolso y las llaves sobre la mesa. -¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- Sonrió emocionada.

Su repentino ofrecimiento lo dejó inmóvil. Habían muchas cosas que quería hacer, o mejor dicho, hacerle. El hecho de que ella le hubiese preguntado eso lo dejó estático contra el suelo mientras su imaginación volaba por los aires. Era tan hermosa que no lo soportaba. Esas lindas y sonrojadas mejillas, sus enormes y delicados ojos que le daban siempre una tierna mirada y esos irresistibles labios que siempre lo tentaban a cometer el pecado de la lujuria. No lo soportaba.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella para poder tomarla por la mano y atraerla hacia él suavemente para luego envolverla en un abrazo. -Gracias…-

-¿Huh…?-

-Nunca lo habría hecho sin tu ayuda, Juvia- ella se separó de él negando con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, lo lograste con tu esfuerzo y trabajo duro- un leve sonrojo se posó sobre la enternecida mirada de él.

Nunca podría admitir abiertamente que lo hizo con la intención de hacerla feliz y poder así vivir juntos para siempre. Poder en un futuro ganar dinero y mantener la casa junto a ella.

-...-

-Vamos- lo llevó con ella fuera de la casa.

-¿A dónde me llevas, Juvia?-

-Shh. Solo sígueme- ambos caminaron de la mano.

Lentamente fueron atravesando el parque que tanta nostalgia les traía. Allí, en donde todas esas descontroladas fiestas ocurrían, en dónde varías veces la policía había tenido que intervenir, estaba todo muy tranquilo. Ya no habían jóvenes que disfrutaran como ellos lo hacían en sus momentos. Por lo que ese lugar significaba mucho para ellos.

-¿Llegamos?- preguntó curioso mientras observaba a su alrededor recordando mágicos momentos junto a sus amigos. Juvia se detuvo y volteó a verlo de manera molesta.

-¿Crees que seguiría caminando si ya hubiésemos llegado?- volvió a darse la media vuelta para seguir con su camino. Gray se sorprendió ante la nueva faceta que había acabado por conocer de su novia. Al parecer ella estaba comenzando a adoptar ciertos hábitos que eran más parecidos a los de él, mientras que Gray sin darse cuenta también lo había hecho, como correr hacia su novia y abrazarla fuertemente como si fuese un niño pequeño. Claro está que nunca lo admitiría.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya no se encontraban más en el parque, sino que se encontraban caminando por una amplia y muy larga calle de cemento.

-¿Juvia?-

-¿Gray?-

-…¿A dónde vamos?- la peliazul se detuvo una vez más y sonrió divertida.

Se acercó unos pasos hacia él y posó sus manos en su firme pecho. Se colocó en puntas de pie y acercó su rostro al de su novio. Con la guardia baja, Gray también se acercó hacia ella tomándola por la cintura y cerrando sus ojos a medida que sentía los gruesos pero delicados labios de ella acercándose. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero no iba a negarle un beso a esos irresistibles labios.

-Cállate y sígueme…- susurró. Con el sensual momento arruinado, Gray se apagó por completo y vio cómo ella se soltaba de él y seguía caminando delante de él sin voltear a verlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Juvia volteó sonriente y corrió a cubrirle sus ojos. -¿Pero qué-

-Ta – daaa- exclamó alegremente al tiempo que le quitaba sus manos del rostro y le permitía ver. Gray abrió enormemente sus grises ojos y se iluminaron como dos estrellas que brillan deslumbrantes desde el cielo nocturno. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse como la primera vez en la que la había visto en aquella fiesta. Ese hermoso y deslumbrante vestido rojo que reflejaba no solo su curvilíneo cuerpo, sino que también su elegante y delicada y cálida personalidad que siempre demostraba con sus abrazos.

Esa vista que tan única y especial para ambos. Esa vista que volvieron a ver desde aquella noche en la que juntos montaron la motocicleta por primera vez. Ese momento en el que Gray supo que ella era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Esa enorme e iluminada ciudad de Tokyo que reflejaba la magia que ambos sintieron en ese momento en el que se conocieron. Desde aquellas veces en las que Juvia volvía a su casa trepando por la ventana de su dormitorio, hasta ese momento en el que encontró su primer beso robado por el que sería el amor de su vida.

Gray no podía dejar de observar esa mágica escena que se encontraba delante de sus ojos. -¿Valió la pena guardar silencio?- preguntó inocentemente su novia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos guardándolas en sus bolsillos traseros de su jean negro. Gray volteó su cabeza solo para mostrarle sus más sinceras lágrimas de felicidad y emoción. Era una sensación indescriptible de nostalgia y tristeza.

Sorprendida, Juvia abrió sus azules ojos, no era fácil hacer llorar a Gray. Ella se acercó con una ya enternecida sonrisa que no podía ocultar. Caminó hacia él y rodeó con uno de sus brazos su espalda, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, para así observar la misma vista que él…

-…Si…-

**Fin del Epílogo**


End file.
